Inertia Creeps
by Kinja145
Summary: /!\ Traduction /!\ Si tout le monde sauf vous pense que vous êtes fou, qui a tort ? Ciel Phantomhive, patient D18, n'est pas fou. Sebastian Michaelis, nouvel aide-soignant à l'Asile St. Victoria, est de cet avis.
1. Chapitre 1

Pour bien commencer la nouvelle année, je vous offre une nouvelle traduction !

Une histoire beaucoup plus courte en chapitres mais pas en contenu. Comme toujours, je n'en suis pas l'auteure, elle a été écrite par « Cennis », de laquelle/duquel j'ai obtenu la permission de traduire et poster son histoire. Je ne suis toujours pas bilingue, donc s'il y a des fautes de français, des erreurs de syntaxe, je m'en excuse et vous demande de me le signaler.

Pour ce qui est de la parution des chapitres, je ne ferai pas quelque chose d'hebdomadaire comme pour Devils Like to Dance, les chapitres étant beaucoup plus longs, je ne pourrais pas tenir le rythme. Je publierai donc dès que j'aurai fini de traduire un chapitre et que ma Bêta-lectrice, Yu, l'aura corrigé. En parlant d'elle (magnifique transition, n'est-ce pas), je la remercie infiniment de me suivre dans ce nouveau projet, et j'espère qu'elle y prendra autant de plaisir que moi !

L'image de couverture a été dessiné par T-Stray, un(e) super artiste, et je vous conseille de jeter un coup d'œil à ses dessins sur Twitter ou Tumblr.

Vous pouvez également aller voir le trailer réalisé par StoryDetective qui est, ma foi, très réussi ! Il vous suffit de taper ceci dans la barre de recherche de Youtube : Inertia Creeps || Black Butler

Tout cela étant dit, bonne lecture!~

 **To Cennis :** Thanks for letting me post a translation of your story !

* * *

 **Spoilers :** Des personnages qui n'existent que dans le manga ou dans l'anime vont apparaître, du coup SPOILERS pour les deux, même si c'est un UA.

 **Pairings :** Sebastian x Ciel. Un peu d'Agni x Soma.

 **Avertissements :** M/M, possibilité d'OOC à cause de l'UA, abus physique et mental, personnel pervers, et Alois. Il a besoin de son propre avertissement.

 **Résumé :** Si tout le monde sauf vous pense que vous êtes fou, qui a tort ? Ciel Phantomhive, patient D18, n'est pas fou. Sebastian Michaelis, nouvel aide-soignant à l'Asile St. Victoria, est de cet avis. Sebastian x Ciel, UA.

 **Disclaimer :** Yana Toboso est ma Déesse. Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

 **Écrit par Cennis**

 **Chapitre Un**

De la poussière s'éleva dans l'air torride, le soleil s'acharnant sur le site de fouille. Les archéologues présents sur le lieu se déplaçaient de section en section, leur enthousiasme bien apparent. Toutes les personnes basées sur le site souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles à chaque nouvelles découvertes, leur salaire augmentant un peu à chaque fois.

Tous sauf un.

Sebastian Michaelis, l'homme qui dénichait à lui tout seul toutes ces incroyables découvertes, s'ennuyait.

Sebastian Michaelis, qui aurait très bien pu devenir millionnaire le long de ces trois dernières semaines, trouvait cela si abrutissant qu'au moment où l'alarme de sa montre sonna pour lui signaler la fin de la journée, il mit de côté ses outils et quitta le site de fouille sans même se retourner.

Il avait été si emballé au début. L'archéologie, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais essayé auparavant, quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose d'intéressant... pendant les cinq premières minutes. Creuser toute la journée sous la canicule du désert, être intoxiqué par la poussière et les débris, tout cela pour quelques ridicules os appartenant sans doute à un vieux rat à trois pattes qui n'avait manifestement pas pu courir assez vite.

Comme vous avez pu le deviner, chez Sebastian Michaelis, la sensation de nouveauté s'estompe assez vite.

Ça avait été le cas pour tous les emplois qu'il avait eu.

À peine sorti du lycée et prêt à entrer dans le vrai monde, son premier travail avait été un simple poste de vendeur. Un travail de 9 à 5. Se lasser de cela était tout à fait normal, surtout pour un homme aussi talentueux que lui. Il avait compris assez tôt qu'il pouvait obtenir quasiment tous les jobs qu'il voulait à partir du moment où sa candidature était vu. Malheureusement pour lui, tous les emplois qu'il désirait devenaient rapidement fastidieux. Ouvrier, plombier, forgeron, dresseur de lion, serveur, fabricant de bougies, _rien_ ne l'intéressait bien longtemps, et dès qu'il s'ennuyait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il remettait son préavis. Souvent accompagné de sanglots et de demandes le suppliant de ne pas partir, mais tout de même remis.

Sebastian aimerait découvrir son problème. Tous les emplois qu'il prenait était trop tape-à-l'oeil, trop simple d'esprit. Il détestait cela. Alors, commençant à désespérer, Sebastian se rendit auprès de la personne la plus sensée qu'il connaisse.

Agni.

Agni et lui se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au lycée, étaient rapidement devenus amis et s'étaient même rendus à l'université ensemble, partageant une chambre dans un dortoir. Après cela Agni avait obtenu un étrange travail et avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Heureusement, il envoyait toujours des cartes de Noël chaque années à Sebastian, c'était assez attentionné puisqu'il ne célébrait même pas cette fête, et il avait donné une adresse.

Il n'avait fallu qu'une semaine avant d'entendre reparler de l'Hôpital St. Victoria, bien que ça ne surprenne pas Sebastian, et en l'espace de deux jours il avait rassemblé sa vie dans le petit appartement à Soho, et avait pris l'avion pour l'Angleterre.

\- M. Sebastian Michaelis ?

Sortant de l'aéroport, Sebatian chercha l'origine de la voix, et croisa le regard d'une grande femme à la peau mate, qui lui faisait signe de s'approcher.

\- C'est moi.

Il sourit de son habituel sourire charmeur, amusé mais non surpris lorsque ses joues s'empourprèrent. Elle lui tendit la main.

\- Je m'appelle Hanah Anafeloz, je suis infirmière à St. Victoria. Je suis venue vous chercher, déclara-t-elle humblement, comme si elle récitait un texte appris par coeur, en évitant à tout prix son regard.

Sebastian lui serra la main, la tenant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire seulement pour la voir mal à l'aise, avant qu'elle l'emmène vers la voiture.

Le trajet du centre de Londres à l'emplacement inconnu de l'hôpital était plus fatiguant que le trajet en avion. Pendant trois heures non-stop, des champs verts et des moutons étaient rapidement apercevables par la fenêtre, comme si le budget d'animation s'était réduit, et Hannah était apparemment incapable de conduire et de parler en même temps, à en juger par les deux clôtures fracassées et le rétroviseur manquant. Jusqu'ici, ce travail ne semblait pas être un tueur d'ennui, mais c'était peut-être seulement l'influence de l'Angleterre. Il avait toujours trouvé que ce pays manquait d'enthousiasme.

Il avait dû s'assoupir, puisque à un moment le soleil se montrait à peine et maintenant il était haut dans le ciel, midi passé.

\- Nous y sommes, M. Michaelis, dit Hannah en sortant de la voiture.

Sebastian se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller, et sortit à son tour de la voiture, marchant presque sur un homme spectaculairement petit à ses pieds. Il s'excusa, se rattrapant avant de trébucher, mais le petit homme ne fit que rire, serrant fermement la main de Sebastian.

\- Bienvenue à St. Victoria, M. Michaelis. Je suis Tanaka, l'un des Directeurs de l'Institut.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, M. Tanaka. Merci de m'avoir engagé aussi vite. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber.

Le discours habituel, Sebastian avait presque du mal à le faire paraître sincère. Tanaka resserra son emprise sur sa main, rendant cela presque douloureux.

\- Me laisser tomber pourrait vous faire tuer, j'en ai bien peur, assurez-vous que cela n'arrive pas, gloussa-t-il avant de se diriger en titubant vers les grandes portes en chêne.

Sebastian ne savait pas s'il devait rire. Était-ce une blague ?

\- Je m'excuse pour le mystère qui plane autour de la situation, M. Michaelis. C'est la procédure, je suis sûr que vous comprenez. Vous vivrez dans ce bâtiment, un vieux pensionnat, avec les autres membres du personnel. Je vais d'abord vous montrer votre chambre, puis une visite de l'établissement serait plutôt approprié, hmm ?

C'était une question, mais Sebastian était presque certain qu'il ne devait pas y répondre.

Le bâtiment semblait sortir d'un film d'horreur cliché, de longs couloirs qui laissaient passer des courants d'air, des couleurs sombres et mornes, le tout couvert de poussière et semblant ne pas avoir été touché depuis l'ère Victorienne.

Travailler ici était de moins en moins attrayant. Il cherchait quelque chose qui ne soit ni tape-à-l'oeil ni simpliste, mais ça, c'était ridicule.

Une douzaine de couloirs et de nombreuses marches d'escaliers plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent.

\- Voici votre chambre. Nous donnons le nécessaire, vous devrez acquérir par vous-même les biens que vous désirez. Malheureusement, les chambres communiquent entre elles, mais je doute que vous ayez à vous en faire. Nous respectons tous la vie privée de chacun.

Tanaka lâcha une clé dans la paume de Sebastian.

\- Vous trouverez votre badge à l'intérieur. Vous pourrez ouvrir n'importe quelle porte de l'institut avec, mais souvenez-vous que toutes ses utilisations sont enregistrées dans le système.

Sebastian acquiesça, retenant par chance l'amont d'informations.

\- Il y a quelque chose pour lequel je dois m'absenter pendant un moment, pourquoi ne pas faire connaissance avec vos collègues en attendant ? Je reviendrai vite.

Dès que le petit homme fut parti, Sebastian entra dans sa chambre à coucher, et blêmit.

Eh bien, ce n'était certainement pas La Plaza, aucun doute là-dessus.

Pas plus grande que le placard de son ancien appartement, la pièce était austère à l'exception du bureau à l'air bancal, du vieux lit datant de Dieu sait combien de temps et le minuscule placard. Le vieux papier peint était déchiré à plusieurs endroits, révélant le bois pétrifié. Il y avait deux autres portes en plus de celle par laquelle il était entré, donnant sûrement sur les chambres de ses collègues, et Sebastian remarqua qu'aucune d'elles ne semblaient avoir de verrous.

Qu'avait dit Tanaka à propos de l'intimité ?

Soupirant, il se résigna à son destin, et commença à défaire ses bagages qui l'avaient un peu fatigué jusqu'à la chambre. En tant que voyageur, Sebastian ne s'embêtait jamais avec des choses superflues, comme ils les appelait, prenant seulement des vêtements. Il avait aussi quelques livres, mais à part pour cela, il voyageait léger cette fois. C'était une bonne chose si l'on prenait en compte la petite chambre dans laquelle il logerait.

Il ne prit pas longtemps à s'installer dans la chambre, un peu plus d'une demi-heure, se préparant alors pour le pire, Sebastian frappa à la porte la plus proches des deux.

Il eut effectivement le pire.

À peine avait-il touché le bois que la porte s'était ouverte à la volé, si Sebastian avait été un homme aux réflexes plus lents, il aurait fini sans tête.

Il écarquilla les yeux, et se tourna pour voir ce qui s'était empalé dans son mur, ouvrant la bouche de surprise. Un couteau ?

\- Je suppose que vous êtes le nouveau, constata une voix acerbe dans l'autre pièce, des bruits de pas se rapprochant de la porte ouverte.

Un homme pas plus grand que lui fit son entrée dans la chambre, le fusillant de ses yeux noisettes assez singuliers. Il retira le couteau enfoncé dans le mur, et utilisa la lame pour remonter ses lunettes au-dessus de son nez.

Sebastian cligna des yeux devant l'homme qui attendait sa réponse, mesurant les chances qu'il avait de perdre un doigt en lui offrant une poignée de main.

\- Oui, je suis Sebastian Michaelis. Et vous êtes ?

Il tentait de ne pas avoir l'air désagréable, mais son interlocuteur venait presque de lui infliger la même sentence que Sweeney Todd. Ce n'était pas une très bonne première impression.

Il ne semblait pas faire une très bonne prestation non plus, puisque l'homme plissa encore plus les yeux.

\- William T. Spears. Vous m'appellerez M. Spears. Maintenant que les politesses ont été faites, -Sebastian ne voulait pas vraiment le voir lorsqu'il était impoli dans ce cas-, il y a certaines choses avec lesquelles vous devez être familier. Premièrement, vous n'entrez pas dans ma chambre. Vous ne frappez pas. Deuxièmement, ne touchez pas à mes affaires. Je n'aime pas les gens qui le font. Troisièmement, si par chance nous devions travailler ensemble, vous viendrez à l'heure. Je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse attendre. Quatrièmement-

\- Mon Dieu, Will~ Qui est le pauvre infortuné à qui tu donnes une leçon ?

Une autre voix interrompit sa leçon de morale, une voix très désagréable si la tête que faisait M. Spears, _Will_ , en était une preuve.

\- Je ne donne pas de leçon ! Je me rends juste clair pour éviter d'éventuelles disputes inutiles, lâcha Will à la personne aux cheveux rouges qui flânait dans la pièce.

Tout le contraire de Will, le nouvel homme... femme... _personne_ afficha à Sebastian un grand sourire. Pas vraiment du genre _bienvenue parmi nous !_ mais plutôt _dort avec un oeil ouvert !_ De longs cheveux rouge ardent s'arrêtaient à sa taille, assorti à tout le rouge qu'elle portait, et Sebastian n'était pas du genre à juger, mais il doutait un peu que ses cheveux soient la seule chose qui soit flamboyante. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la façon dont elle, il n'y avait bel et bien pas de poitrine, balançait les hanches en marchant, ou parce qu'elle jetait ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule, ou parce qu'elle agrémenter chacune de ses phrases par un clin d'oeil.

Ou peut-être était-ce le pincement au cul.

Oui, c'était probablement cela.

Avant que Sebastian ait la chance de l'envoyer balader avec un coup de poing, elle valsa sur le côté en gloussant.

\- Ooh, de la viande fraîche ! Et une belle tranche en plus~ Comment vas-tu, je suis Grell Sutcliff et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, et je dis bien _quoi que ce soit_ , demande-moi.

Sebastian tressaillit au rentre-dedans évident, et lui afficha son sourire pour les affaires.

\- Merci, M. Sutcliffe, je m'en souvien-

\- Oh, voyons, Sebby, appelle-moi Grell.

\- … D'accord. Grell. Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Sebasti-

\- Ooh ! Je vais te présenter aux autres !

Sebastian pouvait quasiment voir l'amont démentiel de ponctuation lorsqu'elle parlait.

Avant qu'il puisse refuser, Grell s'était agrippée au bras de Sebastian et l'avait tiré hors de la chambre avec beaucoup plus de force que prévu.

Il ne fallut que cinq minutes à Sebastian pour qu'il comprenne à quel point Grell l'agaçait et que cela durerait tout le long de son séjour à St. Victoria. Grell eut elle aussi seulement besoin de cinq minutes pour décider que _Sebby_ serait le papa de ses enfants, malgré l'effort en vain de Sebastian pour lui expliquer que c'était impossible biologiquement et moralement.

Lorsque Grell avait dit les autres, elle parlait en fait de deux personnes, puisqu'il n'y avait que quatre Aides-soignants. Trois d'entre eux était Grell, Will, et Agni. Le quatrième était un jeune homme répondant au nom de Ronald Knox, qui portait une paire de lunettes identique à celles de Grell et Will et qui était trop occupé à parler avec la réceptionniste pour savoir plus que le nom de Sebastian. En plus, le garçon l'appelait aussi Sebby.

Ça devait s'arrêter.

Ensuite Grell l'avait traîné jusqu'à Agni.

\- Sebastian !

L'homme aux cheveux blancs l'enlaça, et Sebastian répondit à l'étreinte malgré la moue bien visible de Grell.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu arriverais aussi tôt.

\- Je me suis dit que le plus tôt serait le mieux. Tu as bonne mine, Agni.

Sebastian sourit, l'un de ses rares sourires qui soient authentiques, alors qu'il observait son ami. Ce dernier n'allait pas très bien la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu, un peu avant qu'Agni soit engagé ici, épuisé et amaigri.

\- Merci. Tu as déjà trouvé ta chambre ?

Agni le conduit vers une table, et ils ignorèrent les plaintes de Grell qui était exclu.

\- Oui. J'ai déjà tout déballé. Elles sont assez...

Agni rigola.

\- Banal ? Mmm. Je savais qu'elles seraient différentes de ce à quoi tu es habitué. Tu t'y feras vite. C'est juste un endroit pour se reposer, vraiment.

\- … Tu ne m'as jamais dis dans tes lettres que le personnel était lui aussi déséquilibré.

\- Oh mon Dieu. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai presque été embroché, et ensuite j'ai été harcelé par quelqu'un qui veut que je lui fasse des enfants... ou l'inverse... Ce n'était pas clair. Si le personnel est comme ça, alors les patients doivent être du gâteau.

\- Tu n'as pas encore vu les psychiatres, plaisanta Agni.

Une heure plus tard, Sebastian comprit de quoi voulait parler Agni.

Tanaka était venu le chercher dans le réfectoire où il se trouvait avec Agni, son affaire apparemment réglé, et la visite avait continuait. Ils avaient quitté le pensionnat pour se rendre dans le bâtiment principal. Tout d'abord, ils allèrent voir les Chefs des Aides-soignants, les supérieurs directs de Sebastian, et ça n'avait pas été très concluant. Pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, Sebastian ne les supportait pas. Ils n'avaient dit que leurs noms, Ash et Angela, et Sebastian comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose chez eux qu'il n'aimait pas.

Pour dire juste, si les regards qu'il avait reçu de leur part était une bonne indication, alors c'était réciproque.

Après une entrevue tendue et gênante, Sebastian fut soulagé de pouvoir sortir du bureau commun.

Les autres rencontres ne furent pas si mal. Tanaka l'emmena à l'Infirmerie où il le présenta à Docteur (était-ce son nom, Sebastian n'en savait rien, mais tout le monde l'appelait ainsi). Sebastian fut soulagé de voir que, contrairement à la plupart du personnel qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici, Docteur semblait sain d'esprit, ce qui était toujours une bonne chose à savoir. Un homme très aimable en chaise roulante, ce qui ne le dérangeait clairement pas, qui était passionné par son métier. Avec lui, se trouvait ses assistants, des triplets nommés Cantebury, Thompson et Timber, ainsi que Hannah, la femme qui était venue le chercher à la gare.

La rencontre qui suivit ne fit malheureusement rien pour réaffirmer les suspicions de Sebastian, selon lesquelles le personnel était en fait des patients et tout cela n'était qu'un énorme test pour qu'il obtienne le job.

Tanaka l'emmena dans l'aile psychiatrique du bâtiment, l'informant en chemin que le Chef de Service, Claude Faustus, était avec des patients toute l'après-midi, et lui faisait parvenir ses salutations.

Il y avait cependant trois autres psychiatres.

Le premier était un homme appelé Charles Grey. Il avait un air enfantin, un sourire toujours imprimé sur le visage et un esprit aigre, si ce n'est sarcastique. Il souriait à pleine dent pendant toute l'entrevue, tout en réussissant d'une certaine façon à regarder Sebastian comme s'il était un insecte rampant sur son sol tout juste nettoyé.

Le deuxième était aussi appelé Charles, Charles Phipps. Apparemment ils s'appelaient par leurs noms de famille pour éviter les confusions. Il était tout le contraire de l'autre Charles, grand alors que l'autre était petit, silencieux alors que l'autre était bruyant, stoïque alors que l'autre était colérique.

Le troisième et dernier était probablement le plus étrange des trois. N'ayant pas l'air d'être assez vieux pour être sorti d'école, encore moins pour travailler dans l'asile, John Brown était le juste milieu entre Grey et Phipps. Calme, mais pas tout à fait indifférent, et il semblait très poli. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la marionnette sorte. La marionnette, apparemment appelée Albert, qui, d'après John, n'appréciait pas du tout Sebastian, et qui l'insulta durant toute l'entrevue.

Le débat sur la santé mentale du personnel mis de côté, Sebastian était plus qu'un peu inquiet que l'équilibre mental de personnes était entre les mains de ces trois-là. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Claude Faustus avait toute sa tête.

Il fut soulagé d'entendre Tanaka lui dire que la visite était presque terminée, jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion à l'étage inférieur retentisse.

\- Ah ! Mais oui ! J'avais presque oublié de vous présenter notre cuisinier.

Si ce n'était pas une prémonition, alors Sebastian ne savait ce que c'était.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent aux cuisines, elles étaient en feu, mais cela ne semblait pas être nouveau. Un grand homme couvert de cendres se battait contre un extincteur, jurant à voix haute alors qu'il essayait de retirer la goupille.

\- Bardroy ? Avez-vous une minute ? Demanda Tanaka, comme s'il n'y avait pas un feu là où Sebastian était presque sûr qu'il devait y avoir une cuisinière et... était-ce un lance-flamme dans le coin ? Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses sans vraiment le faire.

L'homme, Bardroy, releva les yeux de sa bataille avec l'objet et leur lança un grand sourire, une cigarette plus ou moins dans la bouche.

\- Bien sûr, patron ! Que s'passe-t-il ?

\- J'aimerais vous présenter à notre nouvel employé, Sebastian Michaelis. Il va se joindre aux Aides-soignants. M. Michaelis, voici Bardroy, le cuisinier de l'Institut.

\- Salut ! Ravie d'te rencontrer, Sebastian. Appelle-moi Bard, tout le monde le fait, dit le blond couvert de cendres, tendant une main. Sebastian accepta la poignée de main, retournant le sourire de l'homme.

\- Un plaisir, Bard.

\- B-Bard ! L'alarme s'est déclenchée ! s'exclama une voix aigu, une femme rousse trébuchant dans la pièce.

Un petit garçon blond arriva après, les yeux bleus écarquillés.

\- Wow, grand feu aujourd'hui.

Sebastian leva un sourcil. Alors c'était quotidien ?

\- Bon timing. Vous autres, voici Sebastian, le petit nouveau. Sebastian, voici Finny, le Jardinier, et Meirin, la Femme de ménage.

Le petit blond, Finny, sourit joyeusement. Meirin, d'un autre côté, jeta un oeil à Sebastian et elle s'évanouit rapidement alors que tout le sang de son corps remontait à son visage.

En voyant l'agitation devant lui, Bard qui retournait à sa lutte contre l'extincteur alors que le feu continuait, Finny qui donnait des petits coups à la femme inconsciente, et Tanaka qui rigolait en observant, Sebastian décida qu'il avait bien raison tout à l'heure. Si le personnel était comme cela, qu'en était-il des patients ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Je vous amène enfin le chapitre deux ! Il m'en aura pris du temps, plus d'un mois. Même si, normalement il aurait dû sortir plus tôt mais entre temps j'ai eu une grippe et du coup j'ai pris du retard pour le taper sur ordi.

Je pense que cela risque d'être comme ça pour le reste de l'histoire, les chapitres sont très longs, et je ne veux pas tout faire d'un trait lorsque je traduis ou que je tape, du coup va falloir être patient !

 **Pour Lilly Tragdie, kaicho-sama (et d'autres) :** Un grand merci pour vos review, ça m'a fait très plaisir, mais n'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut féliciter pour l'écriture, je ne suis que le « messager », on va dire. Si vous voulez me féliciter, félicitez-moi pour ma traduction plutôt !

 **Anonyme :** Ravie de voir que ça te plaît, j'espère te revoir pour la suite !

Voilà tout, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Écrit par Cennis**_

 **Chapitre Deux**

Des rayons de soleil passèrent à travers les rideaux, et réchauffèrent son visage. Son réveil continua à sonner, mais il ne voulait pas se donner la peine de l'éteindre. Son lit était beaucoup trop douillet, et il sentait une chaleur agréable contre son dos, ainsi qu'un bras pendouillant sur sa taille, signe qu'il avait passé une très bonne nuit. Sans doute l'avait-il prise dans une boîte de nuit... Mais... Il ne se souvenait pas être allé dans une boîte de nuit la nuit dernière. En fait... Il n'y avait sûrement pas de boîte de nuit dans la campagne Anglaise-

\- Mmm, tu es adorable quand tu dors, Sebby~

\- Argh !

Sebastian ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et d'un coup de pied, se débarrassa de l'intrus dans son lit. Grell tomba au sol dans un méli-mélo de rouge.

\- Ne sois pas si froid...

\- Que fous-tu dans mon lit ? demanda Sebastian, oubliant la politesse à une heure si matinale.

\- Je pensais que tu te sentirais seul pendant ta première nuit dans un nouvel endroit, chantonna la rousse, qui était sans l'ombre d'un doute une handicapée mentale, en posant son menton sur sa main, ayant l'air beaucoup trop à l'aise, affalée, sur le sol de Sebastian.

Peu de gens savaient, à l'exception de sa mère et de Agni, que Sebastian Michaelis n'était _pas_ une personne matinale. À cause de la faible pression artérielle, et tout cela. S'il était perturbé avant dix heures, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, sa politesse habituelle serait introuvable.

Malheureusement pour Grell Sutcliffe, sept heure trente venait juste de passer.

\- Wow, Sebby, quel tempérament !

Sebastian agrippa la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, tout en traînant Grell par le col de sa chemise de nuit écarlate.

Les sens de Sebastian, d'habitude parfaitement fonctionnels, étaient eux aussi un peu engourdis par les matins de bonne heure. S'il avait été dix heure et une minute, il se serait probablement rendu compte que la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir n'était pas celle de Grell, mais celle de Will. Il réalisa vite son erreur lorsqu'un harpon fait main faillit lui transpercer le torse.

Sebastian découvrira bientôt que ce n'était qu'un matin comme un autre à l'Asile St. Victoria.

Sebastian pensait que sa matinée ne pouvait être pire. Puis Agni l'emmena au réfectoire.

Il était plutôt vide, même si apparemment il n'était jamais vraiment remplie. Le nombre de personnes travaillant à St. Victoria était assez peu conséquent. Sebastian pensait qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens, alors il fut surpris. À l'exception des personnes qu'il avait rencontré la veille, il n'y avait que quelques agents d'entretien et des infirmières qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ronald, Will et Grell étaient déjà là, Grell un peu plus qu'amochée après que Sebastian l'ait jeté dans la chambre de Will et ait fermé la porte. Will était en train de couper en carré et avec un grand soin ce qui avait sans doute été une omelette, tout en ignorant Ronald qui essayait de commencer une bataille de nourriture.

 _Ladite nourriture_ vulgairement utilisé, ici.

En voyant Sebastian écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'il prit connaissance du plat, Agni fit passer un petit rire pour un toussotement.

Apparemment, le charbon était le thème du jour.

\- Honnêtement, on s'y fait, Sebastian. C'est meilleur que ça en à l'air, essaya de le rassurer l'Indien, tout en choisissant d'étranges bouts noircis pour les mettre dans son assiette.

Agni compatissait, vraiment. Il savait parfaitement bien que Sebastian était un gourmet, sans compter son talent pour la cuisine que les autres ne pouvaient pas égaler. Il aurait probablement dû devenir cuisinier au lieu d'aide-soignant.

\- Tu as rencontré Bard ? demanda Agni en se dirigeant vers la table de Will et compagnie. On pouvait presque voir le détonateur de Will s'écourter.

\- Brièvement. Il était... préoccupé.

Sebastian enfonça son couvert dans ce qui lui semblait être du bacon, s'attendant presque à ce que le morceau grouine.

Agni rigola.

\- C'est souvent le cas. Il aime faire des expériences dans la cuisine.

Les expériences devraient rester dans la cuisine, pensa Sebastian en prenant une courageuse bouchée qui lui valut presque un haut-le-cœur. Agni avait raison, c'était meilleur que ça en avait l'air, mais ce n'était pas vraiment réconfortant.

Une fois qu'ils eurent assez manger pour ne pas être affamé, Agni emmena Sebastian au bâtiment principal. Malgré lui, Sebastian commençait à être nerveux. S'il avait autant de problèmes avec le personnel, alors comment allait-il gérer les vrais patients ?

Agni remarqua son malaise et lui assura que ce serait probablement une journée calme, comme ça l'avait été depuis un moment.

Sebastian fut rassuré pendant environ cinq secondes.

Dès qu'ils passèrent par ce qui devait être la centième porte de sécurité, une horrible sirène les rendit presque sourds. Les infirmières qu'il n'avait pas et qu'il ne rencontrerait sans doute jamais étaient en train de courir, complètement paniquées. Agni arrêta l'une d'entre elles pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

\- A-Alois ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de repartir en courant.

Manifestement, ça avait un sens pour Agni, puisqu'il écarquilla les yeux et se précipita devant elle. Sebastian qui n'était au courant de rien, le suivit par curiosité avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Agni dérapa devant une porte et Sebastian faillit lui rentrer dedans, avant de se rattraper de justesse.

\- Pas encore, murmura Agni, avant de rentrer dans la pièce.

Un noeud se forma dans l'estomac de Sebastian, la 'nourriture' qu'il avait ingurgité il y a peu remontant presque à la surface.

Au beau milieu de la pièce, entre les infirmières affolées et Agni qui hésitait à approcher, se trouvait Hannah. Elle était silencieuse et se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Du sang coulait le long de sa peau mate, tâchant sa robe autrefois immaculée. Elle était pris de secousses, mais elle ne bougeait pas, pas d'un pouce, de peur de contrarier le garçon qui la tenait.

Il souriait. D'un sourire complètement fou, laissant parfois échapper un rire dérangé, tout en enfonçant de plus en plus ses doigts dans l'œil gauche de Hannah. Il les avait enfoncés jusqu'à la jointure de l'œil, le sang de sa victime coulant sur ses doigts.

Agni était en train de l'approcher comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal sauvage, et peut-être était-ce vraiment le cas. Ce dernier tourna brusquement la tête, ses yeux bleus perçant figèrent Agni sur place, et il tourna rapidement les doigts, provoquant un gémissement de douleur chez la femme.

Agni tressaillit.

\- Alois, tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses pour toi. Laisse-la. S'il te plaît.

En réponse, le garçon tourna de nouveau ses doigts, et rigola une nouvelle fois.

Démence était le mot. Le regard dans les yeux du garçon, d'Alois. La joie qu'il éprouvait à faire cela. Chaque fois qu'elle gémissait, il s'en délectait.

Agni soupira et se retira pour s'adresser à l'une des infirmières en pleurs.

\- Allez chercher Ciel Phantomhive. Il l'écoutera, lui.

La femme acquiesça, et fuit la pièce comme si Cerbère la poursuivait.

Sebastian présuma que ce Phantomhive était un autre aide-soignant qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque l'infirmière revint avec un jeune garçon.

Son nom était Ciel Phantomhive, et, bien que Sebastian ne le sache pas à ce moment-là, il allait changer sa vie à jamais.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce, et leva un fin sourcil lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il se tramait. Comme tous les autres, à l'exception de Sebastian, il n'avait pas du tout l'air surpris.

\- Ciel ! Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais... Eh bien, nous n'arrivons pas à l'arrêter, murmura Agni en se dirigeant vers Ciel, jetant des coups d'œil entre le nouveau venu et l'arracheur-d'œil.

Le garçon, Ciel, fixa Agni, comme pour dire « _et alors ? »_.

\- Il t'écoute, supplia Agni.

Agni n'était absolument pas un homme faible, il aurait facilement pu dégager Alois. Cependant, il était pacifiste. Il ne voulait pas utiliser la force contre les autres, surtout sur quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un enfant, du moins, mentalement. De plus, s'il avait forcé Alois à lâcher Hannah, il aurait pu la faire encore plus souffrir.

Ciel observa le blond d'un regard pensif.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Agni hésita.

\- E-Eh bien, que veux-tu ?

Ciel haussa les épaules.

\- Rien en particulier.

L'Indien se retenait de s'arracher les cheveux, mais si Sebastian avait été à sa place, il aurait sans doute préféré arracher ceux du garçon au lieu des siens. Il avait beau être nouveau, il était quasiment certain que l'on ne devrait pas négocier avec les patients.

\- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose. Je ne peux pas te promettre que j'en serai capable, mais j'essayerai ! Il y a sûrement quelque chose, insista Agni, commençant à désespérer tandis que la femme au sol retenait un autre sanglot.

\- Hmm... J'imagine qu'il y a bien quelque chose...

Agni reprit des couleurs à vue d'œil.

\- Ash m'a prit mon kit de billes. Parce que c'était « dangereux », dit avec mépris le garçon, il n'était manifestement pas d'accord. Vas-tu essayer de le récupérer ?

\- B-Bien sûr ! Je ferais de mon mieux. Alors... ?

Ciel soupira d'agacement, et regarda de nouveau les deux concernés, et cria :

\- Alois ! Lâche-la !

Le garçon tourna la tête comme si un interrupteur avait été activé, et, dès qu'il vu l'autre patient, son sourire démentiel devint innocent. Il sauta sur ses pieds, retira ses doigts de l'orbite de Hannah dans un bruit sec qui fit presque grimacer Sebastian, et s'arrêta devant Ciel.

\- Ciel~ Je pensais que tu m'ignorais ! chantonna Alois.

Ciel haussa à nouveau les épaules, ne confirmant pas et ne niant pas le fait, et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il respirait l'indifférence à vue d'œil. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le blond ouvre les bras, comme s'il était sur le point d'enlacer l'autre garçon, et en un éclair, le dégoût fut visible dans l'œil de ce dernier. Avant même que Alois puisse l'effleurer, Ciel craqua, et repoussa violemment la main du garçon.

\- Ne me touche pas avec des mains aussi sales, dit-il brusquement avant de tourner sur ses talons, et de quitter la pièce avec la même arrogance que lorsqu'il était entré.

Le sourire d'Alois disparut, une moue le remplaçant presque sur ses lèvres, et Agni s'avança pour mettre une main sur son épaule. Agni conduit le garçon, qui s'était mis à déprimer, hors de la salle, comme s'il craignait que l'incident se reproduise, et il regarda d'un air désolé Sebastian.

\- Peux-tu emmener Mlle Anafeloz à l'Infirmerie, Sebastian ?

Sebastian acquiesça, et se dirigea vers la femme qui tremblait.

\- Pouvez-vous vous lever ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment, en se mettant à son niveau tout en prenant son bras.

Elle acquiesça à la question de rhétorique et, avec l'aide de Sebastian, se remit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds. Son nez et son menton était recouvert de sang, et le sang sur sa robe désormais abîmée avait séché. Malgré tout, après avoir repris son équilibre elle marchait plutôt bien, et Sebastian se demanda si ce genre de choses arrivaient souvent. Voyant qu'elle était étonnamment lucide, il ne prit pas de gants, et lui demanda ce qui était arrivé.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un si long moment que Sebastian finit par se dire qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

\- Je lui donnais ses médicaments habituels- C'est l'une de mes tâches en tant qu'Infirmière Principale, bien que, d'habitude c'est le Dr. Faustus qui s'en charge... Il s'appelle Alois Trancy... C'est l'un de nos patients les plus... _versatiles_. Mais il se portait si bien dernièrement ! J-J'ai baissé ma garde, je suppose... murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Sebastian qui dû faire un effort pour l'entendre.

Alois Trancy, il prit en note le nom, ainsi que de ne jamais « _baisser sa garde »_ autour de lui.

\- Voyez-vous, il est assez bipolaire... Il avait l'air si content, je ne pensais pas...

Il avait déjà remarqué sa bipolarité. Pendant une seconde, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, et juste après que ce soi-disant Ciel ait rejeté son accolade, tout s'était effondré.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'Infirmerie. L'un des triplets, qu'il devrait apprendre à différencier, pris Hannah par le bras pour l'emmener voir Docteur.

\- Seigneur ! Mais que t'est-il arrivé, ma pauvre ? dit-il d'une voix douce, comme s'il parlait à un enfant, en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir devant lui.

Sebastian se mit sur le côté, et observa les mains de Docteur ausculter avec habilité le visage de Hannah. Il appréciait déjà cet homme, pour son professionnalisme évident et sa passion pour son métier.

L'homme secoua la tête avec regret.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, j'en ai bien peur, si ce n'est te bander. Ils sont d'une si belle couleur, quel _dommage_ , se lamenta Docteur en mettant un bout de gaze sur ce qui était autrefois un œil.

Hannah ne semble pas très perturbée par la perte, pensa Sebastian, alors qu'elle ne fit qu'acquiescer en entendant le diagnostic.

\- Quelle imprudence, gronda une voix inconnue, depuis l'entrée de la pièce.

Sebastian vit Hannah se raidir de la tête aux pieds, serrer le tissu de sa robe abîmée, et fixer le sol avec acharnement.

L'homme qui entra dans la pièce était aussi grand que Sebastian, avec des cheveux noirs gominés et des yeux d'une étrange couleur ambre, ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes à la monture en métal reposant sur le bout de son nez. Il pourrait être le frère de Will, pensa immédiatement Sebastian, en s'avançant vers lui, le dos bien droit.

\- Vous devez être M. Michaelis. Je m'excuse pour l'erreur de Hannah, vous n'auriez pas dû avoir à l'escorter.

Sa voix collait à son apparence, aucune trace d'émotion. Il ignorait toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, même lorsque Docteur essaya de s'adresser à lui, comme s'ils étaient inférieurs à lui.

\- J'étais avec des patients hier, j'ai donc malheureusement manqué votre intégration. Je suis le Dr. Faustus. Vous pouvez m'appeler Claude.

Sebastian regarda la main qui lui était tendue comme si elle allait le mordre. Il éprouvait la même sensation qu'avec Angela et Ash. Cette aversion inexplicable, et immédiate. Il se reprit néanmoins, son professionnalisme reprenant le dessus, et afficha son sourire d'affaires tout en acceptant la poignée de main.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer, Claude. Vous pouvez m'appeler Sebastian, si vous le souhaitez.

Cette histoire de prénom le rendait déjà mal à l'aise. Ils insistaient tous dessus. C'était exactement comme à l'école, il y avait toujours ce professeur qui essayait de _sympathiser_ avec les élèves en les laissant l'appeler par son prénom. S'il existait une ligne pour séparer les gens, c'était bien pour une raison, que ce soit élèves et professeurs ou employés et supérieurs. Sebastian, travailleur acharné, était toujours gêné lorsque cette ligne était franchi.

Sans mentionner le fait que, généralement c'était parce que la personne voulait créer des liens pas très professionnels, ce qui lui était déjà arrivé avec des professeurs et des patrons.

\- Sebastian dans ce cas. Venez avec moi, je vais vous présenter aux patients.

Claude quitta la pièce et Sebastian le suivit à contrecœur, voulant presque rester dans l'Infirmerie juste pour lui désobéir.

L'atmosphère de l'hôpital était totalement différente de celle d'il n'y avait même pas une heure. L'alarme ne hurlait plus, et les infirmières marchaient calmement dans les couloirs en discutant aimablement, comme si l'incident impliquant Alois ne s'était jamais produit.

Tout le monde avait déjà oublié.

\- Tous les patients ont leur propre chambre, elle est verrouillée à huit heure, et n'est pas ouverte avant huit heure du matin. Ils passent la plupart de leur temps au foyer. Les séances de groupe s'y déroulent aussi, tous les mercredis matins.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une nouvelle porte de sécurité, Claude passa son badge sur le tableau électrique. Elle s'ouvrit immédiatement, et il mena Sebastian à l'intérieur.

\- Presque tous les patients ici répondent aux surnoms qu'ils se sont donnés. Il est plus simple de s'y faire, sinon ils deviennent agressifs.

Sebastian acquiesça pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris, et il suivit Claude dans le foyer. Il était à moitié rempli, et Sebastian fronça les sourcils. Il s'agissait des patients, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient dépasser la vingtaine. Personne ne lui avait dit que St. Victoria était un institut pour mineurs.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent avec curiosité sur eux quand ils entrèrent, et le brouhaha cessa.

\- Vous tous. Voici Sebastian Michaelis, un nouveau membre du personnel. Présentez-vous.

Claude semblait encore moins direct avec les patients qu'avec le personnel, apparemment.

Personne ne dit son nom, que ce soit le vrai ou non, jetant des coups d'œil et chuchotant entre eux. Puis, l'un des garçons à l'air plus vieux se mit à ricaner, et leva avec paresse la main tout en affichant un sourire de côté.

\- Je suis Joker. Excuse notre impolitesse, nous sommes assez timides.

C'était manifestement une sorte de blague entre eux, puisque les autres éclatèrent de rire.

Le garçon, Joker, se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il flânait, et s'étira comme un chat.

\- Très biiiien, alors. Cette adorable demoiselle ici, c'est Beast, tu aimeras la r'garder.

Il fit un clin d'œil à la femme aux cheveux bouclés, qui s'empourpra rapidement.

\- Et son frère tout aussi adorable, Dagger.

Dagger sourit à Joker, appréciant le compliment.

\- Ensuite nous avons Peter et Wendy, tout droit venu du pays imaginaire ! annonça l'homme aux cheveux en piques, tout en faisant de grands gestes, récoltant une majorité de grognement de la part des autres, et un coup de Peter.

Ils avaient l'air d'être les plus jeunes de la pièce, de ne même pas encore avoir atteint l'adolescence, ils portaient bien leurs noms. Joker se pavana vers l'autre canapé, et se posa à l'arrière.

\- Ici nous avons Freckles. Ne laisse pas son joli minois t'avoir, elle a du tempérament ! Et voici Jumbo, notre Bon Gros Géant.

Le grand homme leva les yeux au ciel, presque tendrement, et poussa l'homme hors du canapé.

\- La-bas dans le coin c'est Snake et Drocell. Ils sont plutôt silencieux, chuchota-t-il à Sebastian comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret bien gardé, en pointant du doigt la table du côté éloignée de la pièce, là où deux adolescents murmuraient entre eux, n'ayant apparemment pas remarqué le nouveau venu.

\- Bon ! Ce n'est pas encore l'après-midi, donc Soma ne se lèvera pas avant un moment. Smile doit être dans sa chambre, il ne sort pas beaucoup eeeeet tu es au courant pour Alois donc pas de questions de ce côté. C'est à peu près tout. Dites tous bonjour au petit nouveau !

Si ce n'était pas rassurant...

\- Bonjouuuur, petit nouveau, répétèrent-ils tous ensemble avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné.

\- Venez avec moi, Sebastian. Allons prendre l'air, demanda -plus qu'il ne suggéra- Claude en sortant de la pièce avant même de finir de parler, comme s'il avait horreur d'être ici.

Sebastian se retourna pour le suivre mais s'arrêta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras.

Le grand sourire exubérant de Joker se transforma en sourire amusé.

\- Bienvenue au cirque, mon pote, et bonne chance. T'en auras besoin.

Des feuilles craquèrent sous leurs pieds alors qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans les jardins. Même pour les standards de Sebastian, les jardins étaient magnifiques. Des fleurs qu'il ne connaissait pas regorgeaient de partout, l'herbe était parfaitement tondu, et même les feuilles d'automne tombés étaient parfaitement disposées, comme si cela était intentionnel.

Il en fallait beaucoup pour impressionner Sebastian, mais il ne pouvait nier que ces jardins étaient quelque chose.

Son charmant compagnon ne partageait pas ce sentiment.

\- J'avais dit à Finny d'enlever ces feuilles, murmura Claude dans sa barbe, grondant à moitié lesdites feuilles comme si elles avaient tué son chiot.

C'était peu probable, puisqu'il semblait plus du genre à manger des chiots plutôt qu'à en avoir.

Claude pointa du doigt un banc devant eux, s'y assit et leva un sourcil en voyant que Sebastian ne l'avait pas immédiatement suivi. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui l'irritait, lui donnait l'envie d'être mesquin, comme par exemple rester debout même s'il ne le voulait pas juste parce que l'homme s'était assis en premier. Mais revenant à lui, Sebastian s'assit.

\- J'ai été surpris. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il y ait plus de patients, dit Sebastian lorsque le silence devint étouffant.

Claude le regarda d'un œil désapprobateur.

\- Ils sont tous difficile à gérer. Au vu de l'attention dont chacun nécessite, et de la difficulté pour obtenir du personnel, nous ne prenons que les cas sérieux. Tant que nous y sommes, Sebastian... Un conseil. Vous avez vu ce qui est arrivé à cette femme ce matin.

\- Oui... C'était assez horrible.

Il avait aussi vu à quel point les autres avaient été indifférents, surtout Claude, qui était allé jusqu'à la gronder. Sans mentionner le fait qu'elle avait été énormément secouée lorsque Claude était entré dans la pièce.

Sebastian avait bien vu.

\- J'en suis plutôt satisfait, en fait.

\- … Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Sebastian, sûr qu'il avait mal entendu.

\- Je suis satisfait que vous ayez vu cela. À présent vous ne vous ferez pas de stupides fausses idées. Ils ont l'air d'enfants sans défense, Sebastian, mais c'est ce qui les rends si dangereux. Comme on dit, _le plus grand tour du malin a été de convaincre tout le monde qu'il n'existait pas_. Ces gens vont essayer de vous convaincre qu'ils sont normaux, c'est ce qu'ils font, et ils utiliseront leurs actions enfantines pour vous avoir. Vous ne devez pas vous laisser faire !

Claude s'enflammait en parlant, ses yeux de chats sur les siens, et Sebastian commença à être mal à l'aise sous son regard.

\- Vous ne devez pas non plus être aimable avec eux. Ils verront cela comme un signe de faiblesse, et ils utiliseront tout ce qu'ils pourront contre vous. N'oubliez jamais : _ils sont ici pour une raison_.

Sebastian réalisa pourquoi il n'aimait pas cet homme.

Le Dr. Claude Faustus était chargé d'être le Chef de service. La santé mentale de tous les patients était entre ses mains, et pourtant... Il semblait les _détester_. Il les regardait avec du mépris, et parlait d'eux avec du pur dégoût.

Sebastian n'était pas un homme plein de compassion, par définition. Ce qui arrivait aux autres, c'était comme ça, pas qu'il s'y intéresse plus. Ça arrivait aux _autres_. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, et il préférait que cela reste ainsi. Son aversion pour Claude ne venait pas de l'empathie pour les patients qu'il semblait vraiment détester, mais de son irrespect flagrant pour ce que nécessitait son poste.

Sebastian avait eu beaucoup, _beaucoup_ d'emplois à travers les années, et il les avait quittés aussi vite qu'il les avait commencés. Il était presque aux mœurs faciles dans son travail. Cependant, s'il y avait bien une chose dont Sebastian Michaelis pouvait être fier, c'était que lorsqu'il travaillait, il _était_ le travail. Il donnait son esprit, son corps, et son âme au travail. C'était la beauté d'un travailleur. Son credo.

Voilà _pourquoi_ il détestait Claude Faustus.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le chapitre trois est là, devant vos yeux ébahis ! À priori il est arrivé beaucoup plus vite que le chapitre deux, vous pouvez dire merci aux deux semaines de vacances. Mais comme elles sont maintenant terminées pour moi, le prochain chapitre risque de prendre plus de temps.

Je sais pas si je m'en sors de ce côté mais, j'ai un peu de mal à répondre aux reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir d'en recevoir, mais je sais jamais vraiment quoi dire ! On peut pas être bon à tout, j'imagine.

 **ouassi :** Tu voulais la suite, eh bien la voici !

 **Lilly tragdie :** Bah merci, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment des bons goûts pour les fanfics, mais si tu le dis. En tout il y aura 34 chapitres !

 **kaicho-sama :** Merci, merci, ça me fait très plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Écrit par Cennis**_

 **Chapitre Trois**

Une semaine était passée depuis ce jour dans les jardins, et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Sebastian était tombé dans la _routine_.

Pour lui, ce mot friser le blasphème. Que tout aille comme il faut, qu'il n'y ait pas de spontanéité, Sebastian en avait horreur. Il lui fallait généralement plus d'une semaine pour qu'il ressente cela, et c'était vers ces eaux là que l'habituelle lettre de démission était remise.

Une partie de lui était irritée qu'il considère jeter l'éponge après seulement sept jours. Mais là encore, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'ennuie.

Sebastian ne broncha même pas en voyant l'intrus dans son lit, attrapant la flamboyante rousse pour la jeter dans sa chambre respective. Il esquiva avec facilité ce qui avait dû être une petite hache faite main (Will, étant particulièrement irrité ces temps-ci, ne se limitait plus à mettre des pièges dans sa chambre, déterminé à prendre Sebastian par surprise au moins une fois), et s'habilla. Agni, comme d'habitude, l'attendait dehors et ils allèrent prendre leur 'petit-déjeuner'. Comme chaque jour jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Ronald arriva plus tard que les autres, se fit gronder par Will parce qu'il était une « nuisance », et commença immédiatement à utiliser sa cuillère comme une catapulte pour lancer sa nourriture au visage de ce dernier. Pendant ce temps, Grell essayait de nourrir Sebastian, réussissant à le toucher de manière inappropriée tellement de fois que l'homme aux cheveux noirs était heureux de savoir que l'ordonnance restrictive était toujours une option.

D'ailleurs, Sebastian avait commencé à connaître les patients. Du moins, assez pour savoir comment s'en occuper. Ils étaient très taquins, bien qu'après ne pas avoir réussi à obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient de lui durant les premiers jours, ils se rabattirent de nouveau sur Agni, qui bafouillait et rougissait presque non-stop.

\- Bonjour, Agni ! Oh, et toi aussi, Sebastian !

Soma, l'un des quelques patients qui manquaient à l'appel lors des premières présentations, trottina vers eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le foyer, le visage fendu dans un sourire.

Sebastian n'était pas certain de ce à quoi il s'attendait venant des patients. Peut-être qu'après avoir vu Alois et sa passion évidente, il s'était attendu à une salle remplie de mutilateurs. Ils étaient en fait, pour la plupart, plutôt amical. Surtout Soma, et surtout avec Agni.

Sebastian ne manqua pas la légère rougeur sur la visage d'Agni alors que le sourire rayonnant de Soma lui fut adressé.

Et dire qu'il avait pensé Agni totalement asexué. C'était une bonne chose pour lui.

\- Bonjour, répondit l'Indien en souriant à sa manière, et comme d'ordinaire, Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'être de trop.

Il n'eut cependant pas avoir cette impression un long moment, lorsqu'une main le tapa brusquement à l'épaule, et qu'une voix administrative-familière l'interpelle.

\- Veuillez excuser la soudaineté, Sebastian, mais j'ai une faveur à vous demander, déclara Angela en l'emmenant vers la porte et hors de portée des autres personnes.

\- Ce n'est rien, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Même s'il pensait démissionner, Sebastian resterait professionnellement poli avec sa (foutu) supérieur jusqu'à ce que la note de deux semaines soit sur son bureau.

Elle lui afficha un sourire jaune.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'Ash soit tombé malade -ça lui arrive souvent- j'espérais donc que vous puissiez le remplacer pour son tour de garde cette nuit.

Le ton qu'elle employait ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une demande.

\- Naturellement. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.

Toute trace de sincérité dégoulinait de ses paroles.

Angela eut alors un sourire mauvais, et cela ne dit rien qui vaille à Sebastian. Son sourire aurait pu envoyer Satan dans les jupons de sa mère.

\- Non, pas du tout. Il devrait s'en remettre d'ici un ou deux jours.

Sebastian mentirait s'il disait ne pas être déçu par cette information.

\- Vous devriez retourner dans votre lit et vous reposer. Revenez à huit heures.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'en alla, et il dut résister à l'envie puérile de lui donner un coup dans le dos. La connaissant, elle l'aurait sûrement vu. Il était quasiment certain qu'elle pouvait tourner la tête à cent quatre-vingt degré.

\- Agni, on dirait bien que je vais faire le tour de nuit, finalement. Je te verrai plus tard, l'interpella Sebastian, réussissant l'impossible en détournant l'attention d'Agni de Soma.

Brièvement, Agni eut un étrange regard, qui disparut aussitôt.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Apparemment, Ash est malade.

Agni fronça les sourcils, un geste rare pour l'homme d'un naturel jovial.

\- … Oh. D'accord. À plus tard alors.

Eh bien, c'était étrange, pensa Sebastian en quittant la salle. C'était presque comme si Agni ne le croyait pas. Angela lui avait dit que son frère tombait souvent malade, ce n'était donc sûrement pas la première fois que quelqu'un travaillant de jour ait dû le remplacer ? Après avoir travaillé ici aussi longtemps, Agni avait sans doute déjà fait cela.

\- _Ooh, un flemmard~_

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reconnaître la voix sans corps.

\- Bonjour, John.

La marionnette eut l'air offensée.

\- _Arthur, imbécile. Quoique, tu es censé être intelligent. C'est ce qu'a dit Charlie. Mais c'est aussi un idiot, alors je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir_.

\- … De quel Charles parlez-vous ? Il y en a plusieurs.

\- _De Grey, évidemment. Ils sont tous les deux des idiots, mais Phipps est presque muet, du coup c'est dur à dire_.

Il se traitait probablement d'idiot lui-même, si son utilisation fréquente du mot était une indication.

\- Eh bien, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous parler, mais je-

\- _Claudinou se mettra en colère s'il apprend que tu sèches déjà ton travail_.

\- Je ne sèche pas. Mon tour a été changé.

\- … Pardon ?

La marionnette se retira derrière la porte, et John Brown pointa le bout de son nez, toujours avec ses lunettes de soleil bien qu'il soit en intérieur. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il venait de _parler avec une marionnette_ , Sebastian faillit soupirer.

\- Je remplace Ash cette nuit.

En un éclair le même regard indescriptible qu'avait eu Agni brilla dans les yeux de John, disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était apparu. John en fit de même en reprenant sa place derrière la porte.

\- _Alors bouge-toi, va dans ton lit, et repose-toi_ , consentit Arthur, le saluant de sa petite main en tissu.

Huit heure venait de passer, et Sebastian était de nouveau dans les quartiers. Toutes les portes étaient verrouillées, les patients étaient dans leurs chambres pour un bon moment, et il se préparait à une nuit d'errance dans les couloirs vides, à faire comme s'il était occupé. Si Ash ne faisait vraiment que cela, il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

L'asile faisait assez peur de nuit. Ce n'était certainement pas un château style Gothique rempli de portraits qui vous suivent du regard et de cris de fantômes résonnant dans les couloirs, même si ça aurait été intéressant. Il n'y avait pas non plus de marches d'escaliers grinçantes ou de branches d'arbres grattant les fenêtres. Néanmoins, ça restait inquiétant. Un peu comme être dans une école la nuit. Cette sensation que l'on a dans un endroit qui d'ordinaire est animé et bruyant, l'absence de toutes ces choses était si frappante que ça en était presque douloureux. Comme si quelque chose _n'allait pas_. Cette tranquillité était désarmante.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Sebastian sursauta, pris amèrement par surprise par la soudaine voix. Il recula de quelques pas vers l'entrée du foyer qu'il venait de passer. Il avait réussi à ne pas remarquer la lumière toujours allumée, et les mouvements presque insignifiants. Un œil saphir l'observa, presque comme s'il l'accusait, le genre de regard qui donne envie de s'excuser sans savoir pourquoi.

Il était avachi dans un fauteuil, le dos contre l'un des accoudoirs, et les jambes pendouillant sur l'autre. Il portait la même tenue que celle qu'il avait lorsque Sebastian l'avait vu pour la première fois, il devait probablement avoir une garde-robe remplie des mêmes vêtements. Elle était composée d'une chemise à manches longues pas très esthétique, si blanche que son propriétaire déjà pâle avait l'air encore plus malade, et d'un pantalon à cordon qui le submergeait. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et semblaient implorer pour qu'on leur donne un coup de peigne, ce dernier détail agaçait le méticuleux Sebastian.

\- C'est impoli de fixer, déclara, Sebastian se souvenait de son nom, Ciel, en plissant son œil visible.

Et de nouveau, son regard donna l'envie urgente de demander pardon pour un crime inconnu.

Mais Sebastian n'était pas du genre à s'excuser.

\- Je m'appelle Sebastian Michaelis. J'ai commencé à travailler ici la semaine dernière, répondit-il sans problème, entrant dans la pièce faiblement éclairée.

La seule source de lumière était une lampe, ce qui laissait la majorité de la pièce dans l'obscurité. Les ombres semblaient presque se mouvoir.

Ciel lui jeta un coup d'œil puis il posa son regard sur la table devant lui, murmurant nonchalamment :

\- J'ai eu un chien qui s'appelait Sebastian.

Il le regarda de nouveau, avec appréhension, comme si Sebastian devait répondre à cette affirmation.

\- Je préfère les chats.

Il eut l'air dégoûté en entendant cela, puis il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui.

\- Tu vas finir par t'asseoir un jour ? demanda-t-il avec exaspération.

\- … Si je peux me permettre, commença Sebastian, s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil moelleux en face de Ciel, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas dans ta chambre ?

\- Noir ou blanc ?

Ignorant la question, Ciel plaça avec prudence les pièces d'échec en marbre devant lui, enlevant distraitement une mèche de cheveux bleu sarcelle de son œil.

\- Angela m'a dit que les chambres étaient verrouillés à huit heure, et il est huit heure trente-

\- Ma chambre n'est jamais verrouillée. Je suis moins... dangereux que les autres, du coup ma porte reste ouverte. Donc, noir ou blanc ? dit-il, comme s'il parlait à un enfant qui ne comprenait pas que les crayons ne sont pas comestibles, ce qui irrita encore plus Sebastian.

\- Je suis certain qu'Angela m'aurait prévenu-

\- Tu es noir.

Ciel bougea l'un de ses pions, sans avoir l'air de prévoir ses mouvements en avance ou de penser à une stratégie.

\- Je ne joue pas, l'informa Sebastian, ignorant à quel point sa phrase avait une connotation enfantine. Il ne lui manquait qu'à faire la moue.

\- Oh que si.

Ciel n'était pas en train de lui demander.

\- … Non. À présent, je pense que tu devrais aller dans ta chambre.

\- Tu remplaces Ash-

\- Angela m'aurait prévenu s'il-

\- Et il joue toujours avec moi, alors-

\- Y avait quelqu'un dispensé de couvre-feu-

\- C'est ton devoir de jouer avec moi-

\- Ce qu'elle n'a pas fait, alors-

\- Joue ton tour.

\- Va dans ta chambre.

Saphir et rubis se jaugèrent par-dessus l'échiquier. Sebastian croisa une jambe sur l'autre, levant habilement un sourcil. Ciel, si c'était seulement possible, s'enfonça encore plus dans sa chaise, se pinçant les lèvres d'une manière désapprobatrice. Cet homme était-il _vraiment_ en train de lui ordonner d'aller au lit ? Comme dans, aller se coucher, faire de beaux rêves, et punaises de lit ? Ils se fusillèrent du regard, aucun d'entre eux ne voulant lâcher.

Sebastian cligna des yeux lorsque les lèvres de Ciel se courbèrent en l'ombre d'un sourire narquois.

\- Peur de perdre ?

Sebastian n'était pas idiot. En fait, on pourrait presque le qualifier de génie. De ce fait, il pouvait voir lorsqu'on essayait de l'appâter. Cependant, cette qualité était souvent contredite par une autre Sebastian Michaelis n'aimait pas perdre. Que ce soit une partie d'échec, un jeu de sport, de cuisine, ou même de tricot, il ne perdait jamais. Il avait beau être élégant dans ses victoires, il ne laissait jamais ses adversaires les oublier.

Après avoir « discuté » pendant cinq minutes, Sebastian décida que cette personne avait désespérément besoin de goûter à la défaite, et qui était-il pour priver ce garçon d'une essentielle leçon de vie ?

Sebastian eut son propre sourire narquois.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais perdu un seul jeu.

Ciel s'assit de manière à pouvoir atteindre plus facilement l'échiquier.

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir.

Les ombres se retirèrent dans les recoins de la pièce, chassés par les premiers rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers la fenêtre. La lampe était désormais inutile, mais ils ne se levèrent pas pour l'éteindre, toute leur attention rivée sur l'échiquier en marbre sur la table.

Sebastian fronçait les sourcils, une mimique inhabituel chez lui, l'index gauche reposant indéfiniment sur sa Tour, et l'autre main posée sur ses lèvres. Il respirait la concentration.

Au cours de la nuit, son adversaire s'était de plus en plus enfonçait dans les coussins de sa chaise tandis que Sebastian s'était de plus en plus pris au jeu, le visage serein, ses victoires contre l'homme plus âgé obtenu avec facilité.

Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant au loin et le bip familier du tableau de sécurité les firent tous deux sursauter, et le doigt de Sebastian glissa de la Tour.

\- Échec et maths.

Ciel poussa le Roi de Sebastian sur le damier, son ton plutôt condescendant.

Sebastian se retint de jurer.

\- Bonjour, les salua Angela en entrant dans la pièce, et Sebastian eut un peu de mal avant de réaliser qu'elle ne semblait absolument pas surprise de voir Ciel.

Alors il avait dit vrai.

\- Le prochain tour commence bientôt, vous pouvez donc aller dormir, Sebastian, proposa-t-elle, mettant de côté les pièces d'échec, apparemment inconsciente de la grimace que fit Ciel lorsqu'elle les toucha.

Sebastian se leva de son siège en soupirant, réalisant soudain à quel point il était fatigué.

\- Tu... n'étais pas un si mauvais adversaire. Ash perd en cinq minutes à chaque fois. Tu as réussi à tenir pendant une heure à un moment... Pas mal, concéda Ciel, semblant réticent à le dire, avant qu'une lueur d'amusement enfantine passe dans son œil. Reviens jouer contre moi. Qui sait, avec de l'entraînement, tu pourrais gagner une partie.

Si ce n'était pas quasiment un compliment.

\- Je gagnerai à coup sûr la prochaine fois, déclara Sebastian, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Heh. J'attends cela avec impatience, Sebastian.

Au final, Sebastian dut attendre plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait pour cette partie.

Le jour suivant, il reprit ses horaires habituelles. La routine matinale commença tandis qu'il se rendait dans les quartiers avec Agni, qui fut immédiatement assailli par Soma, discutant avec enthousiasme de tout et de rien. Sebastian balaya la salle du regard ainsi que ses résidents, se surprenant à être un peu déçu de l'absence de Ciel.

Alors que la matinée s'éternisait, Ciel n'apparut toujours pas, et Sebastian commença à être agacé. Ses nombreuses défaites le piquaient toujours. Il n'avait encore jamais perdu, contre personne. _Surtout_ pas à une partie d'échec. Même s'il admettait que le jeu l'ennuyait à un moment, il était tout de même fier de pouvoir dire qu'il était une sorte de champion en titre.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le sale gosse borgne le détrône.

Comment était-il censé reprendre son titre s'il ne se montrait pas ?

\- Soma ? À quelle heure Ciel se réveille-t-il d'ordinaire ?

Il finit par céder, et à demander à l'homme aux cheveux violets, qui, Sebastian l'avait remarqué, en savait beaucoup plus sur les autres patients et même sur le personnel que ce qu'il devrait.

\- Se réveille ? Hmm... Je ne suis pas trop sûr, pour être franc. Mais il ne sort pas beaucoup lorsque Alois est dans la pièce, répondit Soma en trifouillant le cordon de son pantalon, faisant la tête quand l'un de ses doigts se prit dans le nœud.

Sebastian balaya le foyer du regard.

\- Mais Alois _n'est pas_ ici.

Soma gloussa, quelque chose qu'une personne de son âge ne devrait pas faire.

\- Pas _cette_ pièce. _La_ Pièce.

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Agni~ J'ai recommencé !

Malheureusement, il avait beau être un très bon informateur, Soma avait aussi l'attention d'un écureuil, et il sembla ne pas entendre la question de Sebastian alors qu'il s'était mis à crier à l'attention d'Agni.

Il fallut attendre encore trois jours avant que Sebastian revoie Ciel, et même là, ce ne fut que pour quelques secondes. Cependant, durant ces trois jours, il ne pensait pas vraiment à Ciel, il se demandait plutôt où était Alois. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant que Soma le mentionne, mais après l'incident avec Hannah, Sebastian n'avait pas revu le garçon une seule fois. Agni l'avait emmené hors de la pièce, puis plus rien. Presque deux semaines plus tard, et il n'était pas revenu dans les quartiers.

Si les paroles évasives de Soma étaient justes, et Agni affirmerait qu'elles l'étaient, alors Alois était dans une certaine pièce. La pièce. Peu importe où cela se trouvait ou de quoi il s'agissait.

Ce fut en milieu d'après-midi, au moment où les patients devenaient léthargiques et se calmaient, et que le personnel se reposait un peu, que Claude entra dans le foyer. Derrière lui, agrippant légèrement sa manche, Alois le suivait.

Sebastian dut regarder deux fois pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait du même garçon.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, en mettant de côté les tâches de sang et la démence, Alois avait semblé déborder de vie, avec des yeux pétillant et un visage enclin à sourire. Peut-être avait-il l'air si heureux seulement lorsqu'il arrachait les yeux des femmes.

À présent, il était docile, blême, ses yeux étaient vitreux, et ses cheveux retombaient sur un visage cadavérique.

La pièce devint encore plus silencieuse qu'auparavant, tous les yeux se tournant vers l'entrée. Claude, une main sur l'épaule du garçon, se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Alois. Le blond acquiesça, s'éloignant de l'homme à lunettes, et trébucha plus loin dans la pièce. Les yeux rivés au sol, il se rendit à la même porte que Sebastian avait espéré voir ouverte, et frappa.

Sebastian n'avait vu que deux personnes approcher la porte de Ciel Soma et une fille qui se surnommait Freckles. À chaque fois qu'ils frappaient, la porte ne s'ouvrait jamais. Mais cette fois, quelques instants après qu'Alois ait frappé, la porte s'ouvrit.

Ils ne se dirent rien. Alois traîna ses yeux jusqu'au regard froid de Ciel, et Ciel se poussa. Alois se précipita dans la chambre, la porte claquant derrière lui.

Les patients commencèrent des discussions presque forcées et la tension dans l'air se dissipa.

Claude attira l'attention de Sebastian pour lui faire signe de venir. Ce qu'il fit à contrecœur, ayant horreur d'être ne serait-ce que dans la même pièce que l'homme.

\- Sebastian, le salua Claude, remontant ses lunettes du bout de son nez.

\- Bonjour, répondit Sebastian.

Claude regarda la porte fermée de Ciel.

\- Gardez un œil sur ces deux-là, Sebastian. Alois peut être très facilement... influencé par Ciel. Je suis quasiment certain que l'incident avec l'infirmière Anafeloz a quelque chose à voir avec lui.

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse de Sebastian, tournant sur ses talons et déguerpissant de la pièce dès qu'il eût dit ce qu'il avait à dire.

Malgré lui, Sebastian se prit à garder un œil sur ladite porte durant toute la journée. Mais ce fut inutile puisqu'elle ne se rouvrit pas. Pas une seule fois. Ils ne sortirent pas de la chambre, même lorsque Soma alla frapper pour leur dire d'un ton flâneur que le dîner était servi. Et Sebastian aurait juré avoir entendu des pleurs en passant à côté de la porte.

Sebastian Michaelis travaillait à l'Institut St. Victoria depuis deux semaines. Après la première, il avait commencé à s'ennuyer, et avait pensé à démissionner. À la fin de la deuxième, démissionner était la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait.

Il commençait à se poser des questions.

Pourquoi les autres aides-soignants avaient réagi de manière aussi étrange lorsque Ash était tombé malade et que Sebastian avait dû le remplacer ?

Où avait été Alois durant ces deux semaines, et pourquoi était-il revenu dans un tel état ? Sebastian n'avait pas de quoi comparer, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas l'habituel Alois.

La pièce dont Soma avait parlé, qu'était-ce exactement ?

Mais par-dessus tout, à quel point Ciel Phantomhive avait semblé _saint d'esprit_ lorsqu'ils avaient joué aux échecs pendant la nuit.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Lilly tragdie :** Eheh, oui ! Mais 31 (maintenant 30) chapitres c'est quand même un peu long. Je dois dire que j'aime aussi beaucoup leur parties d'échecs. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que, cette Pièce n'est effectivement pas un endroit très amusant.

* * *

 _ **Écrit par Cennis**_

 **Chapitre Quatre**

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il était couché, et il commençait enfin à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et heurta le mur. Il se demanda, sans vraiment y croire, si la nuisance partirait s'il faisait semblant de dormir, mais abandonna vite cette idée. S'il faisait semblant de dormir l'autre casse-pieds s'assiérait probablement sur lui, ou il ferait quelque chose de semblable.

\- Vas t'en, Alois. Je suis fatigué, dit d'un ton sec -mais lent- la bosse sous les couvertures.

\- Hum-hm ! On est mercredi ! annonça le blond, de nouveau lui-même, bondissant vers le lit afin de saisir la couette.

Il esquiva sans soucis la jambe envoyée vers son estomac, un grand sourire toujours collé au visage, et réussit enfin à libérer les draps de l'emprise mortelle de Ciel.

L'humeur de ce dernier ne fit qu'empirer lorsque Alois n'eut pas la décence de s'enflammer sous son regard.

\- _Alleeez_. Si tu ne sors pas maintenant, Grey va finir par venir pour t'embêter, et tu sais à quel point tu n'aimes pas qu'il vienne dans ta chambre, le résonna Alois, tenant éloigné de la main tendue de Ciel les draps ô si précieux.

Ciel fronça les sourcils.

\- … Il touche à mes affaires, concéda-t-il, se souvenant de la dernière fois que ce maudit psychiatre avait eu le culot de venir dans sa chambre.

Il lui avait fallu tellement de temps pour s'assurer que ses affaires soient désinfectés.

Sans parler du fait que cet imbécile avait appelé cela des _jouets_. Ce n'était pas des jouets, mais des objets de collection, bon sang !

\- Tout à fait !

Alois crût qu'il avait gagné le débat quotidien jusqu'à ce que Ciel hausse les épaules, se retourne, et enfonce sa tête dans son oreiller. Il commença à être agacé, étant _à ça_ de faire la moue.

\- _Ciiiel, j'ai des bonbons~_

Si Ciel avait été un chien, ses oreilles se seraient redressées.

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda d'un air méfiant par-dessus son épaule le nouveau venu à l'entrée de la porte.

\- Si c'est encore cette chose faite maison que tu as essayé de me donner la dernière fois, Soma, je jure sur n'importe quel Dieu auquel tu crois que...

Il s'arrêta de parler lorsque l'homme aux cheveux violets ouvrit la paume de sa main, une poignée de confiseries emballée à l'intérieur.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ciel était habillé et il fermait sa porte derrière lui en mastiquant une bouchée de caramel. Tous les autres étaient déjà dans le foyer, les chaises positionnés de façon à ce qu'elles forment un demi-cercle au centre de la pièce. Ses deux soi-disant meilleurs amis étaient à côté de lui, se disputant pour savoir qui s'assiérait à côté de Ciel, ne le voyant pas se faufiler jusqu'à Freckles qui lui faisait signe, pour se poser dans son habituel fauteuil à côté d'elle.

\- Bonjour, Smile, le salua-t-elle avec un de ses sourires rayonnants.

Lorsqu'il ne fit que froncer les sourcils en entendant le surnom, elle ricana, arrachant l'un des emballages pour jouer avec.

\- Fiou, y a du monde aujourd'hui, commenta Grey, un sourire toujours collé sur son visage.

Phipps était assis à côté de lui, sans dire un mot et gribouillait quelque chose sur le porte-bloc posé sur ses genoux, ayant l'air de grandement s'ennuyer.

\- Très bien, commençons la séance. On va faire un tour de cercle et vous allez me dire comment vous vous sentez, n'ayez pas peur de vous exprimer surtout.

L'homme semblait toujours dire quelque chose d'un ton sarcastique. Bon sang, Ciel détestait être ne serait-ce que dans la même pièce que lui. Discuter avec Grey donnait toujours l'envie malsaine de frapper un enfant au visage.

Peter était le malheureux assis à côté de Grey, et il grogna plus qu'il ne parla.

\- J'me sens comme j'me sens à chaque fois qu'on fait ça c'est des conneries.

Grey se pencha sur sa chaise, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux tout en ayant l'air fasciné par les paroles de Peter.

\- Hum-hm. Oui, je sens beaucoup d'agressivité refoulée. T'as tout noté, Phipps ? Sois sûr de tout retranscrire mot pour mot, on vient de faire une grande avancée.

Peter leva simplement les yeux en entendant la moquerie évidente, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna le regard de la source d'ennui.

\- Bon, et toi, Wendy ?

Grey se tourna vers la petite fille assise à côté de Peter, qui s'empourpra immédiatement, et haussa les épaules en murmurant quelque chose pour indiquer qu'elle allait bien. Peter s'enflamma aussitôt, et se mit à rugir d'une humeur massacrante.

\- Arrête d'la gêner !

Grey rigola.

Soma fut le suivant, il répondit joyeusement _Super !_ , et Ciel eut presque un sourire narquois lorsque son tour arriva et qu'il ne permit pas à Grey de tirer quoi que ce soit de sa réponse.

Heureusement, Grey finit par se lasser avant d'arriver à Beast, qui aurait dit ce qu'elle pouvait, et ils auraient eu à écouter Dagger défendre l'honneur de sa sœur pendant le reste de l'heure, ce qui devenait vite ennuyant.

Ciel était quasiment certain que Phipps s'était mit à gribouiller depuis un moment déjà.

\- Ok ! On arrête. Aujourd'hui, _maîtrise de soi_ est le mot clef.

Tout le monde rigola, même Ciel ne put s'empêcher de ricaner un peu. Le regard amusé de Grey se posa sur Alois lorsqu'il continua.

\- Je sais qu'on en a parlé de nombreuses fois dans le passé, mais à cause d' _une certaine personne_ , les hauts-placés me font recommencer. Merci bien, Trancy. Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose à dire ?

Le sourire d'Alois devint bestial.

\- Tu parles de ce qui s'est passé avec cette traînée ? Pfft, ça n'a rien avoir avec un manque de sang-froid. J'ai fais exactement ce que je voulais faire.

Si les patients avaient été les seuls à rire il n'y aurait aucun problème. Ils étaient fous, non ? Ce genre de choses les amusaient. Mais, en observant la séance depuis l'autre bout de la pièce Sebastian était consterné et se demandait qu'est-ce que faisait Grey, en plaisantant autant qu'Alois ? Même Phipps lâcha un petit rire. Ils... C'était comme s'ils l'encourageaient.

Sebastian croisa le regard de Ciel, et le même dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour les psychiatres était présent dans l'œil qu'il voyait. Il était presque soulagé, ce patient semblait encore plus sain d'esprit qu'un des membres du personnel.

Ciel avait disparu dans sa chambre durant la séance quand Sebastian ne regardait pas, et son faible espoir de faire une partie fut de nouveau balayé. Une part de lui était agacée de s'être laissé captiver aussi vite et aussi facilement, mais il était surtout irrité de ne pas encore avoir eu sa revanche.

\- Sebastian, j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un, dit Tanaka, emmenant Sebastian dans le couloir et loin de son travail.

Un homme attendait dans ledit couloir. Ou une femme. C'était impossible à dire à cause de toutes ces couches de noir. Une épaisse touffe de cheveux grise tombait sur son visage, cachant ses yeux. La personne souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et montrait toutes ses dents, elle semblait d'ailleurs plus montrer les crocs que d'être en train de sourire.

\- Il s'agit de l'un des Directeurs, son nom est-

\- Appelez-moi Undertaker, l'homme, une femme n'aurait pas pu avoir une voix aussi grave, le coupa et sortit une main des tréfonds de ses énormes manches pour échanger une ferme poignée de main avec Sebastian.

Undertaker ? On en était _vraiment_ arrivé là ?

\- Comme je voyage souvent, vous pouvez aller voir Undertaker s'il vous faut quoi que ce soit. Il vit ici toute l'année, et sa porte est toujours ouverte-

\- Seulement si vous en payer le prix, bien sûr, l'homme coupa à nouveau Tanaka et rigola, sans doute le rire le plus perturbé que Sebastian ait pu entendre dans toute sa vie.

Tanaka se mit aussi à rire.

\- Ah, oui. Notre cher Undertaker insiste pour que vous partagiez une plaisanterie avec lui avant de pouvoir entrer dans son bureau. Faite-le rire et il vous aidera.

Une blague en guise de prix.

… Une _blague_ en guise de prix.

Sur le chemin du retour vers les quartiers, Sebastian se fit promettre de ne jamais avoir à quémander l'aide d'Undertaker.

\- Tu devrais remplacer Ash en permanence. C'est un si mauvais compagnon de jeu ces temps-ci, dit Ciel pour saluer Sebastian, qui entrait dans la pièce mal éclairée, en jouant avec un pion blanc.

Peu de temps après avoir fait la rencontre d'Undertaker, Sebastian avait été convoqué dans le bureau d'Angela pour qu'il remplace de nouveau Ash cette nuit-là. Si ça n'avait pas été pour sa revanche tant attendue, il aurait été irrité d'apprendre cela presque à la fin de son tour. Il était de retour dans les quartiers seulement après deux heures de sommeil, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne serait pas particulièrement fatigué pour un bon moment.

\- C'est parce que maintenant tu es face à un vrai défi. C'est tout à fait normal que tu aies perdu le goût de jouer contre d'autres adversaires, répondit Sebastian avec un sourire narquois, s'enfonçant avec plaisir dans le fauteuil qui l'attendait.

\- Peux-tu vraiment te qualifier de défi alors que tu n'as même pas gagné une seule partie ?

Ciel remit le pion en place et fit signe à Sebastian de faire son premier mouvement. Sebastian ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à réfléchir à différentes stratégies. Ciel pouvait presque voir le mécanisme en marche.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent les seuls mots prononcés furent _échec et maths_ , et malheureusement pour Sebastian, seule la voix de Ciel se faisait entendre. Sachant que le soleil se lèverait bientôt et qu'Angela le dispenserait, la ferveur de Sebastian pour le jeu fut remplacée par de la curiosité qui l'habitait depuis plus d'une semaine.

Bien qu'il maîtrisait un grand nombre de choses, -il commençait à remettre en question ses capacités pour les échecs-, Sebastian était un très bon parleur. Cela venait de son charme naturel, qui lui permettait d'obtenir avec plus de facilités des réponses de la part de personnes qui autrement ne les lui donneraient pas, sans même que ces-dites personnes le sachent. Du moins jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop tard.

\- J'ai rencontré l'autre Directeur aujourd'hui, dit Sebastian, continuant à jouer sans vraiment prêter attention au jeu.

Ciel saisit un autre pion de l'échiquier et murmura :

\- Undertaker ?

\- Oui... J'imagine que ce n'est pas son vrai nom ?

\- Je ne pense pas que changer officiellement de nom lui pose un problème, dit le garçon, secouant la tête en pensant à l'homme emmitouflé. Tu as déjà rencontré le troisième ?

Sebastian cligna des yeux. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, on lui avait effectivement dit qu'il y avait plus que deux Directeurs à St. Victoria.

\- Non. Quel est son nom ?

Ciel haussa simplement les épaules, gigotant dans sa chaise pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Rester assis toute la nuit était vraiment désagréable.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Personne ne le sait en fait, pas même Soma. C'est un mystère, mais j'ai renoncé à le résoudre depuis bien longtemps.

Ah. Une ouverture.

\- Oh ? Mais... Depuis quand es-tu là ?

Sebastian vit Ciel se raidir en entendant la question, et il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir été plus subtil. Mais, il n'y avait pas énormément de façons d'aborder le sujet, et Ciel lui avait tendu une perche. Le garçon ne recommencerait sans doute pas maintenant que c'était arrivé une fois.

Se calmant de force, Ciel répondit après une brève hésitation.

\- Ça doit faire... Cinq ans maintenant, je pense.

Voyant que Sebastian ouvrait la bouche, sans doute pour poser une autre question, Ciel reprit :

\- J'aimerais te demander est-ce que tu sais si quelqu'un a été envoyé dans La Pièce aujourd'hui ?

Sebastian savait pertinemment que Ciel essayait de changer de sujet, et de façon pas très subtile d'ailleurs. Heureusement pour lui, son compagnon venait de lui offrir une nouvelle opportunité.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. J'étais sorti de la pièce à ce moment, pour voir Undertaker, mais Agni m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un incident avec Peter. Je ne l'ai pas vu le reste de la journée... Mais puisqu'on en parle qu'est-ce que La Pièce ?

L'expression de Ciel refléta de la surprise pur pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'un étrange rictus la remplace, un mélange entre une moue et un sourire narquois, comme si son visage ne savait pas quoi montrer, et il ne dit que :

\- C'est ton tour.

Ils jouèrent une heure de plus, trois victoires de plus pour Ciel, avant que la patience presque inépuisable de Sebastian le quitte. Il prit son Roi et le mit de son côté de l'échiquier, levant les yeux pour regarder l'œil interrogateur de Ciel, et décida de laisser tomber la subtilité.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Ciel ne sembla pas surpris par la question, mais plutôt confus. Mais ce ne fut pas pour longtemps, puisqu'il se mit à rire. Pas le genre de rire que Sebastian avait entendu de sa part jusqu'à aujourd'hui les ricanements moqueurs et les demi-sourires narquois, pas cruel mais généralement au dépens des autres. Non, celui-là était sincère, presque enfantin. Sans retenu et incontrôlé.

Ciel se moquait de lui.

\- P-Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ?

Il avait du mal à respirer correctement et se tenait l'estomac en continuant à rire.

\- Parce que je suis fou !

Sebastian attendit que le garçon se calme, jusqu'à ce qu'un vague ricanement soit la seule chose qu'il produise, et il répliqua.

\- Tu es la personne la plus saine d'esprit que j'ai pu rencontré ici. Écoute, je _sais_ à quoi ressemble la folie. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! Et toi, tu n'es pas fou. La moitié du personnel l'est, mais _pas toi_ -

Un autre fou rire le coupa.

\- Tu ne penses pas être un peu trop confiant ? On s'est vu quoi, deux-trois fois ? Tu fais l'erreur de baisser ta garde autour de moi, Sebastian. Dans un tel endroit, cette erreur pourrait te tuer. Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Mlle Hannah, pas vrai ?

Ciel s'arrêta un moment, et Sebastian sembla prêt à répliquer, mais il leva une main pour l'en empêcher.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire pour le personnel. Crois-moi, _plus_ de la moitié d'entre eux sont dérangés. Mais, toi. _Tu_ es un homme sain d'esprit. Pour l'instant, du moins. C'est tout à fait normal qu'un homme sain d'esprit dans un endroit dément cherche de la raison. Mais tu fais l'erreur de la chercher en moi.

Le bip indiquant qu'un badge était utilisé les alerta tous deux de l'arrivée d'Angela.

Ciel se leva, fit le tour de la table et s'arrêta à côté de Sebastian. Il se pencha en observant l'entrée d'un ?il méfiant, et il lui murmura :

\- Baisser ta garde autour de moi pourrait te tuer, Sebastian. Je ne voudrais pas que ça recommence.

Sans regarder derrière lui pour voir l'effet qu'avait eu ses paroles sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs, Ciel commença à partir. Cependant, il s'arrêta au seuil de la porte et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière avec un sourire narquois.

\- Oh, maintenant que j'y pense... Alois a dit qu'il aimait bien tes yeux ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu devrais y faire attention.


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Écrit par Cennis**_

 **Chapitre Cinq**

Après cette nuit-là, Sebastian fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser à Ciel. Il était exaspéré. Il comprenait l'intérêt qu'il portait envers le garçon auparavant; il n'avait jamais été battu par qui que ce soit. C'était donc tout à fait normal qu'il ne veuille pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par la première personne à y arriver. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait seulement de cela. Ce besoin de battre ce sale petit-

Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Il ne pensait plus à rejouer avec lui, désormais. Lorsqu'il pensait à Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian pensait à la lucidité. Il était si sûr de lui, convaincu qu'il avait raison en pensant que Ciel n'avait pas sa place à l'Institut. Mais un fou se dirait-il fou ? De ce qu'en savait Sebastian, partiellement grâce à ce qu'il avait vu à la télé et lu, les fous ne se définissaient jamais comme tel. C'était une particularité de la folie, après tout, être certain que tout le monde est dans le tort, sauf soi-même.

Les paroles de Claude lui revinrent à l'esprit. Ils étaient tous ici pour une raison, ils essayeraient tous de le piéger. Il avait ignoré cet avertissement parce qu'il venait d'un homme qu'il arborait, mais disait-il vrai ?

Si c'était effectivement le cas, Ciel aurait sûrement encouragé les propos de Sebastian à propos de sa santé mentale. Il s'en aurait servi pour manipuler Sebastian. C'était sans doute ce qu'aurait fait Sebastian à sa place.

Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Peut-être... Peut-être était-ce un autre jeu.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont Sebastian pouvait être sûr à propos de Ciel Phantomhive, c'était qu'il aimait jouer. Et il semblait beaucoup apprécier avoir Sebastian comme adversaire.

S'agissait-il d'un autre jeu ?

Sebastian était-il en train de _perdre ?_

\- Allez, venez ! cria Will au groupe, passant son badge sur le tableau électrique.

La porte de la section s'ouvrit, et les patients suivirent Will à l'extérieur. Le samedi, les patients pouvaient aller quelques heures dans les jardins, un traitement quotidien. Quelque chose en rapport avec un environnement naturel qui serait apaisant. Quoi qu'il en soit, quel mal pouvaient-ils bien faire avec de l'herbe ?

Sebastian se tenait sur le côté alors qu'ils sortaient, pour attendre les retardataires. Alois tapait impatiemment du pied, vérifiant sa montre imaginaire, alors qu'un Ciel à peine conscient se traîna hors de sa chambre. De toutes les sorties dans les jardins auxquelles Sebastian avait assisté à l'Institut, Ciel ne s'était jamais montré, mais il semblerait que la persévérance d'Alois ait réussi le miracle de le tirer hors de son lit durant la journée. Une petite voix tenace et récurrente dans l'esprit de Sebastian se demanda quelle genre de relation ils partageaient. Cependant, elle fut vite mise de côté, lorsque Sebastian se rappela que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Ciel ne le regarda pas lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui avec le blond, et si Sebastian avait été quelqu'un de moins observateur, il aurait pensé que ce n'était que de l'indifférence. Mais Sebastian était un homme observateur, et il ne manqua pas de remarquer que c'était avec une nonchalance contrôlée qu'il avait été snobé. Depuis cette nuit où il avait abordé le sujet avec Ciel, il n'y avait pas eu d'autres remplacements de nuit, et les rares fois où Ciel était extirpé hors de sa chambre, ils ne se disaient rien.

C'était encore plus suspect. Si Ciel n'avait vraiment rien à cacher, alors pourquoi agissait-il soudainement ainsi ?

Ou était-ce une nouvelle phase du jeu dans lequel Sebastian était embarqué ?

Ciel avait disparu.

Non, Sebastian ne l'avait pas surveillé. Pas plus que n'importe quel autre patient. Il _devait_ bien évidemment garder un œil sur le garçon; être scrupuleux faisait parti de son travail, après tout. Ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait plus attention à Ciel qu'aux autres patients, pas du tout. En fait, si c'était le cas, il saurait probablement où est-ce que ce dernier était parti.

Il ne fit qu'accomplir sa tâche en laissant Will gérer le reste des patients afin de partir à la recherche de Ciel. De ce qu'il savait, le garçon pouvait être en train d'escalader le portail à l'instant même. Il faisait simplement son devoir.

… Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait _aucune excuses professionnelles_ pour justifier le fait qu'il s'était caché derrière un buisson lorsqu'il avait trouvé Ciel, et réalisé que le bleuté parlait à quelqu'un.

\- … a dit qu'elle voulait le rencontrer ! Quelque chose en rapport avec les gènes, s'exclama Finnian avec un rire incrédule, arrachant une mauvaise herbe de la terre pour la jeter sur la pile grandissante derrière lui.

Ciel secoua la tête.

\- Un peu tard pour ce genre de retour, Susan.

Finny rigola.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dis ! C'est pas comme si elle pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit si elle l'aimait _pas_ , pas vrai ? Enfin bref, en parlant de bébés, Lynette en a eu un autre-

\- Mais elle a déjà un régiment tout entier, protesta Ciel.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. Elle devrait faire don de l'un d'eux au couple gay, puisque Gaby a abandonné-

\- Tu vas devoir rembobiner, tu m'as perdu.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, c'était dans la dernière saison...

… Étaient-ils en train de parler d'un feuilleton ? Sûrement pas.

\- Oh ! Et Carlos a recouvré la vue !

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Il était aveugle depuis cinq ans !

L'estime que Sebastian portait pour les goûts de Ciel venait de chuter.

Cependant, en mettant de côté l'horrible choix de programme télé, Sebastian avait au moins une réponse à l'une de ses questions. Depuis qu'il s'était mis en tête que Ciel jouait avec lui, Sebastian avait commencé à se demander si Ciel parlait aussi clairement, et par-dessus tout, agissait aussi sainement seulement avec lui. Si ce n'était qu'un jeu, il était probablement différent avec les autres personnes. Pourquoi se fatiguer s'ils ne faisaient pas partie du jeu ? Mais maintenant, Sebastian savait. Ce n'était pas un acte. Ciel agissait aussi lucidement autant avec lui qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Une question résolue, une douzaine de plus. Cela semblait être une habitude à St. Victoria.

Sebastian savait désormais que Ciel ne faisait pas que jouer, et son envie de savoir pourquoi le garçon était à l'Institut était encore plus forte. Et si Ciel ne voulait pas le lui dire, Sebastian devrait trouver par lui-même.

Mais, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Si Ciel ne lui disait pas, il y avait deux alternatives; demander à quelqu'un qui était au courant, ou lire le dossier de Ciel.

Dans les deux cas, ça ne donnait pas envie.

Si Sebastian se mettait à poser des questions sur le sujet, il y avait de fortes chances que Ciel soit mis au courant, et Sebastian n'aimait pas trop cette idée. C'était déjà assez frustrant qu'il ait réussi à le captiver autant sans même lui avoir donné cette information. De plus, on pouvait finir par lui demander pourquoi il s'y intéressait. Il pouvait évidemment dire qu'il prenait son travail très à cœur, mais les gens pouvaient s'y méprendre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Sebastian serait très embarrassé.

Si Sebastian lisait le dossier, le problème serait d'obtenir ledit dossier. Le lire, pas de problème. Mettre la main dessus, _gros_ problème. Il savait que les dossiers des patients étaient dans le bureau de Claude. S'il pouvait d'une manière ou d'une autre s'y rendre lorsque personne ne s'y trouvait, lire le dossier, et partir sans que personne remarque son absence...

Le tour de garde de nuit. Si Angela lui demandait de remplacer Ash un mardi soir, alors Sebastian pourrait se faufiler dans le bureau de Claude durant la séance de mercredi, et lire le dossier sans avoir à se précipiter.

Sebastian se mit à sourire, un sourire très sournois, alors que les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient, choisissant d'ignorer le flash de l'appareil photo-toujours-présent de Grell.

Vous connaissez ce sentiment que vous avez lorsque vous voulez absolument voir quelqu'un dégringoler dans les escaliers, et que la personne n'est pas _foutu_ de le faire ? C'était l'état d'esprit actuel de Sebastian.

Il regarda avec une immense déception, Ash descendre sans aucun os cassés, pas même une fracture crânienne. Il songea brièvement à prendre les choses en mains en l'invitant dans sa chambre par la porte de Will, mais abandonna vite l'idée. Trop compliqué.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Sebastian s'était décidé à mettre la main sur le dossier de Ciel, et il n'avait toujours pas été convoqué dans le bureau d'Angela. Il pensait pouvoir attendre jusqu'à ce que l'occasion se présente, mais à l'allure où allaient les choses, cela pouvait prendre une éternité. C'était comme si maintenant que Sebastian souhaitait prendre le tour de nuit, cela n'arriverait pas.

\- Sebastian ? Tu viens dîner ? lui demanda Agni, lorsqu'il le croisa en bas des escaliers.

Il semblait de très bonne humeur, et Sebastian se demandait quelle chose accidentellement-complémentaire Soma lui avait confessé.

Ils se rendirent au réfectoire. C'était vraiment une bonne chose qu'Agni soit de si bonne humeur, puisque Sebastian avait décidé de passer au plan B.

\- Agni, je me demandais... Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Ciel Phantomhive ?

Il avait essayé de trouver une manière plus subtile de demander, mais ce n'était pas comme si Ciel était un de leur sujet de conversation habituel. Mentionner le garçon aurait été étrange, alors Sebastian s'était résolu à demander directement.

Il fut confus de voir qu'Agni n'ait pas eu l'air surpris d'entendre parler du patient borgne, il avait presque l'air amusé.

\- Je me disais bien que tu semblais préoccupé par lui.

Si Sebastian avait été dans un dessin animé, sa mâchoire aurait touché le sol.

\- … Quoi ? répondit-il perspicacement.

Agni lui sourit d'une manière implicite. Sebastian s'attendait presque à ce qu'il lui fasse un clin d'œil.

Non.

Juste, non.

Agni ne pouvait quand même pas penser que-

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! cria Sebastian, regardant rapidement autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait.

Agni cligna des yeux, regardant lui aussi leur entourage, avant de sourire à nouveau comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague.

\- Ah. Je comprends. Évidemment que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, dit-il calmement, presque avec une pointe de condescendance.

Sebastian était bien content de ne _pas_ être dans un dessin animé, autrement, de la fumée serait déjà sorti de ses oreilles.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ta petite obsession pour Soma ! Je suis juste curieux, Agni, une curiosité tout à fait platonique ! insista Sebastian, s'agaçant de plus en plus en voyant Agni acquiescer, ne le croyant manifestement pas.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas grand chose sur Ciel. C'est l'ami de Soma, mais même Soma n'en sait pas tellement sur lui. La seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est qu'il est arrivé ici lorsqu'il avait onze ans, par le Dr. Faustus lui-même, m'a-t-on dit. Je ne travaillais pas encore ici à cette époque, alors ce n'est qu'une rumeur. Ronald n'est pas vraiment la meilleure personne pour obtenir des informations, puisque _sa_ source d'information est la réceptionniste qu'il voit ici et là. Mais peut-être que si tu lui demandais directement, il pourrait t'en dire plus ?

Sebastian serait condamné s'il demandait à Ronald. Si Agni en venait à penser que l'intérêt qu'il portait à Ciel n'était pas que de la curiosité, il avait du mal à imaginer comment ses questions pourraient être interpréter par l'aide-soignant moqueur.

Non, de simples rumeurs et des ouï-dire ne lui suffiraient pas. Il allait devoir prendre le taureau par les cornes. Il allait devoir s'infiltrer dans le bureau de Claude Faustus.

Grell revint doucement dans le monde réel, ce qui la fit naturellement paniquer.

Habituellement, elle était réveillée par une main ferme qui la jetait dans sa chambre respective. Masochiste qu'elle était, elle appréciait être réveillée de cette manière. Quoi de mieux de se savoir dans les bras d'un bel homme fort, même si ces mêmes bras vous jettent comme un vulgaire frisbee. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, elle s'était réveillée normalement, par l'alarme du réveil, et la présence de Sebastian à ses côtés.

Bon sang, l'aurait-elle accidentellement étouffé dans son sommeil ?

\- Sebby ?

Ouvrant un œil, Grell prit le risque de regarder l'homme à côté d'elle.

Il était réveillé, ses yeux rubis croisant les siens.

\- Oui ? répondit Sebastian.

\- … Tout va bien ?

Grell commençait à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi Sebastian n'était-il pas en train de l'arracher de son lit avec une passion déguisée en irritation ?

\- … Pour tout dire... Je me sens un peu pâteux.

Pour la défense de Sebastian, il ne se doutait pas que ces mots conduiraient à une Troisième Guerre mondiale à l'Asile St. Victoria, dirigée par Grell Sutcliffe. Malheureusement, Will n'en faisait rien, et n'apprécia pas d'être réveillé par les cris frénétiques de _la peste bubonique s'est emparée de mon pauvre Sebby !_ à six heures du matin.

Une heure plus tard, tout le personnel croyait que Sebastian était cloué au lit avec un mélange de peste, d'hépatite, ainsi que de polio, et Ash était venu dans sa chambre pour le dispenser de travail aujourd'hui.

Tout se déroulait à merveille. Si Sebastian avait été l'avocat du rire maléfique, il aurait aimé rigoler ainsi juste après qu'Ash se soit précipité hors de sa chambre, un masque de chirurgie couvrant sa bouche et son nez.

Sebastian attendit une heure et demi avant de sortir de sa chambre, sûr et certain que tous les membres du personnel étaient à leur poste, surtout les psychiatres. La séance de groupe avait lieu dans les quartiers comme chaque mercredi, et Sebastian savait que Claude faisait sa ronde avec chaque patient, individuellement, et que son bureau serait donc vide.

Le bureau de Claude était exactement comme on pouvait se l'imaginer en voyant son propriétaire; dépourvu de toute personnalité. C'était comme s'il avait regardé quelques épisodes de _Frasier_ pour se faire une idée de ce à quoi un bureau de psychiatre devait ressembler. Il n'y avait pas de photos de parents ou d'amis, pas de touches personnelles sur le bureau tel qu'un ornement ou un Troll Doll, même les livres sur les étagères qui encadraient la pièce étaient impersonnels. Freud et Jung étaient les principaux coupables, occupant la plupart des livres traitant des troubles de personnalités, livres d'ailleurs plus gros que votre tête. Le genre de livres qui pouvaient être utilisés comme arme. Les couleurs incitaient elles aussi au suicide; du marron et du noir maussades, la seule différence étant l'incroyable variété de marrons que Claude avait habilement utilisé. Il y avait un bureau monstrueusement large en face d'un grand siège à dossier qui demandait juste à être utilisé par un vilain tout droit sorti de James Bond caressant son chat, et une seul meuble de rangement qui brisait la chaîne de bibliothèques.

Sebastian ferma la lourde porte en chêne aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, grimaçant en entendant le clic insipide du verrou qui se remettait en place. Heureusement pour lui, la porte du bureau de Claude ne faisait pas partie du système de sécurité, il n'y aurait donc pas de trace de la visite furtive de Sebastian.

Sebastian réalisa qu'il basait toute cette expédition sur la seule idée que le classeur ne serait pas verrouillé, et son respect non existant pour Claude devint encore plus imaginaire lorsqu'il découvrit que ce n'était effectivement _pas le cas_.

Comment Claude avait-il pu avoir son travail ?

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le dossier de Ciel; c'était le plus fin.

Le sortant du classeur, Sebastian s'assit sur ses talons et ouvrit le dossier. Il n'y avait que quelques feuilles à l'intérieur. L'une d'elles listait simplement certains renseignements; Ciel Phantomhive, 16 ans actuellement, fils de Vincent et Rachel Phantomhive (décédés), responsable légal actuel Angelina Durless. Sur une autre feuille, certains faits comme les allergies, l'asthme et d'autres choses étaient détaillés, ainsi qu'une liste de visites à l'Infirmerie. Une photo était attachée à cette feuille, un Ciel manifestement beaucoup plus jeune, ayant l'air épuisé et lasse, des bandages enroulés sur le côté gauche de son visage, l'œil visible évitant l'objectif. La dernière feuille était écrite à la main. Il n'y avait qu'un seul paragraphe.

 _Patient D18, Ciel Phantomhive. Très instable, versatile et délirant. Nie toutes responsabilités pour Le Feu. Refuse de s'associer avec les autres patients, ne prend pas part aux discussions de groupes, rejette frénétiquement les médicaments au point de devoir être maîtrisé. Dangereux patient. Réinsertion, indéterminée._

Sebastian relut les mots encore et encore, mais ce fut les deux derniers qui retinrent le plus son attention.

Réinsertion ?

Sebastian savait bien que le but des endroits comme St. Victoria étaient d'aider les patients à se réintégrer dans la société, qu'ils puissent gagner un certain équilibre afin de pouvoir avoir une vie normale. Mais Sebastian savait aussi que St. Victoria n'était _pas_ l'un de ces endroits. Ce n'était pas un arrêt sur la route, mais une impasse. Une fois entré à St. Victoria, personne n'en ressortait.

Sebastian ne put cependant y réfléchir davantage, lorsqu'il entendit soudain des voix venir du couloir, et de lourds bruits de pas s'approchant de la porte.

Alors Sebastian fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser; il remit hâtivement le dossier de Ciel dans le classeur, referma rapidement le meuble, et se précipita dans le placard de Claude.

Oh, quel cliché...

\- C'est bon maintenant ! Il est parti depuis bien trop longtemps !

Sebastian regarda à travers la fente de la porte, et son intuition selon laquelle il s'agissait de Joker s'avéra être juste. Son habituel sourire taquin manquait à l'appel, et l'air amical que l'homme renvoyait toujours était introuvable. Ses cheveux, bien que rarement bien coiffée, étaient encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire, signe qu'il y avait passé ses mains sans arrêt.

\- Calme-toi, s'énerva Angela, ses yeux pâles fusillant du regard l'homme frustré.

Claude se tenait silencieusement derrière elle, s'adossant contre son bureau, tout en observant le patient d'un regard froid.

\- Non, je me calmerai pas ! À quoi est-ce que vous pensez être en train de jouer ? fulmina Joker, montrant réellement les crocs à la femme.

Elle s'irrita à vue d'œil, Sebastian pouvait presque la voir bouillonner de colère.

\- Je fais mon travail, mon garçon. Le petit Peter s'est mal comporté, il doit donc être correctement puni-

\- Et ça fait plus d'une semaine ! Même s'il était dans le tort, il en a eu assez !

Ce fut apparemment la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Angela, qui se fit aussi grande qu'elle le pouvait, beaucoup plus que ce que Sebastian aurait pu imaginer, surplombant Joker.

\- _Ce n'est pas à toi de juger ! C'est à moi de le faire ! Je serai celle qui décidera de s'il a compris la leçon !_ lui cria-t-elle au visage, et le respect de Sebastian pour Joker monta d'un cran alors que ce dernier ne recula pas d'un pouce, la regardant comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte.

\- Et s'il ne peut pas en supporter plus ?

Joker était devenu dangereusement calme, l'exemple parfait du calme avant la tempête.

Angela se calma elle aussi, son habituel sourire relaxé retournant sur son visage.

\- Ce n'est pas tes affaires. Nous sommes loin d'en avoir fini avec le petit Peter.

La tempête éclata, Joker se précipita sur elle, rugissant et les yeux enflammés, ses mains se visant directement sa gorge. Angela ne bougea pas d'un cil devant l'adolescent enragé sur le point de l'agresser.

Elle n'avait pas besoin.

Ses doigts effleurèrent son cou, et Joker fut propulsé au sol, l'impact le vidant de tout air. Claude se tenait sur lui, remettant ses lunettes au bout de son nez, pas un seul cheveux décoiffé. Il regarda Joker haletant, et le masque sans émotions craqua pendant une seconde, assez longtemps pour que Sebastian puisse voir une vague étincelle d'amusement dans ces yeux ambres.

De la haine refit surface chez lui, une flamme ardente, brûlant comme de l'acide, et il en fallut peu pour qu'il sorte de l'armoire. Pas pour protéger Joker, il n'était pas un homme assez décent pour toujours défendre les autres, mais pour se débarrasser de ce regard méprisant et jubilant de l'homme à lunettes.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, heurtant la bibliothèque derrière elle, ce qui fit tomber les livres reliés. Les triplets apparurent aux côtés de Claude, deux d'entre eux prenant chacun l'un des bras de Joker afin de les tirer violemment derrière son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche un atroce cri de douleur, et le dernier prit la seringue que Claude lui tendait. Joker se débattit brutalement alors que le triplet qui ne le tenait pas s'approchait de lui, donnant des coups de pieds tout en essayant de se libérer de leur joug.

\- Vous pensez vraiment vous en sortir avec tout ça ? Fais chier ! Et c'est nous qui sommes fous ? hurla Joker tandis que la seringue se rapprochait de son cou.

Il s'arrêta soudainement de parler dès que l'aiguille transperça sa peau, et il s'effondra dans leurs bras. Il n'était pas inconscient, Sebastian le voyait. Il avait encore les yeux ouverts, mais ils étaient vides, renvoyant un éclat vitreux. On aurait presque dit qu'il rêvassait, mais ses cheveux en batailles et ses vêtements en lambeaux témoignaient de la lutte qui avait eu lieu quelques secondes plus tôt.

Sebastian observa la scène, l'esprit vide de toute pensée, tandis que les triplets traînaient sans un mot Joker hors de la pièce, Angela les suivant de près. Claude repassa avec ses mains les plis imaginaires de son manteau et se retourna pour les suivre, avant de s'arrêter net sur place.

Vous connaissez cette sensation que vous avez lorsque vous êtes à moitié endormi mais que vous avez l'impression de tomber ? Comme si le monde s'était soudainement effondré ?

C'était ce qu'avait ressentie Sebastian quand Claude avait froncé les sourcils en regardant le tiroir entrouvert du classeur.

Claude s'accroupit et ouvrit le tiroir. Il baissa le regard, vérifiant avec intensité chaque emplacements, chaque détails. Sebastian respirait difficilement, attendant le moment fatidique où Claude sortirait le dossier de Ciel du tiroir et _saurait_. Saurait qui, quoi et quand, saurait plus encore que Sebastian à cet instant.

Mais, aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui semblait être le jour de chance de Sebastian. Soit Claude n'avait rien vu d'étrange soit il avait fait comme si de rien n'était, refermant simplement le tiroir et sortant de la pièce.

Il fallut au moins une heure et demie de plus pour que Sebastian soit sûr et certain qu'il puisse sortir de l'armoire afin de retourner dans sa chambre.


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Écrit par Cennis**_

 **Chapitre Six**

C'était trop silencieux.

Il adorait le silence, mais _quelque chose_ n'allait pas, quelque chose qui tira Ciel hors de son sommeil -heureusement- sans rêves. Son réveil quotidien, le brouhaha de rires tapageurs et de voix, n'était pas là.

Un nœud se forma dans son estomac, et Ciel sortit de sous ses draps, se traînant hors du lit. Il commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment en s'approchant de sa porte, l'ouvrant doucement pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

Beast fut la première qu'il vit. La fière et indomptable Beast, le visage caché dans ses jambes, les pleurs la secouant de part en part. Sa chevelure bouclée était un désordre sans nom, et ses vêtements avaient manifestement étaient mis à la hâte. Cependant, elle ne faisait pas un bruit, il restait assez de sa personne pour qu'elle ne se mette pas à crier.

Wendy se lovait contre elle, son visage marqué par les larmes posé sur la cuisse de la femme plus grande mais pas plus âgée qu'elle. Son petit corps à l'apparence trompeuse tremblait violemment, et Ciel vit sa main droite s'ouvrir et se refermer, comme si elle oubliait constamment que la main qu'elle tenait toujours lorsque tout allait mal n'était plus là.

Dagger était agenouillé devant elles, et bien que Ciel l'ait toujours trouvé effronté et agaçant, il reconnu le courage du garçon qui retenait ses propres larmes. Il caressait avec douceur les cheveux de Wendy d'une main, tenant les genoux de sa chère sœur de l'autre, leur susurrant des mensonges pour les réconforter, n'y croyant pas lui-même.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas Ciel au seuil de sa porte, trop préoccupé par leur propre chagrin, mais Freckles, qui se tenait sur le côté en fixant le vide, releva les yeux et croisa son regard. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne semblait pas non plus avoir pleuré. Ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges, ses joues n'étaient pas marquées et elle ne reniflait pas. Peut-être aurait-ce été mieux qu'elle ait pleuré, parce que cette pâleur qu'arborait son visage donna la chair de poule à Ciel. Il était tellement habitué à la voir sourire chaleureusement, à ses rires déplacés, qui la faisaient rougir lorsqu'elle réalisait qu'ils venaient d'elle, et ses yeux brillants. Cette absence d'émotions n'était _pas_ Freckles.

La fille abandonna son poste et vint vers lui, serrant son sweat-shirt et mouillant ses lèvres sèches.

\- Salut, Smile, dit-elle d'une voix rauque, et Ciel se demanda si elle n'avait pas réellement pleuré, au point où les larmes s'étaient simplement évaporées.

\- Bonjour, Freckles, répondit-il avec politesse.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Quel était le protocole à suivre dans ce genre de situation ? Généralement les gens s'enlaçaient, mais ils savaient tous deux qu'il était incapable d'offrir ce genre de réconfort, et elle ne lui demanderait jamais. Il pensa à l'inviter dans sa chambre, pas vraiment sûr, était-ce ce que l'on faisait ? Offrir de l'intimité ? Mais si elle voulait effectivement cela, elle avait déjà sa propre chambre.

Ciel changea de pied d'appui à contrecœur, attendant que Freckles lui explique la situation. Il savait bien que la règle était de ne pas demander, si quelque chose n'était pas à sa place vous seriez prévenu. Une règle jamais dite ou écrite, mais une règle tout de même. Freckles ne dit rien, elle se tenait simplement devant lui incertaine, et Ciel prit sur lui.

Il prit avec précaution l'une de ses mains dans la sienne. Il avait beau ne pas pouvoir l'enlacer, il pouvait au moins faire cela.

Elle regarda avec incrédulité sa main dans la sienne, comme si elle venait d'être brutalement réveillée, puis elle entrelaça leurs doigts. Et son sourire fut de retour, pas l'habituel sourire rayonnant, celui-ci était instable et prêt à se briser d'une minute à l'autre, mais un sourire tout de même.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, expira bruyamment, et prit la parole :

\- Joker est allé voir Angela.

Ciel n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus, le nom de Joker lui suffisait pour comprendre, mais il sentait que Freckles se devait de lui dire. Elle réaliserait elle-même la situation seulement lorsqu'elle le dirait.

\- C'était hier soir... On est pas sûr, je pense... Et puis merde, il pourrait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre et s'moquer de nous qui nous inquiétons pour rien...

Elle marqua une pause et regarda la porte avec espoir, comme si Joker était juste en train d'attendre de l'autre côté pour qu'on lui donne sa réplique. Ciel resserra son emprise sur sa main, la tirant de ce scénario absurde, et attendit qu'elle reprenne.

\- … T'as entendu parler d'Peter, pas vrai ?

Ciel acquiesça. Lorsque Sebastian lui avait parlé de Peter, Freckles lui avait dit elle-même le lendemain. Peter avait toujours eu un fort caractère, et il était dangereusement possessif de Wendy. Un très mauvais mélange, surtout avec la nature docile de Wendy qui faisait toujours penser à Peter que quelque chose d'impardonnable lui était arrivée à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'air un peu déprimé. D'habitude ils arrivaient à l'empêcher d'aller au-delà des mots, mais Dagger et Jumbo avaient été de l'autre côté de la pièce, et Joker en séance avec Claude. Grey l'avait bien évidemment provoqué, comme toujours, et Peter n'avait même pas réussi à faire gicler du sang avec son attaque, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Non, c'était le déroulement de la situation un psychiatre parlant à un patient, le patient attaqua, fin de l'histoire.

Ciel fronça les sourcils.

\- C'était... il y a un moment.

Freckles finit par regarder Ciel de nouveau.

\- Il y a un mois. Peter est parti depuis un mois, Smile.

Ciel eut l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans de l'eau froide. Ça ne pouvait être vrai. Il aurait remarqué, _forcément_ remarqué si quelqu'un avait été dans La Pièce aussi longtemps.

Il avait dû échangé deux ou trois mots avec Peter depuis l'arrivée du petit homme à St. Victoria, et c'était probablement pour l'avertir de rester loin de Wendy ou quelque chose d'aussi stupide, pourtant Ciel se sentit soudainement mal.

\- On a tous essayé de savoir quand est-ce qu'ils le ramèneraient, mais personne voulait rien nous dire. Joker était très énervé la nuit dernière, et il s'est levé d'sa chaise en disant qu'il allait chercher Peter. Et il l'a dit de cette façon dont il en a l'habitude, tu sais ?

Ciel savait. Joker passait tellement de temps à agir dans le sens de son nom que les gens en oubliaient à quel point il pouvait devenir sérieux lorsqu'il le fallait. Lorsque c'était le cas, Joker se levait et prenait les choses en main. Ciel pouvait se l'imaginer, son habituel sourire remplacé par un froncement de sourcil sévère, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux oranges en bataille, annonçant à tout le monde _Je vais chercher Peter, de retour dans cinq minutes_ , comme s'il affirmait que le ciel était bleu ou que la cuisine de Bard craignait.

\- Alors, évidemment on l'a tous cru... mais...

\- … Il n'est pas revenu, finit Ciel pour elle alors qu'elle semblait visiblement incapable de le dire, serrant sa main si fort que c'en était douloureux.

Freckles acquiesça brièvement, sa respiration saccadée, et elle fit de son mieux pour supporter la sensation de brûlure dans ses yeux ainsi que le nouement dans sa gorge.

Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, elle n'avait pas le droit. Pas quand Beast était en train de craquer, que Wendy était déjà brisée, et que Dagger était tellement plus fort qu'eux. Et, bon sang, elle allait devoir prévenir Jumbo lorsqu'il se réveillerait et ce serait _la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase_.

Ciel observa la fille devant lui, l'une des seules personnes qu'il pouvait vraiment considérer comme une amie, tenir debout juste parce qu'elle était déterminée à ne pas pleurer.

Et il ne pouvait que lui serrer la main un peu plus fort.

Il était retourné dans sa chambre, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'être de trop dans leur chagrin.

Ciel appréciait Joker.

Enfin, autant que Ciel appréciait les gens en général.

Joker était bruyant et ses moqueries, agaçantes, il prenait toujours la chaise préféré de Ciel et lui donnait de stupides surnoms comme _Smile_ , qui s'était répandu jusqu'au personnel, néanmoins...

Joker était généreux. Dans un endroit comme St. Victoria, c'était chacun pour soi, ou du moins c'était ce que Ciel pensait. Mais Joker ne partageait pas ce point de vue. Dès qu'il avait la main sur quelque chose, que ce soit aussi insignifiant qu'un stylo ou aussi intéressant qu'un livre, il le partageait avec tout le monde. Et, lorsqu'il arrivait à voler quelques bonbons de la poche de Ronald, et qu'il voyait l'œil de Ciel sans cesse attiré par eux, il lui donnait sans hésitation les derniers.

Joker était protecteur. Malgré la mentalité individualiste de l'Institut, Joker avait pris tous ses camarades sous son aile. Il n'était pas plus âgé que les autres, et il avait sans aucun doute sa part de problèmes -il était ici, après tout. Pourtant, à chaque fois que quelqu'un revenait exténué et lasse d'un traitement, souffrant dans tous les sens du terme, Joker était le premier à ses côtés, le supportant et le ramenant dans sa chambre. Ciel se souvenait qu'après un traitement particulièrement vil de Claude, lorsqu'il en était arrivé au point où il n'arrivait plus à respirer, Joker était resté à son chevet, _sans jamais le toucher_ , et lui avait raconté de stupides histoires à propos du fils d'un joueur de pipeau jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin en mesure de respirer sans souffrir.

… Ciel trouva soudainement sa chambre oppressante, la solitude qu'il recherchait toujours, étouffante, et il se précipita de nouveau vers la porte. Cela faisait une heure ou deux depuis qu'il avait parlé à Freckles, et Jumbo s'était enfin réveillé. Le groupe habituel de Joker était assis autour de lui, essayant d'expliquer à l'homme à moitié endormi la situation, et Ciel se dirigea directement vers eux.

Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son siège habituel, s'asseyant en tailleur. Jumbo cria et sauta sur ses pieds, renversant la table basse devant lui, et Dagger le supplia de s'asseoir et d'essayer de se calmer.

C'était tout aussi étouffant ici. Il voulait sortir. C'était comme si quelqu'un tenait leurs trachées, et resserrait son emprise à chaque seconde qui passait. Il ferma l'œil et compta lentement de un à cent, gardant une respiration lente et stable. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était que _cette_ source d'ennui recommence.

\- On ne te dérange pas ? demanda poliment une voix vaguement familière.

Ouvrant à nouveau l'œil, il vit Drocell se tenir devant lui. Un sentiment de mal être le parcourut de part en part.

Drocell prit manifestement le silence de Ciel comme une réponse positive, et s'assit sur l'une des chaises. Un mouvement à côté de lui annonça l'arrivée de l'ombre de Drocell, Snake.

Ciel leur lança un regard méfiant, le sentiment d'être étouffé se transformant en claustrophobie. Ils l'avaient coincé, et il n'aimait fichtrement pas ça.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Ciel, quittant sa position en tailleur pour reposer ses pieds au sol.

Snake et Drocell se regardèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur Ciel.

\- Il y a un problème.

Sa voix était si basse que, même à quelque centimètres de lui, Ciel dut faire un effort pour l'entendre. L'homme aux cheveux blancs posa son regard sur le groupe de personnes au milieu de la pièce, et son visage, d'habitude inexpressif, afficha une expression douloureuse. Drocell mit une main sur son genou, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en présence des autres.

\- Ne tournons pas autour du pot; nous avons une requête à te faire, Ciel.

Ciel plissa l'œil, et se pinça les lèvres.

\- Quoi donc ? répondit-il, son ton indiquant clairement qu'une réponse n'était pas la bienvenue.

Snake continua à regarder les autres, et ne semblait pas prêt à faire autre chose, alors Drocell continua.

\- Quelque chose a changé. Snake et moi en parlons depuis un moment, d'à quel point quelque chose semble différent, mais _ça_... Pour que Peter soit parti aussi longtemps, j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il a été tué.

Il disait cela comme si ça lui était indifférent, mais de la peur brillait dans ces étranges yeux violets.

\- Et maintenant ils ont pris Joker. On ne veut pas que Joker meurt, pas lorsqu'il y a un moyen de le sauver. Nie le si tu le veux, mais tu ne veux pas non plus que Joker meurt. Il est l'ami de tout le monde, et il a été un très bon ami pour toi, même si tu n'étais pas sensible à ses efforts-

\- Viens-en au fait, le coupa Ciel, n'aimant pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- Ta chambre est la seule toujours ouverte, déclara Snake, détournant enfin le regard de ses amis pour supplier Ciel du regard.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui. Et ?

\- Tu commences à perdre patience, alors je vais faire court ta porte est toujours ouverte et nous avons remarqué que tu sembles avoir une étrange relation avec le nouvel aide-soignant. Nous voudrions qu'il t'ouvre la porte de la section et qu'il ramène Joker. Une fois que Joker sera de retour ici, personne ne pourra rien dire, autrement leurs actions seront remises en question, et l'absence de Peter refera surface.

\- Tout simplement, finit Snake, et si Ciel ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait juré avoir vu l'homme aux cheveux blancs sourire narquoisement.

Ciel les regarda tour à tour, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Ils l'observaient, essayant de voir quels effets leurs paroles avaient eu sur le garçon. Au moment où Ciel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, un cri enthousiaste l'interrompit.

\- Ciel ! Est-ce que ta chambre est en feu ? Tu es sorti de ton plein gré ! s'exclama Soma avec un sourire rayonnant, sautant vers Ciel, inconscient de l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce.

Drocell et Snake avaient réussi à disparaître durant la micro-seconde où Ciel avait été distrait par Soma, et lorsqu'il balaya la salle du regard, ils n'étaient plus là.

Ses yeux lui jouaient sûrement des tours. Le Ciel Phantomhive se trouvait dans le foyer en plein jour, en chair et en os, sans avoir été tiré hors de sa chambre par Alois ou tenté à travers la porte par un Soma passeur de bonbons.

Sebastian s'avança dans les quartiers, remettant son badge dans sa poche. À peine avait-il posé un pied dans la pièce que Ciel avait brusquement retourné la tête, croisant son regard. Sebastian s'attendait à ce qu'il détourne le regard, comme il le faisait depuis quelques jours, prétendant ne pas l'avoir vu, et se forçant à l'ignorer. À la place, Ciel se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers Sebastian.

\- Joue avec moi, fut la première chose que Ciel lui dit après plusieurs jours de snobisme, pas de _bonjour_ ou de _comment vas-tu_.

Pas même un commentaire sur le temps. Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Sebastian et retourna à grands pas vers sa chaise.

L'échiquier était déjà installé.

Sebastian, agacé par l'assurance du garçon qu'il le suivrait immédiatement en étant parlé comme à un chien, alla de l'autre côté pour remettre en place des tables et des chaises, partageant quelques mots avec les autres patients. Il fit en sorte d'éviter de regarder du côté de Ciel, même s'il pouvait sentir son regard brûlant posé sur lui.

Les patients étaient horriblement silencieux aujourd'hui.

Sebastian n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre. L'absence de Joker faisait presque mal tant elle était évidente.

\- … J'imagine que tu vas bien, l'interpella une voix peu convaincante.

Ciel avait les bras croisés sur son torse, les jambes croisées, et il ne semblait pas amusé.

Alors il avait bien _quelques_ manières.

Sebastian lui offrit un sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas de quoi me plaindre.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais malade hier, répondit Ciel, faisant exprès de poser son regard sur la chaise vide devant lui, d'une manière peu subtile.

\- Oh, juste une légère grippe. Rien de bien méchant.

Sebastian ne s'assit pas, appréciant l'agacement montant sur l'expression du garçon et ses tentatives vaines de le cacher.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Ciel sourisse narquoisement. Les sonnettes d'avertissement retentirent.

\- Ravi de l'entendre. Si tu étais trop atteint, tu ne pourrais jamais aller là-bas.

 _Ne mords pas à l'hameçon, ne mords pas à l'hameçon, ne mords pas au putain d'hame-_

\- Où ?

Et voilà, comme un bleu.

Ciel lui montra la chaise devant lui, levant un fin sourcil, son sourire passant à la condescendance.

\- Je trouve ça malpoli d'être assis en parlant à quelqu'un qui est debout.

Sebastian fut sur le point de lui suggérer de se lever, mais sa curiosité l'emporta, alors il céda et s'assit.

\- Où ? répéta-t-il.

Ciel bougea son Roi blanc.

\- C'est à toi.

C'était amusant de savoir à quel point Sebastian avait voulu jouer aux échecs contre le garçon. Jouer contre lui était à présent la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, mais la seule chose que Ciel lui offrait. À contrecœur, Sebastian avança de deux cases l'un de ses Pions, sans vraiment y réfléchir davantage.

\- Où ?

Ciel ne fit que fredonner, et bougea une autre pièce.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, sans doutes les plus longues minutes que Sebastian ait jamais vécu, et il avait de plus en plus envie de renverser l'échiquier et d'attraper Ciel par sa chemise pour lui soutirer la réponse.

Le pire était de savoir qu'il faisait exactement ce que le morveux voulait.

Au moment où il fut sur le point de demander _où_ pour la énième fois, Ciel se pencha au-dessus de l'échiquier, faisant signe à Sebastian d'en faire de même, et il murmura si bas qu'il semblait se méfier de s'entendre lui-même.

\- Tu veux toujours savoir ce qu'est La Pièce ?

Évidemment, Sebastian sauta sur l'occasion.

Et bien sûr, Ciel ne lui dit absolument rien.

\- _La prochaine fois que tu es de garde la nuit,_ fut tout ce qu'il lui dit avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Sebastian avait pensé à le suivre, mais Agni l'avait vu, et le regard dans ses yeux l'avait assez mortifié pour qu'il soit bien content de ne pas être près de l'objet « convoité ».

Aussi cliché soit il, Sebastian n'eut pas à attendre longtemps puisqu'il fut convoqué dans le bureau d'Angela seulement quatre jours plus tard. Et évidemment, il ne pouvait pas avoir cette chance lorsqu'il avait voulu lire le dossier de Ciel.

Mais peut-être était-ce pour le mieux. S'il n'avait pas été dans le bureau de Claude ce jour-là, il n'aurait pas vu ce qui était arrivé entre Joker et le personnel. Joker, qui n'était toujours pas revenu dans la section.

Comme à son habitude, Ciel attendait déjà dans la pièce mal éclairée. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas d'échiquier. Par-dessus ses habits de tous les jours, Ciel portait une épaisse veste qui l'emmitouflait.

Sebastian commença à être légèrement mal à l'aise, et il s'arrêta à l'entrée du foyer. Au lieu de le saluer normalement, Sebastian dit :

\- Tu ne vas pas juste me _dire_ ce qu'est La Pièce, n'est-ce pas ?

Ciel lui afficha un sourire narquois, le même sourire que Sebastian commençait à associer avec sa fierté qui en prenait un coup.

\- Nous pourrions plaisanter un moment, mais je préférerais ne pas perdre de temps. Cela fait déjà quatre jours de trop. Je vais juste être direct.

Ciel se leva de sa chaise, ouvrant sa veste et mettant ses mains dans les poches.

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'ouvres la porte. Ensuite, je t'emmènerai à La Pièce. Joker s'y trouve... ou du moins ce qu'il reste de lui. Nous allons chercher Joker afin de le ramener. On le ramène non seulement tu découvres ce qu'est La Pièce mais tu pourras la voir de tes propres yeux. Tout le monde y gagne. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Ciel leva l'œil vers Sebastian, il se tenait à côté de lui et attendait.

\- Je me ferai virer, fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Enfin, la troisième.

La première était que, merde, ce morveux rendait la demande la plus stupide que Sebastian ait pu entendre dans sa vie, raisonnable.

La seconde était qu'il était _très_ tenté.

Ciel grommela.

\- Foutaises. Écoute, Sebastian. Ils font des choses dans cette pièce, des choses qui ne doivent pas être su par les personnes ayant le pouvoir de les arrêter. Je doute même que le Directeur sache ce qu'il s'y passe. Je ne vais pas te mentir- l'utilisation de ton badge sera enregistrée dans le système à chaque fois que nous passerons par une porte. Ils _sauront_ exactement qui a libéré Joker. Cependant... est-ce que tu as déjà remarqué ? Il n'y a pas une seule caméra dans l'Institut.

Ciel gesticula pour désigner la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et Sebastian suivit l'ordre non dit, observant les murs, chaque recoins, à la recherche d'une petite lumière rouge ou d'un objectif brillant.

Ça ne pouvait être vrai. Il devait y avoir des caméras. La sécurité, le protocole, c'était juste les règles ! Autrement, comment pouvaient-ils gérer les patients lorsque les aides-soignants n'étaient pas présents ?

\- Réfléchis, Sebastian ! À ton avis, pourquoi ?

Ciel commençait à s'enflammer, voulant désespérément que Sebastian _comprenne_.

Sebastian repensa à ce que Ciel lui avait dit un peu plut tôt, qu'ils faisaient des choses qui ne devaient pas remontées aux personnes ayant le pouvoir d'y mettre un terme, et il comprit.

\- S'il n'y a pas de caméras, alors il n'y a pas de preuves, murmura Sebastian, plus pour lui que pour Ciel.

Ce dernier entendit tout de même, et soupira. De soulagement, sans doute.

\- Exactement. Je savais qu'il y avait plus que des produits capillaires dans ta tête. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? M'ouvriras-tu la porte, Sebastian ?

Bien que la question soit simple, et que Ciel n'insinuait rien derrière ces mots, Sebastian hésita, et il se mit à réfléchir. S'il lui ouvrait cette porte, il rejoignait un camp. Même s'il était persuadé que Ciel était lucide, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le camp auquel il allait prendre part était celui d'une personne placée en établissement. Au moment où il ouvrirait cette porte, Ciel pouvait faire n'importe quoi. Il pouvait courir, s'échapper, trouver quelque chose de pointu pour attaquer Sebastian, se blesser, blesser d'autres gens, _n'importe quoi._

S'il ouvrait cette porte, qu'ouvrait-il de plus ? Pour l'ouvrir, Sebastian devrait faire entièrement confiance au garçon borgne qui le regardait, une confiance qu'il n'avait accordé à personne d'autre auparavant. Une confiance qu'il ne pouvait pas donner juste pour cette nuit pour la reprendre une fois qu'ils auraient ramené Joker, si c'était vraiment ce qu'ils allaient faire et non un plan élaboré par le garçon. Cette confiance resterait en Ciel pour le reste de la vie de Sebastian.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose entourer son poignet, et il baissa les yeux. Un bout de vêtement, déchiré de l'ourlet de la chemise de Ciel, était attaché autour de son poignet, l'autre bout attaché autour du poignet de Ciel, les liant ensembles.

Ciel releva l'œil vers Sebastian lorsqu'il fut certain que leur attaches soient bien serrées, et il fronça les sourcils.

\- J'enlève cela dès que nous revenons. Je n'aime pas être attaché... Je n'essayerai pas de m'enfuir, Sebastian.

Ses pensées étaient-elles aussi bien visibles que cela sur son visage ?

Ce fut la dernière chose que Ciel lui dit, et Sebastian aurait juré que la main de ce dernier tremblait légèrement, son visage encore plus blanc que d'habitude.

Sebastian sortit son badge de sa poche et le passa sur le tableau électrique tandis qu'une petite voix lui criait, hurlait, qu'il allait le regretter, qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, qu'il faisait exactement ce que le garçon voulait.

La porte de la section s'ouvrit sans un bruit, et Ciel, guidant Sebastian grâce à leurs poignets liés, sortit.

Ciel Phantomhive n'était pas un héros.

Même lorsqu'il était enfant, il n'avait jamais admiré ces hommes masqués, portant de l'élasthanne, avec leurs capes flottant derrière eux au gré du vent imaginaire. C'était plutôt la tasse de thé de Lizzie. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ils faisaient ce qu'ils faisaient, sauver les demoiselles et battre les vilains bidimensionnels, ne retirant cependant jamais leurs masques pour recevoir la gloire de leurs actions. Quel était l'intérêt de risquer sa vie pour ne rien avoir en retour ?

Ciel appréciait Joker. Ciel, bien qu'ignorant ses voix intérieures qui le lui disaient, ne voulait pas que mal soit fait à Joker. Ciel allait sauver Joker de La Pièce.

Il ne faisait certainement pas ça pour jouer au héros.

Lorsque Drocell et Snake l'avaient coincé et supplié pour qu'il sauve Joker, tout son être, même la partie qui ne voulait pas que Joker soit blessé, lui disait _non, ce n'est pas mon problème, chacun pour soi_. Mais ils avaient dit quelque chose qui l'avait fasciné.

 _Nous avons remarqué que tu sembles avoir une étrange relation avec le nouvel aide-soignant._

Ils jouaient aux échecs, parfois ils discutaient d'autres choses, et Ciel devait bien avouer que la compagnie de Sebastian ne lui donnait pas l'envie de s'enfoncer un stylo dans l'oreille pour avoir un peu de paix, contrairement aux autres personnes.

Était-ce considéré comme une relation ?

Aucun rapport. Ce qui fascinait Ciel, c'était que Drocell et Snake semblaient avoir l'impression qu'il pouvait faire à ce que Sebastian lui ouvre la porte.

Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés.

Tandis que Ciel avait réellement l'intention d'aller chercher Joker dans La Pièce et de le ramener dans les quartiers, ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi de partir en mission de sauvetage. Il faisait seulement cela pour voir à quel point il pouvait influencer Sebastian.

Après tout, si Ciel pouvait lui faire ouvrir une porte, avec le temps, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait d'en ouvrir d'autres ?

L'Institut St. Victoria était un bâtiment beaucoup plus complexe que ce à quoi Sebastian pensait.

Ils marchaient depuis quelques heures maintenant, sans un mot. Ils avaient traversé des couloirs sans fins, des escaliers escarpés, et ils étaient arrivés à un niveau de la bâtisse où l'air avait cette odeur sale et humide qui rappelait à Sebastian le métro sous-terre de Londres.

Étaient-ils sous terre ?

Sebastian fut sur le point de poser la question à Ciel, mais il se retint de le faire. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que Ciel était trop pris par son rôle de guide ou si ça avait un rapport avec les tremblements violents qui le parcourait, mais Ciel était muet comme une carpe. Parfois il semblait même ne pas respirer.

Sebastian était un peu déçu, pour être franc. Avec tout ce qu'il avait entendu ces dernières semaines, il s'attendait à quelque chose de beaucoup plus morbide. Bien que l'état délabré du bâtiment ferait probablement hurler quelques agents immobiliers, il n'y avait rien de bien effrayant. Pas de rats qui passaient devant eux en courant, pas de mousse sur les murs, pas d'ombres inexpliquées qui les suivaient dans les bas-fonds de St. Victoria.

\- … Je crois que nous y sommes, dit enfin Ciel, et même s'ils savaient tous deux que personne ne pouvait les entendre, il avait chuchoté.

Ils étaient arrivés au bout du plus long escalier, qui donnait sur un simple couloir. Contrairement aux autres, ce couloir était impeccable. Pas de poussière, pas d'air abandonné, pas même une toile d'araignée.

C'était un couloir utilisé.

Il y avait une porte en fer au bout du couloir. Elle était couleur gris industriel et ne possédait aucune plaque pour indiquer ce qui s'y trouvait derrière. Bien que les personnes qui venaient ici n'avaient pas besoin de plaque.

Sebastian acquiesça, et attendit que le garçon bouge, mais il n'en fut rien. Il tremblait toujours, et fixait la porte d'un regard vitreux, le visage horriblement pâle.

\- … Ciel ?

Sebastian approcha sa main vers lui, et Ciel revint à lui, évitant la main tendue sans même cligner des yeux, tirant Sebastian vers la porte.

Sebastian ne fit aucun commentaire, trop préoccupé par sa propre appréhension et son excitation. Sans que l'on ait à lui demander, il sortit son badge, et le passa contre le tableau sur le mur avec une rapidité maladroite.

Le tableau réagit.

\- Prêt ?

Ciel inspira, sa main non attachée poser sur la porte en fer.

\- Prêt, répondit Sebastian sans une once d'hésitation.

Ciel ouvrit la porte.

Des miroirs.

Le sol, le plafond, les murs, chaque recoins de La Pièce étaient un énorme miroir. Peu importe où il posait les yeux, l'expression perplexe de Sebastian le regardait. Il n'y avait pas de traces de tortures, pas de taches sombres et suspectes, seulement des miroirs.

Enfin, presque.

Dans un coin au fond de la pièce, tellement recroquevillé sur lui-même que Sebastian l'avait raté au premier coup d'œil, se trouvait Joker. Il tremblait, des pleurs étouffés à en briser le cœur provenait de ses lèvres non visibles, surtout en sachant de _qui_ cela venait.

Ciel, qui s'était figé au moment où la porte s'était ouverte et qui avait fermé l'œil, se reprit et se précipita vers Joker, entraînant Sebastian avec lui le long du sol-miroir. Le bleuté s'arrêta à quelques pieds de Joker, et s'agenouilla, observant son camarade intensément.

Ils étaient maintenant assez proches pour pouvoir entendre des mots dans les pleurs.

\- _P-Plus j-jamais- me faites pas de mal... s-s'il vous plaît... tuez-moi..._

Plus que Joker, cependant, Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Ciel.

Le visage froid de Ciel se radoucit d'une manière étonnante, et Sebastian supposa que son habituel froncement de sourcil était aussi neutre que possible. Ciel étendit sa main libre vers le garçon apeuré devant lui avec précaution, comme s'il prévoyait ses actions au millimètre près. Il se baissa encore plus, se faisant le plus petit possible, le moins intimidant, et il parla doucement.

\- Joker. Tout va bien. Je suis venu te chercher.

Joker sortit lentement de sa position fœtale, levant avec prudence sa tête marquée par les pleurs, juste assez pour pouvoir voir qui lui parlait, et il écarquilla les yeux. D'un hoquet larmoyant il s'exclama :

\- Smile ?

Et se jeta sur Ciel, cachant son visage dans son torse et pleurant comme un enfant.

Sebastian sentit de la bile remonter dans sa gorge.

\- Bordel de _merde_.

Ballant le long du corps de Joker, un bras droit squelettique. Il y avait encore du sang séché sur les os d'ivoires brillants, des bouts de chairs pendouillant par un fil, et le creux de son coude démarquait l'endroit où ce qui avait brûlé la chair s'était arrêté. La blessure était irrégulière, l'os ressortant du moignon ensanglanté.

Le sang tâcha la veste de Ciel, et il détourna le regard avec dégoût. Pas contre Joker, non, et bien qu'il n'ait pas répondu à son étreinte, il ne l'avait pas non plus repoussé.

Sebastian s'accroupit à côté de Ciel, détachant leurs poignets. Il remarqua qu'à la seconde où son poignet fut libre, les tremblements de Ciel se stoppèrent. Même si c'était inutile, Sebastian enroula le bout de tissu autour du moignon du bras de Joker pour faire office de bandage, résistant à l'envie de reculer lorsqu'il effleura l'os lisse.

Joker sursauta lorsque Sebastian se mit à attacher le bandage, le fusillant du regard, et il se traîna plus loin, prenant de sa main gauche le poignet de Ciel pour qu'il le suive. Ciel retira doucement la main de Joker, plus doucement que ce à quoi Sebastian aurait jamais pu s'attendre.

\- Tout va bien. Il ne te fera pas de mal. Il est là pour aider.

Et Joker cessa immédiatement d'essayer de fuir l'aide-soignant.

\- Il va te porter, Joker. Ne panique pas, et ne te cogne pas avec ce bras, dit Ciel, regardant Sebastian.

Ce dernier acquiesça sans poser de question, mettant un bras sous les genoux de Joker et l'autre derrière son dos, le soulevant contre son torse. Ciel mit le bras mutilé sur l'estomac de Joker, de sorte qu'il reste indemne.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils quittèrent rapidement La Pièce, la porte de fer se refermant derrière eux.


	7. Chapitre 7

Je suis désolée pour le temps que ce chapitre aura pris ! Il était censé arriver plus tôt, mais j'ai attrapé une sale conjonctivite, et ça a retardé l'écriture sur ordinateur. Mais au moins vous aurez de quoi lire, il fait plus de 6 000 mots !

 **Trancy13 :** En effet, c'est pas très joyeux ce qui lui est arrivé !

o **uassi :** Hm, si tu t'attendais à voir la réaction du personnel face à Joker et Sebastian, je pense que tu vas être un peu déçu. Leur relation évolue petit à petit, vers quelle direction, je n'en dirais pas plus.

 **Manon :** De rien, et j'espère que tu seras aussi présent(e) pour les prochains chapitres !~

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Écrit par Cennis**_

 **Chapitre Sept**

Sur le chemin du retour, l'atmosphère était indéfinissable. Parler de « tension » serait bien modeste.

Ciel les guidait à nouveau, son attitude froide revenant peu à peu, à mesure que La Pièce s'éloignait. Sebastian devait constamment réajuster Joker dans ses bras, l'homme pas si petit gigotait sans cesse et essayait d'atteindre le dos de Ciel, lançant des coups d'œil méfiant à Sebastian. Parfois, c'était presque comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas, et pour qu'il se calme, Ciel devait encore et encore lui expliquer que Sebastian était là pour l'aider.

Le blessé finit par tomber dans un sommeil agité, et ils purent accélérer le pas.

À mi-chemin, Ciel soupira.

\- Va devant.

Une part de Sebastian était perturbée de savoir que le garçon pouvait aussi bien le lire après si peu de temps. Une plus grande part était juste soulagée de pouvoir poser ce qu'il considérait sans aucun doute comme une question dérangeante.

\- Es-tu déjà allé dans La Pièce ?

Évidemment, il était assez fier d'admettre qu'il apprenait lui aussi, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, à lire en Ciel. La manière dont le visage de ce dernier perdit ses dernières couleurs, resserra les poings, et l'hésitation alors qu'il réfléchissait avec précaution à sa réponse, Sebastian remarqua tout.

\- … Oui. Une fois, il y a longtemps, répondit finalement le garçon borgne après mûre réflexion.

\- Qu'avais-tu fait ?

En entendant la question, Ciel lâcha un ricanement amer.

\- Je ne me souviens même pas. Je ne sais plus pourquoi ils m'y ont envoyé, combien de temps ou ce qu'ils m'ont fait. La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est que le Dr. Faustus m'a fait sortir. C'était la seule fois où j'étais content de voir cet effrayant fils de pute.

Dès que les mots furent prononcés, Ciel fronça les sourcils. Entre Alois et Freckles, il commençait à prendre de mauvaises habitudes.

Sebastian ricana, plutôt content que son compagnon partage son avis sur le binoclard. Il redevint rapidement sérieux, réfléchissant à sa prochaine question.

\- Pourquoi... des miroirs ? Ce n'est certainement pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Ciel jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, un sourcil levé.

\- Vraiment ? À quoi t'attendais-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, pour être franc. Des vierges de fer, des chevalets, des vis à ailettes, ce genre de choses.

\- Ne sois pas stupide. Ils gardent ce genre de choses dans le sous-sol.

Vu comment Ciel souriait, c'était dur de dire s'il était en train de plaisanter. Il semblait avoir un étrange sens de l'humour.

\- Penses-y ainsi, Sebastian. Lorsque tu regardes un miroir, que vois-tu ?

\- Est-ce que c'est une question piège ?

\- Oui, mais réponds-y quand même.

\- D'accord, je vois mon reflet.

Ciel acquiesça.

\- Et combien de temps te regarde-tu généralement ?

\- Juste en passant devant, je suppose.

\- Alors tu ne regardes qu'assez longtemps pour te recoiffer.

Il recommençait avec les blagues sur les cheveux. Juste parce que Sebastian se _coiffait_ , contrairement à certain.

\- J'imagine.

\- La prochaine fois que tu te regardes dans le miroir, Sebastian, je te conseille de regarder un peu plus longtemps. Plus tu dois te regarder, plus tu commences à voir... Et tu n'aimes pas toujours ce que tu vois, finit Ciel, sa voix aussi forte qu'un murmure.

Il semblait songeur, et Sebastian se retint de lui poser d'autres questions. C'était déjà assez rare qu'il y réponde, alors il préféra ne pas aller plus loin. S'il devait émettre une hypothèse, il dirait que Ciel pensait à ce qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il s'était regardé, et cela n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire.

Les jours qui suivirent, Sebastian ne ferma pas les yeux de la nuit.

Il avait laissé un patient sortir de la section.

Il était allé à l'encontre de ses supérieurs et avait libéré un patient.

Toutes les portes par lesquelles ils étaient passés à l'aide de son badge, étaient enregistrées, et il y en avait eu beaucoup.

Mais, malgré ses inquiétudes, il ne s'était rien passé.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenu dans les quartiers, l'aube pointant le bout de son nez, Ciel lui avait dit d'emmener Joker dans sa chambre. Une fois que Joker avait été installé dans le lit de Ciel, ce dernier avait pratiquement traîné Sebastian jusqu'au foyer et préparé l'échiquier. Cependant, il n'avait pas placé les pièces dans leurs positions de départ, mais étalées sur le plateau. Peu après, Angela était arrivée. Elle avait longuement observé la chemise de Ciel, en particulier la larme sur le bas, et Sebastian crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Sous la table, Ciel avait écrasé son pied, un ordre non-dit pour qu'il agisse naturellement. Angela n'avait rien dit, les avait salués de son habituel sourire glacé, et tout s'était déroulé normalement.

Sebastian avait repris son tour de garde habituel le jour suivant, et il se précipita presque dans la section. À sa grande surprise, tout était _normal_. Enfin, normal pour St. Victoria. Joker était assis sur l'un des canapés, tout sourire et riant comme toujours, entouré des autres qui ne faisaient pas de son retour toute une affaire, plaisantant simplement comme toujours. Son bras mutilé était caché sous la longue manche de sa chemise, mais sa main squelettique ressortait tout de même. Personne ne la regardait, ni les patients ni le personnel, et Joker lui-même ne semblait pas plus gêné que cela que l'une de ses mains ne soit plus qu'un poids mort.

La normalité de la situation suffisait à rendre Sebastian fou.

Il fut soulagé de voir Ciel sortir de sa chambre, et étonnamment, de son plein gré. Freckles tourna vivement la tête en entendant le craquement de sa porte, leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle articula sans un son _merci, Smile_. Ce fut assez pour que Sebastian sache que cette nuit là _était_ bel et bien arrivée, malgré le fait qu'autant de personnes présentes ici faisaient comme si de rien n'était.

Ciel s'approcha de lui avec une démarche arrogante, un léger sourire narquois se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Partant pour un jeu ?

Mais, à la grande surprise de Sebastian, ce n'était pas un échiquier qu'il tenait mais un paquet de cartes.

\- Gin rami ? Proposa Sebastian en suivant Ciel jusqu'à leurs places habituelles, loin des oreilles curieuses.

\- Baliverne. Nous jouons au Poker, c'est le seul jeu de carte qui vaut le coup, répondit Ciel, ayant l'air presque outré.

Bien évidemment Ciel distribua les cartes, et évidemment Sebastian perdit spectaculairement. Ciel était si bon à ce jeu que c'en était impressionnant, il dépassait même ses prouesses aux échecs.

\- Il y a eu une réunion larmoyante hier, lorsque Joker s'est réveillé. Ils se sont tous rassemblés dans ma chambre, et ce satané Dagger n'arrêtait pas de toucher à mes affaires, puis ils ont tous commencés à brailler. J'ai dû partir, autrement j'aurais vomi, murmura Ciel en lançant un regard mauvais en direction de Dagger.

\- Comme c'est touchant, Ciel.

\- Je ne supporte pas de voir les gens pleurer. C'est agaçant et le bruit qu'ils font... beurk.

Apparemment, il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour qualifier le dégoût de Ciel pour cette démonstration d'émotion.

Sebastian ricana.

La nuit qui suivit, Sebastian se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas déposé son préavis. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à avoir des doutes concernant l'Institut, une petite voix lui avait chuchoté qu'il devrait partir tant qu'il était encore temps. En voyant ce qui avait été fait à Joker, en se souvenant de l'état d'Alois à son retour de La Pièce, et le changement d'attitude de Ciel à l'idée de s'en approcher, simplement imaginer ce qui leur avait été fait, c'était assez pour confirmer ses soupçons. Alors pourquoi travaillait-il encore ici ? La folie était sans doute contagieuse, il devait être fou pour vouloir continuer à travailler dans un tel endroit.

La première chose qui l'avait frappé en arrivant en Angleterre, ça avait été l' _insipidité_ de l'endroit. Oh, comme il s'était trompé. Il s'ennuyait tellement dans ses emplois, à la recherche d'action, et c'était ici, à St. Victoria, peut-être même chez un certain patient bleuté qu'il trouverait quelque chose.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui était ressortie de cette nuit où lui et Ciel avaient sauvé Joker de La Pièce, à part l'aspect de l'endroit, c'était l'espèce de changement dans sa relation avec le garçon. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce qui avait changé. Une confiance grandissante, une camaraderie, _quelque chose_. Depuis ce jour, Ciel sortait beaucoup plus de sa chambre. La plupart du temps ils jouaient, que ce soit des jeux de carte ou des jeux de société, parfois des jeux de lettre comme des devinettes ou le vire-langue. Malheureusement, peu importe le jeu, Ciel était toujours le grand gagnant, mais Sebastian était déterminé à prendre la place du morveux. Parfois ils ne jouaient pas ils parlaient de choses et d'autres, du personnel, des patients, parfois Ciel lui posait des questions sur le monde extérieur et durant ces moments-là, il y avait presque une certaine joie enfantine dans sa voix et sur son visage qui trahissait son véritable âge.

Le mois suivant passa sans incident, mais Sebastian ne se laissa pas être berné dans une fausse impression de sécurité. Une sorte de calme avant la tempête.

\- Je tourne la tête, et tu peux aller où tu veux. Je tourne à nouveau la tête, tu es bloqué jusqu'à la mort. Je n'ai pas de visage, mais ma vie dépend de mes dents courbées- qui suis-je ?

Ciel se rassit sur ce qui était reconnu par tous ces temps-ci comme _sa_ chaise, les mains enfouies dans ses cuisses, un air condescendant.

Sebastian retint avec attention son froncement de sourcil, reprenant chaque ligne de la charade. Il eut presque deviné lorsque cette gar- Angela arriva.

\- Sebastian, pourriez-vous emmener Ciel à la salle de visite ? Il y a quelqu'un pour lui, l'informa-t-elle, partant comme toujours sans attendre de réponse, si sûr de son autorité.

Sebastian cligna des yeux.

\- Il y a une salle pour les visites ?

\- … Tu travailles ici, non ?

Ciel se leva en lui faisant signe d'en faire de même.

\- Viens. Plus elle attend, plus elle devient tactile.

Ils quittèrent la section, et Ciel guida Sebastian à travers plusieurs couloirs et une ribambelle d'escaliers. Il courait presque, et Sebastian devait s'adapter à être à la même allure que le garçon. Ils arrivèrent finalement à une autre porte, et à peine était-il entré dans la pièce qu'une tache rouge se jeta sur Ciel.

\- Oh non, tu as encore grandi ! Continue comme cela et tu ne seras plus mignon !

Elle faisait voir rouge une chevelure rouge vif, un maquillage méticuleux, une robe extravagante et un chapeau rouge presque aussi grand qu'elle. Elle avait une tête de plus que Ciel, et elle le serra fort contre sa poitrine, souriant narquoisement alors qu'il se débattait pour se libérer.

\- Pourquoi diable- voudrais-je- être- mignon !

Il se dégagea enfin de son emprise, apparemment inconscient de la moue sur son visage qui pouvait être qualifiée de _mignonne_.

La femme l'emmena vers l'une des nombreuses tables, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer Sebastian qui ne pouvait plus les entendre.

\- Alors, comment va mon neveu préféré ? Demanda Ann en offrant un grand sourire au garçon, son menton posé sur sa main.

\- Je suis ton seul neveu, se sentit-il obligé de souligner, et je vais comme toujours.

\- Oh mon chéri, réjouis-toi un peu, j'ai fais tout ce chemin pour venir te voir ! Et j'ai de si bonnes nouvelles-

\- Tu vas te marier, la coupa Ciel, faisant tomber Angelina de haut.

\- … Comment la sais-tu ? se plaint-elle, révolté que son merveilleux instant soit ruiné.

Pour être franc, elle savait bien que Ciel n'allait pas sauter de joie en entendant la nouvelle, n'étant pas très intéressé par ce genre de réjouissance. Mais, elle s'attendait quand même à pouvoir le dire elle-même !

\- La pierre sur ton doigt était un bon indice, dit Ciel en montrant le diamant qu'elle portait. C'est beaucoup plus sobre que ce à quoi je m'attendais, par contre. Alors, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Arthur Wordsmith. Tu l'aimes bien, il écrit ces romans policiers que tu lis.

La fierté dans sa voix fit presque sourire le garçon.

\- Lui ? Hm, il est doué. Son dernier ouvrage était divertissant, bien que le début est atrocement lent. Dis-lui de corriger cela.

Ann leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je m'assurerai de lui transmettre le mess-

\- Félicitations, tante Ann.

Il l'avait dit cela si vite, refusant de la regarder dans les yeux comme si s'il ne le disait pas maintenant alors il n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion, et Ann lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, voyant l'ancien Ciel à cet instant.

Il était clairement mal à l'aise, et bien que cela soit très divertissant de regarder son petit neveu gigoter ainsi, elle décida de lui laisser la paix. Fouillant dans ses poches, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'inhabituel aide-soignant à côté de la porte.

\- Lizzie voulait que je te donne ceci.

Ciel releva l'œil vers l'enveloppe dans la main d'Ann. Elle commença à se dire qu'il ne la prendrait peut-être pas, et elle s'imagina déjà la tête que ferait la fille si elle devait lui rendre, mais l'objet fut arraché de sa main, et enfouie dans l'ourlet du pantalon de Ciel.

\- D'accord. Merci.

Ann fixa son neveu un long moment.

\- Il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi. Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé ? Une bonne chose, j'espère.

Ann se retint de se frotter les yeux lorsque l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Ciel, ne ratant pas la petite étincelle dans son œil à l'encontre de l'étrange homme dans la pièce.

\- On peut dire ça.

Il était en retard d'une heure, quarante-sept minutes et vingt-deux secondes. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Ciel était en train de compter.

Et dire qu'il était sorti de son lit et que l'homme avait le culot de ne pas se montrer. Il y avait quelque chose à redire sur son sérieux, là !

Ciel expira bruyamment, balançant sa jambe sur l'accoudoir de la chaise et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Sebastian était-il malade ?

\- … Tu n'as même pas réfléchi à ce mouvement, n'est-ce pas ?

Ciel soupira d'exaspération, alors qu'Alois bougea sa Tour sur le plateau.

Honnêtement, il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il en était réduit à jouer aux échecs avec _Alois._

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Comment ma main aurait-elle pu savoir quoi faire autrement ?

Alois tira la langue à Ciel de manière puérile.

Ciel expira de nouveau, ne remarquant apparemment pas qu'il le faisait en boucle, bien que cela n'ait pas échappé à Alois. C'était plutôt drôle de voir Ciel aussi préoccupé. C'était très rare, après tout.

Une demi-heure plus tard et Sebastian était en retard de deux heures, dix-sept minutes et dix-neuf secondes exactement. Ciel faisait comme s'il ne boudait pas malgré ses nombreux pincements de lèvres, et Alois était en guerre avec les pièces d'échecs.

Ciel était juste content que le blond n'ait pas encore commencé à les lécher. Trouver du désinfectant était une tâche compliqué.

\- Ciel ? Tu as une minute ?

Sorti de nulle part, Sebastian se tint soudainement aux côtés de Ciel, faisant sursauter ce dernier. Au lieu de se lever, Ciel _regarda_ juste Alois, et le blond fit exprès de respirer bruyamment alors qu'il partit d'un pas nonchalant, murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à _les potes avant les meufs_.

\- Où étais-tu ? demanda Ciel, manquant de cacher l'agacement dans sa voix.

Sebastian prit la place libre d'Alois, un léger sourire narquois se dessinant sur son visage, et il posa quelque chose sur la table devant eux.

\- Bard m'a laissé utiliser sa cuisine. Et étonnamment, de la nourriture peut en fait être cuisinée là-bas. Quelqu'un devrait lui dire, dit Sebastian avec nonchalance, observant le visage de Ciel avec précaution.

Ciel Phantomhive avait beau avoir été déconnecté de la société pendant de nombreuses années, et ces années avaient été placées sous les délicatesses de Bard, il savait toujours à quoi ressemblait une pâtisserie et qu'on le maudisse si ce n'était pas un choux à la crème caramel devant lui.

Sebastian cligna des yeux alors que le gâteau disparut, la seule preuve de son existence étant la crème que Ciel léchait rapidement de ses doigts.

\- … C'était... plutôt bon. Tu as... des compétences en cuisine ?

L'incrédulité dans la voix du garçon était presque blessante.

\- Techniquement parlant c'est de la pâtisserie, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ça t'as plu sinon ?

L'appréhension, la _légère_ appréhension qui l'habitait alors qu'il attendait la réponse de Ciel était assez agaçante.

Ciel cligna de l'œil en le regardant.

\- Oui. Tu sais que tu es mon pâtissier personnel maintenant, pas vrai ? dit-il d'un ton neutre, et Sebastian ricana.

\- Je suppose que oui. Joyeux anniversaire, Ciel.

Ciel cligna de nouveau de l'œil, et il montra une point de confusion avant d'acquiescer.

\- Ah, oui. Merci.

Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le garçon semblait avoir complètement oublié.

Lorsque Claude Faustus vous regarde, _vous regarde vraiment_ , il voit tout. Lorsqu'il est en séance avec quelqu'un, il enlève toujours ses lunettes, brisant alors la seule défense que le patient a entre lui et ces yeux d'ambres perçants. Il voit votre passé, votre présent, peut-être même votre futur bien qu'il n'irait pas partager ce genre de secrets. Il voit toutes les petites fautes, toutes les incohérences de votre personne. Il voit ce que vous aimez et n'aimez pas, vos rêves et vos cauchemars. Il connaît les peurs qui vous hantent et il peut communiquer avec vos démons intérieurs. Claude Faustus voit tout.

Ou du moins, c'est ce dont Alois Trancy était convaincu.

Il aimait que Claude le regarde. Claude savait à quel point il était sale, mais il le regardait quand même.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris tes médicaments, Alois ?

Ce qu'il préférait chez Claude c'était sa voix. Elle était douce, on avait l'impression qu'il murmurait en permanence, comme si tout ce qui était dit entre eux était un secret qu'ils étaient les seuls à savoir. Sa voix était si réconfortante.

Mais pas aujourd'hui, parce qu'Alois n'était pas Alois aujourd'hui.

\- Ça me rend malade, répondit le blond en chuchotant, détournant les yeux de ce regard perçant.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Alois avait commencé à refuser de prendre ses médicaments, et il agissait différemment. Plus silencieux, plus introverti. Tout le monde avait remarqué, le Dr Faustus le premier.

Une partie d'Alois en était ravie.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. J'aurais remarqué. Je garde toujours un oeil attentif sur toi, Alois.

Son enchantement s'amplifia, les mots ayant l'air plus intimes qu'ils le devraient.

\- Menteur. Tu me vois seulement parce que tu regardes Ciel, dit Alois d'un ton sec, pas vraiment de la colère, plus de la déception, de la douleur.

Claude posa son bloc-note et son stylo, croisant le regard d'Alois d'une telle façon que le blond n'aurait pas pu détourner les yeux même s'il l'avait voulu.

\- Au contraire, Alois. Je te vois toi.

De l'espoir germa tel une fleur dans sa poitrine, les pétales s'ouvrant à chaque douceur que Claude lui susurrait. Il s'empourpra, et se permit de regarder ailleurs pour ne pas être pris dans la toile que Claude tissait avec tant de facilité.

L'homme plus âgé se leva, et fit lentement le tour de son bureau jusqu'au garçon. Alors qu'il se tenait devant lui, Claude se mit à son niveau, les mains posées sur les genoux d'Alois. Son emprise était ferme, réconfortante mais Alois ne pouvait faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que le visage de Claude était aussi inexpressif que d'habitude.

\- Alois, ses paroles n'étaient qu'un souffle et à chaque mot prononcé il se rapprochait, je veux que tu ailles mieux. Penses-y lorsque tu iras mieux, je pourrais t'emmener loin d'ici. Ce ne sera que toi et moi. C'est ce que tu veux, pas vrai ? Tu veux que nous soyons... ensemble, non ?

La porte s'ouvrit, mais Claude prit avec fermeté le menton d'Alois avant que ce dernier puisse voir de qui il s'agissait.

L'espoir se transforma en panique tandis que le nouveau venu donna quelque chose à Claude.

\- Ferme les yeux.

Le souffle chaud et familier de Claude lui caressa le visage.

\- N-Non.

Pendant un instant, le masque de Claude tomba et il afficha une expression de douleur qui poignarda profondément Alois.

\- Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Et Alois, s'accrochant encore à ce fin fil d'espoir qu'il avait à chaque fois que Claude le regardait, _le regardait vraiment_ , lui fit confiance et laissa ses yeux de saphir se fermer.

De douces lèvres se posèrent avec tentation sur celles d'Alois, et il hoqueta de surprise. Claude prit cela comme une invitation à aller plus loin, ses lèvres ne le titillant plus, sa langue se frayant un chemin dans la bouche d'Alois.

À cet instant, l'espoir était vivant, et si Alois n'avait pas tant eu envie de pleurer il se serait moqué de sa bêtise.

Dieu sait combien de pilules Claude lui avait fait ingurgiter à travers le soi-disant baiser, mais lorsque la langue quitta sa bouche et que les lèvres se séparèrent, Alois était déjà en train de sombrer. Juste avant que tout devienne noir, il vit que l'autre personne était Hannah, mais... il devait déjà déliré, puisque l'on aurait dit qu'elle avait deux yeux.

\- _Bonjour, Jim. Bienvenue à la maison, le salua l'étrange femme avec un faux sourire en lui tenant la porte._

 _Jim ne répondit pas, il passa à côté d'elle et entra dans la demeure. Tout était tellement cliché, les tapis rouges hors de prix et les tentures murales qui racontaient des histoires que le maître des lieux n'avait sans doute jamais pris la peine de connaître. Qui aurait besoin d'apprendre lorsque tout lui avait toujours été servi sur un plateau d'argent ?_

 _La femme qui lui avait ouvert la porte lui courut après, troublée._

 _\- A-Attendez ! Je dois vous montrer où se trouve la chambre de Monsieur !_

 _Jim s'arrêta et la regarda par-dessus son épaule, d'une manière qui la stoppa net._

 _\- Je sais très bien où se trouve la chambre de cet homme._

 _Et il reprit son chemin._

 _Jim réfléchissait alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de cet homme détestable. Encore et encore et encore, mais il ne trouvait rien. Il n'avait aucune réponse, aucun plan, rien._

 _Il avait espéré ne jamais ravoir à traverser ces couloirs._

 _Bordel, Luka._

 _Il ne frappa pas, bien que ce soit ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit de faire pour son bien. Mais il ne voyait pas cette souillure comme son bien._

 _L'homme était horrible dans tous les sens du terme. Horriblement corpulent, horriblement habillé, horriblement pervers. Voir une telle 'personne' pouvait faire perdre foi en l'humanité._

 _\- Où est Luka ? hurla Jim dès qu'il eut passé le seuil de la porte, ne voulant pas gaspiller plus de salive qu'il n'en fallait pour cet animal._

 _L'homme était allongé sur le lit, seulement recouvert par un drap qui ne cachait pas grand-chose pour les yeux innocents de Jim, il répondit au blond en tapotant sur le lit, ce n'était pas dur de deviner ce qu'il voulait dire par ce geste._

 _\- Il est en vie._

 _Ils savaient tous deux comment cela se finirait, il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dire plus._

 _Jim avait été stupide de fuir. Maintenant Luka souffrait à cause de l'erreur de son grand frère._

 _Jim ne le laisserait pas souffrir s'il y avait un moyen de l'en empêcher, même si cela voulait dire ne plus être propre même après d'innombrables douches._

 _D'immondes doigts se frayaient un chemin sur sa peau, d'écœurantes lèvres le touchaient de la tête aux pieds, son corps à la merci de l'homme._

 _Il lui ordonna de gémir, gémir comme la putain qu'il était, et Jim s'exécuta, se détestant un peu plus à chaque son qui traversait ses lèvres mordues et ensanglantées._

 _Chaque fois que l'homme avait fini, il lui demandait où était Luka, et l'homme lui promettait qu'il était en vie, que s'il se comportait bien il lui dirait._

 _Chaque nuit, Jim s'allongeait et fermait les yeux, ignorait les souffles et les gémissements au-dessus de lui, et pensait à leur village. Il pensait à y retourner avec Luka, pour vivre avec la gentille dame qui leur donnait parfois de la nourriture lorsqu'elle le pouvait. Jim finirait par être propre, et il pourrait voir Luka grandir et s'assurer que personne ne le touche jamais de la manière dont l'homme le touchait actuellement, et-_

 _\- Je veux voir Luka, maintenant ! Non, ne me touchez pas ! J'ai dit maintenant-_

 _-ils iraient à l'école comme tous les autres, ils se feraient des amis et joueraient à des jeux amusants, pouvoir se marier serait bien aussi-_

 _\- Vous m'aviez promis ! Promis qu'il était en vie !_

 _-s'il se mariait un jour, ce serait avec une femme comme la gentille dame du village. Elle avait de si beaux yeux, c'était ce que Luka disait toujours. Ou peut-être avec quelqu'un comme l'homme qui était venu au manoir et qui lui avait promis de l'emmener dans un meilleur endroit-_

 _\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Comment vous avez pu ? I-Il-_

 _-l'homme qui avait nettoyé tout le sang et s'était débarrassé du corps de cet homme, et qui, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'appeler Alois, n'avait posé aucune questions et prit sa main, lui essuyant ses larmes, l'emmenant loin de cet endroit-_

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'il finit par se réveiller, bordé dans son lit, de retour dans les quartiers. Quelqu'un avait allumé la veilleuse qu'Agni avait réussi à lui faire passer dans la section, une lueur jaune pâle parcourant la pièce, chassant l'obscurité.

Son estomac se noua douloureusement, et il sentit un tiraillement derrière ses yeux assez violent pour lui faire voir des tâches. Ces satanées pilules le rendaient tellement malade. Il aurait dû se douter de ce que Claude préparait; ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il employait de telles méthodes pour le pousser à faire ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant Alois savait qu'il n'aurait pas reculer même s'il avait vu les pilules dans la main de Claude. Il avait pu s'en convaincre un instant.

Sa gorge se serra, et ses yeux le brûlèrent, une douleur qui n'avait rien avoir avec la migraine, et-

\- Oi, Jim, si tu te mets à pleurer, je jure devant Dieu que tu perdras le peu de respect que j'ai peut-être pour toi, l'interpella soudain une voix, le faisant sursauter.

Il abandonna la bataille de regard qu'il avait eu avec le mur, et regarda du côté de son lit. Ciel fronçait les sourcils, il tourna la page de son livre tout en gigotant sur sa chaise en plastique dans l'espoir de trouver une meilleure position.

Le couvre-feu était déjà bel et bien passé, ce qui voulait dire que Ciel était enfermé avec lui. Il ici depuis aussi longtemps ? À attendre son réveil ?

Alois lui offrit un sourire larmoyant.

\- Alors je n'aurai qu'à le regagner plus tard, pas vrai ?

Ciel ne lui offrit aucune paroles réconfortantes alors qu'il se mit à sangloter misérablement, des larmes coulant honteusement le long de ses joues, tout en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller pour essayer d'étouffer le bruit qu'il savait que Ciel détestait. Ciel ne se précipita pas pour l'enlacer comme d'autres l'auraient fait, il ne lui dit pas que tout irait bien. C'était l'une des règles non écrites des patients de St. Victoria ne jamais dire que tout irait bien. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un mensonge. À la place, Ciel continua à lire son livre, tendant une main hésitante afin de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Alois.

Luka avait lui aussi l'habitude de lui caresser les cheveux.

Plusieurs minutes ou plusieurs heures avaient pu passées avant que les pleurs d'Alois deviennent de simples hoquets, suivis de profondes inspirations. Ciel continua à le caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que la crise soit terminée, puis il ferma son livre et regarda son ami avec appréhension.

\- Claude m'a embrassé, avoua finalement Alois, presque anxieux de croiser l'oeil de Ciel.

Ciel n'essaya même pas de cacher son dégoût, l'envie pressante de se laver la main avec laquelle il avait caressé Alois tellement visible que le blond en rigola presque.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais ton obsession pour ce docteur, dit Ciel en secouant sa main.

Alois sourit narquoisement.

\- C'est probablement quelque chose de similaire à _ton_ obsession pour ce Sebastian.

\- Bon Dieu, tu dois être fou. Une obsession ? Ce n'est même pas-

\- Ça doit être la même chose ! Parce que Ciel joue avec lui, lui parle, et écoute ses réponses ! Et tu peux le nier autant que tu veux, tu lui fait ouvertement confiance ! Peu importe ce qu'il y a entre toi et Sebastian, je pense que c'est quasiment comme ce que _je_ ressens pour Claude-

\- N'importe quoi. Il est juste mon ticket de sortie, rien de plus, répliqua catégoriquement Ciel, lançant un regard à Alois qui le défendait de répondre.

Alois rigola.

\- C'est adorable que tu ais réussi à te convaincre de cela !

C'était amusant de voir à quel point Ciel se contredisait sans s'en rendre compte. Ciel remarquait toujours tout, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui, il était complètement aveugle. Sebastian était son ticket de sortie de l'institut, avait-il dit ? Pourtant il n'avait jamais dit ne pas être fou. Ciel était toujours si sûr que sa place était à St. Victoria. Avait-il vraiment l'intention de partir ?

Alois se sentit soudainement dix fois plus mal.

\- Ciel... Lorsque tu partiras d'ici... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu _m'abandonneras_ aussi ?

Ciel sembla surpris, et il n'était pas dur de voir qu'il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que pris en compte quelqu'un d'autre dans son plan d'évasion. Sa bouche bougea sans produire un son quelques instant, puis il ouvrit à nouveau son livre, et Alois eut sa réponse.

Il ferma les yeux un moment, moment qui se transforma en heures, et il faisait déjà jour lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. Le bruit de la chaise l'avait réveillé, et il vit Ciel sur le point de partir. Il commençait à avoir l'impression que Ciel ne faisait que s'éloigner de lui dernièrement, vers Sebastian et vers la liberté, l'envie de pleurer le reprit alors.

Ciel s'arrêta devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, et dit sans se retourner :

\- Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te tenir la main, Alois. Tu es un grand garçon... Mais je ne vais pas non plus t'abandonner ici. C'est une promesse.

Alois pensait souvent que Ciel était comme un petit chat. Lorsqu'il était réveillé, il était inapprochable pour certains, distant et froid. Évidemment, Alois savait ce qu'il en était vraiment, mais Ciel aimait se représenter ainsi. Mais lorsqu'il dormait, Ciel était presque adorable. Actuellement, il était lové contre Alois, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses du blond, dans un sommeil profond. S'il avait été réveillé, il aurait repoussé la main d'Alois et se serait assis, embarrassé d'avoir été dans une telle position.

Tout le monde, sauf Drocell et Snake qui avaient disparus dans la chambre du premier une heure plus tôt et qui n'étaient toujours pas sortis, était assis en cercle dans le foyer. Il n'y avait pas un seul aide-soignant, Undertaker tenait une sorte de séminaire d'entraînement avec eux, et aucun des patients ne les enviaient.

Freckles rigolait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à respirer, le visage rouge comme une tomate.

\- D'accord ! D'accord ! Je... Bah, je tuerais Grell, parce que ce provocateur me traite tout le temps de mal fagoté. J'épouserais Ronald, il a l'air plutôt drôle. Et j'imagine que ça veut dire que je...

\- Allez, tu dois le dire ! dit Dagger en ricanant.

Freckles rougit encore plus, si c'était seulement possible, avant de lever les mains en l'air pour admettre sa défaite.

\- Roh ! D'accord ! Je me taperais Will ! J'suis sûre que c'est une bête au lit ! Au tour de Soma ! Hum... Cantebury, Agni et Hannah ?

Soma ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, affichant un grand sourire à Freckles.

\- Je peux me taper et me marier avec la même personne ?

\- Non ! Tu dois choisir !

Freckles fit la tête, mais Joker rigola en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

\- C'est faux, Doll. En amour comme à la guerre tout est permis, t'sais.

\- D'accord ! Alois Sebastian, Claude et... Angela.

Ils grognèrent tous en même temps, d'une manière qu'ils n'auraient pas pu refaire même s'ils l'avaient voulu.

\- Tuer Mangela, dit Alois sans hésitation. Je baiserais bien Claude ! Mais Sebby est déjà pris, vous le savez bien.

Joker sourit à pleine dent.

\- Je te le fais pas dire. Smile se l'ait réservé.

\- J'ai une assez bonne idée de ce qu'ils font durant leurs rendez-vous de minuit~ chantonna Dagger, seulement pour faire la tête lorsque Beast lui fit remarquer que :

\- Je pense pas que tu peux en dire autant, frérot.

La main d'Alois fut balayée de la tignasse de Ciel, ce dernier se levant après avoir réalisé qui était son oreiller. Le regard agacé qu'il affichait était atténué par son envie de dormir toujours présente.

\- Bonjour, mon grand, le salua avec un clin d'œil Dagger, qui s'était apparemment remis de son malheur. J'pensais que tu dormirais toute la journée.

\- Qui pourrait dormir avec de telles stupidités ? marmonna Ciel en se frottant l'œil.

Alois et Soma se regardèrent par-dessus la tête de Ciel et ils partagèrent un sourire conspirationniste. Les oreilles de Ciel étaient rouges, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un rougissement chez lui.

Ciel arriva enfin à la partie de son livre qui en valait le coup lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit légèrement, Alois se glissa à l'intérieur et la referma doucement.

\- Dehors, Alois. J'en aie eu assez de toi pour aujourd'hui, dit brusquement Ciel, toujours embarrassé par la conversation qu'Alois avait lancée avec les autres plus tôt.

Alois ignora son ordre et se dirigea vers le lit de Ciel pour s'y lover au bout. Ciel fronça les sourcils, le blond avait agi normalement tout à l'heure, il avait donc pensé que la dépression était terminée.

Le garçon borgne reprit sa lecture.

Alois parlerait lorsqu'il serait prêt.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'Alois prit enfin la parole, et Ciel aurait préféré qu'il reste silencieux.

\- Eh, Ciel... Tu vas vraiment coucher avec Sebastian ?

Les oreilles de Ciel se réchauffèrent à nouveau, et il était bien content que ses cheveux les cachent. Tout en fronçant les sourcils, il dit d'un ton sec:

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- … Ok.

Ciel n'était pas dupe, et il savait que ce n'était pas la fin de la discussion. Il fixa les mots de la page, mais ne continua pas sa lecture. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alois reprit la parole.

\- … Tu coucherais avec lui si ça te permettait de partir d'ici ?

\- Non.

Il n'y avait pas une once d'hésitation, sa réponse fusant dès que la question avait été posée.

\- Je ne me laisserai pas être utilisé.

\- Mais tu utilises Sebastian, non ? lui rappela Alois en roulant sur le lit, de façon à faire face à son ami mais gardant les yeux fermés.

Ciel roula de l'œil.

\- Ce sont deux choses différentes. Sebastian ne sera pas blessé par ce que je pourrais faire.

Ils restèrent dans un silence inconfortable, et Ciel fut presque content qu'Alois le brise.

\- Ciel... Je suis toujours honnête avec toi, alors juste pour une fois, sois honnête avec moi, d'accord ? J'ai besoin de savoir... Aimes-tu vraiment Sebastian ?

Alois ouvrit les yeux, et son regard était si vulnérable que même Ciel était touché. Il était prêt à dire _non_ en entendant la question, mais lorsqu'Alois le regarda ainsi, le suppliant de lui dire la vérité... Il n'y avait rien à gagner en lui disant, mais il n'y avait rien à perdre non plus.

Ciel réfléchit un long moment avant de répondre, et Alois fut reconnaissant de cette réflexion.

\- Je... ne sais pas. De mon point de vue, Sebastian est différent des autres membres du personnel comme Ash et Faustus... Mais je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de la même chose que pour toi et Faustus, ou Soma et Agni, bafouilla Ciel, un étrange froncement de sourcil se formant sur son visage, et finit sa réponse en chuchotant presque. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de ressentir une telle chose.

Alois s'approcha doucement de lui, sans le toucher, et il essaya de faire à ce qu'il le regarde.

\- Tu en _es_ capable, Ciel. Toi et moi, nous sommes pareils. Si je peux ressentir ce genre de choses, alors toi aussi. Écoute, je... Je vois comment Sebastian te regarde. Heh, c'est drôle. Tu ne peux pas le voir, et je suis sûr que lui non plus, mais tous les autres le peuvent.

Ciel ne répondit pas, évitant de regarder le blond.

\- Ciel... Est-ce que tu _veux_ être capable de ressentir cela ?

Parce que ce serait le plus gros problème. Pas si Sebastian ressentait la même chose, ou si Ciel aussi, mais si il se _laisserait_ ressentir cela.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que ce soit utilisé contre moi. C'est une faiblesse, Alois !

Il criait presque, son visage tellement crispé qu'Alois voulait juste l'enlacer.

\- … Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre. C'est presque l'heure du couvre-feu.

Alois sut qu'il avait un peu trop poussé son ami aujourd'hui. Pour une fois, il ne discuta pas, se leva du lit et alla vers la porte. Une partie de lui voulait rester silencieuse, savait qu'il serait beaucoup mieux de laisser Ciel tout seul, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas que Ciel se _sente ainsi_.

\- C'est le concept d'aimer quelqu'un, Ciel. On peut être aussi faible qu'on le veut, et l'autre personne... elle sera forte pour toi.

Ciel ne répondit pas et Alois n'en dit pas plus.

\- Bonne nuit, Ciel.


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour, bonjour ! J'ai pris une éternité à finir ce chapitre, voilà voilà. Au moins vous l'avez maintenant, et il est long, donc, vous me pardonnez, eheh ? On va dire que j'ai pris du temps à cause du Bac, l'excuse classique (et la paresse aussi). Mais vos gentils commentaires et savoir que vous attendez avec impatience, ça me motive alors je vais essayer de prendre moins de temps pour le prochain chapitre, mais je ne promets rien, surtout que je pars en vacances pendant le mois d'août, donc je n'aurais pas vraiment Internet.  
 **  
Trancy13 :** Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'arrive aussi souvent de confondre les noms !

Bonne lecture!~

* * *

 _ **Écrit par Cennis**_

 **Chapitre Huit**

Elle ne s'ouvrait pas.

Il la regardait depuis sans doute plusieurs heures, avec la volonté de voir l'enveloppe s'ouvrir brusquement. Elle était toujours sur le bureau, là où il l'avait laissé quelques jours plus tôt, avec l'espoir qu'elle disparaisse d'une manière ou d'une autre. Évidemment, ce n'était pas arrivé. Ses pièces de collection et les livres qu'il n'avait pas encore lus disparaissaient quotidiennement - _et si Gray pensait vraiment qu'il ne s'était pas fait démasqué, alors sa qualification en tant que psychologue devait vraiment être remise en question_ \- mais cette foutue lettre était toujours là, le narguant par son indifférence.

Ciel soupira longuement, et une douleur familière le lança à l'arrière de son cache-œil, quelque chose qui pointait toujours le bout de son nez lorsqu'il stressait.

Bon, peut-être que la lettre n'était pas la source de ses soucis. Peut-être était-ce seulement plus simple de l'utiliser comme bouc émissaire au lieu de repenser à Alois et ses idées utopiques de l'autre jour.

Qu'on le maudisse s'il se mettait à écouter ce que disait le psychopathe blond _maintenant_.

… Et pourtant, il commençait à repenser à cette conversation, _encore_ _une fois_.

Ciel finit par accepter le fait que la lettre n'allait pas s'ouvrir d'elle-même. Elle aurait dû, parce qu'il le voulait, mais rien n'allait vraiment en sa faveur aujourd'hui. Soupirant pour la énième fois, il se leva de son lit et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau.

Il avait déjà rangé sa chambre, ou du moins réarrangé le désordre, deux fois. Tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau sauf la lettre avait été déplacé, encore et encore. Tous ses livres étaient rangés en ordre alphabétique, et ses dizaines de tenues identiques proprement pliées.

Balayant la chambre du regard, il réalisa avec peine qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire si ce n'est lire la lettre.

 _«_ _Ciel_ » était la seule chose écrite sur l'enveloppe, de son élégante écriture, encore aujourd'hui, douloureusement familière. Certains endroits étaient légèrement décolorés, et il sut d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'elle avait collé de petits autocollants avant de changer d'avis. Il se demanda si elle avait eu autant de mal que lui avec cette lettre.

Il ouvrit avec un manque de délicatesse l'enveloppe.

 _Cher Ciel,_

 _Tante Ann m'a dit qu'elle te donnerait ma lettre. J'espère que ce soit le cas, elle est si étourdie depuis qu'elle s'est fiancée avec Arthur. D'ailleurs, je vais être demoiselle d'honneur ! J'aurai une magnifique robe, une nouvelle paire de chaussures, une belle coiffure, tout ce qu'il faut. Le mariage sera l'été prochain, ce qui est une bonne chose bien que je doive admettre être un peu déçue. Cela veut dire que l'on va devoir attendre une année entière ! Ils devraient se marier en hiver ! Qu'y a-t-il de plus romantique que la neige ?_

 _Aimes-tu toujours la neige, Ciel ? Je me demande. Nous avions pour habitude de jouer dans la neige, même si tu étais toujours mesquin et que tu mettais de la glace dans ma robe. Du moins jusqu'à ce que ta poitrine s'emballe. Je pense à toi à chaque fois qu'il neige. Je me demande si tu arrives à respirer normalement. Tu perdais toujours ton inhalateur. Heureusement que tantine en avait toujours un en plus pour toi._

 _Je pense aussi à toi lorsqu'il ne neige pas. J'ai un tiroir entier rempli de lettres que j'ai écrites, mais que je n'ai jamais donné à tantine. Je les lisais après les avoir écrites et je les trouvais sans intérêt. Des blabla inintéressants sur ma journée, sur mes amies dont le nom t'échappe et ne t'intéresse pas, sur des choses que j'aurais déjà oublié une fois que tu les aurait lu. Ces lettres semblaient juste être une perte de temps. Peut-être qu'un jour je te les montrerai, lorsque tu rentreras._

 _Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi je t'envoie cette lettre alors que je n'ai pas envoyé les autres. Te souviens-tu de lorsque nous étions petits, et que nos mères plaisantaient sur le jour où nous nous marierons, préparant tous les petits détails pour nous faire rougir, comme les flocons de neige sur les invitations, et mon bouquet d'orchidées ? Elles nous faisaient répéter notre valse, parce qu'elles voulaient que ce soit notre première danse, même si tu n'arrivais pas vraiment à me guider. C'était amusant, non ? Même lorsque tu me marchais sur les pieds, je m'amusais._

 _Je suis fiancée, Ciel. Tu ne te souviens probablement pas de lui, tu n'as jamais vraiment été très doué pour retenir les visages et les noms. Je ne peux pas te montrer son visage, mais il s'appelle Léo Baskerville. Il est très bon avec moi, il m'emmène danser et dans des restaurants chics, il m'achète de jolies choses et me traite comme une princesse. Je pense que je l'aime. Tu penserais qu'il est idiot._

 _J'ai refusé de fixer une date pendant une éternité. Personne, pas même moi, ne comprenait pourquoi j'insistais pour ne pas prendre de date pour le mariage. Puis j'ai réalisé pourquoi. J'ai promis que je t'attendrai. J'imagine qu'une partie de moi, celle qui ne voulait pas choisir de date, elle t'attendait encore. Mais je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps, Ciel. C'est drôle, non ? Une petite fille rêve toujours de son mariage. De la grande robe blanche, d'une belle église. Et pour moi, lorsque j'imaginais mon époux, je te voyais toi. Pas le petit garçon qui me marchait sur les pieds lorsque nous dansions, mais l'homme que tu serais devenu. À l'époque, je n'aurais jamais pensé ne pas connaître cet homme._

 _Je vais épouser Léo. Notre première danse sera la valse, il guide très bien, et mon bouquet sera fait d'orchidées. Je suppose que j'essaye juste de me sentir moins coupable en t'écrivant cette lettre. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir trahi, celui avec qui j'ai grandi et duquel je prenais le nom de famille pour le mettre avec mon prénom dans ma tête, avec tant d'impatience. Mais j'espère encore. J'espère qu'un jour tu rentreras. Pas pour être mon mari, parce que je serai une femme aimante et fidèle, mais seulement pour que je puisse peut-être connaître l'homme que tu es devenu, Ciel._

 _Plus ta chère et tendre mais toujours avec amour,_

 _Lizzie._

Et Ciel sourit, un sourire sincère, peut-être le sourire qu'il adressait à Lizzie lorsqu'ils dansaient et qu'elle gloussait quand il écrasait presque ses délicats petits pieds. Il n'avait pas souri ainsi depuis une éternité, et c'en était presque douloureux.

La petite Lizzie Midford allait se marier. Elle ne se trompait pas en disant qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce Léo, mais toujours est-il, qu'il changea son nom dans sa tête pour Lizzie Baskerville, et cela sonnait bien. Tellement plus que Lizzie Phantomhive, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle se l'était répété dans sa tête.

Ciel essaya de s'imaginer ce à quoi Lizzie ressemblait à présent, mais il n'y arriva pas. Pour lui, elle serait toujours la fille débordant de joie aux yeux de biche émeraude et envoûtant, ainsi qu'aux cheveux d'or liquide. Ses cris perçants et ses cascades de larmes lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à avoir ce qu'elle voulait, mais son rire tintant et cette chaleur qu'elle partageait avec tous sans aucune gêne.

La petite Lizzie allait se marier, et elle avait l'approbation de l'homme que Ciel Phantomhive était devenu.

Mais cette joie n'était pas destinée à durer.

\- En retard... murmura Ciel à lui-même en faisant tournoyer un pion entre ses doigts.

Malgré le niveau presque nul d'Ash en jeu ces temps-ci, le garçon s'ennuyait assez pour errer dans le foyer cette nuit-là. Il commençait à se demander si Ash avait encore été frappé par l'une de ses nombreuses maladies bien trop fréquentes pour ne pas être suspectes, lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la section.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais salua la personne.

\- Bonsoir, Hannah.

\- Bonsoir, Ciel, répondit cette voix si douce, tel un chuchotement, alors que la femme s'approchait de la chaise libre, n'étant que peu éclairée par la lumière.

\- Ash est à nouveau malade ?

Il reposa le pion, le plaçant à l'endroit le plus avantageux stratégiquement parlant. Il n'aurait pas à se forcer avec elle.

\- On dirait bien que oui, répondit-elle en reproduisant le même mouvement que Ciel sans y réfléchir davantage.

Ils jouèrent un long moment sans échanger un mot, le jeu ne stimulant absolument pas l'ennui de Ciel, jusqu'à ce que Hannah reprenne la parole. Une question qui aurait pu ne pas être posée.

\- Comme se passent tes séances avec le Dr. Faustus, Ciel ?

Il releva l'œil en entendant la question, et sans doute avait-elle bougé à un moment ou à un autre, puisqu'il la voyait correctement à présent.

\- A-Ah-

Il sentit de la bile remonter dans sa gorge.

Un sourire froid se plaqua sur les lèvres de la femme, une lueur rieuse et cruelle brillant dans ses yeux alors que Ciel pâlissait.

La première chose à laquelle il pensa fut que cela avait _repoussé_ , mais même dans son état actuel, Ciel n'était pas stupide et il savait que c'était impossible. Des yeux ça ne repoussent pas, surtout s'ils ont été arraché du crâne de quelqu'un.

La seconde chose à laquelle il pensa fut _oh mon Dieu je connais cette couleur_ , et c'était le cas. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître ce gris obscur qui l'avait tant de fois foudroyé du regard pour de stupides raisons, qui avait autrefois appartenu à Peter, et qui le regardait maintenant avec amusement alors qu'il essayait de détourner l'œil mais _ne pouvait pas_.

\- Y a-t-il un problème, Ciel ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment, innocemment, et _cet_ _œil_ suivit ses mains tandis qu'il se couvrit la bouche avec.

Elle avait encore de légères traces autour de son œil là où des points de suture avaient forcément été, et il pour une obscure raison, voir ces cicatrices presque inexistantes était ce qui le rendait le plus malade.

\- Ç-Ça remonte- dit Ciel, se stoppant net au beau milieu de sa phrase pour se lever brusquement de sa chaise qui tomba à la renverse.

Hannah ne bougea pas pour l'arrêter alors qu'il trébucha en partant aussi loin d'elle qu'il le pouvait, son propre œil accroché à la porte de sa chambre, le besoin de s'y rendre bien qu'il ne puisse pas s'y enfermer et qu'elle pouvait très bien l'y suivre, mais _c'était sa chambre, donc un endroit où il serait en sécurité-_

Il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il sentit des mains l'attraper mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se débattre, afin d'essayer de se libérer de leur emprise. Sa peau tressaillait là où il sentait leurs touchers, et s'il avait pu, il se serait griffé pour mettre fin à cette insupportable impression.

\- Shh, Ciel, entendit-il Hannah lui dire de loin, un écho dénué de réconfort dans sa voix.

Deux des triplets, dont il ne connaissait et ne voulait pas savoir le nom, le tenait fermement tandis que le troisième se mit à genoux devant lui avec une aiguille. La main d'Hannah attrapa ses joues et lui tint fermement la tête.

Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit, cette même pensée qui lui était aussi acquise que le concept de la respiration, que s'il arrêter de se débattre, qu'il les laissait faire, qu'il abandonnait et attendait, alors peut-être que tout serait bientôt terminé, et même sans douleur qui sait.

Et, comme d'habitude, Ciel refusa d'y céder. Comme s'il allait se laisser faire.

Rester aussi déterminé s'avéra être beaucoup plus compliqué quand la drogue se propagea à travers ses veines comme un virus, le privant de toutes ses capacités. Il se sentit s'abandonner à son sort, son corps ne l'écoutant plus hurler de s'échapper.

Ce battement de cœur était tel un vicieux battement d'ailes sous le bout de ses doigts, comme un papillon enfermé dans ses mains ayant assez d'air pour survivre mais pas assez d'espace pour s'enfuir. Il ressentit une satisfaction frénétique en sachant qu'il était celui qui faisait battre ce cœur avec une telle frénésie, qui s'amplifiait lorsque le garçon s'accrochait à lui instinctivement en remontant à la surface. Il s'accrochait avec une telle fermeté à ses bras, parce qu' _il_ était sa bouée de sauvetage, _il_ était son antidouleur - _ah, mais tu es responsable de sa souffrance, non ? Pour son bien, toujours pour son bien_ \- et le garçon le savait.

Ciel hoqueta et toussa, il recracha de l'eau plus proche de la glace qu'autre chose, lançant à son bourreau et sauveur un regard encore plus glacial. Sa poitrine se souleva et redescendit avec difficulté, et sa respiration semblable à un râle.

\- Qu'as-tu fait, Ciel ?

C'était toujours les mêmes mots qui ressortaient de cette phrase, et c'était ceux qui n'étaient pas dits, _je veux t'aider, je veux que tu ailles mieux, je veux te libérer_ , qui tombaient dans l'oreille d'un sourd alors que Ciel était déterminé à garder ses lèvres scellées.

\- Quel dommage que tu sois si têtu, Ciel.

Il soupira presque alors que le garçon ne lui laissait pas d'autres choix que de lui replonger la tête dans l'eau.

Claude resserra son emprise autour de la taille du garçon tandis que ce dernier se débattait avec ses bras et ses jambes, espérant frapper l'homme alors que ses poumons le brûlaient et que des tâches dansaient devant son œil. Il resserra son poing dans la chevelure soyeuse cobalt, s'assurant que Ciel ne puisse pas respirer à moins qu'il le laisse faire.

Le dos de Ciel se mit à s'agiter, des mouvements plus francs, et Claude le remonta de nouveau contre son torse. De l'eau inonda le parterre de linoléum sur lequel ils étaient agenouillés, Ciel étant mouillé de la tête aux pieds.

\- Qu'as-tu fait, Ciel ?

Sa peau était glacée à présent, son corps parcourut de violents soubresauts, mais Claude savait que ce n'était pas vraiment dû à la température mais plutôt à leur proximité. Mais Ciel était trop occupé à recracher l'eau de son corps pour reculer, même lorsque Claude se mit à l'aider en traçant de petits cercles sur son dos.

Il pouvait à nouveau sentir les battements de cœur, ses doigts retraçant sa colonne vertébrale, si _fragile_. Une petite pression, un peu trop de force, et les os se briseraient, et le battement de cœur frénétique s'arrêterait.

Il ne le ferait pas, évidemment. _Non_ , pensa-t-il alors que Ciel avait assez repris d'air pour essayer de s'échapper de l'étreinte trop intime que Claude avait sur lui, _parce que les forts protègent les faibles. Nous protégeons ce faible cœur, et nous réparons ces os brisés._

\- Qu'as-tu fait, Ciel ?

Et la première chose à faire pour s'occuper des faibles était, évidemment, de leur faire comprendre à quel point ils ne vont pas bien.

\- _Ciel ?_

Il semblait tellement inquiet, sans son habituelle extravagance, que cela le réveilla presque.

\- _Qu'est-ce- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

Elle le savait, puisqu'elle l'avait déjà vu auparavant, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il fut presque ramené à la réalité par son manque de parole.

 _Dieu, que c'était douloureux_. _Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, comme si quelque chose essayait de sortir de l'intérieur de son crâne, avait-il bu du feu parce que sa gorge le brûlait tellement, et où était l'air ?_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Cette voix n'était jamais calme, et pourtant ils prenaient en charge la situation, et c'était si drôle qu'il voulait en rire, mais il n'y avait pas assez d'air pour respirer, encore moins pour rire.

\- Joker !

\- Sebastian !

\- _Joker !_

\- _Sebastian !_

Quiconque connaissant un tant soit peu St. Victoria affirmerait avec honnêteté que Soma Asman Kadar, la mine d'informations et Prince proclamé par sa personne, était un enfant. Même à l'âge de vingt ans, il était un enfant. S'il n'était pas le centre d'attention, s'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, si le curry que Bard faisait était _juste_ un peu trop chaud, alors c'était la fin.

Soma savait très bien comment les autres le voyaient. Il en profitait, d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi, dans ces moments-là, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de voir leurs expressions lorsqu'il se mettait à agir comme il le devrait.

\- Freckles, les tremblements de Ciel ont empiré. Va lui chercher ta couette, lui ordonna Soma, ressemblant beaucoup plus au Prince qu'il prétendait être alors qu'il se prélassait sur la chaise de Ciel, en faisant signe à la fille de partir.

Elle décrocha ses yeux d'Alois, son froncement de sourcil maintenant tourné vers lui, mais après un rapide coup d'œil à ce qui tremblait sur le lit, elle acquiesça et sortit. Alois poussa un _humpf_ et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Soma avait déjà été écarté de la discussion. Il était prêt à demander de l'aide à Agni, mais Alois et Freckles n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord. Au moins Freckles avait refusé d'une manière plus agréable.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux garçons, seulement interrompu par la respiration saccadée de Ciel.

Soma n'avait jamais bien gérer le silence.

\- Alors... Il fait beau aujourd'hui, hein ?

Il fit de son mieux pour être le plus enthousiaste possible, mais le regard empoisonné qu'Alois lui adressa lui fit bien comprendre que son effort n'était pas apprécié.

\- Ouais, il fait souvent mauvais ici. Mais, l'hiver en Inde, c'est quelque chose hein !

Était-il en train d'entendre une mouche voler ?

\- …J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait peut-être de la neige la semaine prochaine !

Alois continua simplement à le foudroyer du regard.

\- T'sais, c'est assez impressionnant, Alois. Je ne pourrais jamais tenir aussi longtemps sans cligner des yeux. Mes yeux se fatiguent, ils me démangent, je vois flou et-

\- Tais-toi.

\- Oui m'sieur.

Ce n'était pas dur de savoir qui était le plus ravie du retour de Freckles. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Alois remarque qui était derrière elle.

\- J'ai dit non, grognasse ! dit le blond d'un ton sec.

Si la cible de son accusation avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il ou elle aurait déjà battu en retraite. Mais Freckles avait l'habitude des changements d'humeur d'Alois -elle était à peu près sûre que son tempérament était encore pire avec elle à cause de son sexe et son aversion pour ce dernier- alors elle ne fit que l'ignorer.

Joker lui adressa un grand sourire gêné.

\- Ravie de te voir, blondinet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire pour nous aider ? Rien que nous ne puissions pas faire. On a besoin d'un membre du personnel-

\- Pas question ! On peut pas leur faire confiance ! le coupa Freckles, sa voix presque perçante.

Soma ne fit que soupirer. C'était un bon résumé du débat qu'ils tenaient depuis environ une heure et demie. Tandis que Freckles et Alois continuèrent à se disputer, Joker se rapprocha. Il posa sa main valide sur le front de Ciel et fit une grimace.

\- Pas besoin de thermomètre pour savoir que ça ne va pas.

\- On peut juste le mettre dans la douche et ouvrir l'eau froide pour sa température. C'est sa respiration le problème, dit Soma, et comme pour confirmer, Ciel eut une crise de toussotements déchirants.

Ce n'était pas la toux qui les inquiétait le plus puisqu'il reprenait son souffle peu après.

Joker fronça les sourcils.

\- Eh bien... Pour commencer, je pense pas que mettre plus de couvertures ce soit une bonne idée. On doit faire _baisser_ sa température, pas l'inverse, il retira les couvertures tout en disant cela. Il a besoin de son inhalateur...

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'on devrait aller chercher Sebastian ! Il nous aidera ! Alois sauta alors que la balance penchait en sa faveur.

Freckles grogna de frustration. En toute honnêteté, elle voulait gifler le psychopathe blond. Avec une brique si possible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans _pas de staff-_

\- Même si je ne veux vraiment pas contrarier une dame, j'pense que le blondinet a raison. Sebastian est un bon gars, de c'que j'en aie vu, il a pris le risque de m'aider. Dieu sait que j'aurais perdu plus d'un bras s'il était pas ven-

\- C'était Smile, pas lui !

Freckles avait vraiment l'air de se sentir trahie, et Joker ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Rien que l'idée que la personne qu'elle croyait capable de régler tous les problèmes, et qui savait que beaucoup d'autres patients le voyaient ainsi, voulait demander de _l'aide_ au _personnel_. C'était pire qu'affligeant.

\- Doll, elle se calma en entendant son surnom rarement utilisé, Smile n'aurait pas dépassé la porte si Sebastian n'avait pas été là et tu le sais. Il a besoin de notre aide, et ton entêtement n'aide pas du tout. On arrivera jamais à récupérer son inhalateur nous-même.

Freckles évita de regarder Joker tout en affichant une expression située entre la réflexion et la colère, et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se débarrasser de cette expression qui ne lui allait pas.

Elle ne dit rien de plus, ne céda pas au raisonnement de Joker, mais son silence était ce qu'elle pouvait donner de mieux comme permission.

\- Je veux dire, tu ne devrais pas négliger les efforts qu'il a faits pour faire ça ! dit Ronald avec un grand sourire, les yeux railleurs derrière son épaisse paire de lunettes rayées, tout en sautillant aux côtés d'un Sebastian fulminant.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard des plus féroces, et le jeune homme ne sembla que plus amusé.

\- Coudre ! Je ne savais pas qu'il savait faire ça, il a dû s'entraîner pendant des semaines. Et il a sans doute été dessus _touteeee_ la nuit.

Comment pouvait-il être encore en vie ? Quelqu'un aurait sûrement dû l'assassiner depuis un moment. Sebastian pensait sérieusement à s'en occuper lui-même. Et tant qu'il y était, s'occuper de Grell Sutcliffe, ce fou, haut en couleur, insupportable, étant une bonne raison pou justifier un génocide de l'espèce humaine.

\- Eh, Sebastian ! Est-ce que tu aurais un... _flurgle._

Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas très bien la langue de Soma, « _flurgle »_ veut approximativement dire « _oh wouaw, Grell a cousu son nom sur ton postérieur, mais wouaw, tu n'as pas l'air content, et si je rigole je vais probablement mourir »_. Malheureusement, grâce à Agni, Sebastian était plutôt doué en Somaïen, et les tentatives de l'homme aux cheveux violets pour calmer son rire l'agacèrent encore plus.

Gloussant, Ronald partit d'un pas nonchalant, les laissant seuls.

\- Si j'ai un _quoi ?_ dit Sebastian d'un ton sec, vraiment pas d'humeur à ce que l'on se moque plus de lui.

Ça n'aurait pas été un problème si Grell n'avait pas réussi à coudre tous ses pantalons, et qu'elle n'avait pas caché tout ce qui lui aurait permis de s'en défaire.

Soma fit passer son rire pour un toussotement avant de se calmer.

\- P-Peux-tu venir deux secondes ?

Sebastian suivit l'homme qui était clairement en train de glousser, et il fronça les sourcils en comprenant qu'elle était leur destination.

Il n'était jamais allé dans la chambre de Ciel auparavant. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Elle était un peu plus grande que la sienne, et beaucoup plus jolie. Là où il avait du parquet, Ciel avait de la moquette, du papier peint à l'air neuf tandis que le sien était décoloré et se détachait, et tout était en bleu royal. Il y avait deux bibliothèques de chaque côté de la pièce, toutes deux remplies. Pas seulement avec des livres mais aussi avec des figurines, un nombre assez impressionnant de boules à Neige, une ribambelle de jouets - _si Ciel avait été conscient, il aurait affirmé qu'il s'agissait d'_ objets de collection _, pas de jouets_ \- et une grande variété de jeux de société. Il y avait également un grand bureau sur lequel des papiers étaient étalés, ainsi qu'une myriade de papiers bonbons. La chambre en elle-même était aussi bordélique que son propriétaire, des vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, le placard ouvert et une montagne de jouets cassés en ressortaient. Il eut une envie de se mettre à ranger un peu, juste assez pour pouvoir apercevoir le sol.

Il y avait même une salle de bains privée.

\- Il est malade, la voix de Joker le ramena à la réalité, et la présence de ce dernier l'alarma plus que ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ciel n'aimait pas qu'il y ait du monde dans sa chambre.

Il y avait _cinq_ personnes dans sa chambre.

Encore heureux qu'il fût inconscient, autrement il aurait piqué une crise.

Il était plus blanc que blanc. Il était si pâle que l'on pouvait presque voir la mosaïque de veines sous sa peau. Il avait de la sueur sur les cheveux, sur le visage et la nuque, le tout luisait et lui donnait l'air d'être encore plus transparent. Sa poitrine se souleva, et Sebastian put presque sentir à quel point chaque inspiration était douloureuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il était en forme hier, dit Sebastian en s'avançant pour mieux voir.

Comme tous les autres l'avaient fait avant lui, il posa une main sur le front de Ciel et fronça les sourcils en sentant à quel point il était brûlant.

\- Il fait de l'asthme ou quelque chose du genre. Ça empire quand il attrape froid, j'imagine, dit Joker en haussant une épaule. Il a eu une séance avec Faustus, alors j'imagine qu'il est passé à l'eau.

Prenant mentalement en note l'expression pour s'y pencher davantage plus tard, Sebastian fut sur le point de prendre Ciel dans ses bras.

\- Je vais l'emmener à l'Infirmerie.

\- _NON_! hurlèrent simultanément quatre voix. Soma s'était même brusquement levé de son siège.

Il aurait bien répliqué si Ciel n'avait pas choisi ce moment-là pour empirer ses prises d'air. C'était comme si chaque inspiration était la première après avoir coulé, l'air refusant catégoriquement d'entrer dans ses poumons. Inconscient de ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il les fasse, Sebastian tourna Ciel sur le côté, et l'asthmatiforme se calma enfin.

Ses vêtements étaient trempés et son corps agissait littéralement comme un radiateur.

Après avoir travaillé à St. Victoria aussi longtemps, Sebastian ne répliqua pas, croyant les patients qui devaient sans nul doute savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

\- Que faisons-nous dans ce cas ?

\- Il a besoin de médicaments, dit Soma. Mais plus que ça, de son inhalateur.

Sebastian se mit immédiatement en action, balayant la pièce du regard.

\- Nan, mon pote. Il est pas ici. Il a été confisqué après un... _incident_ avec Faustus.

Joker et Freckles se mirent à ricaner, et Soma sourit. Voyant l'expression confuse de Sebastian, Freckles le mit au parfum.

\- Smile n'aime pas être touché, et le Dr. Faustus peut être très tactile avec lui. Pour sa défense, Smile lui avait _dit_ d'arrêter. Il ne l'a pas écouté, alors Smile l'a aidé. Disons juste que le Dr. Faustus ne portait pas de lunettes avant ce jour-là.

Joker s'arrêta brutalement de rire.

\- Ouais... C'était plus drôle quand il pouvait respirer quand même...

\- Son inhalateur est quelque part dans le bureau du Dr. Faustus. Prends des médicaments à l'Infirmerie et récupère l'inhalateur, et ramène ton cul ici avant qu'il ne s'étouffe ou autres, lui ordonna Freckles.

Bien qu'il déteste recevoir des ordres de la part de personnes plus jeunes que lui, surtout lorsque ces dites personnes prenaient une telle attitude, Sebastian écouta Freckles et il sortit des quartiers quelques minutes plus tard.

Si Sebastian avait participé à une telle mission un mois plus tôt, il se serait précipité de coins en coins, se serait caché derrière des plantes et aurait rôdé dans les sombres alcôves qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Mais à présent, il en savait beaucoup plus, alors il parcourait les couloirs sans aucune peur. Il se rendit au bureau de Claude, portant les remèdes essentiels contre la grippe, des compresses froides, des médicaments contre la toux, etc.

Les gens qui le voyaient dans le couloir ne lui demandaient pas pourquoi il n'était pas à son poste, ils n'essayaient pas de savoir pourquoi il transportait la moitié des stocks de l'Infirmerie dans ses bras, ils ne lui demandaient même pas ses papiers. Ça ne lui paraissait plus étrange désormais, tout le monde s'occupait de ses propres affaires, et personne ne posait de questions.

Il n'y avait pas non plus une seule caméra.

Laissant son butin sur l'une des chaises à l'extérieur, Sebastian frappa à la porte du bureau de Claude. Il espérait vaguement que l'homme soit absent, mais il abandonna vite l'idée lorsque la douce voix dudit homme l'autorisa à entrer.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, Claude, mais j'espérais que vous pourriez m'accorder quelques instants, Sebastian afficha son sourire le plus professionnel, et il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Claude était assis derrière son bureau, s'occupant de quelques papiers, et il semblait de mauvaise humeur. Eh bien, si ce n'était pas presque une émotion. Les miracles existent vraiment.

\- … Je suis assez... _occupé_ actuellement, Sebastian. Que voulez-vous ? son ton était désagréable, et Sebastian était presque certain qu'il y avait de l'irritation dans ces yeux ambre.

\- Oh, je suis terriblement désolé, le sarcasme ne sembla pas atteindre le binoclard, mais j'avais simplement besoin de me renseigner sur le protocole permettant de quitter les lieux de l'Hôpital. Agni m'a dit qu'il y avait d'abord un certain processus à réaliser.

Chaque fois que Claude ajustait ses lunettes, Sebastian devait retenir un sourire narquois, s'imaginant Ciel pulvérisant le visage de Claude avec un inhalateur. Il pouvait voir l'expression condescendante sur le visage du garçon, imaginer à quel point il devait se sentir satisfait dès qu'il voyait Claude remettre ses lunettes.

Claude semblait faire le pour et le contre de dire à Sebastian d'aller se faire voir. Clairement, le contre l'emporta, et il fit signe à Sebastian de s'asseoir.

\- Étant donné l'importance de notre travail ainsi que pour la sûreté des patients, la sécurité est assez ferme. Vous devrez soumettre une demande de sortie temporaire, que les Directeurs devront accepter, afin de pouvoir partir. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de partir aussi soudainement ?

Sebastian devait faire attention à sa réponse. Après tout, il n'avait aucun contact avec le monde extérieur, alors faire croire à la mort d'un proche était impossible. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'aller quelque part, alors ça devait être quelque chose de facile à annuler.

\- Ce n'est pas si soudain ma sœur était enceinte avant que j'arrive ici, cela fait plusieurs mois, et je pense qu'elle a déjà accouché. On ne me laissera plus jamais tranquille si je ne me montre pas au moins une fois.

Il n'avait pas de sœur, et il détestait les bébés. Il pouvait facilement inventer une lettre de sa sœur imaginaire lui annonçant son voyage, rendant sa visite avec eux impossible.

Claude acquiesça.

\- Je vois. Excusez-moi un instant, je vais chercher les documents nécessaires, dit-il en se levant de sa chaise et en quittant la pièce.

À peine la porte venait-elle de se refermer que Sebastian était sur ses deux pieds. En se basant sur le peu de choses qu'il savait sur Claude Faustus, la moitié venant du fait que Sebastian le considérait comme un connard, il gardait probablement les objets confisqués du type dangereux dans son bureau.

Pouvait-il être encore _plus_ prévisible ?

L'inhalateur était posé dans un tiroir vide, presque comme un trophée entreposé.

Ce n'était pas du tout flippant.

Il le mit dans sa poche et referma le tiroir. Alors qu'il refaisait le tour du bureau pour retourner à son siège, sa main effleura les papiers qui étaient sur le bureau de Claude, les faisant tomber au sol. Retenant un juron, il s'accroupit pour les ramasser.

Soma le regarda mollement depuis la photo décolorée qui était attachée à l'une des feuilles. Son visage n'avait pas l'habituel rictus débordant de joie et ses yeux brillants que Sebastian avait tant l'habitude de voir, et peut-être était-ce cela qui piqua sa curiosité.

Ses yeux scannèrent le haut de la feuille.

 **Jeudi 29 mars 2008 :**

 _Le patient X27 fait preuve de grands progrès. Il a été dans la Pièce 1800 pendant six jours depuis l'incident. Durant la séance d'aujourd'hui, il a admis avoir formé une amitié avec Aleister Chambers, et a demandé à ce dernier de l'emmener dehors pour 'prendre de l'air frais'. Cependant, il nie toujours quelconque acte de violence envers Chambers, et continue de dire que la mort de Chambers était un accident._

 **Samedi 31 mars 2008 :**

 _L'état émotionnel du patient X27 se détériore. L'utilisation d'électrochocs a causé une certaine panique, sans résultat positif. Il continue à dire que la mort de Chambers n'est pas de son ressort._

 **Mercredi 4 avril 2008 :**

 _Le patient X27 commence à demander le droit de se laver. La saleté commence à le démanger. Possible culpabilité quant à la mort de Chambers, le sang de Chambers qui collerait encore à ses mains et serait un désagréable souvenir ? Observation à continuer._

 **Vendredi 22 avril 2008 :**

 _Le patient X27 agit de manière enfantine. Une façon de se leurrer dans un faux sentiment de sécurité ? À surveiller. Refuse de répondre à toute question, refuse de manger et de boire, s'est mis en boule dans un coin de la pièce durant la nuit et a pleuré_.

 **Lundi 8 mai 2008 :**

 _Le patient X27 est sorti de la pièce 1800 après avoir cessé d'agir comme un enfant, et a essayé d'étrangler le Dr. Phipps. Un bain lui a été accordé. Retour à la section. Observations à continuer, le risque s'élève à cinq, six._

Ce ne fut que lorsque les pas se rapprochant de Claude atteignirent ses oreilles, que Sebastian détourna brusquement le regard de la page, la remit avec hâte sur le bureau et reprit sa place. Il remit son sourire poli en place avec difficulté, essayant de mettre sa panique de côté.

Soma aurait tué un ancien membre du personnel ? Après avoir « formé une amitié » avec lui ?

Sebastian s'obligea à ne pas y penser, acceptant les feuilles que Claude lui tendait avec un sourire et il quitta le bureau.

Agni n'était pas forcément en danger. Cela pouvait être un malentendu. Après tout, Sebastian ne croyait pas à la « folie » de certains des patients, peu importe à quel point les autres membres du staff insistaient. Pourquoi devrait-il croire que Soma avait assassiné quelqu'un-

 _une confiance aveugle en quelqu'un qui compte peut-être utiliser Agni pour sortir des quartiers et tuer quelqu'un aussitôt fait ? Agni ne savait pas, Agni ne pouvait pas savoir, Agni ressentait réellement quelque chose pour Soma (assassin) et ne croirait pas à une telle chose même si Soma avait ses doigts autour de la gorge d'Agni-_

il devait prévenir Agni.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre de Ciel, Soma était le seul aux côtés du malade. Il salua Sebastian avec un grand sourire rayonnant.

\- Eh ! J'ai bien crû qu'on allait d'voir te chercher.

Sebastian ne répondit pas, trop obnubilé par la proximité des mains de Soma du cou de Ciel.

Soma sauta de sa chaise et Sebastian se raidit.

\- Allez, donne-moi l'inhala-

\- Tu peux partir, le coupa Sebastian, son ton glacial, je vais m'occuper de lui.

Soma déglutit, son sourire disparaissant. Le ton de Sebastian et l'indescriptible regard dans ses yeux le poignardèrent, et il fit un pas en arrière, mettant une certaine distance entre eux. Il se demanda pendant quelques secondes s'il avait mis Sebastian en colère, mais il ne se rappelait de rien de tel.

Se forçant à sourire à nouveau, il décida de mettre l'humeur de Sebastian sur le compte de son inquiétude pour Ciel, et sa demande ne révélait que du fait qu'il voulait être seul avec le garçon.

\- D'accord. Je te verrai plus tard alors, Sebastian.

\- Ciel, réveilles-toi, dit Sebastian en secouant l'épaule du garçon.

Sa température avait beaucoup baissé durant les deux heures passées grâce aux compresses et aux peu de médicaments qu'il avait réussi à lui donner lorsqu'il avait été réveillé plus tôt. Durant cette période, Sebastian avait été témoin de quelque chose que peu de gens sur Terre pouvaient dire avoir vu un Ciel Phantomhive délirant.

Sebastian pouvait sans aucun doute dire qu'il s'agissait de la chose la plus étrange qu'il n'ait jamais pu voir.

Ciel Phantomhive, de ce qu'il savait, était sérieux, fier, indépendant et beaucoup d'autres choses. Il renvoyait un air de supériorité sans même le vouloir c'était simplement naturel. Il gardait tout le monde à une certaine distance, et même cette distance était un privilège. Lorsqu'il vous regardait, vous étiez la seule personne présente, tous les autres semblaient disparaître.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était un enfant.

\- Allez- non, arrête de bouger- tu dois le prendre, insista Sebastian, qui était plus qu'exaspéré.

Encore dans les vapes, Ciel roula sur son lit et cacha son visage dans l'oreiller, évitant avec efficacité la cuillère de sirop. Des plaintes sur le goût étaient étouffées par le coussin, et à chaque fois que Sebastian essayait de le remettre dans une bonne position, Ciel se remettait encore plus loin, de plus en plus près du bord du lit.

Sebastian commençait à penser à laisser le petit merdeux tomber par terre.

\- T'as qu'à le prendre ! dit brusquement Ciel, arrachant la compresse froide de son front pour l'envoyer sur la main un peu trop proche de Sebastian.

Il faisait la moue, chose qui aurait mortifié le Ciel ordinaire.

\- Je ne suis pas celui qui est malade, Ciel, soupira Sebastian, s'accrochant à ce qui lui restait de patience.

\- Moi non plus !

Cela aurait été plus convaincant si ça ne s'était pas terminé en crise de toux. Pour la centième fois, le garçon tira sur son inhalateur.

\- Oui, tu es en pleine forme.

Sebastian profita de ce moment de distraction pour mettre la cuillère dans la bouche de Ciel, posant une main sur ses lèvres pour s'assurer qu'il ne recrache pas. _Encore une fois_. Ciel en profita pour le gifler avec la compresse. _Encore une fois._

S'il avait su que jouer à l'infirmière serait aussi dur, il aurait laissé Soma s'occuper du morveux, assassin ou pas.

Il pensait encore à tout ce qu'il avait appris, et il décida de profiter de l'état actuel de Ciel pour obtenir des réponses qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais eues si le garçon était en bonne santé et avait toute sa tête. Toujours est-il que même malade et en agissant comme un enfant de cinq ans, Ciel était toujours Ciel, évidemment.

Ciel, à présent traité, se lova de nouveau dans le lit. Si le regard qu'il affichait était une bonne indication, alors il était en train de bouder.

\- J'ai entendu un nom aujourd'hui. Aleister Chambers. Je crois qu'il était un membre du personnel auparavant.

Le regard de Ciel empira.

\- C'était une vraie tapette.

Sebastian leva un sourcil.

\- Alors comme ça, tu ne l'appréciais pas vraiment ?

\- Bien joué, Sherlock.

\- Pour une raison en particulier ?

Ciel haussa les épaules, se frottant le nez sur sa manche.

\- Il était agaçant.

\- Je pensais que tout était agaçant pour toi, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Sebastian.

\- Tu es agaçant, murmura Ciel dans sa barbe, s'asseyant et fouillant à l'intérieur d'un des tiroirs de sa table de nuit.

Il semblait de plus en plus déprimé à mesure que sa main s'enfonçait, jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un cri de victoire et ressorte sa main.

\- Merci... Et j'ai entendu dire qu'il était plutôt proche de ton ami, Soma ?

Retirant l'emballage de la sucette, Ciel l'examina de près avant de la mettre dans sa bouche.

\- Soma ? Pas particulièrement. J'pense qu'ils ne se sont même jamais parler, en fait.

Sebastian ne remit pas en question l'honnêteté de Ciel. Dans l'état peu habituel dans lequel il était, Ciel n'avait aucune raison de mentir, et même s'il avait été en pleine forme, Sebastian l'aurait quand même crû. Il avait déjà beaucoup trop investi dans le garçon pour ne pas le croire, après tout.

Toutefois, il avait des doutes. Sebastian savait très bien que, du moins avant qu'il commence à travailler à l'institut, Ciel avait passé la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre. Soma aurait très bien pu devenir ami avec Chambers sans qu'il ne se doute de rien. Ce n'était pas comme s'il se préoccupait des amitiés des autres.

Sebastian assez de doutes pour s'inquiéter pour Agni.

\- Eh, Sebastian. Comment va Smile ? demanda Freckles, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Sa mauvaise humeur avait déjà disparu, et elle était juste soulagée que Ciel ait pu récupérer son inhalateur. Il avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Il n'était plus en train d'haleter, son visage avait repris des couleurs et il dormait à poings fermés.

\- Beaucoup mieux. Il va probablement pouvoir dormir cette nuit maintenant, bailla Sebastian, se levant de l'inconfortable chaise en plastique. S'occuper du garçon était beaucoup plus simple lorsqu'il était inconscient.

\- Il est presque huit heures, alors je vais t'remplacer. J'pense même que je vais finir par passer la nuit ici.

\- D'accord, Sebastian roula ses épaules pour se débarrasser de la raideur, je reviendrai demain dans ce cas. Bonne nuit.

\- A-Attends !

Sebastian s'arrêta à la porte, regardant par-dessus son épaule pour voir la fille qui semblait mal à l'aise.

\- Hm ?

\- Hum... Juste... Merci, t'sais. Tu, euhm, tu nous a vraiment aidés... Bonne nuit.

Elle se retourna mais pas assez vite pour cacher son visage qui s'empourprait lentement. Sebastian ricana en quittant la pièce.

Ce fut sur le chemin du retour vers le dortoir que Sebastian croisa Agni, qui le salua joyeusement.

Ils discutèrent du travail un moment alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs chambres respectives et ce fut Agni qui mentionna Soma, et qui sourit d'un air si heureux, et Sebastian craqua.

\- Ne t'approche pas de Soma.

Il avait prononcé ces mots sans même s'en rendre compte, plus un ordre qu'une simple demande. L'expression d'Agni changea, mais pas en froncement de sourcils. Ça, Sebastian aurait pu le gérer, ça, Sebastian s'y attendait.

Agni lui avait _lancé un regard noir_.

Sebastian connaissait Agni depuis si longtemps, il l'avait certainement énervé avec son impudence et sa friabilité de nombreuses fois, il avait reçu des leçons de morale exaspérantes de la part de l'homme lorsqu'une femme qu'il avait rejetée s'était venger sur Agni, il avait été insensible, il avait même été un vrai enfoiré avec lui parfois, mais jamais Agni ne l'avait regardé ainsi par le passé.

\- Écoute, je ne peux pas t'expliquer commet je sais, mais... il est dangereux, Agni. Il se _sert_ de toi. Si tu le laisses faire, alors il va te _blesser_ -

Sebastian se hâta de s'expliquer mais Agni ne voulait rien entendre. L'homme d'habitude toujours poli l'arrêta d'un geste brusque de la main, ses yeux gris se durcissant.

\- Assez.

Ce n'était qu'un mot, mais dit avec une telle colère que même Sebastian dut s'y plier. Une part de lui qui était de plus en plus présente à mesure que le regard d'Agni s'envenimait, était énervée de savoir qu'Agni croyait plus Soma que _lui_. N'avaient-ils pas été amis pendant des années ? Sebastian ne l'avait-il pas aidé à surmonter les périodes les plus dures de sa vie ? Et pourtant, Agni voulait faire plus confiance à une personne qu'il connaissait à peine, depuis si peu de temps ?

\- Très bien. Ce qui arrivera n'aura rien à voir avec moi, dit brusquement Sebastian.

Il ne s'impliquerait plus.


	9. Chapitre 9

Et me voilà avec le chapitre neuf, que je sors quelques jours avant de partir en vacances - donc, plus d'accès à Internet-, vous en avez de la chance (j'imagine). Il est plus court que les précédents, mais vous verrez, il se passe des choses, du drama, de l'action ! Bon, j'arrête d'essayer de faire une introduction et je vous laisse lire !

 **ouassi :** Oui, je plains vraiment Ciel des traitements que Claude lui inflige, mais après on peut en dire de même pour tous les autres patients. Honnêtement, l'histoire de Soma qui aurait tué un membre du personnel, bah j'ai oublié si c'était vrai ;w;  
Je redécouvrirai avec vous du coup, haha.

Bonne lecture et bonne vacances !~

* * *

 _ **Écrit par Cennis**_

 **Chapitre Neuf**

Cassé d'une main ferme avec une certaine dextérité rarement vu dans cette cuisine, l'œuf tomba dans la poêle sans un morceau de coquille. Le jaune grésilla, brisant le silence de la pièce, et aussitôt plusieurs tranches de bacon le rejoignirent.

Ah, la perfection. Pas une trace de brûlé non plus.

\- Yo, Sebastian !

Bard arriva par les portes de la cuisine, souriant à pleine dents, une cigarette éteinte entre ces dernières. Son tablier de chef était déjà recouvert d'un noir cendres.

\- Encore à fumer dans le lit, à ce que je vois, observa Sebastian, remplissant la bouilloire.

Le sourire de Bard devint gêné.

\- Heh... Bah, t'sais, ces uniformes, sacrement inflammables...

\- Café ? demanda Sebastian alors que l'eau bouillait, se déplaçant autour de Bard avec grâce tandis que le blond commençait à préparer son propre petit-déjeuner.

\- Ce serait pas trop d'mander. Tu veux que je m'en occupe pour toi ? dit-il en parlant du chef-d'œuvre de Sebastian.

\- Non. Ne regarde même pas.

Il y avait une théorie qui circulait dans l'asile disant que le regard de Bard suffisait à transformer le plus exquis des mets en poison. Sebastian y croyait dur comme fer.

Sebastian était devenu un habitué des cuisines de St. Victoria depuis deux semaines. Sa dispute avec Agni n'avait fait qu'empirer durant ce laps de temps. C'était sans doute l'agacement déjà présent qui lui avait fait perdre toutes formes de politesses en faveur de repas de qualités cuisinés par sa personne. S'attendant presque à être attaqué à coup de lance-flamme, il fut agréablement surpris lorsque Bard lui dit simplement de « s'en donner à cœur joie » et lui donna des ingrédients. Depuis, Sebastian venait tous les matins dans les cuisines et avait son petit-déjeuner avec eux. Bien qu'ils n'étaient certainement pas son premier choix en terme de compagnie, ils étaient beaucoup plus tolérables que Will et ses pièges mortels ou Grell et ses... eh bien, elle était un piège en elle-même.

\- Ce salopard d'Ash est venu ici hier. M'a donné une bonne leçon sur l'hygiène et que je 'dois utiliser les bons outils de cuisines'. Qu'il aille se faire foutre, il a jamais utilisé une fourchette pour faire autre chose que manger, ça j'te le dis !

Bard était du genre à penser que si un homme n'avait pas été circoncis avec une cuillère avant d'atteindre les douze ans, alors il ne pouvait se proclamer comme tel.

\- Et écoute ça; ce fils de pute snobinard a dit qu'ils vont couper mes fonds ! « Des choses plus importantes, un gâchis pour nos ressources, blah blah blah ».

Sebastian aimait beaucoup les imitations d'Ash que faisait Bard. Elles étaient plutôt réalistes.

\- Il n'est pas _ton_ patron. Il n'a sans doute pas le pouvoir de couper tes fonds ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit ! D'où vient-il me faire la morale... dit Bard decrescendo, dans un murmure sérieux, embrochant la nourriture normalement appelée saucisse. Il s'imaginait sans aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'un certain homme aux yeux couleur lilas.

Alors que Sebastian s'assit à la table, les deux autres mousquetaires se traînèrent dans la pièce. Finny se laissa tomber dans l'une des chaises et sa tête atterrit sur ladite table avec un grand « _Paf ! »._ Meirin n'était même pas assez réveillée pour rougir lorsque Sebastian la salua.

Ils se réveillèrent lorsque Bard fit glisser leurs assiettes sur la table. Honnêtement, ils avaient un estomac en acier, et Dieu sait de quoi étaient faites leurs dents.

\- C'est même pas comme s'ils me donnaient beaucoup de base, tu sais ?

Finny cligna des yeux en regardant Bard, toujours endormis, mettant maladroitement de la nourriture dans sa bouche.

\- D'quoi tu parles ?

\- L'autre Con.

Son nom officiel, bien sûr.

\- Hein ? Toi aussi ? s'exclama Meirin. Angela est venue me voir hier ! Elle m'a dit que le prix des assiettes cassées serait tiré de ma paye.

\- Moi aussi ! Elle m'a dit que ma tondeuse était irrégulière et que je devais utiliser une règle.

Sebastian était quasiment sûr et certain que Finny n'avait jamais touché une règle de sa vie. L'expression confuse qu'il arborait ne faisait que confirmer cette idée.

Ils passèrent le reste du petit-déjeuner à parler dans le dos de ces deux-là, et Sebastian se rendit compte que cela ne le gênait pas du tout. Le trio était loin d'être son type de compagnie habituelle. La grossièreté et l'amour de Bard pour les choses inflammables, le comportement excessivement puérile de Finny, ainsi que l'incapacité que Meirin avait pour le regarder dans les yeux sans que sa tête surchauffe, il y avait mieux que cela, oui. Cependant, il commençait à, si ce n'est les apprécier, au moins s'y faire.

Enfin, il y avait pire comme matinée.

Il ne neigeait pas. Ce devrait être le cas, mais mieux valait ne pas compter sur la météo Anglaise.

Aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, Snake avait toujours haï Noël. Il y avait quelque chose en rapport avec cette fête qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas supporter.

Peut-être était-ce la bonne ambiance. Ne vous méprenez pas; Snake pouvait être très joyeux, bien que cela soit dur à voir, et il aimait que les autres le soient aussi. Un sourire c'était contagieux, quelque chose qu'il aimait beaucoup voir. Cependant, la bonne ambiance de Noël était si... _fausse_. Les adultes dépensaient de l'argent qu'ils n'avaient pas pour des jouets que leurs enfants ne voulaient pas, mais ces derniers faisaient comme si c'était le cas. Enfin, _devraient_ faire comme si, même si la plupart ne ménageaient pas les sentiments de ceux qui offraient lesdits cadeaux. Les réunions embarrassantes et tendues entre les belles-familles qui se détestaient mais qui jouaient le jeu, à l'aide de câlins similaires à des coups de poings ou des morsures, en demandant comment leur année s'était passée, et étant très déçu d'apprendre que leurs maisons n'avaient _pas_ brûlées.

Peut-être était-ce l'hypocrisie de la fête en elle-même. L'image de Noël était celle de la chaleur, de grands banquets, d'une couche de neige tombant au bon moment, de la famille et des amis tous réunis ensemble. Du haut de ses vingt ans, il n'avait jamais connu un tel Noël. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'y était attendu, mais c'était tout de même une pub mensongère.

Même l'aspect religieux était quelque chose qui lui échappait, la foi n'étant pas quelque chose qu'il se souvenait avoir. Il ne croyait même pas au Père Noël.

Peut-être que s'il avait neigé la veille, il se sentirait mieux, pensait Snake en regardant à travers la fenêtre. D'ordinaire il évitait de regarder par la fenêtre, les épais barreaux devant la vitre le mettant en cage et l'agitant, mais il faisait toujours une exception en décembre. Peut-être qu'au moment où il regarderait, le premier flocon de neige tomberait.

Soupirant légèrement, Snake détourna le regard de la fenêtre et roula sur le côté. Les bras enroulés autour de sa taille resserrèrent leur étreinte, et il se sentit un peu mieux.

\- Pas de neige, murmura rhétoriquement Drocell.

\- Pas de neige, confirma Snake en se rapprochant de son compagnon jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent et que leurs souffles se mélangent.

\- Y neige en Alaska, bailla Drocell, beaucoup de neige là-bas.

Snake adorait le Drocell somnolent. Ses yeux violets brumeux et absents, ses cheveux de cuivres en bataille, et sa tendance à être beaucoup plus collant que d'ordinaire. Ce n'était pas qu'il était particulièrement distant, mais il faisait très attention à n'avoir que le minimum de contact physique, même s'il s'agissait d'un simple effleurement de mains. Dieu les en garde si l'un des membres du personnel savait, savait s'en servir contre eux.

\- Noël en Alaska alors.

\- Des païens, beaucoup de païens.

Snake préférait largement le Solstice d'Hiver à Noël. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière, peut-être était-ce juste le nom. Drocell lui en avait parlé lors de leur premier Noël ensemble. Honnêtement, Snake avait du mal à se rappeler des détails, mais le nom était si harmonieux.

Ils entendirent un fracas à l'extérieur et se mirent sur leurs gardes, plus une trace de sommeil visible chez Drocell qui resserra encore son étreinte autour de Snake.

Ils entendirent frapper à la porte, au rythme de ce qui ressemblait vaguement à _Vive le vent_ , et ils se calmèrent.

\- Une dame est ici, alors restons tous publics, les garçons !

Sans en dire davantage, Joker ouvrit grand la porte et rentra dans la pièce avec un grand sourire. Beast le suivit, prête à protéger ses yeux si besoin, ayant l'air aussi matinale que Drocell.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dormir le jour de Noël ? Debout, debout !

Peu importe le nombre d'années passées, l'enthousiasme qu'avait Joker pour le mois de décembre n'avait jamais disparu.

Beast faillit s'assoupir là où elle se tenait, jusqu'à ce que Joker attrape sa main pour la tirer hors de la chambre, sans doute pour aller harceler les autres.

\- Il n'est pas humain pour se lever aussi tôt le matin, rumina Drocell tout en se tirant hors du lit et en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Snake en fit de même, regrettant déjà la chaleur du sommeil. Une fois qu'ils furent à peu près habillés, ils se rendirent dans le foyer.

Joker avait fait le tour des chambres et réveillé presque tout le monde, la masse endormie s'effondrant sur les canapés et les chaises, maudissant leur chef non-officiel et sa bonne humeur inébranlable.

Soma était le seul épargné par l'heure matinale, il se balançait en avant et en arrière sur sa chaise tout en fredonnant faussement un mélange de chants de Noël. Tous les autres étaient en train de le maudire intérieurement.

\- Ow- allez, Smile, c'est- D'accord, pose ce jouet, il est pointu- désolé, objet de collection- ça va, ça va ! dit Joker, vexé, en sortant de la chambre de Ciel et manquant à peine de se prendre la porte.

Cela arrivait chaque année. Personne ne se serait déplacé si ce n'était pas pour Joker, et à part lui, ils ne s'échangeaient pas vraiment de cadeaux. Il faisait sa ronde à présent, donnant de petites choses qu'il avait accumulées pendant l'année et qu'il n'était pas censé avoir des livres non-protégés et tellement effrités qu'ils étaient illisibles, des BD, de nouveaux peignes ainsi que de nouvelles brosses à dents, de _vrais_ savons, pas cette merde industrielle qu'ils avaient d'habitude, et de la nourriture considérée comme trop bonne pour eux. Joker s'assura que tout le monde ait eu quelque chose qu'il voulait, raison pour laquelle il s'acharnait à les réveiller à huit heures du matin.

Snake accepta son cadeau en courbant légèrement les lèvres.

\- Merci.

Noël n'était peut-être pas sa période préféré de l'année, loin de là, mais ce que Joker faisait, ça n'avait rien avoir avec ladite fête, et il ne pouvait pas lui en être plus reconnaissant.

Joker leur donnait bien plus que de petites babioles, il leur donnait une impression de normalité malgré leur étiquette de _patient_ , qu'ils faisaient la même chose que n'importe qui dans le monde.

C'était agréable de se sentir normal de temps à autres.

\- Attention ! cria Soma depuis la porte, cachant sa marchandise en-dessous de lui, sur sa chaise.

Ils en firent tous de même alors que l'alarme qui leur était si familière résonna et que la porte de la section s'ouvrit, le personnel s'avançant. Lorsque l'Indien vit qui entra en premier, il plissa les yeux, mais un sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage.

\- 'Jour, Sebastian ! le salua Soma, extrêmement joyeux.

Il avait été blessé, au début. Depuis ce jour où Ciel avait été malade, quelque chose avait changé entre lui et Sebastian. Du moins, quelque chose avait changé chez Sebastian. Il était sûr et certain de n'avoir rien fait pour mériter une telle hostilité. C'était presque effrayant de voir à quel point Sebastian était devenu distant et froid. Ils n'avaient jamais été meilleurs amis ou quoi que ce soit auparavant, mais au moins ils s'entendaient. Maintenant ? Maintenant, Soma était sûr que Sebastian ne lui pisserait pas dessus s'il était en feu. Et bon nombres de ses camarades étaient des pyromanes.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain, c'était que Sebastian faisait tout son possible pour l'éloigner de Ciel. Eh bien, il pouvait aller se faire voir. Soma était le meilleur ami de Ciel - _malgré ce qu'en disaient Ciel et Alois_ \- et ce n'était pas un bel homme bipolaire qui allait changer cela. Bien que, sa maladresse grandissante avec Ciel agacée sans doute plus ce dernier que Sebastian. Mais, Sebastian pouvait le regarder aussi mal qu'il le voulait, ce qu'il faisait sans doute, il ne changerait rien.

La douleur s'était rapidement transformée en colère lorsque Soma avait appris que Sebastian était la cause de l'étrange attitude d'Agni dernièrement. Que Sebastian soit un enfoiré avec lui c'était une chose, mais il était censé être l'ami d'Agni. Meilleur ami même, si tout ce que Agni lui avait dit pendant ces dernières années en était une preuve. C'était vraiment autre chose.

Sebastian ne lui faisait pas peur, pas trop en tout cas, et il ne le chasserait pas.

\- Ils... s'entendaient bien, si je me souviens bien. Je me demande s'il s'est passé quelque chose, marmonna Snake à son compagnon, observant l'échange de regards entre Sebastian et Soma avec confusion. Drocell suivit son regard.

\- Bizarre.

Ce fut la manière dont il prononça ce mot qui perturba Snake.

\- … Drocell ?

Il semblait étrangement pensif. Drocell réfléchissait sans arrêt, mais il le _montrait_ rarement. Il cligna lentement des yeux, les détournant de Sebastian.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser... aux plus longues périodes dans La Pièce, à la mort de Peter, au bras de Joker... Ils nous ont déjà maltraités par le passé, mais c'était de manière un peu plus subtile, maintenant...

Drocell semblait plus se parlait à lui-même qu'à Snake, mais il écouta attentivement, un nœud se formant dans son estomac.

\- Nous savions que quelque chose était en train de changer... Mais depuis _quand ?_

Il avait parlé à cette Snake cette fois, et ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

\- Les changements ?

\- Hm.

\- Je... Je ne suis pas sûr.

Il ne mentait pas. Snake faisait de son mieux pour oublier tout ce qui ne concernait pas Drocell et lui. C'était beaucoup plus simple pour dormir la nuit.

Le regard de Drocell se reposa sur Sebastian.

\- … Je crois bien que tout a commencé quelque temps après l'arrivée de cet homme ici.

\- Oh, tiens.

Sebastian se leva de sa chaise pour prendre le post-it dans sa poche arrière, afin de le donner à Ciel. Le garçon roula sur le côté et prit le papier des doigts de Sebastian. Il le regarda brièvement, leva l'œil au ciel, exaspéré, et le mit sur la table de nuit.

Depuis que Finny avait découvert l'amitié de Sebastian, si c'était le bon terme, avec Ciel, il avait engagé Sebastian comme messager et il lui donnait constamment des sucreries et des mots à faire passer au garçon. Il y a quelques temps, il aurait refusé, mais comme personne n'y faisait attention, Sebastian n'y vit aucun problème. De plus, les mots de Finny engendraient parfois des expressions très curieuses chez Ciel, qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais eu la chance de voir autrement. Il était plutôt tenté de lire ces mots, d'ailleurs.

Quelques jours après la maladie de Ciel, ce dernier avait appris que Sebastian avait été dans sa chambre. Sebastian s'était attendu à ce qu'il pique une crise, oui, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait _aussi_ énervé. En lui crachant certains mots bien choisis à la gueule, Ciel avait disparu dans sa chambre et n'en était pas ressorti pendant trois jours. Puis, s'étant apparemment remis de son quelconque caprice, il avait _invité_ Sebastian à entrer. Évidemment, la porte devait rester ouverte, mais Sebastian comprit bien la signification derrière cette action. Oui, certains personnes comme Alois ou Soma déboulaient dans sa chambre n'importe quand malgré la mauvaise hospitalité, mais Sebastian avait été invité. Était-ce une sorte de remerciement pour la confiance qu'il lui avait accordé, une petite compensation ?

Parfois ils jouaient aux divers jeux que Ciel possédait. Parfois ils parlaient.

Aujourd'hui, Ciel était dans l'une de ses rares humeurs bavardes.

\- Parle-moi de toi, lui ordonna Ciel plus qu'il ne demanda, ayant l'air très à l'aise allongé sur son lit.

Sebastian cligna des yeux et les releva du livre qu'il lisait, ledit livre trouvé dans le désordre au sol. Un jour, il faudrait que _quelqu'un_ range. Il doutait que ce fusse le propriétaire de ce bordel.

Secouant la tête avec un sourire narquois, Sebastian répondit :

\- Tu ne trouverais pas cela intéressant.

Ciel le regarda durement.

\- Penses-tu vraiment que je perdrais mon temps avec des individus qui ne m'intéressent pas ?

 _Eh bien_. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Venant de Ciel Phantomhive, c'était un très grand compliment. Réussissant à ne pas prendre un air espiègle, Sebastian céda.

\- D'accord. Je suis né à Los Angeles. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu, et je m'entends bien avec ma mère. Nous n'étions ni riche ni pauvre, nous déménagions beaucoup à cause de son travail, et nous avons fini par nous installer définitivement à New York où j'ai reçu une bonne éducation. Après avoir quitté l'université, j'ai commencé à énormément me déplacer à divers endroits, là où un travail m'intéressait. Et maintenant je suis ici. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, rien d'extraordinaire.

Ciel acquiesça en rongeant son pouce, une habitude qui faisait grimacer Sebastian.

\- Hmm. Alors, quand as-tu rencontré Agni dans 'la bonne éducation' ?

Sebastian fronça les sourcils. Voyant cela, Ciel reprit la parole :

\- Tu avais pour habitude de souvent parler de lui. Mais ces derniers temps, c'est presque tabou. Eh bien quoi, avez-vous eu une querelle d'amoureux ?

Mal à l'aise avec la tournure que prenait la conversation, Sebastian décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.

\- C'est... un malentendu. Rien de grave. Et toi ? Quelle est ton histoire ?

Sebastian ne manqua de remarquer la manière que Ciel eut de se raidir, mordant son pouce assez fort pour le faire saigner, avant de répondre :

\- Quel était ce malentendu ?

Il commença à être agacé par le rejet flagrant de sa question.

\- Rien d'important, dit Sebastian d'un ton crue, indiquant clairement qu'il ne fallait pas poser plus de questions.

\- Assez important pour que vous arrêtiez de vous parler tout de même, Ciel, sans surprise, choisit d'ignorer son avertissement.

\- En effet. Vas-tu répondre à ma question ?

Ciel roula de l'oeil d'une façon moqueuse.

\- Contrairement à ce que l'on croit, je suis plutôt ennuyeux. Pose une autre question, peut-être que j'y répondrai.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, Sebastian dit :

\- Une autre question ? Très bien. Ça marche. Et si tu me parlais Du Feu ?

Ciel blêmit à une vitesse ridicule, et Sebastian se maudit d'avoir laissé son irritation prendre le dessus. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Jamais auparavant avait-il autant misé sur quelqu'un que sur Ciel ces derniers mois, et il commençait à en avoir marre de _donner, donner, donner_. Il ne répondait jamais aux questions, et lorsqu'il lui arrivait rarement, si ce n'est jamais, de le faire, c'était par de foutues devinettes et des indices. Sebastian l'avait _laissé sortir de la section_ pour l'amour de Dieu ! Et avec ce qu'il savait de St. Victoria, il doutait que le licenciement soit le pire des châtiments pour insubordination. Il avait pris des risques pour ce garçon serait-ce trop demander de faire un tout petit peu confiance à Sebastian ?

\- Tu as... lu mon dossier.

Ce n'était pas une question, et incertain de savoir quoi répondre, Sebastian resta silencieux.

Un rictus malsain se dessina sur le visage de Ciel.

\- Je ne savais pas que les aides-soignants avaient ce genre de droits.

Sebastian savait qu'il avait déjà été trop loin, mais il n'allait pas reculer maintenant.

\- Il n'y a sans doute plus rien qui t'étonne ici ? J'ai répondu à ta question. En fait, j'ai toujours répondu à toutes tes questions. N'est-il pas temps que tu répondes à une ou deux questions ? le défia Sebastian.

Le sourire vacilla, ressemblant plus à un sourire jaune qu'autre chose, et Ciel lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Va-t-en.

Si vous étiez passés par le douzième couloir du troisième étage des dortoirs du personnel de St. Victoria le 25 décembre 2010, vous auriez vu un homme arborant une expression grave. L'irritation qu'il portait envers le monde était sans aucun doute palpable, et de chacun de ses pas émanaient une frustration sans pareille. Vous auriez bien fait de rebrousser chemin et de prendre vos jambes à votre cou, car croyez-moi, vous n'auriez pas voulu croiser son chemin ce jour-là.

Sebastian marcha le long du couloir avec animosité. D'abord Agni, et maintenant Ciel, qui d'autre pouvait-il énerver ? Quoi qu'il ne pensait toujours pas être fautif dans sa dispute avec Agni. Agni était celui qui refusait de le regarder, juste parce que Sebastian se faisait du soucis pour lui, et peu de gens pouvaient en dire de même.

Mais Ciel... Eh bien, c'était _peut-être_ sa faute, _peut-être un peu_. Cependant, il avait ses raisons. Oui, il n'aurait probablement pas dû dire qu'il avait lu le dossier du morveux. Il n'aurait probablement pas dû lui _poser une question_ sur quelque chose qu'il avait lu. Surtout lorsqu'il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible – _mais qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas avec ce gosse_ – mais tout de même, il avait ses raisons. Il en avait vraiment assez de ne rien savoir sur Ciel, et de devoir s'accommoder avec tout ce qu'il disait, et-

Sebastian s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Sa tête s'était mise à tourner, et il se colla contre le mur pour ne pas tomber par terre. Sa gorge se serra et il ne put plus respirer, il se mit alors à paniquer. Il n'y avait personne pour l'aider, il ne pouvait pas respirer, encore moins crier pour demander de l'aide, et-

plus rien. L'air remplit ses poumons, sa tête ne lui fit plus mal et il put à nouveau se tenir droit.

La douleur physique était partie, mais se sentait toujours mal, au point d'avoir des nœuds à l'estomac. En restant sur ses gardes, Sebastian se décolla du mur et reprit son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre.

Cassé d'une main ferme avec une certaine dextérité rarement vu dans cette cuisine, l'œuf tomba dans la poêle sans un morceau de coquille. Le jaune grésilla, brisant le silence de la pièce, et aussitôt plusieurs tranches de bacon le rejoignirent.

Ah, la perfection. Pas une trace de brûlé non plus.

\- Yo, Sebastian !

Bard arriva par les portes de la cuisine, souriant à pleine dents, une cigarette éteinte entre ces dernières. Son tablier de chef était déjà recouvert d'un noir cendres.

\- Encore à fumer dans le lit, à ce que je vois, observa Sebastian, remplissant la bouilloire.

Le sourire de Bard devint gêné.

\- Heh... Bah, t'sais, ces uniformes, sacrement inflammables...

\- Café ? demanda Sebastian alors que l'eau bouillait, se déplaçant autour de Bard avec grâce tandis que le blond commençait à préparer son propre petit-déjeuner.

Sebastian s'arrêta un moment pour s'asseoir à la table, la désagréable sensation de la nuit dernière ne l'avait pas quittée. Les douleurs n'étaient pas revenus, et il se sentait en pleine forme ce matin, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à dire _quoi_.

\- Tu vas pas en croire tes oreilles. Ash est _revenu_ me voir hier. Il m'a inscrit à une formation sur l'usage du feu ! Vraiment ridicule. Je sais très bien me servir de feu sans qu'il n'y ait de problèmes, râla Bard en séparant la nourriture en deux assiettes.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ne mets-tu que deux plats ? demanda-t-il, et Bard s'arrêta quelques instants pour le regarder avec confusion.

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, Meirin déboula dans la cuisine, et Bard lui donna l'une des assiettes, s'asseyant avec l'autre. Sebastian jeta un œil vers la porte pour voir si le retardataire se montrerait, mais personne ne vint.

\- Où est Finny ? demanda-t-il à Meirin.

Se remettant de son habituelle réaction de chaudière lorsque Sebastian lui adressait la parole, elle fronça le nez et eut un rire gêné.

\- Comment ça ? Qui est Finny ?

Sebastian regarda Bard, s'attendant à voir une expression perplexe assortie à la sienne, mais elle était identique à celle de Meirin.

\- D'accord. C'est une farce, c'est ça ?

Sebastian soupira, s'attendant à moitié à ce que Finny sorte de derrière la porte pour rire de la blague avec les autres. Mais personne n'arriva, et les visages qui le regardaient n'étaient pas amusés. Seulement de plus en plus concernés.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Ça va ? demanda Bard en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

Le mal être qui collait à Sebastian empira. Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Dieu sait qu'ils étaient incapables de mentir pour sauver leur peau. Ils... ne savaient réellement pas qui était Finny.


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour, bonjour ! On ne s'est pas vu depuis, plus d'un mois ? En effet, mais le chapitre est à présent disponible, rien que pour vous. J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée, et je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire en fait, du coup je vous laisse lire !

 **ouassi :** Est-ce que Finny est toujours en vie, dis-tu ? Qui sait, qui sait~ Merci pour tes encouragements !

 **Manon :** Toi qui voulais la suite, eh bien la voilà !

Bonne lecture !~

* * *

 _ **Écrit par Cennis**_

 **Chapitre Dix**

\- Eh beh, cet endroit est vraiment tombé en ruines depuis la dernière fois, hein ? commenta Freckles, fronçant le nez en jetant des coups d'œil dans les alentours du jardin.

Ciel acquiesça sans véritable conviction, regardant brièvement la pelouse non entretenue. Elle avait entièrement raison. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, les jardins avaient toujours été étonnamment propres, en sachant où ils se trouvaient. Bien sûr, il y avait un peu de désordre, mais c'était tout de même agréable. Mais désormais le sol était recouvert d'un tapis de feuilles, les buissons étaient en mauvais état et avaient désespérément besoin d'être taillés, et les branches des arbres commençaient également à se déformer.

Même le banc sur lequel ils étaient assis était incrusté de terre.

\- Ils devraient engager un jardinier ou un truc du genre.

Ciel acquiesça de nouveau sans réfléchir, écoutant à peine ce qu'elle disait, alors Freckles se leva en soupirant pour rejoindre Dagger et Jumbo.

Ciel fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle partait, sentant une nouvelle fois de nombreux martèlements contre ses tempes. Il siffla de douleur, et se pinça l'arête du nez pour se débarrasser de sa migraine. Il avait la tête qui tournait depuis deux jours, peu importe à quel point il avait essayé d'y remédier.

Stupide Sebastian.

Sa migraine était, évidemment, de la faute de Sebastian. En fait, tout ce qui lui arrivait dernièrement était de la faute de Sebastian.

Stupide Sebastian, lui et sa stupide manie de fourrer son nez là où il ne devrait pas.

Comment avait-il bien pu mettre la main sur son dossier ? Pour l'amour de Dieu, Claude, mets un cadenas sur ton classeur.

Ciel mit ses jambes sur le banc, s'allongeant pour regarder les nuages.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il y avait dans le dossier. Ce n'était pas comme si _il_ avait déjà eu l'occasion de le lire. Mais même s'il avait la chance de le lire, il doutait qu'il le ferait. En tout cas, Sebastian savait pour Le Feu... S'il savait une telle chose, que savait-il d'autre ?

 _Eux ?_ Ce qu'ils avaient fait, ou pire, ce qu' _il_ avait fait ?

Y penser suffisait à lui glacer le sang. Plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit sache ce qu'il avait fait, mais pourquoi est-ce que l'idée que Sebastian sache lui donnait tellement de nœuds à l'estomac ?

 _Sérieusement ? Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était. Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi-_

Ciel se rassit sur le banc en grognant, faisant taire la petite voix dans sa tête.

Il avait dépassé depuis longtemps le stade de la confusion et était bel et bien dans la zone de la plus grande perplexité.

Avec une facilité bien entraînée, Sebastian fit disparaître le froncement de sourcils de son visage, pour le remplacer par son habituel sourire narquois.

Soit toutes les personnes présentes à St. Victoria étaient de vrais maîtres dans l'art du mensonge, soit personne ne savait qui était Finnian. Il avait passé sa matinée à faire le tour du personnel, que ce soit ceux qu'il connaissait ou ceux dont il ne se souvenait même pas, afin d'essayer de trouver quoi que ce soit de suspect chez eux. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait trouvé que des expressions neutres et de l'inquiétude pour sa santé.

Il doutait qu'ils mentent tous. Même s'ils étaient des experts en la matière, assez pour être en mesure de le duper par un quelconque miracle, une question se posait : _pourquoi Finny ?_ Après tout, le garçon était insignifiant dans le grand schéma des choses. Le jardinier pas-très-brillant n'était qu'un petit joueur. Alors pourquoi serait-il une cible dans tout cela ?

Et, pourquoi Sebastian était-il le seul épargné ?

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine depuis sa dispute avec Ciel, et la disparition de Finny. Bien que Ciel lui avait parfaitement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune intention de se réconcilier avec lui, Sebastian mit de l'huile sur le feu en se rendant dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Ciel était l'expert de St. Victoria, le vétéran des patients. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait mettre au clair la situation, c'était bien lui. S'il n'avait pas été atteint, du moins.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Fiche le camp ! cria Ciel lorsque Sebastian déboula dans sa chambre, ignorant les règles en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il ne fit pas attention à la moue indignée du garçon, se dirigeant vers le bureau où Ciel était assis, et il le regarda droit dans l'œil.

\- Finny.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un mot pour savoir que Ciel était lui aussi touché par ce qui arrivait. Il n'y eut aucune trace de reconnaissance dans son œil en entendant le nom de son ami, juste une once de confusion accompagnée de l'agacement que la présence de Sebastian apportait.

\- Quoi ?

C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point Ciel pouvait exprimer autant d'irritation en un seul mot.

L'ignorant, Sebastian passa une main dans ses cheveux, se laissant tomber au bord du lit. L'imposante quantité d'exaspération et de colère tomba comme une brique sur lui, et il eut besoin d'un moment pour faire le vide.

Cela devenait ridicule. Une personne ne pouvait pas juste _disparaître_ de la surface de la planète ! Être _effacée_ d'un claquement de doigt ! Sebastian n'avait trouvé personne qui se souvienne du blond, aucune trace de ce dernier dans l'Institut. Pourtant il se souvenait, il souvenait qu'une semaine plus tôt il s'était assis et avait mangé son petit-déjeuner avec lui, il lui avait parlé, il avait supporté son humeur pétillante avec plus de patience que d'habitude. Il s'accrocha à ce souvenir lorsqu'il releva la tête pour rendre à Ciel son air impatient, et réessaya :

\- Finny.

\- Pourquoi continues-tu à faire ce bruit ?

Non. Il n'y avait rien. Pas d'étincelles, seulement plus de confusion.

\- C'est un nom, Ciel. Celui de ton ami, dit Sebastian, observant méticuleusement le visage du garçon à la recherche d'un signe de... _n'importe quoi_. La seule chose qu'il vit fut le mal à l'aise grandissant de Ciel face à une telle absurdité.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne connais personne de ce nom là... Est-ce que Grell t'as fait avaler quelque chose ? Ciel se pencha sur sa chaise, répondant avec un certain amusement.

Sebastian haussa presque les épaules. Honnêtement, s'il n'avait pas pris une page du livre de Will et commencer à piéger sa propre chambre après l'incident des pantalons, il n'aurait pas été étonné que ce soit un coup de la rousse.

\- Écoute, ça va te sembler étrange - ça _l'est_ \- mais écoute, d'accord ? Tu m'en veux, je comprends, et si tu le veux vraiment alors nous en parlerons plus tard.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu n'avais pas le droit-

- _Écoute_. Il y a encore une semaine, il y avait un homme – Finny, Finnian, peu importe – qui travaillait ici. C'était le jardinier. Vous vous entendiez bien, ce ne serait pas faux de dire que vous étiez amis. Mais il y a une semaine, il... il a disparu. Pas juste disparu, mais c'est... c'est comme... comme s'il n'avait jamais été ici. Et il semblerait que je sois le seul à me souvenir de lui.

Il fut sur le point d'en dire davantage, mais il s'arrêta en voyant la réaction de Ciel. Il s'était attendu à ce que le garçon se moque de lui, ou qu'il fasse une remarque sarcastique, quelque chose de ce genre. Il n'en fut rien. Au lieu d'afficher un visage rieur, il le regardait avec pitié.

Avant que Sebastian puisse reprendre, Ciel secoua la tête.

\- Il n'y a pas de Finny, Sebastian.

\- … Si. Il y en a un.

\- Non. Mais il fallait s'y attendre. Cet endroit, il perturbe l'esprit des gens. Crois-moi, je le sais bien. Je dois avouer que ton petit fantasme est assez étrange, mais ce n'est que cela un fantasme.

Sa façon de parler était aussi empreint de pitié que son regard, toutes traces de colère avaient disparues alors qu'il regardait Sebastian comme si quelque chose clochait chez lui.

Bon, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Ciel le croit tout de suite, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réaction ? Ce gosse lui parlait comme si _il_ était le patient !

\- L'environnement affecte l'esprit. C'est un fait. Je suis plutôt surpris de voir qu'il ait fallu autant de temps pour que tu sois atteint. Prends ta journée, dors, et repense à toute cette histoire de Finny demain lorsque tu seras plus reposé.

C'était insupportable, ce ton empathique et condescendant utilisé pour le bourrer de conseils. Il ne voulait pas se reposer, il n'avait pas _besoin_ de repos. Ce n'était pas un effet secondaire d'une trop longue période passée à l'Institut – Ou était-ce cela ?

Sebastian détourna les yeux de Ciel alors que la graine du doute que ce dernier avait semé commençait à germer.

Il était le seul à se souvenir de Finny. Puisqu'il était le seul à dire que Finny était réel alors qu'une dizaine de personnes disaient le contraire, il était dans le tort, c'était logique. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de plausible expliquant pourquoi tout le monde, sauf lui, avait soudainement oublié l'existence d'une personne. C'était tout bonnement impossible qu'une personne disparaisse, et cela, sans laisser de traces. Peut-être que Ciel avait raison. Peut-être qu' _il_ était dans le faux, peut-être que St. Victoria avait réellement une influence sur sa raison. Bon sang, la majorité du personnel était dérangée. Peut-être que lorsque qu'ils avaient eu leur travail, ils étaient différents-

Un bout de papier jaune clair attira son attention et ses pensées furent chamboulées.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ciel alors que Sebastian accouru à côté de lui pour ramasser quelque chose sur le sol à côté de son bureau.

« _OH NON ELLE DECOVRE QU'ELLE EST PAS VRAIMENT LA FILLE DE GABY !_ »

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'erreur les fautes d'orthographe, l'utilisation excessive d'exclamation, les gribouillis autour des mots. C'était l'écriture de Finny, le mot qu'il lui avait demandé de donner à Ciel juste avant de disparaître.

\- Ça vient de Finny. Lis-le, lui ordonna presque Sebastian, brandissant la petite note jaune au visage de Ciel.

Cette fois ci, Ciel lui rigola vraiment au visage.

\- Eh bien, je dois bien t'accorder cela. Tu te dévoues vraiment à ta petite crise de folie. Aller jusqu'à mettre des 'preuves' dans ma chambre.

\- _Lis-le_.

Le ricanement de Ciel s'arrêta en l'entendant grogner, et l'irritation de tout à l'heure revint.

\- Je n'aime pas ce ton, Sebastian. Demande-moi poliment ou je ne ferais rien.

Sebastian commençait à perdre patience. Si Ciel pouvait juste lire cette _foutue_ note et faire ce qui lui était dit pour une fois dans sa vie, alors les choses avanceraient. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était si convaincu que la note serait une aide. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait de la seule trace de Finny qu'il avait pu trouver. C'était sûrement un signe qu'elle appartienne à Ciel, non ?

\- Ciel, pourrais-tu lire ceci ?

Sebastian refoula son agacement grandissant, essayant d'avoir l'air raisonnable et civil. Soit Ciel était encore énervé à cause de l'histoire du dossier soit il était juste d'humeur obstinée, puisqu'il ne fit que sourire narquoisement en voyant l'effort herculéen que Sebastian faisait pour rester calme.

\- Le mot magique ?

S'il n'était pas aussi déterminé à rester du bon côté de ce sale bâta- morveux, il l'aurait déjà frappé.

Juste pour essayer de se débarrasser de l'air espiègle du garçon, Sebastian mit en place son propre rictus.

\- S'il te plaît ?

\- Était-ce si compliqué ?

Ciel souffla longuement, tendant la main pour qu'on lui donne le mot. Sebastian le mit dans sa paume avec plus de force que nécessaire. Il espérait _sincèrement_ que les doigts de Ciel ne soient pas aussi fragiles qu'ils en avaient l'air.

Avec un effort exagéré, montrant clairement qu'il ne faisait que ménager Sebastian, Ciel mit le bout de papier au niveau de son œil.

Plus tard, il classerait la soudaine brûlure qu'il avait ressentie à l'arrière de son œil en prenant connaissance des mots sur le post-it comme la troisième pire douleur physique qu'il ait jamais eu à endurer. À peine avait-il fini de lire la courte phrase que la migraine était revenue, si intense qu'il crut être en train de saigner des oreilles.

 _Finny-_

Le mot tomba par terre alors qu'il ramena ses mains sur sa tête, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau translucide et grattant, déchirant, voulant réduire à néant la barrière pour se débarrasser de la source de la douleur. Quelque chose de chaud ruissela le long de son visage, et Sebastian attrapa ses poignets pour le forcer à lâcher sa tête, l'empêchant de se faire plus de mal.

 _FinnyFinnyFinny-_

Il pouvait entendre Sebastian répéter son nom, _Ciel !_ , mais il avait l'impression d'être sous l'eau, cette voix lointaine et indistincte. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à cette aveuglante chaleur dans sa tête, ces yeux bleus brillants qui ne l'avaient jamais jugé même s'ils savaient tout de lui, qui même lorsqu'il était au plus mal ne l'avaient jamais traité comme autre chose qu'une personne-

 _FINNYFINNYFINNYFINNY-_

Puis la douleur disparut dans un dernier flash blanc et chaud, et Ciel put s'entendre, sa voix rauque et beaucoup trop forte, criant le nom de Finny en boucle.

Il chancela, devenant brusquement muet, et Sebastian ne put faire que le minimum pour l'empêcher de tomber la tête la première sur le sol. Le touchant le moins possible, il remit le garçon sur la chaise, les mains à l'affût, prêt à le rattraper s'il n'était pas stable.

Quelques minutes dans le silence passèrent, et Sebastian disparut dans la salle de bain pour prendre un bout de tissu, l'humidifiant avec le robinet. Cela... avait été un peu plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il était soulagé, évidemment, que Ciel se soit rappelé de Finny, mais bon sang, cela avait eu l'air douloureux. Son visage s'était crispé en une expression de pur agonie, sa respiration avait été saccadée et paniquée. Puis il s'était mis à griffer son propre visage, assez fort pour non seulement se faire saigner mais aussi pour que les saignements continuent même après que Sebastian ait retiré ses mains. Il avait été tellement perturbé qu'il n'avait pas réagi lorsqu'il avait été touché.

Sebastian avait eu peur que quelqu'un débarque dans la chambre lorsque Ciel s'était mis à crier, Alois ou Soma prêts à défendre l'honneur de leur ami, mais heureusement personne n'avait semblé l'entendre. Bien que ce soit tout de même suspect, Ciel avait difficilement était discret, Sebastian décida de ne pas s'en plaindre. Dieu sait qu'il y avait déjà assez de mystères à résoudre comme ça.

Il quitta la salle de bain et retrouva Ciel assis au même endroit où il l'avait laissé, à la seule différence qu'il serrait désormais fermement la note dans sa main. Il ne releva pas l'œil lorsque Sebastian s'approcha, et il ne recula pas quand le tissu humide toucha son visage. Il resta assis silencieusement alors que Sebastian lavait le sang frais, ne se mouvant que pour dégager la main de l'homme lorsqu'il essayait de retirer son cache-œil.

Sebastian commençait à s'inquiéter du silence de Ciel, et il se mit en tête d'aller chercher Joker ou l'un des autres patients pour voir s'ils pourraient obtenir une réaction de sa part, lorsqu'un grognement s'échappa du garçon.

Il était féroce, exprimant plus de colère que n'importe quel mot. En y regardant de plus près, Sebastian vit que les épaules de Ciel tremblaient. Il pensa d'abord qu'il était peut-être en train de pleurer jusqu'à ce que Ciel relève brusquement la tête. Cet œil n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi bleu que maintenant, brûlant de rage.

\- Qu'ont-ils fait à Finny ? il continua à parler de cette voix grave, ses mots chamboulés et livides. Que _m'ont-ils_ fait ?

\- Quelque chose de semblable est-il déjà arrivé par la passé ? demanda Sebastian, tournant sur ses talons et se remettant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

Il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir. Il était beaucoup trop agité. Au moins lorsqu'il bougeait, il avait l'impression de faire _quelque chose_.

\- Pas que je sache, répondit Ciel, mais Sebastian remarqua que ses paroles n'avaient pas leur habituelle assurance.

Il s'était un peu calmé, et restait plutôt dans un silence qui l'agaçait quelque peu. S'asseyant avec le dos droit, il serra le mot comme s'il s'agissait de la seule chose le reliant encore à la Terre.

Il était secoué, de la tête aux pieds. Que ce soit parce qu'on lui avait fait oublier Finny ou parce qu'on pouvait lui faire oublier quoi que ce soit, il était effrayé.

\- … Penses-tu qu'il soit dans La Pièce ? osa demander Sebastian, disant à voix haute ce qu'il redoutait.

Ciel sembla être sur le point de parler, mais il hésita, et finit par murmurer :

\- C'est une possibilité.

\- Faut-il lancer une nouvelle mission de sauvetage ?

Ciel ne répondit pas, et Sebastian ne l'y força pas, reprenant sa course. Il aurait bien voulu que Ciel lui dise non, qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Finny soit dans La Pièce. Après tout, il faisait parti du personnel. Cet endroit n'était fait que pour les patients, pas vrai ? Il ne voulait pas y retourner, surtout pas pour voir Finny avec la moitié du bras brûlée en train de gémir comme un enfant. Pourtant... une partie de lui le _voulait_. Pas voir Finny ainsi – non, il n'en avait aucune envie, évidemment. Seulement, la dernière fois qu'il était allé secourir Joker avec Ciel, il avait été tellement distrait par ce qu'il se passait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment _vu_ La Pièce.

Il y avait beaucoup de miroirs, oui, mais il devait bien y avoir autre chose. Les patients en parlaient avec une telle peur, même Ciel craignait cet endroit, et de simples miroirs ne pouvaient pas avoir mutilé Joker, alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le faire ? C'était une curiosité malsaine que Sebastian savait qu'il ne devrait pas avoir, il ne pouvait toutefois pas s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir davantage.

\- Si... Finny est juste dans La Pièce, alors pourquoi est-il oublié de tous ? S'il y est, alors il pourrait très bien en revenir, non ?

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, que les soudains murmures de Ciel le firent sursauter.

\- … Penses-tu qu'il soit mort ? demanda Sebastian, et ils grimacèrent légèrement, ne voulant ni l'un ni l'autre entendre ce à quoi ils pensaient déjà.

\- Ce ne serait pas étonnant, surtout s'il est tombé sur quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé savoir. Ce serait tout lui de découvrir accidentellement sur quelque chose, cet idiot, Ciel rigola sans aucune conviction, resserrant encore un peu le mot dans sa main.

Ils devinrent silencieux, s'imaginant tous deux ce que Finny aurait bien pu faire, découvrir, jusqu'à ce que Sebastian reprenne la parole :

\- Que veux-tu faire, Ciel ?

Il soupira, ayant l'air plus hagard que jamais.

\- Eh bien, nous allons devoir lui porter secours, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Regarde bien partout pour essayer de trouver quoi que ce soit, mais soit_ subtil _. Je vais tenter de réfléchir à quelque chose._

Cela avait été l'idée de Ciel avant qu'ils se séparent, la veille.

Plus à facile dire qu'à faire. Il n'était pas devenu Sherlock Holmes en une nuit. Qu'était-il censé faire, mettre sa cape de tweed et chercher des indices ? Il n'y avait pas d'indices. C'était cela le problème.

Après avoir passé une mauvaise nuit, Sebastian avait décidé qu'il serait bénéfique d'avoir Bard et Meirin de leur côté. Après tout, ils étaient si insignifiants dans l'Institut qu'ils passeraient inaperçus dans l'établissement. Une bonne aide à avoir.

Comme pour Ciel, il fallait leur rafraîchir la mémoire. Enfin, cela semblait simple, mais comme toujours ça ne l'était pas. Malgré les efforts de Sebastian durant plusieurs jours, peu importe le nombre de tentatives, le nom de Finnian restait inconnu. En même temps, il avait essayé de trouver de trouver quoi que ce soit qui pourrait rappeler Finny. Quoi que ce soit lui appartenant qu'il pourrait montrer à Bard et Meirin. Il n'y avait rien, rien si ce n'est le post-it que Ciel ne perdait jamais de vue.

C'était son derniers recours, la seule option restante. Sebastian prit le bout de papier de la chambre de Ciel, le mettant dans sa poche pour l'emmener avec lui aux cuisines lorsqu'il irait dîner.

\- Meirin ? Peux-tu lire ceci pour moi ? J'ai du mal avec cette écriture, soupira Sebastian en lui adressant un sourire charmeur qui réchauffa son visage et lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

\- Bien sûr ! Hum... « _oh non, elle dé-covre... découvre ? Qu'elle est pas vrè-aiment... vraiment la file... fille... de Gaby »_ , bégaya Meirin en déchiffrant le gribouillis, n'ayant aucune idée de qui Gaby ou sa fausse fille étaient.

Sebastian le regarda avec intensité, cherchant un quelconque signe de quoi que ce soit, mais elle lui rendit simplement le mot froissé avec un sourire.

Rien. Était-ce parce que la note n'avait pas été écrite pour elle ? Avait-ce marché pour Ciel parce que cela avait une certaine signification pour lui ?

Il retenta avec Bard et obtenu le même résultat.

Découragé, il mangea peu de son dîner, et quitta les cuisines avec hâte, remarquant à peine Meirin prendre la note sur la table pour la jeter dans les ordures.

Ciel ne sembla pas être très content de l'apprendre.

\- _Imbécile !_ Sebastian esquiva le rubik's cube jeté vers sa figure. Va le récupérer ! C'est à moi, je le veux ! _Va le chercher !_

Sebastian Michaelis commençait à se poser des questions sur sa propre santé mentale. Tout cette histoire avec Finny, non, ça c'était rationnel. Chercher parmi les ordures un foutu _bout de papier_ pour un adolescent capricieux ? C'était définitivement dépasser la limite qu'il possédait avant St. Victoria. En fait, cette limite qu'il appelait amour propre, lui manquait pas mal.

\- Ugh... grimaçant, Sebastian remonta sa main, jetant la peau de banane moisie aussi loin de lui que possible.

Il avait été tenté de dire à Ciel d'aller se faire voir. Sebastian Michaelis ne faisait les poubelles pour _personne_... ou du moins, jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il n'avait pas manqué de voir à quel point Ciel s'était agrippé à ce petit bout de papier jaune, le relisant encore et encore comme si les mots avaient changé en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il commençait maintenant à comprendre _pourquoi_ c'était si important pour lui cela avait été l'élément déclencheur. Ciel semblait penser que s'il le perdait de vue alors il oublierait tout de nouveau. Bien que Sebastian ne pensait pas qu'une telle chose puisse arriver, la panique visible dans l'œil du garçon était beaucoup trop pathétique à supporter.

De plus, même si Sebastian ne pensait pas Ciel capable de porter plus qu'une feuille de papier, la chaise qu'il lui avait lancé au visage avait été plutôt convaincante. Il fouillerait dans les poubelles avec joie si cela lui évitait une concussion.

\- Ah !

Il s'élança vers la petite note jaune au milieu pour l'attraper, puis il le vit.

Plus tard, il s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir prit en même temps pour le montrer à Bard et Meirin. Cela aurait sûrement fonctionné. Après tout, chaque fois que l'on voyait Finny, on voyait aussi ce chapeau de paille. Il l'aurait bien pris, si ce n'était pour les éclaboussures de sang déjà séché d'un marron croustillant. Seulement voir cette tâche, une tâche que Finny n'aurait jamais laissée abîmer son précieux chapeau, rendait Sebastian malade.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre. Cela va sans dire que ce n'est pas le meilleur des plans, mais La Pièce est l'endroit où il a le plus chance d'être, alors cela devrait être le premier endroit que tu vérifies, dit Ciel.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien. Aussi blanc qu'un drap, sa pâleur n'aidait pas à dissimuler les ecchymoses fraîches sur son visage et les cercles noirs sous ses yeux. Visiblement Sebastian n'était pas le seul à souffrir de nuits blanches.

\- … Que _je_ vérifie ?

Sebastian fronça les sourcils. Ciel leva un sourcil.

\- Oui. Je ne viendrai évidemment pas avec toi. Tu te souviens du chemin, je suppose ?

\- Pourquoi ne viendras-tu pas avec moi, exactement ?

Ciel soupira.

\- _Parce que_ , il s'agit clairement d'une manigance du personnel. Je ne sais pas comment ils font, mais ils le font. Étant donné que tu es le seul rescapé de leur action, ils sont probablement en train de t'observer. Tu peux facilement justifier le fait d'errer dans les couloirs la nuit, mais me refaire sortir de la section ? Étrangement je doute qu'ils croiront que tu étais juste en train de m'emmener en promenade de nuit. Non, c'est trop risqué. D'ailleurs, les maladies d'Ash ont énormément baissées et sont de plus en plus écartées. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre une autre... Finny ne peut pas attendre.

Quelle charmante façon de dire qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de s'approcher de La Pièce.

\- Maintenant, écoute attentivement. Il y a trois choses auxquelles tu dois faire attention; premièrement, bien que Ash reste dans les quartiers la nuit, la rumeur court que Angela rôde dans les couloirs. Reste sur tes gardes, et trouve une excuse à sortir au cas où tu n'aurais pas de chance deuxièmement, j'ai aussi entendu dire que Undertaker apprécie les promenades nocturnes, alors fais également attention à lui, et aie une ou deux blagues en tête, on ne sait jamais. Entre ces deux là, Undertaker est celui que tu ferais mieux d'éviter. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez lui troisièmement, à deux étages en-dessous d'où l'on se trouve, il y a deux escaliers. L'un mène à une impasse, l'autre à La Pièce. Le bon craque énormément, et le mauvais se ferme automatiquement. Assure-toi d'avoir pris le bon avant de laisser la porte se refermer, autrement tu seras coincé jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre ouvre la porte, et Dieu sait comment tu vas pouvoir justifier ça.

Sebastian acquiesçait tandis que Ciel parlait, retenant chaque avertissements. Éviter Angela, éviter Undertaker, choisir la porte grinçante. Simple comme bonjour.

\- Nous verrons comment se déroulent les choses. Si Finny n'est pas dans La Pièce... Eh bien, nous verrons cela plus tard.

De toute sa vie, Sebastian n'avait jamais regardé un film de James Bond. Sa mère avait été une grande fan, mais le concept ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé. C'était bien dommage. Sa nuit aurait été probablement plus agréable s'il en avait vu un.

Il sortit de sa chambre dans un silence que peu de gens pouvaient accomplir, armé d'un simple miroir, d'un butoir de porte qu'il avait pris dans le foyer, et d'un paquet de blagues en tête.

Se ressassant la nuit où Ciel l'avait emmené dans La Pièce, Sebastian quitta les dortoirs et se rendit dans la partie hôpital. Il revint du mieux qu'il put sur ses pas, se servant du miroir pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne aux tournants avant de les contourner lui-même.

Il fut surpris de voir à quel point il était tendu. Il n'avait pas été aussi angoissé la dernière fois qu'il s'était rendu dans La Pièce, et à ce moment-là il en savait encore moins sur l'Institut. Était-ce parce que Ciel n'était pas là cette fois ? Possible. La présence d'une autre personne qui savait ce qu'il se tramait était réconfortante, ou peut-être était-ce juste la présence de Ciel en soit. Dieu sait qu'être en compagnie d'au moins une personne dont il ne doutait pas de la rationalité était rassurant.

Mais il y avait une autre raison à son mal être.

Une frontière avait été franchie. La frontière entre patient et membre du personnel avait été détruite à l'instant où Finny était devenu une victime. Il commençait à peine à réaliser que le personnel n'était pas à l'abri de la folie de St. Victoria. Peut-être avait-il été moins tendu la dernière fois qu'il avait transgressé les règles de l'Institut parce qu'il possédait le titre d'aide-soignant, et non parce que Ciel était présent. Inconsciemment il avait ce titre comme une sorte de bouclier, le protégeant des choses infligées aux patients.

Plus maintenant.

S'il se faisait attraper cette nuit, que lui feraient-ils ? La même chose qu'ils avaient fait à Finny, pour ce qu'il avait peut-être commis ? Sebastian Michaelis serait-il lui aussi effacé ?

Il ne lui fallut pas aussi longtemps qu'il le pensait pour atteindre les deux portes. Elles étaient identiques, d'un gris industriel et sans numéros ou une autre indication permettant de savoir où elles menaient.

Accompagné d'une hésitation grandissante, un sentiment pas si différent de la peur qui prenait de plus en plus le dessus, Sebastian porta d'abord son attention sur la porte de gauche pour vérifier si elle grinçait.

Des voix, deux voix, qui venaient là où il était.

Sa main vacilla alors qu'elle approchait de la poignée. Si il y avait un grincement, alors c'était le bon chemin, mais les deux personnes qui arrivaient l'entendraient forcément. Et même s'il n'y avait pas de grincement, il ne pouvait pas se servir du butoir. Ils verraient sans aucun doute possible la porte entrouverte.

Les voix se rapprochèrent, elles étaient presque assez proches pour être compréhensibles.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse à une solution, Sebastian ne vit pas ce qui accourut vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été plaqué au sol. Ils heurtèrent le sol dans un bruit sourd, et la porte se referma silencieusement.

Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans le couloir, pièce, peu importe où ils étaient, et Sebastian ne pouvait pas voir le visage de l'autre personne. Avant que ladite personne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, dire quoi que ce soit, Sebastian lui donna un coup de poing là où il supposait que son visage était.

Le craquement dérangeant qui suivit lui confirma qu'il avait touché sa cible, la personne titubant avec un cri de douleur étouffé.

Refusant de lui laisser la chance de s'en remettre, Sebastian prit le bout de bois dans sa poche pour la frapper à la tête sans aucune pitié. Elle s'écroula au sol, inconsciente, et il se calma enfin, l'adrénaline quittant son corps aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Maintenant que le moment de panique était passée, Sebastian put finalement voir qui était son assaillant.

Oh... Merde.

Sebastian s'accroupit aux côtés de la personne, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, et il blêmit.

Non, pas d'erreurs possible. C'était bel et bien Agni avec un nez cassé et un saignement au niveau du crâne.

S'il n'y avait pas de réel tension entre eux auparavant, c'était sans aucun doute le cas désormais.

Soma avait été celui qui lui avait fait remarqué.

\- Ton ex se comporte comme une couille molle dernièrement.

Même Soma avait remarqué que Sebastian agissait étrangement. Bien que Soma remarquait presque toujours tout, Agni le savait déjà, alors il l'avait bien évidemment remarqué.

Cela se voyait clairement dans la lassitude de son habituel sourire narquois, qu'il n'était plus aussi assuré. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Sebastian, et malgré leurs échanges dernièrement, Agni voulait savoir quoi.

Il avait d'abord pensé que Ciel et lui s'étaient disputés, ce que Soma avait supporté, disant que Ciel faisait la tête. Cependant, même après que l'Indien lui ait dit qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, l'étrange comportement de Sebastian avait continué.

Cette nuit-là, Agni était en train de retourner dans sa chambre après avoir pris une douche – il préférait toujours les prendre la nuit, lorsque tout était plus calme et qu'il y avait moins de risques d'être pris entre l'inévitable combat de Will et Ronald le voleur de savonnettes – quand il avait vu Sebastian délibérément sortir de sa chambre respective.

Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de règle interdisant au personnel de sortir dans les couloirs la nuit, rester dans sa chambre était simplement logique.

Voyant que Sebastian ne pouvait que se rendre dans le bâtiment principal, Agni s'en inquiéta grandement, et même s'il était toujours énervé contre l'homme, il se retrouva en train de le suivre discrètement. Inquiétude n'est pas un mot assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'Agni ressentit lorsqu'il réalisa où Sebastian semblait se rendre.

Puis il avait entendu les voix, celle de Ash et Angela, il s'était alors mis en mouvement sans même s'en rendre compte, poussant Sebastian à travers la porte et hors de la potentielle vue des deux autres. Évidemment, Sebastian s'était acharné sur lui, et tout était devenu noir.

Il se réveilla en grognant avec la certitude que la moitié de son cerveau était éparpillée sur le sol. C'était dur à dire dans l'obscurité, mais Agni était presque sûr que la pièce était en train de tourner.

\- Arrêtez de bouger, s'il vous plaît, implora-t-il aux murs, parlant avec le nez.

Ah, oui, il avait quasiment oublié son nez cassé. Il aurait voulu ne pas s'en souvenir, étant donné que cela avait ranimé les sens de son nez qui le brûlait.

\- En vie, je suppose ? demanda nonchalamment Sebastian, comme s'il ne venait pas de frapper son ami au visage avec un bout de bois, qui traînait désormais près de la porte.

Il avait le miroir en main et semblait essayer de réfléchir la lumière venant du trou de serrure.

\- Malheureusement, grommela Agni, se remettant lui et sa lourde tête dans une position verticale.

Il se tint le crâne et se réprima de ne pas être resté cinq minutes de plus dans la douche. Il n'aurait pas vu Sebastian et il serait dans son lit à l'heure qu'il est, en train de dormir paisiblement avec son sang là où il devait être, et pas éparpillé sur son visage.

\- Ça ne te gênerais pas de me dire ce que tu faisais, exactement ? demanda Sebastian, le même ton nonchalant qu'avant, mais accompagné d'une pointe d'exaspération.

Quel culot avait-il d'être énervé. Son nez était en une pièce, lui.

Agacé, Agni dit simplement :

\- Tu pourrais au moins me remercier.

Sebastian le regarda avec incrédulité – ou du moins, cela ressemblait à de l'incrédulité. Dans le noir, cela aurait pu être n'importe quoi – puis il lâcha un rire forcé.

\- Merci beaucoup, Agni, de m'avoir enfermé ici et d'avoir tout foutu en l'air.

Agni fronça les sourcils.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais aller à la pièce 1800 ?

Sebastian dû se rappeler que, évidemment, ce n'était pas juste appelé La Pièce, qu'il devait bien y avoir un nombre officiel.

\- C'est exactement là où j'allais jusqu'à ce que tu me pousses vers la mauvaise porte.

\- Quoi ? Non, l'autre porte mène aux sous-sols. Enfin, tu peux aller à la pièce 1800 par là, mais cela te prendrait la nuit entière, et tu te perdrais probablement. Non, ce chemin mène à l'ascenseur, dit Agni, se levant sur ses jambes tremblantes.

Il y avait un _ascenseur ?_ Et ils avaient marché pendant tout ce temps la dernière fois ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu aller là-bas, d'ailleurs ? Tu ne peux y aller qu'avec l'autorisation des supérieurs, Sebastian. Tu auras des ennuis si tu te fais attraper.

Il n'y avait plus une seule trace d'irritation dans la voix d'Agni, juste de la curiosité, saupoudrée d'inquiétude.

\- … Finny.

Cela valait le coup d'essayer, mais Sebastian ne fut pas vraiment surpris losqu'Agni ne réagit pas.

\- Bon, merci, dit Sebastian, un peu à contrecoeur, toujours agacé qu'Agni fasse plus confiance à Soma qu'à lui.

Il se retourna pour partir, et il ne fut pas surpris qu'Agni le suive, il ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement.

\- Tu auras des ennuis si tu te fais attraper, répéta-t-il, traçant son chemin le long du couloir, Agni non loin derrière lui.

\- … Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à aller à la pièce 1800, mais si cela te fait aller jusqu'à l'encontre des ordres, alors je veux t'aider, insista Agni, prenant le coude de Sebastian pour le tirer vers l'ascenseur.

Sebastian n'essaya pas de le raisonner, ni d'essayer de s'expliquer davantage. Ça n'avait aucun intérêt, si ce n'est pousser Agni à croire qu'il était barge. L'ascenseur continua à descendre jusqu'aux plus bas étages de l'Institut, les numéros atteignant le _o_.

Ils ne se dirent rien, appréhendant tous deux leur arrivée à la pièce 1800 pour différentes raisons. Sebastian sortit son badge et le passa sur le tableau électrique, retenant inconsciemment son souffle alors que la porte se déverrouillait et il l'ouvra. Agni marcha sur ses pas, et ils s'avancèrent sur le sol de miroirs.

Vide.


	11. Chapitre 11

Voici enfin le chapitre numéro onze, publié un mois et quelques jours après le dernier. On va dire que je suis dans les temps !  
Comme les vacances viennent de commencer, je vais essayer de vous sortir le prochain le plus vite possible.

Encore un grand merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne lecture !~

* * *

 _ **Écrit par Cennis**_

 **Chapitre Onze**

Que ce soit à cause de l'inhabituel environnement ou du regard hostile qu'il recevait, Agni était loin d'être détendu. Mal à l'aise, il bougea légèrement sur la chaise du bureau, regardant tout ce qu'il pouvait sauf le garçon qui faisait les cent pas. Tel un animal sauvage, allant de gauche à droite, ce dernier observait constamment d'un regard perçant l'homme assis. Agni ne savait pas vraiment si c'était la situation ou sa présence dans la chambre qui mettait autant Ciel sur ses gardes.

Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps sur la question. Alors qu'il s'agitait inconsciemment, il commençait à ne plus sentir son dos contre l'inconfortable plastique de la chaise, Ciel se raidit et se rapprocha de la porte, prêt à se précipiter hors de la pièce pour échapper à l'attaque qu'il imaginait qu'Agni préparait.

Donc, c'était bel et bien lui.

Une partie d'Agni se sentait plutôt mal de savoir que sa simple présence puisse autant perturber Ciel, qu'il était probablement en train d'envahir son espace personnel. Une plus grande partie était résolue à faire taire ce sentiment. Il ne pouvait pas partir, il ne pouvait pas laisser Sebastian seul avec le garçon qui avait prouvé à maintes et maintes reprises depuis qu'Agni travaillait ici, depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que Sebastian, qu'il était capable de manipuler les gens sans la moindre difficulté.

Ciel Phantomhive avait beau être l'ami de Soma, ce qui lui valait une certaine sympathie de la part d'Agni, cela ne changeait rien à la dure réalité; le garçon était assez charismatique pour vous faire gober tout ce qu'il voulait, assez intelligent pour gagner n'importe quel jeu, et il possédait un tel cœur de pierre qu'il était capable de vous jeter aux loups pour son propre plaisir.

Il était effectivement l'ami de Soma, mais Sebastian était celui d'Agni, et même la confiance de Soma pour le borgne ne ferait pas disparaître ses doutes.

\- Encore une fois. Redis-moi tout, ordonna Ciel, resserrant le bout de papier jaune dans son poing, s'arrêtant enfin de marcher avant qu'il finisse par faire un trou dans le sol.

Sebastian se retint à peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient déjà rapporté l'escapade de la veille _trois fois_.

\- Il n'y était pas, Ciel. Il ne semblait pas y avoir été non plus. Personne ne semble y avoir été depuis Joker, répondit Sebastian à la place, haussant les épaules avec exaspération.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Finny – il ne serait pas allé jusqu'à faire tout cela autrement – mais Ciel tournait en rond, et cela ne les aidait absolument pas à avancer.

\- Alors il n'y avait _rien ?_

\- Rien de rien.

Ciel resserra de nouveau le post-it. Sebastian pouvait voir ses phalanges blanchir.

La tension dans l'air était palpable, insupportable tellement elle était intense. Les trois hommes étaient en train de paniquer.

Sebastian commençait à réaliser à quel point il était inutile dans cette situation. Le titre de membre du personnel ne le protégeait plus, il n'avait plus cet impénétrable bouclier. Rien que _pouvoir_ ressentir ce sentiment d'inutilité, cela l'énervait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant, jamais les choses n'avaient été hors de son contrôle. Ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait. En plus de cela, il commençait à remarquer les effets que la situation avait sur Ciel, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il n'avait pas lâcher la satané note depuis que Sebastian la lui avait rendu, s'y tenant comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi cela l'énervait autant, mais c'était le cas. Il était à _ça_ de lui arracher le foutu papier des mains.

Mais il y avait encore plus important que cela, une question qui l'obsédait; maintenant que la distinction entre personnel et patient n'existait plus, qui serait la prochaine victime ?

C'était en se faisant un sang d'encre qu'Agni regardait Sebastian et Ciel parler du destin d'un homme qui n'existait pas. Finnian, le jardinier, l'ami de Ciel, ou la ruse de Ciel pour piéger Sebastian ? Agni était un homme au grand cœur. Il voulait croire Ciel autant que Soma et Sebastian le croyaient. Cependant, la confiance n'était pas une chose que l'on pouvait manipuler comme bon nous semble, et il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'idée qui s'obstinait à rester avec lui, que peut-être, peut-être que l'origine de l'hostilité de Sebastian envers Soma était Ciel. Cette soudaine insistance sur le fait que Soma était une menace devait bien venir de quelque part, et il avait beau essayer de trouver une autre raison, Agni ne pouvait pas nier le fait que le garçon devant lui était l'explication la plus probable. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à comprendre _pourquoi_ Ciel monterait Sebastian contre Soma.

Ni pourquoi Ciel aurait inventé un mensonge aussi élaboré. Mettant cela de côté, Sebastian se faisait berner, et il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Croyait-il réellement à l'existence de ce Finny ? Ou était-il simplement en train de ménager Ciel ? Cela effrayait Agni, de savoir à quel point Sebastian était dévoué à ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois, cela lui glaçait le sang. Il n'avait jamais vu Sebastian agir ainsi avec qui que ce soit d'autre, et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Il essaya de faire disparaître ce sentiment de culpabilité qui s'agrippait à lui, qu'il était en faute ici, que tout ce qui arrivait et arriverait à Sebastian était _entièrement sa faute_.

Le danger était réel. Ciel Phantomhive était, lorsque tout était dit et fait, un patient de St. Victoria, et cette simple information en disait déjà long sur lui.

C'était tout ce que Ciel pouvait faire pour ne pas vomir. Dieu sait qu'il était mal en point. Habité d'inquiétude ou de peur, il ne savait pas, mais cela ne l'aidait pas avec son tempérament.

Finny n'était pas dans La Pièce... Mais il en avait eu la _certitude_. S'il n'y était pas, alors où ? L'Institut était composé de nombreux étages, et de plus de pièces qu'il en pouvait compter, mais tout de même... les choses ne devaient pas se dérouler ainsi. Lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, lorsque quelqu'un n'était pas à sa place, La Pièce était la réponse ! C'était comme ça, les choses se passaient ainsi, et cela depuis environ six ans. Là encore, Ciel ne se souvenait pas d'un membre du personnel ciblé, ça avait toujours été les patients et seulement les patients.

Y penser suffit à lui redonner la nausée. En l'espace d'une semaine, ses souvenirs étaient devenus plutôt insignifiants. Il avait oublié Finny, non ? Si ce n'était pas grâce à Sebastian et au post-it, il l'aurait probablement oublié à jamais. Et si ce n'était pas la première fois ? Ce qu'ils leur avaient fait, effacer Finny de leurs mémoires, qui sait, peut-être faisaient-ils cela constamment. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait savoir. Bon sang, que leur avaient-ils fait oublier d'autre ? Et s'ils étaient en mesure de prendre des souvenirs, de nettoyer l'ardoise qu'était son esprit, pouvaient-ils aussi créer des « souvenirs » ? Pendant ces six dernières années, qu'était-il réellement arrivé, et qu'est-ce qui n'était qu'une cruelle farce de la part du ou des coupables ? Quel souvenir de sa vie était réel, et qu'est-ce qui n'était qu'un mensonge créé de toute pièces ?

Il resserra la note dans son poing et pris une grande inspiration. _Non, arrête_. Penser ainsi ne lui permettrait que de finir la tête dans les latrines, à vider son estomac déjà vide. Il avait la note. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui reprendre Finny, ils ne pouvaient pas jouer avec son esprit, tant qu'il aurait cette note.

Mais il y avait plus important, et Ciel tenta de se concentrer sur cela, sur ce qui le rendait moins nauséeux. Le cas de Sebastian, par exemple. Pourquoi avait-il été le seul épargné du vol de mémoire ? Que manigançaient-ils, et quel était le rôle de Sebastian dans tout cela ? Rien n'arrivait sans raison à St. Victoria, après tout. C'était déjà assez étrange qu'aucune mesure n'ait été prise depuis les deux visites interdites de Sebastian dans La Pièce. Et maintenant il était le seul rescapé de cet étrange événement ? Pourquoi ?

Ciel n'aimait pas vraiment qu'autant de questions se posent sans aucune réponse.

Et puis il y avait Agni, membre du personnel, _dans sa chambre_. Sans y avoir été invité, évidemment. Sebastian avait insisté sur le fait que l'homme voulait aider, mais Ciel n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'accepter son aide. Il avait observé Agni avec autant d'attention qu'Agni l'avait regardé depuis qu'il était dans sa chambre, et il avait bien vu le manque de quoi que ce soit, que ce soit une légère reconnaissance ou l'inquiétude à laquelle il s'était attendu, à la mention du nom du Finny.

Agni ne se souvenait pas de Finny. Alors pourquoi voulait-il offrir son aide ?

\- Alors, quel est notre prochain mouvement ?

Sebastian fut celui qui mit fin au silence pesant, regardant tour à tour ses compagnons crispés, les regards que ces derniers s'échangeaient ne lui échappant pas.

Ciel lâcha un grognement exagéré, enlevant ses cheveux toujours aussi décoiffés de son visage.

\- À part fouiller l'Institut dans tous ses recoins, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose.

Agni blêmit.

\- Cela prendrait une éternité ! Non seulement cela, mais il serait impossible de le faire sans se faire attraper-

\- Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de prendre le risque, le coupa Ciel, ignorant le danger imminent avec une certaine indifférence, mais Sebastian ne manqua pas de remarquer l'appréhension qui se frayait un chemin dans sa voix. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Finny entre leurs mains s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une chance qu'il soit en vie.

Sebastian et Ciel ignorèrent la petite voix qui leur disait le contraire.

\- Très bien. Nous partirons sur cela, dit Sebastian, se levant du lit.

Agni le suivit, content de pouvoir enfin quitter cette inconfortable chaise. Avant qu'ils puissent atteindre la porte cependant, Ciel les arrêta d'une main levée.

\- Attendez. Je... Je viendrai avec vous, dit-il, et malgré son hésitation, son ton était on ne peut plus sûr.

Sebastian ne put s'empêcher d'être rassuré, étant devenu de plus en plus réticent à laisser le garçon seul avec ses pensées alors que son conflit intérieur était clairement visible sur son visage. De plus, être accompagné du vétéran de St. Victoria ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Agni, d'un autre côté, put sentir l'instant où son estomac se noua. Ça avait été sa chance, sa chance de parler avec Sebastian, loin de Ciel et de l'influence de ce dernier, de raisonner Sebastian, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait _pas de Finny_. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lancer le sujet avec le garçon à leurs côtés. Dieu sait ce qu'il ferait s'il se sentait menacé, instable comme il était. Sa résolution de garder Sebastian et Ciel loin l'un de l'autre tombait déjà à l'eau. Agni commençait à penser que peut-être que cette histoire de Finny était une sorte de plan d'évasion. Se débrouiller pour que Sebastian le laisse sortir des quartiers, avec l'excuse d'être à la recherche d'un ami, probablement imaginaire; lui donnant alors l'opportunité de s'enfuir ? Agni en était sûr et certain; Ciel se servait de Sebastian pour sortir de l'asile.

Ciel pouvait plus sentir que voir la méfiance grandissante d'Agni, mais il choisit de l'ignorer. Après tout, c'était réciproque. Agni ne se souvenait même pas de Finny, alors que faisait-il ici, en train de mettre son nez partout ? Ne possédant pas la réponse, Ciel n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de laisser l'homme seul avec Sebastian. Il pouvait parler d'amitié autant qu'il le voulait, se cacher derrière ce mot et se sentir protéger, mais Ciel savait faire la différence. Agni, ami ou pas, faisait parti du _personnel_ , cela voulait dire qu'il était tout aussi capable de poignarder Sebastian dans le dos que Claude ou n'importe quelles autres pourritures. D'ailleurs, en plus de ne pas vouloir laisser Sebastian seul avec Agni, Ciel avait accepté à contrecœur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui. Il arrivait à réfléchir clairement lorsqu'il était avec lui, surtout depuis que toute cette histoire avec Finny avait commencée, presque comme si Sebastian était la seule personne le rattachant à sa lucidité, cette dernière lui filant entre les doigts.

Ils furent tirés de leurs pensées lorsque l'on frappa fermement à la porte et Dagger pointa le bout de son nez.

\- Angela arrive, fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de disparaître de là où il était apparu.

Ils se retrouvèrent immédiatement dans le foyer, pile à temps pour voir arriver la femme à la chevelure lilas. Ciel se sépara du groupe pour se diriger vers un Alois à peine réveillé que l'on avait tiré hors du lit, gagnant un grand sourire de la part du blond.

Des yeux lilas apathiques balayèrent la pièce du regard et Sebastian ne fut même pas surpris lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent sur lui.

\- Bonjour, Sebastian, Agni, les salua Angela, un faux sourire parfaitement collé à son visage, s'arrêtant devant eux.

\- Bonjour, Angela, dirent-ils en cœur, ne se forçant pas à avoir l'air particulièrement enthousiastes.

Les politesses faites, elle alla droit au but :

\- Agni, j'ai à parler à Sebastian. Pourriez-vous nous laisser ?

Choisissant d'ignorer le fait qu'elle demandait de l'intimité dans une pièce remplie, Agni jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Sebastian, qui lui rendit un acquiescement imperceptible.

\- Oui, madame, répondit-il avec hésitation, et il fit ce qui lui était demandé, les laissant seuls.

Ciel jeta un œil vers Sebastian en voyant Angela quitter la pièce, lui faisant signe de venir. Malheureusement, Agni réapparut de peu importe où il avait disparu et il suivit Sebastian. Ils s'assirent devant lui.

\- Que t'a-t-elle dit ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian lança un regard significatif dans la direction d'Alois, qui était affalé sur le canapé à côté de Ciel, et ce dernier soupira.

\- C'est bon. Il n'est pas encore midi. Il ne sera pas conscient avant un moment.

Sebastian acquiesça.

\- Je dois prendre le tour de garde ce soir. Ash est à nouveau malade.

Ce fut avec angoisse qu'ils écoutèrent leur parfaite opportunité.

\- Non. Nous ne le ferons pas, insista Agni, secouant frénétiquement la tête. Cela ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence. C'est beaucoup trop louche, que tu sois de garde la nuit pile quand nous en avons besoin. Nous allons nous jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils feraient cela, mais-

Sebastian jeta un coup d'œil vers Ciel, qui semblait pensif.

\- C'est sans importance. Le fait est qu'une opportunité se présente à nous. Il serait idiot de ne pas en profiter-

\- Il serait idiot _d'en_ profiter ! Sebastian, s'il te plaît, ne te laisse pas avoir ! l'implora Agni avec ferveur. Mais Sebastian ignora simplement sa requête.

\- Ciel a raison. Finny ne peut pas se permettre que l'on attende. Nous irons ce soir.

Ciel était prêt, attendant l'arrivée de Sebastian dans les quartiers peu après huit heures. Vêtu de la même veste en laine de la dernière fois, il ne releva pas l'œil lorsque Sebastian entra, trop occupé avec sa fermeture éclair. Arborant une moue dont il ne semblait pas être conscient, il soupira d'exaspération et se relaissa tomber dans la chaise.

\- Tu ne peux même pas t'habiller, maintenant ? ne put s'empêcher Sebastian de dire pour le narguer, essayant de se débarrasser de l'appréhension qui grandissait en lui.

Ciel avait l'air encore moins qu'amusé.

\- Tais-toi donc et rends-toi utile.

 _Ferme mon manteau pour moi s'il te plaît, Sebastian. Oh, merci, Sebastian !_

Les bonnes manières étaient probablement trop demandées pour ce sale morveux.

Il s'agenouilla devant le garçon et ferma la fermeture éclair sans aucun problème, récoltant un regard à moitié irrité et à moitié embarrassé.

\- … Je l'ai décoincé pour toi, murmura Ciel, croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Bien évidemment, minauda Sebastian, se délectant de la soudaine rougeur des oreilles du garçon.

Il fut sur le point de se remettre debout, lorsqu'une main sur son épaule l'arrêta, et toutes traces d'embarras disparu.

L'expression apathique de Ciel était en place.

\- Doit-il venir ? chuchota-t-il presque, jetant un bref coup d'œil vers l'entrée de la pièce.

Sebastian n'eut pas à lui demander qui était « il ».

\- Agni nous attends en bas, et oui, il doit. Il veut aider, Ciel, et soyons francs; nous avons besoin de toute l'aide que nous pouvons avoir. Qu'as-tu contre Agni ? Tu n'as jamais semblé ne pas le supporter auparavant ?

Ciel se moqua.

\- Évidemment qu'il me gênait avant ! Je te l'accorde, il est loin d'être le pire ici, mais il fait tout de même parti du personnel, et le personnel _n'est pas fiable._

La main sur son épaule se resserra tel un étau, et si Sebastian avait été moins battu, il aurait peut-être hurlé. Le lendemain, il y aurait sans aucun doute une trace de la main d'un certain cyclope. Il n'était pas moins battu, cependant, et il ne vacilla même pas à la soudaine démonstration de force.

Ses étranges yeux rouges se plissèrent.

\- Je suis du personnel. Ne peut-on pas me faire confiance ?

Ciel ne répondit pas immédiatement, croisant son regard intense. Quelques mois plus tôt, Sebastian aurait pris cette pause comme sa réponse, pensé que si le garçon ne pouvait pas répondre spontanément c'était parce que sa réponse était quelque chose que Sebastian ne voudrait pas entendre. Maintenant, cependant, il avait beaucoup plus été exposé à Ciel, et savait bien qu'il valait mieux _ne pas_ tirer de conclusions hâtives sur lui. Ciel n'hésitait pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre aux questions. Il était simplement en train de réfléchir, toujours en train de réfléchir, ne se laissant jamais avoir par des mots prononcés durant le feu de l'action.

Quelques instants plus tard, sans détourner le regard, Ciel courba légèrement les lèvres.

\- Tu es différent.

Il n'en dit pas plus, et Sebastian ne renchérit pas.

Ils sortirent de la section. Contrairement à la dernière fois, Sebastian menait le pas, Ciel si près derrière lui qu'il risquait de trébucher. Les mains du garçons étaient profondément enfouies dans les poches de sa veste, une bosse dans l'une d'elles là où il refermait le poing sur quelque chose, et Sebastian n'avait aucun mal à savoir quoi.

Sebastian avait de nouveau un miroir en main, vérifiant chaque tournant avant de les contourner. Heureusement pour eux, ou pas, les couloirs étaient déserts, et ils accélérèrent le pas.

Agni les attendait dans les jardins. Rien qu'au premier coup d'œil on pouvait voir qu'il était dévasté; vêtements mis à la va vite, ses mèches de cheveux asymétriques non coiffées en arrière comme à son habitude, sursautant à la moindre ombre. C'était navrant, mais aussi drôle en quelque sorte, et Sebastian dû retenir un ricanement. Honnêtement, si Agni était aussi à cran maintenant alors qu'ils n'avaient encore rien fait, il ferait une attaque plus tard.

\- Prêt ? demanda Sebastian, et Agni se tourna vers lui avec un air paniqué.

\- Ssh ! fit-il en regardant les alentours avec frénésie, comme si la douce brise de la nuit elle-même allait le poignarder.

À ses côtés, Ciel soupira, et il lança un regard à Sebastian qui voulait clairement dire « _C'est cela que tu appelles de l'aide ?_ ». Il faillit lui dire de se taire, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas réellement parlé.

\- Allez ! chuchota Ciel, lançant à Agni un regard acerbe alors qu'il longeait l'herbe mal entretenue en direction du bâtiment.

Sebastian le suivit rapidement, et lorsqu'Agni se rendit compte qu'il était seul, il accourut derrière eux.

Les choses commencèrent à se compliquer cinq secondes plus tard.

\- Tu vas devant moi, ordonna Ciel, faisant signe à Agni de bouger, et l'homme se raidit à vue d'œil.

Voyant l'expression de ce dernier et sentant l'arrivée d'un combat imminent, Sebastian essaya de jouer au médiateur, mais il ressemblait plus à un infirmier en puériculture.

\- Écoutez, je vais aller au milieu, d'accord ? Satisfaits, les enfants ?

Ils reprirent leur marche. Agni menait le pas, et Ciel le fermait, Sebastian devant s'assurer qu'ils ne se jettent pas l'un sur l'autre.

Malheureusement, Sebastian était assez occupé à s'assurer qu'ils ne tombent pas nez à nez avec un camion appelé Angela, utilisant le miroir autant que possible. Il était tellement absorbé qu'il ne remarqua pas ce qu'il se passait juste devant lui.

Agni ne pouvait pas se calmer. Il était déjà sur ses gardes vu la situation, mais à présent un patient était derrière lui. _Il était à sa merci_. Il pouvait sortir une arme sans aucun problème, les tuer avant qu'ils aient une chance de crier, courir à travers les portes et s'enfuir dans la nuit. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se retourner et de jeter des coups d'oeil pour s'assurer que Ciel ne prépare pas quelque chose.

Ce qui, évidemment, alarma Ciel. Sa méfiance envers l'homme s'amplifia, et il se rapprocha instinctivement de Sebastian.

Et Agni le regarda faire en plissant les yeux. Ciel comptait-il agir aussi tôt ?

Le garçon mit la main dans sa poche.

Sebastian ne se rendait absolument pas compte de la tension grandissante autour de lui, il ne s'attendait donc pas à ce qu'Agni le bouscule afin de plaquer Ciel à terre.

Ce dernier cria lorsque son dos s'écrasa contre la pierre froide, sa tête se mettant à tourner en suivant le mouvement de son corps. Il sentait des mains l'assaillir, l'attrapant et le restreignant de ses mouvements, et il répliqua par automatisme. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que ses propres mains étaient autour du cou d'Agni, resserrant ses doigts autour de sa gorge jusqu'à ce que le souffle au-dessus de lui commence à être étouffé, de moins en moins fréquent.

Sebastian fut étourdi quelques instants après avoir heurté un mur, et lorsqu'il eut à nouveau les idées claires, il vit un Agni violet. Du sang coulait le long de son cou là où les doigts de Ciel l'agrippaient, l'homme essayant tant bien que mal de retirer les mains qui lui coupaient le souffle, sans résultat. Agni ne tentait plus de clouer les mains du garçon au-dessus de sa tête, il ne le retenait même plus au sol, pourtant Ciel ne le relâchait pas.

Son œil visible était vitreux, et d'une certaine façon Sebastian sut que Ciel ne voyait pas Agni, il ne voyait sans doute même pas les murs de St. Victoria.

Cette fois Agni fut celui plaqué à terre, dérapant sur le sol à l'aide de la force brute d'un coup de pied de Sebastian, et il reprit avidement de l'oxygène. S'étouffant, hoquetant, il rampa vers le mur, levant automatiquement une main. Il posa avec difficulté son regard sur les deux autres, ses yeux tournants peu importe le nombre de fois où il les clignait.

Sebastian était agenouillé aux côtés de Ciel, et même Agni pouvait voir à quel point il faisait attention à ne pas le toucher. Un sentiment de culpabilité parcourut Agni en regardant Ciel. La respiration du garçon était encore plus saccadée que la sienne, un filet de sueur froide collait ses cheveux sur son visage ainsi que sa chemise sur sa peau là où la fermeture éclair de sa veste avait rendu l'âme, et ses épaules étaient animées de fortes secousses. Si Agni ne connaissait pas Ciel, il aurait pensé qu'il était en train de pleurer. Les mains du garçon atteignirent ses poches et Agni n'eut même pas le temps de paniquer avant que l'objet du crime soit visible; le post-it.

\- Peut-on _savoir_ ce qu'il t'a pris, Agni ?

Sebastian était livide, il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour le savoir. Il pouvait le sentir sous l'intensité de son regard.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne supporte pas d'être touché !

Agni eut la bonté de sembler coupable.

\- Je pensais... Je pensais qu'il avait une arme.

Sebastian n'y croyait pas, baissant les yeux vers Ciel et roulant ces derniers.

\- Oh, _bien sûr_. Je suis sûr qu'une coupure de papier nous aurait été mortelle.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il n'avait que cela ! Je l'ai juste vu mettre sa main dans sa poche ! Sebastian, tu fais erreur, ne peux-tu donc pas voir qu'il t'a exactement là où il te veut ?

Au diable la présence de Ciel, Agni ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler.

Les yeux de Sebastian s'animèrent d'une lueur dangereuse.

\- Si je suis quelque part, c'est exactement là où je veux être. Et n'est-ce pas familier. Je crois bien t'avoir dit la même chose à propos de Soma, et quelle fut _ta_ réponse ?

Agni fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce sont deux choses très différentes. Soma ne ferait jamais de mal à qui que ce soit.

\- Tu as provoqué Ciel. Tu l'as touché.

\- … E-Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je l'ai _mérité ?_

Agni ne pouvait pas y croire, parler semblait être plus une corvée qu'autre chose, son cou saignait encore à cause des profondes griffures, pourtant il était d'une certaine façon l'unique responsable. Il n'aurait pas dû toucher Ciel, il le _savait_. Mais il avait paniqué ! Contrairement à Sebastian, il voyait clairement dans le jeu de Ciel, n'ayant aucun a priori pouvant biaiser son jugement.

Sebastian haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu attaques quelqu'un, tu devrais t' _attendre_ à une riposte.

La respiration de Ciel perdit de sa frénésie pour revenir à son habituel niveau de panique, et il eut de nouveau les idées claires. Ses mains étaient glissantes à cause du sang d'Agni, et il les regarda avec dégoût, les essuyant sur son pantalon. Il écoutait à peine la querelle des deux autres, remarquant seulement que leurs voix devenaient trop fortes. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour leur dire de fermer la leur, il vit du mouvement dans le miroir de Sebastian qui était tombé.

\- Quelqu'un arrive, chuchota-t-il à peine, mais ils l'entendirent tout de même par-dessus leurs cris, et ils se turent tous les trois dans la seconde.

Une fraction de secondes passa avant qu'ils se remettent sur pieds, fuyant aussi loin que possible de ce couloir.

Tellement pris dans son adrénaline accompagnée de panique, Sebastian ne remarqua que trop tard que ses pas étaient les seuls qu'il pouvait entendre, qu'à un moment durant les dernières minutes de course, il avait perdu Ciel et Agni. Il fut sur le point de rebrousser chemin, de les retrouver avant qu'ils se tuent, lorsque le bruit de pas calmes atteint ses oreilles, et il reprit sa course.


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
Ça fait longtemps depuis le dernier chapitre, et je m'en excuse ! (Comme à chaque fois, en fait).  
Le chapitre 13 est déjà en cours de traduction, je tenterai de faire vite, mais je vous avoue que je suis pas mal occupée ces temps-ci.

Bref, bonne lecture !~

* * *

 _ **Écrit par Cennis**_

 **Chapitre Douze**

Il s'imaginait être une ballerine, vu comme il se déplaçait. Essayant de marcher sur la pointe des pieds, sans faire un bruit, alors qu'il avançait dans les couloirs dénués de vie. Ce n'était pas une image de lui qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Toujours est-il que, avoir l'air d'un abruti était toujours mieux que de se faire attraper, supposait Sebastian.

Les pas qui avaient été à la base de sa séparation avec les autres l'avaient suivi pendant bien trop longtemps, se rapprochant parfois un peu trop, mais ils avaient enfin disparu. Il était à l'affût, que ce soit au niveau de l'ouïe ou de la vue, ne désirant pas se laisser être repris par surprise. Une fois, c'était déjà trop.

Il aurait voulu avoir sa montre. Cela n'aurait pas été d'une grande aide à grande échelle, mais il voulait vraiment savoir combien de temps était passé depuis qu'il errait dans les couloirs de l'Asile, et combien de temps restait-il avant le lever du soleil, combien de temps Ciel et Agni avaient-ils eu pour s'égorger.

Il devait les retrouver – des heures semblaient être passées depuis qu'il avait dégagé les mains de Ciel de la gorge d'Agni – mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de revenir sur ses pas. Les chances qu'il tombe sur son ancien poursuivant étaient beaucoup trop hautes. D'ailleurs, le but de cette excursion était de trouver Finny, non ? La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était de jouer les baby-sitter avec des chamailleries d'enfants pendant ce qui était probablement la dernière chance qu'il avait de fouiller l'endroit.

Son badge chaud dans la paume de sa main après avoir été tenu longtemps, Sebastian le passa sur le tableau d'une autre porte verrouillée par un système électronique. Comme pour les deux étages parsemés de pièces avant celui-ci, la Pièce 217 était vide.

Complètement vide, en fait. Pas de tables, pas de chaises, pas de meubles, _rien_. Deux étages de pièces totalement inutilisées. Du gâchis, oui, mais c'était surtout assez inquiétant. Qui aurait cru que des pièces remplies de rien pourraient donner des frissons ? Certainement pas Sebastian, pourtant plus il trouvait de pièces négligées au point où il y avait des couches de poussières, plus il était désarçonné face à tout cela.

Cet endroit semblait mort.

Sebastian décida d'ignorer cette obscure pensée, refermant la pièce et se dirigeant vers la prochaine. Il était mélodramatique. C'était un bâtiment énorme, il y aurait forcément des pièces vides. La situation, le lieu, les gens, tout l'atteignait. Si le Sebastian d'avant St. Victoria pouvait le voir maintenant, avoir la chair de poule en voyant une simple pièce, il se serait esclaffé.

Néanmoins, chaque pièce vide qu'il trouvait était un échec de plus. Cette petite voix au fond de lui devenait de plus en plus forte alors que son espoir disparaissait petit à petit – _il n'est même pas dans l'Institut, il est un mort_ – et « ferme-là » devint une devise – _il n'est pas réel, tu perds la tête, Sebby_ – c'était juste une répercussion venant de son environnement, tout simplement.

Serrant les dents, Sebastian continua le long du couloir. Il allait continuer à chercher Finny dans un étage de plus, mais s'il ne trouvait rien, il retournerait en arrière et chercherait les autres. Les laisser ensemble était une très mauvaise idée, tellement méfiants et à cran. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser aux mains de Ciel autour du cou de son meilleur ami, le regard vitreux dans son œil et le fait qu'il ne semblait même pas entendre les tentatives de Sebastian pour le calmer.

Agni travaillait à l'Institut depuis bien plus longtemps que Sebastian, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il connaissait mieux Ciel. Sebastian connaissait les tics du garçon, ou du moins il préférait penser les connaître, il savait quand son humeur était sur le point de changer, et c'était ce savoir qu'Agni devrait vraiment avoir maintenant. Agni ne lui ferait pas de mal, pas à un enfant, mais il restreindrait ses mouvements s'il pensait devoir le faire.

Et Ciel n'aimait pas vraiment être restreint.

Agni eut du mal à fermer la lourde porte aussi silencieusement que possible, se retournant dès qu'il entendit le verrou se mettre en place. Le regard qui lui était adressé était plus lourd encore que la porte, étonnamment efficace malgré le fait qu'il ne le fusille qu'à moitié du regard.

Même à l'autre bout de la pièce, Agni pouvait voir à quel point Ciel était tendu, prêt à attaquer de nouveau si besoin. Les griffures sur son cou le démangeaient, lui rappelant à quel point ce patient était vicieux, et à quel point il était seul avec lui.

La respiration dudit garçon était saccadée. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de courir. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, c'était qu'il ait une crise d'asthme maintenant.

Agni s'éloigna de la porte, conscient de sa silhouette dans la fenêtre vitrée, et Ciel recula davantage. Ils étaient comme deux bêtes se tournant autour, montrant les crocs et hérissant les poils, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier mouvement.

Ils continuèrent à agir ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Agni réalise qu'il était censé être l'adulte ici.

\- Écoute, nous sommes coincés pour l'instant, ne pouvons-nous pas nous comporter comme deux êtres civils au moins ?

Toujours pacifiste, Agni agita le drapeau blanc en premier.

\- _Civil ?_ C'est toi qui m'as attaqué !

Seulement pour que Ciel le brise en deux et lui jette les morceaux au visage.

Agni sursauta, plus à cause du volume de la voix de Ciel qu'à cause de son accusation.

\- Ssh ! Tu veux te faire attraper ? chuchota-t-il. Écoute, je suis désolé si je t'ai causé du tort tout à l'heure, mais je ne te laisserai pas me faire du mal à moi, ou à Sebastian.

Si c'était seulement possible, l'air de Ciel s'aggrava.

\- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de blesser Sebastian, - Agni ne manqua pas de remarquer l'absence de son nom -, Pourquoi es-tu là, d'abord ? Tu ne veux pas aider Finny-

Agni aimait penser qu'il était un homme calme et rationnel. On lui disait, pas toujours comme un compliment, qu'il avait la patience d'un saint. C'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait chez lui. Cependant, en entendant le nom de Finny, cette patience si développée aurait très bien pu n'avoir jamais existé.

\- Tu peux arrêter maintenant ! Sebastian n'est pas là ! dit-il en serrant les dents, et bon sang, il détestait s'entendre lorsqu'il était à bout.

Ce n'était pas lui. Il ne criait pas sur des enfants, surtout sur ceux qui étaient malades. L'expression de Ciel se détendit, son regard fut moins acerbe, et il eut l'air confus pour une fois. Enfin, pendant la fraction de secondes qu'il lui fallut pour comprendre ce qu'Agni insinuait. Puis il se mit à rire.

Un rire sincère, venant du garçon de pierre.

Pas un rire _silencieux_.

Agni se précipita vers lui, se mettant en mouvement avant même de s'en rendre compte, avec la seule intention de faire taire Ciel. Il devait l'admettre, il ne serait pas faux de considérer son geste comme une agression.

Une agression moindre par rapport à la réaction de Ciel, cependant.

Au moment où Agni s'était mis à bouger, il s'était abruptement arrêté de rire, comme si un mécanisme avait été enclenché. Plus vite que ce à quoi Agni pensait, Ciel s'était élancé en arrière vers le mur. Il leva la main dans laquelle il tenait le miroir au-dessus de sa tête afin de le briser contre le mur. Le miroir se fissura avant d'éclater en morceaux, des bouts de verres tombant au sol. Agni se stoppa à temps, laissant à Ciel l'occasion de choisir le plus grand bout de verre et de le brandir devant le torse de l'homme.

\- _Ose_ me toucher à nouveau et je te _montrerai_ pourquoi je suis interné ici.

Il prononçait difficilement des mots, même parler de grognements ne serait pas exact pour décrire les bruits qui provenaient de la bouche du plus petit garçon, alors qu'il arborait un rictus féroce. Et bon sang, _Agni avait peur_. Peur de ce si petit garçon qu'il pouvait facilement soulever d'une main, si enfantin qu'il faisait la moue pendant des heures s'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, qui mangerait volontiers du chocolat au petit-déjeuner, au déjeuner et au dîner.

Cet enfant qui tenait un couteau fait main contre le torse d'Agni, le poussant assez pour que ce soit douloureux, un avertissement plutôt clair que ce dernier reçut, reculant jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une distance acceptable entre eux.

Même ainsi, Ciel ne baissa pas sa garde, brandissant toujours son arme. Il se sentait sans aucun doute supérieur, sûr et certain d'avoir pris le contrôle de la situation, comme il l'aimait.

\- Alors, tu penses que tout cela est un plan, - un sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage -, Soma sait vraiment les choisir.

La peur d'Agni fit place à la colère.

\- Je t'interdis de parler de lui de cette manière, pas après le poison que tu as répandu.

De nouveau, cette horrible voix qu'il n'aimait pas reconnaître comme la sienne.

Agni put voir de la confusion apparaître sur le visage du garçon, bien qu'il la masquait admirablement bien, pour garder le contrôle qu'il avait enfin acquis. Ou peut-être était-ce exactement ce qu'il voulait faire croire, une manière subtile de jouer les innocents. Non, il ne se laisserait pas berner, pas comme Sebastian, par les mensonges élaborés de Ciel.

\- Du poison ? De quoi parles-tu maintenant, imbécile ?

Ciel semblait plus impatient qu'autre chose à présent.

Agni s'arrêta. Non, il ne se laisserait pas avoir ainsi. Il ne jouerait pas au petit jeu de Ciel, il ne perdrait pas son tempérament instable et il n'accuserait pas le garçon, pas lorsqu'ils étaient censé coopérer. Ils devaient retrouver Sebastian et plus ils se battaient, plus ce dernier s'enfonçait loin dans le bâtiment.

Il était temps de recourir à sa fameuse patience de saint.

\- Écoute, Ciel... Je comprends à quel point cet endroit est horrible, vraiment, mais peu importe le plan auquel tu es parvenu pour t'échapper ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Pour l'instant, tu es souffrant. Dehors, dans le vrai monde, tu ne tiendrais pas une journée. Tu es ici pour apprendre à te débrouiller, à te contrôler au mieux. Tu sortiras d'ici lorsque tu iras mieux.

Alors qu'il parlait, Agni observait avec attention le visage de Ciel, voyant que ce dernier avait du mal à rester calme et composé, à garder le contrôle. Ce fut la dernière phrase qui le fit craquer, son visage se tordant de rage brute, ayant l'air presque au bord des larmes en criant :

\- _Il ne me laissera pas aller mieux !_

Et Agni n'eut plus peur de lui, ne ressentant que de la pitié pour l'enfant terrifié devant lui. Malgré ses grands airs et son acte de maturité forcé, c'était tout ce qu'était Ciel Phantomhive, ce qu'étaient tous les patients de St. Victoria; des enfants terrifiés, seuls et souffrants.

Ciel n'était absolument plus composé et calme alors qu'il tentait de se reprendre en main, se recroquevillant comme s'il essayait de se défendre contre une attaque, repoussant la brûlure traîtresse à l'arrière de son œil et le nouement de sa gorge. Il rapprocha ses mains de son torse, et il ne remarqua même pas que le verre le coupait, du sang coulant le long de ses mains. _Il devait sortir, il n'y avait pas d'air dans cette pièce, dans ce bâtiment, et il ne sortirait jamais, cet homme ne le laisserait pas, il serait à jamais fou-_

De chaleureuses mains recouvrirent les siennes et il eut l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans de l'eau glacée. Ciel sursauta en arrière, s'échappant du toucher et de ces mains, et Agni le laissa faire. Le verre ensanglanté n'était plus en sa possession. Ce ne fut qu'une fois pris qu'il sentit la coupure sur sa paume, mais cette douleur était plus agréable que de devoir penser alors il se concentra dessus, il se détourna du regard d'Agni et se conjura d' _arrêter, d'arrêter d'agir comme un enfant en détresse, il y avait du pain sur la planche_.

Qu'est-ce que Freckles lui disait toujours de faire lorsqu'il s'emportait ? Compter à partir de dix. Ciel ne portait jamais un grand intérêt à ce genre de choses mais il essaya, comptant les nombres dans sa tête en descendant petit à petit. Lorsqu'il arriva à six, sa respiration redevenait normal, à quatre ses idées étaient plus claires, puis arrivé à zéro, il se retourna pour faire face à Agni, son air apathique en place.

Agni attendit, laissant à Ciel le contrôle dont il avait clairement besoin, du moins pour l'instant.

\- Je ne ferai aucun mal à Sebastian.

Agni ne répondit pas, en partie parce qu'il savait que le garçon n'avait pas fini, mais surtout parce qu'il ne pourrait pas répondre sans déclencher à nouveau une dispute.

\- Si je dois être franc alors... oui. L'idée de me servir de Sebastian pour sortir d'ici m'a traversé l'esprit. Il était nouveau, clairement dépassé par les événements, et donc, incroyablement facile à manipuler, mais... mais je sais que cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Je pourrais bien évidemment sortir d'ici en l'utilisant, mais ils me pourchasseraient et me ramèneraient, me faisant sans aucun doute payer pour tous les problèmes que j'aurais causés. Je... Je ne peux rien m'imaginer de pire que de pouvoir _sortir_ , seulement pour être ramené.

Ciel devint silencieux pendant quelques instants, s'imaginant probablement cet horrible scénario, cette pause s'éternisa à tel point qu'Agni commença à se demander si la conversation était terminée. Puis Ciel sortit de sa torpeur.

\- En tout cas, ce n'est pas de moi dont tu devrais te méfier. Mais de l'Institut. Tu n'as pas à me faire confiance, Agni. Je ne te fais absolument pas confiance. Joue le jeu pour l'instant. Si tu le fais, nous pourrons encore survivre à cette nuit.

Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas faire confiance à Ciel. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses contre lui. Si Ciel n'avait pas monté Sebastian contre Soma, alors qui ? Si ce n'était pas Ciel, alors Agni n'arrivait pas à penser à quelqu'un que Sebastian aurait si facilement cru. De plus, Ciel s'était difficilement construit une réputation digne de confiance à travers les années. Mais plus que cela, il était le _patient D18_.

Il y avait au moins un semblant de vérité dans ses paroles, cependant. S'ils ne se mettaient pas à coopérer, passer cette nuit serait impossible.

\- D'accord. Trêve, accepta Agni à contrecœur, soulageant Ciel.

\- Très bien. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais il y a réellement un Finny, et il a des ennuis. Alors assez bavardé. En marche.

Une fois qu'Agni s'était assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, ils sortirent de la pièce, ayant chacun l'intention de retrouver leurs ami.

Finny n'était pas là.

Peu importe à quel point Sebastian rejetait cette idée désagréable, elle revenait sans cesse, un chuchotement en continu au fond de son esprit. Des images spontanées de murs de miroirs et de blonds ensanglantés accompagnaient cette pensée, et il devait constamment se rappeler qu'il avait déjà vérifié La Pièce, qu'elle était tout aussi vide que toutes les autres pièces qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici.

Le nombre de pièces qu'il avait vu avait augmenté et avec lui le volume de cette vicieuse voix.

Il était au quatrième étage à présent. Même s'il s'était résolu à se mettre à chercher les autres après le deuxième, ses pieds continuaient à avancer, son esprit suivant une certaine logique, _plus qu'une pièce_. Mais une pièce en devenait deux, puis quatre, puis un étage tout entier. Avant qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait monté deux étages et s'était encore plus éloigné de ses compagnons que jamais.

Bon. Il allait finir cet étage et revenir sur ses pas. Plus de détours.

Et si Finny était dans la pièce d'après ? Et s'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres et qu'il repartait, laissant le pauvre garçon mourir, les laissant gagner ?

Cette manière de penser ne l'aidait vraiment pas à rester cohérent.

Un son strident retentit dans le couloir, et Sebastian se tendit. Derrière lui, il entendit un _criiiiii_ , signe qu'une porte s'ouvrait.

Il était tel un daim pris au piège, s'attendant à entendre les bruits de pas qui précéderaient sa capture, sa chute, sa défaite. Il attendit si longtemps que sa montée d'adrénaline repartit sans n'avoir servie à rien, et il resta chamboulé. Lorsqu'il ne se passa toujours rien, Sebastian se retourna lentement pour regarder derrière lui.

La porte de la Pièce 408 était grande ouverte, la pièce était toujours aussi vide que quelques minutes auparavant quand il l'avait vérifiée. Il tenait encore son badge fermement dans son poing, pas près du tableau, ruinant toutes hypothèses selon laquelle il aurait déverrouillé la porte par inadvertance.

Mais les portes ne pouvaient être ouvertes que par l'intermédiaire du tableau qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de ces dernières. Le couloir était désert, à l'exception de Sebastian lui-même.

Plissant les yeux, Sebastian déguerpit aussi loin que possible de la Pièce 408. Il ne se passa toujours rien, pas de personne, pas de bruit, mais il ne comptait pas rester là à attendre que quelque chose arrive.

Sebastian passa son badge sur la tableau d'une porte au bout du couloir, regardant encore la Pièce 408 avec appréhension. Ne détournant jamais les yeux de cette porte, il posa la main sur la poignée et la poussa.

Elle ne bougea pas.

Faisant plus attention, Sebastian repassa lentement son badge sur le tableau électrique, et il secoua brutalement la poignée.

Une fois de plus, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Inconsciemment, il se déplaça comme un homme marchant sur un champ de mine, abandonnant cette porte pour essayer celle à l'opposée. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il obtenu le même résultat; elle ne s'ouvrit pas.

Le même phénomène se répéta avec toutes les autres portes qu'il tenta d'ouvrir.

Un léger ricanement se faufila dans les oreilles de Sebastian et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que cela provenait de lui. Tout était si frustrant et en même temps complètement hystérique. Il était censé passer par la porte de la Pièce 408, n'est-ce pas ? C'était ce qu'on lui disait, peu importe qui. Ils essayaient de se servir de lui comme d'un pion. Sans aucun doute la même personne qui l'avait placé de Nuit dès qu'il en avait eu besoin.

Il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de ricaner, malgré ses tentatives. Peut-être était-il lui-même hystérique. Au moment où il n'y avait personne pour le ramener à la raison en le giflant. Quel dommage, Ciel s'en serait probablement donné à cœur joie. Bon sang, même Agni, étant donné qu'il avait toujours les marques de l'autre fois.

Cette idée le fit encore plus rire. Il était actuellement dans une situation où les deux personnes desquelles il dépendait le plus étaient les deux personnes qui le gifleraient volontiers. Et dire qu'à cette époque, l'année dernière il était une star montante dans le domaine de l'archéologie. Comme les choses changeaient.

Secouant la tête, Sebastian calma le rire qui commençait à être un peu trop maniaque, même pour lui. Bon, alors quelqu'un était en train de jouer, et il était clairement l'un des jouets. Il ne pouvait aller nulle part si ce n'est dans la Pièce 408. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'alternatives.

Tournant sur ses talons, il continua à avancer, à un rythme qu'il aimait penser être raisonnable. Il ne regarda pas derrière lui, même lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une porte se fermer et d'un verrou se remettant en place. Finalement, il trouva les escaliers, et monta au cinquième étage.

\- … Es-tu responsable de ça ? murmura Ciel, jetant un coup d'œil vers la Pièce 217. De la poussière s'envola du sol alors que la porte s'ouvrait, le touchant au visage et le faisant tousser.

\- … Non, répondit Agni d'une voix acerbe, regardant l'ouverture comme s'il s'agissait de Grell dans son costume d'anniversaire. Mon badge est dans ma poche.

Plissant les yeux, Ciel reprit sa marche, faisant signe à l'homme de le suivre. Lorsque Agni ne s'exécuta pas instantanément, le garçon serra les dents et aboya :

\- Bouge !

Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile était en train de faire ? Dans une telle situation, on n'attendait pas de voir quels monstres allaient nous dévorer, on _se barrait fissa_.

\- Attends ! Juste...

Agni ne bougeait toujours pas, regardant la Pièce 217 d'un air pensif, et le peu de patience que Ciel avait avec l'aide-soignant baissa davantage.

Une fois de plus, il se répéta :

\- Bouge.

Et une fois de plus, Agni ne l'écouta pas.

\- Je pense... Je pense que nous devrions y aller.

Si Ciel n'avait pas été au-delà de l'irritation à cet instant, il se serait esclaffé. Et il était supposé être le fou ici.

\- Tu ne peux pas être aussi _stupide_. C'est clairement un piège ! dit Ciel d'un ton ferme, tournant la tête pour voir le visage de l'homme et se donner une idée de son assurance. Si son expression était un bon indicateur, il était définitivement convaincu.

\- Il en va de même pour tout le reste, Ciel ! Je veux dire, sérieusement, Sebastian qui est mis en tour de Nuit tout d'un coup ? Il y a des coïncidences et il y a ça ! Écoute, - il commençait à le supplier -, errer ainsi ne nous mène à rien. Nous ne savons même pas si Sebastian a été attrapé... Je pense que nous devrions au moins essayer cela. Ce n'est pas plus suspect que tout ce qui a pu arriver jusqu'à présent.

Il y avait probablement une certaine logique là-dedans, mais Ciel n'était pas d'humeur à la chercher.

\- Tu y vas, tu y vas seul.

Le regard résolu d'Agni vacilla.

\- … Nous ne devrions pas nous séparer.

\- Non. Nous ne devrions pas.

Ils étaient à nouveau dans la même situation, l'un contre l'autre, attendant que l'autre abandonne. Jusqu'à maintenant, Agni s'était ajusté, il avait été celui qui acceptait pour faire avancer les choses. Cette fois, cependant...

Être mené par le bout du nez par cet enfant ne plaisait pas trop à Agni. Il était l'adulte ici. Il était le membre du personnel. Il était sûrement censé être celui en position de pouvoir. Pourtant ils en étaient là, et il pouvait voir à l'expression de Ciel l'assurance qu'Agni allait à nouveau laisser tomber, et laisser Ciel avoir le dernier mot.

C'en était _assez_. Il était l'adulte ici. Il était le membre du personnel. Il avait le contrôle.

Ciel pouvait voir qu'il se battait pour une cause perdue. Parfois on ne pouvait pas raisonner les idiots. Se séparer était la pire des idées – Ciel n'avait même pas de badge, en plus – mais il refusait d'être contrôlé, comme s'il était un rat de laboratoire dans un labyrinthe.

Sans un mot de plus, ils se retournèrent et partirent chacun de leurs côtés, Agni dans la Pièce 217 et Ciel le long du couloir. Le garçon entendit la porte se refermer et le verrou se remettre en place, et il se demanda si ce n'était pas le but de tout cela.

Désormais ils étaient tous les trois seuls. Divisés, et plus faciles à conquérir.


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonne année à tous, et bon anniversaire à cette traduction ! Quand je pense que ça fait déjà un an, et nous n'en sommes qu'au chapitre treize... M'enfin bon, c'est pas si mal. Et pour bien commencer cette année, je m'excuse comme toujours du temps qu'aura pris ce chapitre pour sortir ! (Décidément, je vous présente souvent des excuses). Ah, que dire d'autre ? Hm, je ne sais pas vraiment, si ce n'est vous souhaiter des bonnes choses pour 2018.

Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture !~

* * *

 _ **Écrit par Cennis**_

 **Chapitre Treize**

Cela avait été un choix drastique que de laisser Agni et de partir de son propre côté. Oui, une très bonne idée, avait-il d'abord pensé. Il s'était bien fait comprendre et avait laissé cet imbécile se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Quel dommage qu'il ait oublié que l'imbécile en question avait le badge en sa possession.

Perdre Sebastian était déjà désastreux, mais à présent il avait également abandonné sa clé humaine. Ciel devait se l'admettre à contrecœur, ce n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'il ait pu avoir. Il restait en haut des escaliers, attendant que Agni revienne vers lui à quatre pattes.

C'était un homme sensible. Il n'allait sûrement pas laisser Ciel errer dans les parages sans défense et tout _seul ?_

Alors que les minutes passaient dans un parfait silence, Ciel soupira d'exaspération et croisa les bras sur son torse, il commençait à se dire qu'Agni ne reviendrait pas. Tapant du pied avec impatience, il attendit quelques minutes de plus. C'était bien beau tout cela, mais devait-il réellement se faire pousser un service Trois Pièces maintenant, lorsque Ciel avait besoin de lui pour qu'il le suive comme un chiot obéissant et qu'il ouvre les foutues portes ?

 _Doux Jésus_.

Grognant longuement de frustration, Ciel abandonna sa patience et partit en fulminant.

Très bien. Si l'homme voulait foncer droit dans un piège et le laisser se débrouiller seul, il pouvait s'en donner à cœur joie. Sans oublier le fait que Ciel avait été plutôt généreux pour laisser ce parasite rester avec lui en premier lieu, contre son gré évidemment, il avait même renoncé à enfoncer le bout de verre dans sa gorge alors qu'il avait osé le toucher.

Certaines personnes pouvaient être tellement ingrates.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Bien que Finny était censé être leur première priorité, vu qu'Agni était un véritable _ingrat_ , Ciel devrait mettre Finny de côté pour retrouver Sebastian. Il aurait dû mettre une laisse à ce dernier. Comment cet idiot avait réussi à se séparer du groupe plus tôt, Ciel n'en avait aucune idée.

Il sentait qu'il perdait dangereusement vite son tempérament, ne le laissant pas réfléchir correctement, alors il s'arrêta, prit une profonde inspiration et compta à partir de dix.

 _Neuf, huit_. Ciel était actuellement au troisième étage, lui et Agni s'étaient séparés à l'étage inférieur.

 _Sept, six_. Cela devait faire une heure, probablement deux depuis qu'ils avaient perdu Sebastian. Ce dernier avait sans aucun doute rempli sa mission en vérifiant les pièces. Si ses progrès et ceux d'Agni étaient un bon indicateur, alors il fallait environ une demie heure pour faire un étage entier.

 _Cinq, quatre_. Alors, en suivant cette logique, Sebastian avait eu le temps de faire quatre étages. Ciel en conclut qu'il était sans doute au cinquième, s'il n'avait pas par un quelconque miracle trouvé Finny, été attrapé, ou pire.

 _Trois, deux_. Mais il y avait toujours la personne qui les avait poursuivis. À quel étage était-elle ? Que ferait-il s'il la croisait ? Ce n'était pas comme si Ciel pouvait se cacher dans l'une des pièces. La seule option était de courir et espérer qu'il ne dépense pas toute son endurance avant de la semer.

 _Un, zéro_. Ne pas s'attarder, ne pas se laisser une chance d'être attrapé, cinquième étage, trouver Sebastian.

Avoir un plan en tête, peu importe à quel point il était bancale et truffé d'erreurs, suffit à calmer Ciel. Lentement, il reprit sa marche sans s'arrêter une seule fois devant l'une des portes qu'il dépassait. Un ensemble de marches, puis un autre, si quelqu'un le voyait, il penserait que le garçon était au paroxysme de la nonchalance, semblant à son aise.

Parfait. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait faire transparaître. Il perdait trop souvent son calme à son goût, dernièrement. En effet, tout devenait de plus en plus étrange, et avoir la chair de poule n'était pas totalement irrationnel. Cependant, cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il devait prendre ses nerfs en mains et ne pas se laisser être à nouveau perturbé. Laisser les émotions prendre le dessus était une preuve de vulnérabilité, et Ciel ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être vulnérable.

Le cinquième étage était visuellement identique aux autres. Des portes, des murs et un plafond. Pas de Sebastian en vue non plus.

Bon. Merde.

Ciel sursauta lorsqu'un « _bip_ » rompit le silence du couloir, et que des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Une porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et il sut d'une manière ou d'une autre que ce n'était pas Sebastian. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Cela aurait très bien pu être le cas. Mais alors les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent, sa bouche s'assécha soudainement, et Ciel avait appris depuis bien longtemps à écouter ses instincts. Il le fit et courut.

Il arriva à peine à la moitié du couloir lorsqu'un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, mettant fin à sa course d'une manière plutôt douloureuse, et une main moite bloqua sa bouche avant même qu'il pense à crier, une situation bien trop familière. La porte au bout du couloir était toujours ouverte, et par-dessus ses inspirations il pouvait encore entendre ces foutus bruits de pas quittant la pièce. Puis il fut tiré dans l'obscurité de la Pièce 514.

\- Eh, c'est – arrête de bouger – reste tranquille !

Dès que la porte fut refermée, Ciel fut libéré, mais c'était peut-être plutôt la conséquence de ses attaques. Il ne s'était pas attendu à être relâché aussi vite alors il tituba vers le mur. Même s'il avait été relâché, il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de son assaillant derrière lui, et il se colla autant que possible contre le mur. Cette personne était trop proche, la peau de Ciel le démangeait là où il avait été touché, et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se gratter et arracher cette horrible impression.

\- C'est _moi_ , insista la personne derrière lui, et maintenant qu'il était libre de son emprise il commençait à reconnaître la voix.

Plissant les yeux à travers l'obscurité de la pièce étrangement petite – qu'était-ce, un placard ? - il tenta de voir la silhouette de la personne, et il finit par voir ces yeux.

\- Sebastian ?

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut « Ssh ! ».

Il se tût.

\- C'est Ash, murmura Sebastian en inclinant la tête vers la porte.

L'œil de Ciel commençait à s'habituer à l'obscurité, et il put voir qu'ils étaient _réellement_ dans un placard, ou du moins dans une petite pièce de rangement. C'était plus petit qu'un quart de la taille d'une pièce normale, mais à l'inverse, elle n'était pas vide. Des serpillières, des brosses, des seaux et des étagères de produit de ménages prenaient toute la place. Maintenant qu'il regardait, Ciel pouvait voir que Sebastian s'enfonçait autant que possible contre lesdites étagères pour essayer de donner la maximum d'espace à Ciel.

À l'extérieur, les pas allaient et venaient, et le moment tant redouté n'arriva pas, la personne ne s'arrêtant quasiment pas devant leur cachette. Alors que les pas disparurent au loin, Sebastian se détendit à vue d'œil.

\- Je suis ici depuis quarante minutes, soupira-t-il d'exaspération, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ils retombèrent immédiatement à leur place. Même dans les pires situations, ses cheveux gominés restaient intacts. Il savait que j'étais là. Il doit le savoir. Il ne fait que rôder par ici.

\- M'a-t-il vu ? demanda Ciel, fronçant franchement les sourcils.

Sebastian eut l'air pensif.

\- Hm. Il allait et venait dans les pièces pendant un long moment. Heureusement, il était dans l'une des pièces lorsque tu es monté. Mais _je_ t'ai entendu courir d'ici. Sais-tu que tu respires bruyamment ? Sérieusement, à quel point n'es-tu pas en forme-

\- Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, te concentrer pendant cinq secondes ? dit Ciel d'une voix ferme, roulant de l'œil.

Honnêtement, quand ce n'était pas son humeur, ou son manque d'humeur, c'était sa constitution. L'homme était pire que sa mère.

\- Bref, je ne pense pas qu'il t'ait vu. Il a bien pris son temps pour sortir de cette pièce, en tout cas... Eh, où est Agni ? Sebastian changea soudainement de sujet, plissant les yeux pour voir à travers la vitre embuée de la porte, comme s'il s'attendait à voir son ami se balader.

Ciel évita son regard. Eh bien, c'était gênant.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

\- _Ciel ?_

\- Nous... étions en désaccord.

\- … Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda Sebastian, puis il vit le rouge qui tâchait la manche de Ciel.

Doux Jésus, Ciel avait fini par tuer Agni, pas vrai ? _Fantastique_. Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez compliquée, Ciel avait tué son meilleur ami. Ce serait un jeu d'enfant que d'expliquer cela, évidemment.

Ciel arbora un air renfrogné.

\- Cela veut dire que ton ami est un parfait idiot qui a décidé de tomber directement dans le piège de quelqu'un, et qui s'attendait à ce que je le suive. Peu importe, c'est sans importance. Ce qui est important c'est de savoir pourquoi Ash, qui est censé être malade, se balade dans l'Institut-

\- Non, retournons là où était Agni. Laisse-moi mettre les choses au clair; tu as reconnu qu'il y avait un piège, alors tu as laissé Agni s'y rendre seul ?

Ciel soupira.

\- Oui. C'est exactement ce qui est arrivé. Maintenant que c'est dit, Ash-

\- Pour l'amour de Dieu, Ciel ! craqua Sebastian, résistant à l'envie de secouer le garçon, qui ne voyait pas la gravité de son acte, ou plutôt, qui s'en fichait. Génial. Maintenant nous devons retourner en arrière et le retrouver, et perdre encore plus de temps pour chercher Finny.

Sebastian s'assura que la voie soit libre et il ouvrit le placard, sortant. Ciel le suivit de près. Avec une parfaite maîtrise qui ferait pâlir un pickpocket, Ciel prit le badge de Sebastian de sa poche et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

\- Fais ce qui te chantes. Moi, d'un autre côté, je vais faire ce que nous sommes venus faire en premier lieu-

\- C'est ton sang.

Ciel s'arrêta, regardant par-dessus son épaule Sebastian qui fronçait les sourcils en observant sa main. Ciel suivit son regard et acquiesça. Il avait oublié la coupure, et comme souvent, le souvenir raviva la douleur dans sa paume.

\- C'est bon, dit Ciel, haussant les épaules et reprenant son chemin.

Avant d'être arrêté par Sebastian. Le temps que Ciel réplique, Sebastian reprit discrètement le badge de sa main en bon état, et le rangea dans sa poche.

\- Écoute, le prochain étage est le dernier. Nous avons tous les deux vu Ash s'y rendre, Ciel. Nous ne _pouvons pas_ y aller.

Alors que Sebastian parlait, il sortit son mouchoir de sa poche et l'enroula autour de la main ensanglantée de Ciel.

\- Nous avons perdu assez de temps. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin, c'est de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Trouver Finny était peine perdue de toute façon. Nous pouvons encore trouver Agni si nous partons à sa recherche dès maintenant.

\- Je n'ai rien contre cette logique, Sebastian. Le fait est que je n'ai aucun intérêt à retrouver Agni. Il a _choisi_ de s'égarer. Il n'a jamais cru en l'existence de Finny de toute manière-

\- Agni est mon ami, Ciel. J'ai fait des sacrifices pour t'aider à trouver ton ami. Ne ferais-tu pas la même chose pour moi maintenant ?

Sebastian croisa l'œil de Ciel, et ce dernier fut choqué par l'intensité de son regard, le rouge déjà inhabituel prenant une lueur éthérée. Il eut du mal à détourner le regard.

\- Tu es clairement une meilleure personne que moi, Sebastian.

Une fois cela dit, Ciel tourna sur ses talons et partit, sachant que Sebastian le suivrait. Parce que Sebastian était allé trop loin désormais, il avait trop investi en lui pour laisser Ciel seul dans une telle situation.

Et, comme prévu, Sebastian le suivit comme son ombre jusqu'aux escaliers.

Des voix.

Il se recroquevilla autant qu'il le pouvait, souhaitant que ses genoux puissent d'une manière ou d'une autre traverser son torse, qu'il soit en mesure de se mettre en une si petite boule qu'il disparaîtrait. Disparaître, et s'échapper. De ce noir, cette boîte, ce néant.

Des voix, plus qu'une seule voix désormais, et il ne pouvait même plus pleurer. Bêtement, il avait épuisé toutes ses larmes trop vite et maintenant il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Attendre qu'ils viennent le voir et qu'ils fassent pire que simplement le laisser, le laissant dans ce noir, dans cette boîte, avec rien d'autre que le néant.

Des voix, devenant de plus en plus fortes, et il n'arrivait même plus à être effrayé. Il était venu à bout de toute sa peur, et tout ce qui lui restait était l'appréhension, un lointain écho de la terreur qu'il avait connu auparavant.

Des voix, et il délirait à présent. Le noir regorgeait de monstres, des monstres qui tiraient les murs de la boîte de plus en plus près autour de lui, le menaçant de l'écraser peu importe à quel point il essayait de se faire petit. Et plus les murs étaient étroits, moins il y avait d'air. Il ne pouvait pas respirer, et lorsque l'on ne peut pas respirer, on hallucine. Et il était en train d'halluciner, parce que ces voix étaient trop familières. Pas effrayantes, mais rassurantes.

Et alors le vide ne l'était plus autant, le noir devint un peu plus clair, et les murs reculèrent. Ses jambes ne fonctionnaient pas, mais ses bras si, et il se traîna plus près des voix rassurantes. Même si ses bras le faisaient souffrir et que son corps ne voulait pas bouger, même s'il n'avait plus d'ongles pour creuser le sol, il se hissa vers les voix.

Sa propre voix s'était éteinte, mais il tenta, mouillant ses lèvres sèches et craquelées, criant le nom de l'une des voix rassurantes. Pas même un gémissement ne s'échappa de sa gorge, mais ses mains rampantes heurtèrent quelque chose de solide et le firent tomber-

Sebastian tourna tellement vite la tête que son cou craqua et il sut qu'il le sentirait le lendemain matin, s'il arrivait jusque là. Ciel se raidit devant lui, son œil cherchant avec vivacité la source du bruit. Ils partagèrent instantanément la même pensée; _Ash_. Mais il n'était nulle part, il avait disparu dans une des pièces du sixième et dernier étage, l'étage où Ciel avait voulu se rendre avec insistance.

Ce bruit n'avait pas été le « _bip_ » électronique qu'ils avaient redouté, le signe qu'une porte s'ouvrait, souvent par elles-mêmes ces temps-ci. Cela avait été un bruit sourd, quelque chose de solide tombant au sol, un bruit proche d'eux.

Ciel la vit en premier.

Il écarquilla son œil azur et claqua des doigts de sa main en bon état. Le bruit soudain attira de nouveau l'attention de Sebastian vers le garçon, qui pointa le bout du couloir du menton.

Entre deux portes électroniques standards, il y en avait une qui ressortait. À l'inverse de toutes les autres portes de cette étage et de celles des autres, il n'y avait pas de vitre floutée, ni de numéro. Elle était en bois, pas en métal comme toutes les autres. Ces détails, quoique étrange, ne furent pas ce qui attira l'attention de Ciel.

La porte n'avait pas de poignée. De plus, il n'y avait pas non plus de tableau électrique où passer un badge.

\- C'est là, Sebastian.

Ciel se précipita vers la porte, oubliant d'être prudent alors que la victoire était à portée de main.

\- Envoie-la valser. Finny, si tu peux m'entendre, éloigne-toi de la porte.

Sebastian cligna des yeux, secouant la tête.

\- Attends. Calme-toi. Comment peux-tu en être _certain ?_

Ciel le regarda comme s'il venait de lui demander pourquoi les oiseaux volaient.

\- Parce que Finny est claustrophobe, voyons. Si leur but est de lui faire perdre la tête, c'est _la_ méthode à utiliser. Dépêche-toi, donne-lui un bon coup de pied, Sebastian !

Ciel était l'expert pour ces choses, et plus vite ils trouvaient Finny ou abandonnaient, plus vite ils pourraient partir chercher Agni. Alors Sebastian se mit en position, attendit que Ciel acquiesce et lui donne le feu vert, puis il envoya son pied contre le côté bancale de la porte. Il avait pris des cours de kick-boxing par le passé, alors la porte céda sans aucun problème sous la force de son coup de pied. Il en fallut deux de plus pour que le bois qui leur barrait le passage soit entièrement détruit.

Avant qu'il ait ne serait-ce que le temps de rebaisser sa jambe, Ciel sauta par-dessus les débris et disparut dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Sebastian accourut derrière lui.

Ce qu'il vit n'était pas beau.

Finny ressemblait vaguement à Finny. Son crâne jonché de cheveux blond à une époque était complètement rasé, une rangée de points de sutures à l'arrière dudit crâne. Ses yeux, d'un bleu vif autrefois, étaient vitreux et même le bleu rayonnant semblait s'être éteint. Il portait habituellement des shorts et des t-shirts, des vêtements légers pour travailler dans les jardins toute la journée, mais ils avaient été remplacé par la chemise et le pantalon blancs des patients. Il flottait dans ces vêtements, et même s'il avait disparu pendant une courte période de temps, il possédait le regard hagard de quelqu'un qui avait perdu beaucoup de poids trop rapidement. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même d'une manière peu croyable, ses mains serrées au-dessus de sa tête. Le bout de ses doigts était incrusté de sang séché, ses ongles introuvables. Soudainement, Sebastian était de nouveau dans La Pièce, se tenant devant un Joker brisé et ensanglanté, sanglotant d'une manière à briser le cœur. Finny ne pleurait pas, mais il fit un petit bruit, comme le ferait un bébé avant de piquer une crise de colère.

Ciel leva une main vers Sebastian, un ordre silencieux pour qu'il reste là où il était, puis il s'approcha avec précaution de la silhouette au sol. Et ce fut comme avec Joker, cette douceur qui semblait si étrangère au garçon que Sebastian connaissait, le garçon qui avait laissé Agni se faire capturer et être blessé, le garçon qui était à présent en train de murmurer de douces et réconfortantes paroles, tout en déposant telle une plume sa main sur l'épaule tremblante de Finny.

Cependant, contrairement à Joker qui s'était jeté dans les bras de Ciel, Finny restait passif. Comme s'il ne remarquait même pas la présence de Ciel, fixant le vide sans réellement voir, de misérables gémissements se faufilant hors de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Alors que Finny continuait à être insensible aux douceurs de Ciel, ce dernier lança un regard désespéré à Sebastian, comme s'il était en mesure de fixer ce qui avait été fait à son ami. Sebastian s'avança et s'agenouilla aux côtés de Ciel. À l'inverse du garçon, qui avait été si délicat pour le toucher, Sebastian attrapa brutalement l'épaule de Finny et le secoua avec fermeté. Ciel lui adressa un regard glacé, mais alors la plainte de Finny prit abruptement fin, et Sebastian le sentit se raidir sous sa main.

Une réponse, quoique, infime.

Bien que toujours dénués de vie, les yeux bleus de Finny se traînèrent du mur avec qui ils avaient eu une bataille de regard et ils croisèrent celui de Ciel. Ciel ne tenta même pas de masquer son soulagement.

\- Nous allons te sortir d'ici, Finny, annonça-t-il, sa voix tremblante à cause d'émotions difficilement dissimulables; de la colère, majoritairement, mais mélangée avec une grande inquiétude et même de la pitié.

Il reporta alors son attention sur Sebastian. Ce dernier n'eut pas à demander au garçon pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.

Prudemment, au cas où il y aurait des blessures qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vues, Sebastian prit l'inerte Finny dans ses bras. Ciel se releva et se rendit vers la porte, marchant avec attention sur les bouts de bois, faisant signe à Sebastian de le suivre.

Cela arriva en un éclair, Sebastian n'eut pas l'occasion de le prévenir. L'espace d'un instant, une ombre entrait dans son champ de vision, puis Ciel était touché à la tête, s'effondrant au sol tel une poupée de chiffon.

Finny tomba de ses bras, et s'il avait été réellement conscient le jardinier aurait probablement hurlé de douleur. Sebastian ne fit pas attention à lui, cependant, ne perdant pas de temps pour plaquer l'assaillant de Ciel à terre.

Un cri aiguë retentit.

Sebastian et l'attaquant se débattirent pour avoir le dessus, l'autre personne étant étonnamment forte, et un tricheur né. Arrachant des poignées de cheveux de Sebastian, donnant des coups de coudes au visage, des coups à l'estomac, même un coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe, cette personne n'avait aucune merci.

Malheureusement pour elle, Sebastian donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait, et pour chaque cheveux arrachés et coudes mal placés, il rendait la pareille au centuple.

\- Arrête ! lâcha le propriétaire du cri, et il fut immédiatement entendu.

Sebastian ne s'attarda pas pour tordre le bras de la personne derrière son dos et à la forcer à poser la tête contre le sol. Son arme tomba également au sol.

Un rouleau à pâtisserie ?

Puis il vit qui était son adversaire.

\- Bard ? ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Sebastian, incrédule, relâchant presque le bras du blond à cause du choc.

Une vague partie de lui remarqua qu'il commençait à avoir la mauvaise habitude d'attaquer ses amis.

Et là où Bard allait...

Meirin était agenouillée à côté de Ciel, inspectant la blessure qui saignait à l'arrière de son crâne, se mordant les lèvres avec inquiétude. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'un grognement de douleur s'échappa du garçon au sol alors qu'il revenait à lui. Elle croisa le regard de Sebastian, ne s'empourprant pas pour une fois et ne balbutiant pas, et ils en vinrent sans un mot à un accord. Simultanément, ils abandonnèrent leurs positions et échangèrent, Meirin accourut vers Bard, frottant son bras sans aucun doute douloureux, et Sebastian se précipita aux côtés de Ciel, l'aidant à se remettre dans une position assise.

\- Un foutu rouleau à pâtisserie ? Bon sang, nous commençons à être dans un satané dessin animé... grommela Ciel à voix basse, s'appuyant lourdement contre le torse de Sebastian et touchant avec tentation le sang qui commençait à sécher à l'arrière de son crâne.

S'assurant que Ciel ne soit pas en danger immédiat, bien qu'il allait sans aucun doute avoir une commotion cérébrale, Sebastian reporta son attention vers Bard et Meirin.

Mais ils n'étaient plus au même endroit.

\- Mon Dieu...

Ils étaient agenouillés à l'entrée. Meirin tenait fermement Finny dans ses bras, à tel point que cela devait être douloureux, mais contrairement à avant, Finny réagissait, s'agrippant tout aussi fort à son dos. Bard les surplombait tel une sentinelle, lançant un regard méfiant à Sebastian.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ? demanda-t-il, ses mains habitées de spasmes, mourant sans l'ombre d'un doute d'envie d'une cigarette.

Sebastian ne répondit pas, posant à la place une autre question :

\- Comment vous en êtes-vous souvenus ? Tout ce que j'ai essayé a échoué.

Bard fit un signe à Meirin et elle se sépara assez longtemps de Finny pour leur montrer le chapeau incrusté de sang qu'elle tenait dans l'une de ses mains. Elle sembla au bord des larmes, ses doigts errant au-dessus des fils de sutures sur le crâne de Finny, et elle mit délicatement le chapeau sur sa tête. Les mains dénuées d'ongles de Finny agrippèrent les côtés du couvre-chef avant qu'il ne retourne dans les bras de Meirin.

\- Elle l'a trouvé près des ordures... Elle est venu à moi en courant dans tous ses états, me le montrant... Sebastian, qui a fait ça ? Et... Et pourquoi on ferait ça à Finny-

\- _Partez_.

Bard s'arrêta brusquement, laissant les yeux de Sebastian pour regarder le garçon qui s'appuyait contre ce dernier. C'était plus le ton du mot que le mot lui-même qui l'avait fait taire. Ce n'était pas un constat, ni une requête. Ce patient donnait un ordre direct à Bard.

\- Je ne parle pas que de Finny. Vous trois, partez. Si Finny a été ciblé, alors vous n'êtes pas non plus à l'abri. Prenez Finny et partez. Peu importe où tant que ce n'est pas ici.

Sebastian le regarda, surpris par l'assurance dans sa voix, et bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son expression il pouvait se l'imaginer. La ferme forme des lèvres, les sourcils froncés, le regard résolu dans cet œil qui était étranger à quelqu'un de son âge.

Bard pouffa.

\- On comptait pas rester, p'tit.

Après avoir dit cela, Bard tapota Meirin sur l'épaule et elle relâcha Finny, qui lui se tenait toujours à elle comme si elle était son dernier espoir. Bard retira gentiment ses mains de la robe de la femme, puis il le prit dans ses bras, le berçant contre son torse. Meirin se précipita vers les mains de Finny, essayant de les mettre dans une position permettant la protection de ce qui était antérieurement des ongles.

Sebastian et Ciel durent tous les deux détourner le regard de la scène, ayant l'impression de s'imposer dans quelque chose d'intime, de voir quelque chose qu'ils ne devraient pas.

La petite comédie prit fin lorsque Bard se tourna vers Sebastian, l'air honteux, et qu'il dit :

\- Heh... euh, d'ailleurs, on a en quelque sorte croisé ton ami en chemin. Agni ? Et, euh... bah, on l'a laissé dans un placard au deuxième étage.

Apparemment Sebastian n'était pas le seul à passer à tabac ses compagnons. Ils le faisaient mutuellement désormais.

Les cinq revinrent rapidement sur leurs pas, leur vue et leur ouïe à l'affût de n'importe quel intrus, récupérant un Agni frustré et quelque peu blessé sur la route. Sebastian aidaient ses deux amis porteur de la trace du rouleau de Bard à descendre les marches jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous hors du bâtiment.

L'air de la nuit était un changement agréable. Le ciel luisait, l'aube pointant le bout de son nez, et c'était tout aussi agréable. Bard, Meirin et Finny se tenaient à l'opposé de Sebastian, Ciel et Agni, le groupe se réunissant sur une partie de la pelouse des jardins, négligée avec l'absence de Finny.

Agni mit fin au silence, observant encore avec émerveillement la silhouette dévastée dans les bras de Bard. Sebastian n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir ce qu'Agni pensait alors que ce dernier voyait la personne qu'il croyait n'être qu'une invention, mais il pouvait voir dans les yeux d'Agni qui fixaient ses mains ensanglantées que son ami avait pitié et qu'une certaine peur le parcourait.

\- Où comptez-vous aller ?

Bard haussa les épaules, partageant un air déconcerté avec Meirin.

\- 'Sais pas. On va probablement s'incruster chez mon cousin Aberline un moment. Il a de beaux jardins, t'sais.

Il y avait plus à dire, mais les mots n'étaient pas suffisants pour compenser le poids des événements de la nuit, alors faisant leurs adieux, Bard et Meirin se retournèrent pour partir.

Avant de s'arrêter lorsque Finny se mit à se débattre violemment, soudainement beaucoup plus conscient qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. Des sons s'échappèrent de lui alors qu'il essayait de parler, des sons si similaires à des râles que c'en était physiquement douloureux à entendre. Il releva brusquement la tête, son chapeau tombant en arrière, révélant ses yeux qui cherchaient quelque chose, et ils finirent par s'arrêter sur Ciel. Il tendit un bras, se tirant vers le garçon aux côtés de Sebastian.

Ciel s'avança vers Finny et il fut partiellement enlacé, Finny se dégageant légèrement des bras de Bard pour atteindre Ciel. Ciel se raidit, ayant l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise dans l'accolade de son ami, mais il ne le repoussa pas.

Les lèvres de Finny trouvèrent l'oreille de Ciel, et il parla d'une faible voix, brisée.

\- J-Je ne voulais pas voir quoi que ce soit... Mais je suis content que ce soit arrivé, même s'ils m'ont eut- tu es en danger, tout le monde, mais toi... Le Troisième Directeur...

Finny craqua, son visage prenant les traits d'une pure agonie. De petits gémissements lui échappèrent, des moitiés de mots et des syllabes brisées, mais elles ne pouvaient pas être recollées pour former quelque chose de cohérent. Puis il éclata en sanglots.

\- Je ne peux pas le dire, Ciel ! Ils ne me laissent pas !

Ciel le fit taire, cette douceur l'habitant à nouveau, et il ne se déroba pas contre le contact de Finny.

\- Tu n'as pas à en dire davantage, dans ce cas. Je serai prudent, puis quand je sortirai, je viendrai te voir, d'accord ?

Les mots n'étaient apparemment pas suffisants.

\- P-Promis ?

Ciel s'empourpra, lançant un coup d'œil embarrassé derrière lui, semblant sur le point de refuser, mais alors des larmes recommencèrent à remplir les yeux de Finny.

\- Très bien ! Je le _promets_ , grogna Ciel, ses oreilles prenant une teinte rouge cramoisie alors qu'il enroula son petit doigt autour de celui de Finny et qu'il secoua leurs mains entremêlées.

Apaisé, Finny lui adressa un sourire instable et rapprocha Ciel de lui. C'était la première fois que Sebastian voyait Ciel dans une véritable accolade, et il pouvait voir à quel point Ciel voulait s'échapper, l'effort qu'il faisait pour résister à cette envie visible sur son visage.

L'accolade prit fin, et le trio partit, disparaissant à travers les jardins vers les murs de l'Institut St. Victoria.

Sebastian, Ciel et Agni les regardèrent partir alors qu'ils escaladaient le mur et disparurent pour de bon. Sebastian remarqua le manque de sécurité, pas de fil barbelé sur le haut des murs, pas de caméras, pas même de garde. Autrefois, il se serait posé des questions quant à cela, mais désormais il savait, il comprenait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de sécurité pour garder les gens à l'intérieur de St. Victoria.

Tous ceux qui y étaient prisonniers n'essayeraient pas de s'enfuir.

Inconsciemment, son regard fut attiré par Ciel alors qu'il pensait à cela, ne manquant pas de remarquer l'envie pesante qui se lisait sur le visage du garçon alors qu'il les regardait s'enfuir, le désir palpable d'aller avec eux. Il se prit en train de dire :

\- Je ne t'arrêterai pas, tu sais, si tu tentais de fuir. Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour les rattraper, pour partir avec Finny chez le cousin de Bard, vers la liberté... Je t'aiderai même à escalader le mur.

Agni se mit à balbutier, à gronder Sebastian, mais Ciel l'interrompit. Son regard croisa brièvement celui d'Agni avant de se tourner vers Sebastian.

\- Je sais, dit-il en souriant narquoisement, ne va pas t'imaginer que je ne t'utiliserais pas comme échelle pour passer ce mur si c'était réellement ce que je voulais.

Le garçon se tourna pour faire complètement face à Sebastian, devenant instantanément solennel, toutes traces d'humour le quittant.

\- Je ne fuirai pas, Sebastian, et je ne me servirai pas de toi pour en venir à mes fins. Je _sortirai_ d'ici. Et ce jour-là, ce sera par mes propres moyens, avec ma propre force, et certainement pas avec la queue entre les jambes.


	14. Chapitre 14

*Roulement de tambours* Et voici le chapitre quatorzeee ! Et je le sors plus tôt que ce que je prévoyais, ce qui est évidemment une bonne chose. Je n'ai comme toujours pas grand-chose à dire, je me demande d'ailleurs comment font les autres pour écrire autant dans leurs "notes d'auteurs"...

Bref, bonne lecture !~

* * *

 _ **Écrit par Cennis**_

 **Chapitre Quatorze**

L'Institut St. Victoria spécialisée dans les cas d'individus incapables de faire la différence entre le bien et le mal était un endroit étrange. Il n'est certainement pas compliqué d'en venir à cette conclusion, étant donné la nature de l'établissement. Un asile qui n'est pas étrange n'est tout simplement pas un asile, après tout. Tout comme l'environnement a une influence sur les individus qui l'entourent, il est tout aussi vulnérable à cette adaptation.

Avant que St. Victoria soit un hôpital psychiatrique, cela avait été un internat. Il n'y avait rien de particulier à dire sur l'école. Les élèves avaient appris, les professeurs avaient enseigné, les cours avaient eu lieu. Ceux qui avaient été diplômé n'étaient pas devenus particulièrement connus. En un mot, l'école avait été ordinaire. Elle avait fini par fermer, pas assez d'élèves et de fonds. Du temps de l'école, le bâtiment n'avait été que cela – un bâtiment. Il y avait en effet eu les habituelles rumeurs selon lesquelles des élèves se seraient suicidés, et des histoires de fantômes, mais à part pour ces contes non fondés, il n'y avait rien eu d'extraordinaire.

On ne peut pas en dire autant aujourd'hui. Le St. Victoria d'aujourd'hui ne pouvait plus être décrit comme ordinaire. Sans parler de ses résidents, le bâtiment lui-même... Il y avait quelque chose à propos de ce dernier.

Le temps passait étrangement à St. Victoria. Soit il ralentissait, comme lorsque l'on regarde une horloge, que l'on y jette à nouveau un coup d'œil après ce qui semble avoir été des heures seulement pour découvrir qu'une minute n'était même pas encore passée, soit il disparaissait sans laisser de trace, comme si quelque chose dévorait les jours, les semaines, et les mois sans en laisser une miette.

Il en va de même pour les gens. De la même manière que le temps disparaissait, les gens à St. Victoria avaient la mauvaise habitude de disparaître de la surface de la Terre, et cela ne concernait pas seulement les patients. Lorsque St. Victoria atteint l'an 2010, pas un seul de ses occupants originels n'erraient encore dans les couloirs.

L'environnement et les habitants ont un effet direct l'un sur l'autre. Il n'était pas dur d'affirmer que les occupants de l'Institut St. Victoria étaient fous. Pourquoi seraient-ils ici, sinon ? À travers les ans, le bâtiment lui-même semblait s'être imbibé de la folie qui infectait ceux qui résidaient ici. Ou peut-être était-ce le bâtiment qui infectait les gens, les murs et les portes les piégeant, les pièces équipées de miroirs leur montrant des choses qui n'étaient pas réellement là, l'air les empoisonnant jusqu'à ce que leur place soit ici, même si cela n'avait jamais été le cas auparavant.

Lorsque Sebastian pensait à sa vie, il la voyait comme une pièce de théâtre. Comme dans une pièce, elle était divisée en deux actes. Le premier acte et toutes les scènes qui s'y trouvaient était regroupé sous le nom de « Avant St. Victoria ». Le deuxième acte était simplement « St. Victoria ». Il n'y avait pas d'entre-deux, pas de nuance de gris entre les deux. Il y avait l'avant et il y avait l'après.

Dans cette pièce, Sebastian se considérait parfois comme deux personnages joués par le même acteur. Cela ressemblait de plus en plus à une réalité. Le Sebastian d'avant St. Victoria avait été un travailleur acharné, dévoué et plus important, quelqu'un qui respectait les règles. Les règles étaient là pour être respectées, après tout, et il avait toujours été grandement récompensé pour cela.

Le Sebastian de St. Victoria n'était pas d'accord. Il transgressait les règles à tort et à travers. Il allait directement à l'encontre de ses supérieurs. Et il ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde.

Le Sebastian pré-St. Victoria avait recherché quelque chose d'excitant. Il était bien servi désormais.

Cela faisait quatre jours depuis la fuite de Finny. Durant ces quatre jours, Sebastian avait été sur ses gardes, chose tout à fait compréhensible. La situation était différente de l'incident avec Joker. Cela _semblait_ différent, en tout cas. Cela n'avait pas été un patient sous traitement. Cela avait été un membre du personnel, quelqu'un qui était censé être à l'abri, qui avait découvert quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Ces quatre jours étaient passés à la vitesse d'un escargot. Les secondes semblaient être des minutes, les minutes des heures, et les jours refusaient de se terminer alors que Sebastian attendait d'être démasqué. Une fois le troisième jour passé, il avait commencé à se calmer. S'ils comptaient prendre des mesures, ce serait sans doute immédiat, non ?

Sebastian aurait réellement dû comprendre que la logique n'avait pas sa place dans l'asile.

Ce fut le quatrième jour après la fuite de Finny qu'il fut intercepté par l'un des triplets alors qu'il se rendait à la section. Ash demandait à le voir dans son bureau.

Sebastian afficha un sourire grossier, retournant sur ses pas tout en pensant, _bon, merde_.

Le bureau de Ash était presque identique à celui de Claude. En fait, il y avait peut-être encore _moins_ de touche personnelle, si c'était seulement possible. Un bureau vide et vernis, deux chaises assorties d'un côté, une large chaise tournante de l'autre, occupée par le chef des aide-soignants.

Alors que Sebastian entrait dans le bureau, une forte odeur de désinfectant l'agressa. C'était une autre particularité du bureau – il était extrêmement propre, un niveau de propreté digne d'une clinique. Pas une trace de poussière ou de papier sur le sol, toutes les surfaces scintillaient. Ash se leva de la chaise et tendit une main à Sebastian, et bon sang, on aurait dit qu'il s'était lui-même _lavé_ avec du désinfectant, une telle odeur émanait de lui.

\- Bonjour, Sebastian, le salua Ash avec un faux sourire, prenant sa main peu trop fermement, la relâchant si vite que l'on aurait dit que le toucher de Sebastian l'avait brûlé.

\- Bonjour, Ash. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Sebastian n'allait pas lâcher. Cela aurait été quelque peu gênant si Ash l'avait convoqué pour quelque chose qui n'avait aucun rapport et qu'il mette tout sur le tapis.

Ash n'était aimable qu'en apparence. Cela se voyait aux spasmes constant de son sourire, clairement désespéré de se tordre en grimace. La façon qu'il avait de ne pas trop regarder Sebastian, comme si le regarder trop longtemps l'horrifiait. Le gel anti-bactérien qu'il avait sorti dès qu'il avait fini de secouer la main de Sebastian était également un petit indice.

\- Prenez un siège, je vous en prie. Je voulais personnellement vous remercier pour m'avoir remplacé. Vous m'avez été d'une grande aide.

Sebastian dut retenir un sourire narquois. Ash semblait physiquement souffrir en faisant des civilités, cette animosité mutuelle clairement dure à ignorer pour lui.

Heureusement, Sebastian n'aimait pas la plupart des gens alors il avait eu bien assez d'entraînement pour apparaître aimable avec les enfoirés.

\- Ce n'est rien. J'étais content de pouvoir aider. Vous sentez-vous mieux ?

Faites que ce soit en phase terminale.

\- Oh, ce n'était qu'une sorte de grippe, rien de grave.

On pouvait toujours rêver.

\- C'est bon à savoir, mentit Sebastian, se demandant combien de temps Ash pouvait prétendre sourire ainsi avant que ses joues ne le fassent souffrir.

\- Et Ciel ? Il vous a fait jouer à l'un de ses petits jeux, je suppose, ricana Ash.

Sebastian reproduit le rire monotone.

\- Oui. J'ai essayé de l'égaler, mais il est un peu trop fort pour moi.

\- Oh, il est un peu trop fort pour tout le monde, - le sourire de Ash disparut comme un film avant le générique de fin, les civilités terminées, il était temps de parler affaires -, Pour tout vous dire, Sebastian, je vous ai convoqué pour une autre raison.

Sebastian leva un sourcil, n'exprimant que de la curiosité.

\- Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que... votre badge a été enregistré dans le système durant la nuit où vous m'avez remplacé. En fait, il a été enregistré maintes et maintes fois.

 _Merde_.

\- Pourquoi erriez-vous ainsi dans le bâtiment, Sebastian ?

Si ce n'était pas un bon exemple de l'expression « être dans la mouise », alors il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Pourquoi avait-il fallu attendre quatre jours avant qu'on lui fasse remarquer ? Il avait baissé sa garde, pensé que la menace avait disparu. Et pourquoi lui faisait-on remarquer cette fois-ci alors que ses deux autres excursions dans La Pièce étaient passées inaperçues, ou plutôt, ignorées.

Ash s'était remis à sourire, le genre de sourire qui faisait fuir les enfants.

\- Ne vous _inquiétez_ pas. La curiosité est une faiblesse qui touche tous les humains, Sebastian, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous sanctionnerai pour cela. Il n'y aucun problème.

… Quoi ? Sebastian se retint d'exprimer sa confusion, incertain de savoir quoi répondre. Était-ce une sorte de test ? Il était presque sûr et certain qu'il _y_ _avait_ un problème – une porte cassée, trois employés en cavale, un poste vacant.

Ash se pencha par-dessus son bureau, ne détournant pas le regard cette fois-ci, entremêlant ses doigts comme un vilain dans James Bond. Il ne lui manquait plus que le chat sans poil.

\- Je dois simplement savoir... Avez-vous laissé Ciel sortir des quartiers, Sebastian ?

Sebastian n'eut aucune hésitations, réussissant même à avoir l'air offensé par cette idée.

\- Bien sûr que non. Ciel en a eu assez du manque de difficulté que je présentais et il est retourné dans sa chambre – en disant que fixer le plafond serait plus divertissant que jouer avec moi – et je... Eh bien, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, la curiosité.

Quel piètre mensonge. La curiosité pouvait excuser le fait d'errer dans les couloirs, oui, mais ouvrir toutes les portes se trouvant sur le chemin ? Et si l'utilisation de son badge avait été enregistré, alors celui d'Agni aussi ? Agni n'était même pas censé être dans la section cette nuit-là, il n'aurait aucune excuse. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été convoqué par Ash ? Sans parler de la porte endommagée. _Oh oui,_ pensa Sebastian _, j'étais si curieux que j'ai eu recours au vandalisme_.

Ash n'accepterait pas une excuse aussi bancale. Non, il était à présent foutu. Ils savaient qu'il savait ce qu'ils avaient fait, à propos de Finny. Bon sang, il connaissait probablement le secret que Finny avait découvert concernant le Troisième Directeur, et n'était-ce pas une bonne raison de le punir. Les triplets l'attendaient sûrement derrière la porte, seringues en mains, comme avec Joker et peut-être Finny aussi – il pourrait probablement les battre, non ? Il n'était pas novice dans l'art du combat, après tout. Trois contre un, par contre, tout en tentant d'esquiver la seringue en même temps-

\- Oui, ça lui ressemble ! ricana Ash, sortant Sebastian de son petit plan d'évasion. Je suis ravi d'entendre cela, Sebastian. Ne soyez pas offensé, s'il vous plaît. Je demande parce que, eh bien, comme vous le savez je m'occupais déjà du tour de garde de nuit bien avant l'arrivée de Ciel ici. Alors je sais à quel point... Il peut être _persuasif_. Vous ne seriez pas le premier qu'il fait marcher, et vous ne seriez sans doute pas le dernier. Mais, vous ne l'avez pas laissé sortir, alors tout va bien.

Ash se releva avec un sourire étonnamment complaisant, posant une main sur l'épaule de Sebastian alors qu'il faisait le tour du bureau. Sebastian en vient à la conclusion qu'il pouvait également se lever, perturbé mais soulagé, et plus qu'un peu méfiant. Il n'était pas du genre à refuser une opportunité qui se présentait à lui, mais n'était-ce pas un peu trop facile ?

Peut-être pas aussi facile que cela en avait l'air. Alors qu'Ash lui ouvrait la porte, son sourire devient glaçant, et cette animosité palpable refit surface.

\- Cela dit, cependant, je suis certain que vous comprenez que je ne peux simplement pas lâcher l'affaire sans qu'il y ait une certaine répercussion. J'ai donc bien peur que vous ne soyez plus en mesure de me remplacer, Sebastian.

Sebastian n'eut même pas l'occasion de répondre avant que la porte lui soit claquée au nez.

C'était à nouveau cette période de l'année; les évaluations psychiatriques, probablement la chose la plus redoutée après les séances quotidiennes avec Phipps et Grey. D'ailleurs, Phipps et Grey étaient ceux qui s'en chargeaient, John et son fidèle « ami » Albert servant de renfort, tandis que Claude était assis au fond, faisant comme s'il ne les connaissait pas.

Un par un, les patients étaient emmenés par l'aide-soignant le plus proche d'eux et amenés au bureau de Phipps et Grey. Là-bas, ils étaient interrogés et évalués sur les neuf critères basiques. C'était toujours une longue procédure pour ceux impliqués, les patients refusant de coopérer, les psychiatres n'ayant aucune patience, et on se demandait pourquoi ces séances n'étaient qu'annuelles.

Cela avait duré toute la journée et finalement, Ciel Phantomhive fut escorté au bureau des psychiatres. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'asseoir que l'évaluation avait déjà commencée.

\- _T'as jamais vu de brosse, vaurien ?_

John ne regardait même pas Ciel, ses yeux cachés par cette ridicule paire de lunettes de soleil, faisant face au mur comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus fascinante qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir. La marionnette le regardait. Enfin, comme quelque chose avec des boutons en guise d'yeux _pouvait_ regarder.

Génial. Maintenant même les poupées critiquaient son apparence.

Ciel avait déjà pris la décision de ne pas parler s'il le pouvait. Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'entêtement, c'était plutôt qu'il était probablement un meilleur thérapeute qu'eux, et _il_ était celui qu'on enfermait.

La marionnette réussit à donner une impression de lever les yeux au ciel sans en avoir.

\- _Il est devenu muet maintenant. T'as donné ta langue au chat ?_

\- Ah, ah ! Il est allergique aux chats, tu te souviens ? Il ne serait pas muet même s'il était gonflé comme un ballon de baudruche. _Je_ pense qu'il est juste asocial. Tu ferais mieux d'écrire ça, Doc', dit Grey, rejoignant la conversation à sens unique.

\- Noté. Antisocial, muet, gonflé, marmonna Phipps alors qu'il écrivait les mots sur un presse-papier.

Le visage de Ciel lui faisait mal à force de se retenir de grimacer. Ces idiots ne faisaient rien pour calmer son tempérament déjà fort. Son œil traîna vers le silencieux Claude puis il retourna instantanément sur le mur, pas surpris mais tout de même perturbé par l'intensité dans ces yeux ambres qu'il avait croisés. Il les avait vus maintenant, et il était encore plus conscient de leurs présences. C'était comme s'il pouvait les sentir ramper sur son visage, son corps et à quel point pouvait-il voir ? On avait toujours l'impression que Claude pouvait tout voir, tout ce que Ciel essayait de cacher, et il se sentait nu sous ce regard.

L'évaluation ridicule se poursuivit, les trois tendant une perche à un Ciel passif, le diagnostiquant à leur guise. Tout du long, Claude restait silencieux, à l'écart du groupe, ne faisant qu'observer comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Après l'évaluation, Ciel fut emmené à l'infirmerie pour son examen médical. Claude excusa les Trois Mousquetaires, emmenant Ciel lui-même.

\- Bonjour, Ciel ! Tiens, n'aurais-tu pas grandi ?

Docteur était toujours aussi enthousiaste que d'ordinaire, adressant un sourire rayonnant à Ciel lorsque ce dernier entra, et il acquiesça légèrement. En réalité, il n'avait pas pris un centimètre depuis son dernier examen – enfin ce n'était pas comme s'il se mesurait, il ne faisait pas attention à ce genre de choses – mais au moins l'homme essayait.

\- Assieds-toi, assieds-toi.

Ciel fit ce qui lui était dit, prenant la chaise à côté de Docteur. Trêve de mondanité, les mains de Docteur furent sur lui, prenant sa température, sa pression sanguine, son pouls. En même temps, Docteur parlait, mais si on lui demandait plus tard, Ciel ne serait pas en mesure de dire de quoi. Claude l'observait une fois de plus, s'adossant contre le mur près de la porte, et Ciel faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il fixait Docteur comme s'il écoutait ce qu'il disait, concentré pour ne pas se dérober sous les mains baladeuses, résistant à la tentation de les écarter brusquement.

Il y parvint pendant longtemps, jusqu'à la pesée.

\- Tiens-toi juste là – non, un peu plus sur la gauche – voilà, dit Docteur dans sa barbe, poussant Ciel du doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne au milieu de la balance.

Mais alors sa main descendit trop bas sur la hanche de Ciel, et sans même s'en rendre compte, Ciel avait dégagé la main de Docteur loin de lui.

Docteur n'avait même pas quitté les yeux de la balance, il n'avait même pas semblé remarquer, mais Claude avait plissé les yeux. Docteur demanda ensuite à échanger un ou deux mots en privée.

\- Ciel, pourrais-tu attendre dehors un instant ? Je dois parler avec le Dr. Faustus, juste un bref instant.

Ciel ne pouvait qu'accepter, un sentiment d'irritation le parcourant. Il voulait rester, entendre ce qu'ils disaient sur lui, mais il savait obéir lorsqu'il le fallait. Il avait merdé, mordu à l'hameçon non-intentionné.

Docteur avait été sérieux lorsqu'il avait dit un instant. Ciel avait à peine touché la chaise à l'extérieur que Claude sortait de l'infirmerie. Il ne dit rien, bougeant simplement un doigt, ne s'arrêtant pas dans sa course. Il savait que Ciel le suivrait, et résistant à l'envie de lui faire un croche-pied, le suivre Ciel le fit.

Leur destination était le bureau de Claude, un endroit où Ciel n'était allé que peu de fois. Normalement leur séances se déroulaient dans d'autres parties du bâtiment, là où le désordre ne dérangerait pas, alors le bureau ne lui était pas familier. Ce ne fit rien pour calmer le mal-être de Ciel, être dans une pièce n'appartenant qu'à Claude.

Claude attendait que Ciel s'assoit avant de s'asseoir lui-même. Le garçon avait peur que Claude rentre sa chaise ou autre.

Claude enleva ses lunettes, les posant sur le bureau, ne laissant plus rien entre Ciel et les yeux ambres.

\- J'aimerais que tu me dises comment tu as eu ces blessures, Ciel.

Ciel ne put s'empêcher de légèrement écarquiller l'œil, un choc imperceptible que personne ne remarquerait, personne à part Claude Faustus. La question l'avait tellement pris au dépourvu qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler, plutôt que d'avoir choisi de ne pas parler.

Claude sortit une feuille de papier de la poche de sa veste et lu :

\- Une commotion cérébrale, une entaille sur la paume gauche, de nombreuses griffures sur le visage et un dos couvert de bleus, - il regarda de nouveau Ciel, un regard indescriptible passant sur son expression d'habitude neutre -, Comment t'es-tu fait tout cela, Ciel ?

Il avait oublié, il avait réellement _oublié_ la ribambelle de blessures qu'il avait accumulé durant les deux dernières semaines. Ces griffures auraient dû guérir depuis, non ? Et, Agni l'avait-il réellement plaqué au sol avec assez de force pour lui faire des bleus ? Ciel ne montra pas sa confusion, arborant un sourire narquois familier, disant avec malice :

\- Comme je suis maladroit, je me suis pris une porte, Docteur.

Claude fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la réponse de Ciel, ce même regard refaisant surface que Ciel ne voulait pas identifier.

\- Qui t'as fait cela, Ciel ?

Il y avait un semblant d'hostilité à ses paroles, une trace d'animosité que Ciel ne voulait pas reconnaître. Il ne répondit pas. Il pouvait évidemment toujours raconter une histoire où il se serait battu avec l'un des autres patients, perdant son tempérament et perdant le contrôle, mais Claude ne serait pas dupe. D'une certaine manière, Claude savait toujours lorsque Ciel mentait, même lorsque toutes les autres personnes tombaient dans le panneau.

Claude acquiesça comme s'il acceptait le fait que Ciel ne répondrait pas.

\- En plus de ces blessures, Docteur a remarqué que tu avais perdu pas mal de poids depuis ta dernière pesée. Tu montres également des signes de fatigue. En prenant tout cela en compte, ainsi que tes blessures et ton silence, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'en conclure que tu es un danger pour toi-même.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, Ciel pouffa, l'indignation clairement visible sur son visage – et ces yeux ambres le regardèrent encore plus intensément, une once de ce qui était sans l'ombre d'un doute de la satisfaction, la satisfaction d'avoir obtenu ne serait-ce qu'une légère réaction – et Ciel se força à redevenir neutre.

Il ne pouvait évidemment pas dire la vérité, mais mentir n'était pas non plus une option. Claude saurait, il savait toujours. Bon sang, _il_ s'était infligé certaines blessures. Les griffures sur son visage et l'entaille sur sa paume, sans aucun doute. Il ne pouvait pas non plus nier le fait qu'il avait peu mangé et dormi depuis que toute cette mascarade avec Finny avait débuté.

Alors Ciel resta silencieux, et une fois de plus, Claude prit son silence comme une affirmation.

\- Je vais donc augmenter le nombre de tes séances avec moi. Au lieu d'une seule fois, nous nous verrons trois fois par semaine désormais.

\- Changement de médicament ?

Il y eut un marmonnement unifié que Joker considéra comme négatif. Il acquiesça, faisant les cent pas dans le foyer, son bras squelettique se balançant inutilement derrière lui. Il avait arrêté de le mettre dans le gilet de contention que Jumbo lui avait fabriqué il y a quelques temps, cela ne faisait qu'aggraver ce qu'il restait de la peau abîmée. Sa propre évaluation avait été longue, plus longue que toutes celles dont il se souvenait, et Docteur avait été beaucoup trop fasciné par son bras, mettant Joker quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose chez cet homme qui lui hérissait les poils, et l'examen n'avait pas aidé à faire disparaître ce sentiment. Il n'était pas dans son assiette, il n'arrivait pas à agir de manière nonchalante comme d'ordinaire malgré ses efforts. Cela avait une répercussion sur ses compagnons, tous les patients réunis dans le foyer, parlant de leurs évaluations comme le voulait la tradition.

\- Est-ce que l'personnel a été bizarre avec vous ? A touché à votre intimité ?

Même ses habituelles tentatives pour remonter le moral semblaient maladroites, chose qu'il pouvait lui-même entendre mais ne pouvait pas arrêter.

\- Assieds-toi bordel, mec. Te regarder ça suffit à me fatiguer, s'exclama Dagger, attrapant le col du pull de Joker et le poussant sur le canapé.

\- On dirait bien qu'on a tous eu les mêmes choses, dit Freckles. Toujours pareil, j'imagine.

Dagger fit la moue.

\- Difficilement ! Ce foutu Doc' dit qu'j'ai pris trop de poids et qu'ils me mettent au régime, vous y croyez vous ? Ils nous nourrissent à peine, comment j'ai pu _prendre_ du poids. Je maigris de jour en-

\- Je comptais rien dire, mais ton _derrière_ s'est agrandi dernièrement, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Beast, envoyant Dagger à son habituel coin des maux.

Soma, faisant le guet, annonça l'arrivée du personnel et le groupe se dispersa, Ciel allant dans son habituelle chaise. Il avait été aussi silencieux que d'ordinaire pendant la tournée de ragot, ne parlant pas de son évaluation. Distraitement, il se demanda s'il en allait peut être de même pour les autres. Les choses n'avaient-elles réellement pas changé pour eux ? Ou essayaient-ils simplement d'éviter de s'inquiéter, comme il le faisait lui-même ? L'idée d'avoir davantage de séances avec Claude le faisait frissonner. Il avait besoin d'une semaine entre les séances pour s'en remettre, pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même avant que la prochaine séance n'arrive et Claude avait de nouveau brisé son rythme.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, les mains de Ciel s'enfoncèrent dans ses poches, ses doigts passant sur le petit papier qui s'y trouvait. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se décider à se séparer du post-it, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives de se persuader qu'il n'allait pas oublier _de nouveau._ Alors que son poing se resserra autour dudit papier, il les revit, le trio quittant l'Institut pour de bon.

Il aurait pu partir avec eux. Sebastian lui avait même assuré qu'il ne l'arrêterait pas. Il aurait pu escalader ce mur et disparaître avec Finny, tournant la page de St. Victoria une bonne fois pour toute. Même s'il ne pensait pas que ce serait la fin, évidemment, mais ça aurait été une sorte de début. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce développement avec Claude était une sorte de punition – il avait eu une opportunité en or pour s'échapper, mais il avait refusé, et pourquoi ? Parce que cela n'allait pas avec sa fierté.

 _Imbécile_.

Alois se posa sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise, s'adossant contre en soupirant. Il se mordait la lèvre avec les dents, la peau tellement rouge qu'elle semblait sur le point de saigner. La vivacité du rouge lui donnait l'air encore plus pâle et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ciel regarda réellement son ami.

Alois avait l'air malade, et pas mentalement. Des cercles presque aussi sombres que celui sous l'œil de Ciel, l'épuisement se lisant dans ses traits, une fatigue qui s'y était installée. Jim était-il de retour ?

\- J'ai menti, confia Alois dans un chuchotement, et s'il avait physiquement l'air fatigué alors il était mort à l'intérieur.

Ciel leva un sourcil, attendant qu'il reprenne.

\- Ils ont changé mes médicaments. Je voulais pas leur dire parce que – enfin, je voulais pas. Ils ont dit que c'était une expérience. Un mois, et si ça fonctionne, ça deviendra permanent.

\- Comment cela s'appelle-t-il ? demanda Ciel, s'asseyant correctement, chuchotant presque s'en même s'en rendre compte.

\- Zydrate, répondit Alois, plissant le nez, confus.

Ciel n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel médicament lui non plus, et ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

\- À toi.

\- Faustus a augmenté le nombre de mes séances. Je le verrai tous les lundi, mercredi, et vendredi désormais, dit Ciel, observant avec attention le visage d'Alois.

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer l'ombre qui se forma dans ces yeux bleus ciel, quelque chose de plus marquée que de la jalousie, et la voix d'Alois fut assez acerbe pour trancher lorsqu'il ricana.

\- Quelle chance~

Ciel ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise, ayant déjà aperçu cette expression chez Alois mais jamais dirigée vers lui, pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il détourna brusquement le regard.

\- Essaye de tenir un journal ou quelque chose comme cela sur ce Zydrate. Les effets, comment on te l'administre, ce genre de choses. Plus on en saura, mieux ce sera.

Alois ne fit qu'acquiescer, n'ayant plus l'air aussi épuisé. Ciel n'était pas le meilleur pour lire l'atmosphère, mais bon sang, il était lui-même capable de sentir cette étrange tension qui s'était installée entre eux. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait reconnaître, cependant. Pas maintenant, du moins, alors qu'il était déjà à bout avec tout ce qui l'entourait. Sans dire un mot de plus, Ciel se leva de sa chaise et se faufila dans sa chambre.

Sebastian le rejoignit quelques temps après. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette non plus, une sensation de ras-le-bol émanant de lui. Il avait passé une trop grande partie de sa journée à se faire du soucis, ne voulant pas croire que l'affaire était close, que Ash passait réellement l'éponge, aussi facilement. Il avait parlé à Agni; _rien_. Aucun supérieurs n'avaient demandé à le voir, personne ne lui avait fait de remarque quant à l'utilisation de son badge, pas même une réprimande.

Cela n'avait aucun sens et cela n'avait toujours aucun sens même après qu'il ait repassé les événements au peigne fin.

Il devait vraiment arrêter d'essayer de trouver du sens à St. Victoria. Beaucoup de choses reposaient entre les murs de l'asile, mais le sens n'en faisait pas parti.

Ciel releva l'œil de son livre, remarquant brièvement la présence de Sebastian. Ce dernier acquiesça en retour, se mettant à ranger quelques babioles sur le sol de Ciel. Il avait résisté à cette envie pendant longtemps, il n'était pas la bonne du garçon, mais bon sang, s'il devait être ici, et à un rythme hebdomadaire, alors il voulait au moins être en mesure de voir la moquette.

Alors qu'il se démenait avec l'amas au sol, Sebastian annonça :

\- Ash m'a eu.

Cela attira l'attention de Ciel, ainsi qu'une once de panique.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- _Rien_. C'est bien cela le problème. Ash m'a seulement dit que je n'étais plus qualifié pour le remplacer.

Ciel acquiesça, mettant son livre de côté.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose, vraiment, tant que l'histoire de Finny ne se reproduit pas. Tu ne seras plus aussi soupçonné. Moins tu es remarqué, plus tu es en sécurité.

\- En effet. Mais cela me parait trop facile.

Ciel ricana.

\- Ça ne l'est pas, je peux te l'assurer. Tu n'es pas _celui_ qui doit supporter Ash toute la nuit. Il a la personnalité d'un mur en brique, et encore moins de capacité en jeu.

\- C'est pas faux. Sinon, comment s'est passée l'évaluation ?

\- Mes séances avec Faustus ont été triplées – des accusations sur le danger que je suis pour moi-même, etc, grimaça Ciel, puis il ajouta en murmurant, pas assez fort pour que Sebastian puisse entendre. Sans mentionner le fait qu'Alois est devenu hystérique avec moi.

Sebastian afficha une grimace railleuse.

\- Pauvre chou. Mais je dois dire que, en mettant Faustus de côté... Tu sembles d'assez bonne humeur. Tu ne m'as pas empêché de toucher tes affaires, c'est déjà cela.

Vrai. Bien qu'à la surface il semblait plutôt perturbé, l'idée de passer plus de temps avec le Docteur à lunettes ferait cela à n'importe qui, Sebastian avait remarqué que Ciel était plus à l'aise. En entendant les paroles de Sebastian, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ciel. Pas un sourire narquois, pas un rictus, un sourire sincère, peu importe à quel point il était infime.

\- Il fallait s'y attendre. Après tout, nous sommes allés directement à l'encontre de l'Institut, Sebastian, - son sourire s'agrandit, devenant presque malicieux, et il répéta avec plus de vigueur -, Nous sommes allés à l'encontre de l'Institut, Sebastian. Et nous avons gagnés. Je n'ai jamais eu une telle victoire. Ils peuvent me faire ce qu'ils veulent, nous faire ce qu'ils veulent, parce qu'en fin de compte, nous avons _gagnés_.


	15. Chapitre 15

Bien le bonjour ! Je vous apporte le chapitre numéro quinze, tout beau, tout frais. Il ne tient qu'à vous de le lire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !~

* * *

 _ **Écrit par Cennis**_

 **Chapitre Quinze**

\- Les nausées sont les symptômes les plus alarmants. Normalement, la prescription d'antiémétique se fait lorsque des nausées apparaissent, mais dans ton cas, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Nous ne savons pas quelles seraient les conséquences mélangé avec le Zydrate. Ton rythme de sommeil pourrait également être affecté. À quel point, je n'en suis pas certain, mais prépare-toi à... (un soupir), Alois, tu n'écoutes pas.

Non. C'était amusant de voir la voix de Claude passer d'apaisante à irritante selon l'humeur d'Alois. À cet instant, c'était comme entendre Soma chanter. Crayon à papier, voici tympan. Tympan, voici crayon à papier.

Il pleuvait vraiment des cordes. Une véritable averse, même pour l'Angleterre. La fenêtre du bureau de Claude était tellement mouillée qu'Alois ne pouvait voir que le vert et le marron flou qui constituaient les jardins alors qu'il était résolu à éviter ce regard désapprobateur. La manière que les gouttes avaient de tomber contre la vitre était hypnotique, les bruits qu'elles faisaient lors de l'impact beaucoup plus intéressants que le monologue de Claude sur les vomissements.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait se taire, évidemment.

\- Si tu te sens étrange et dans le mauvais sens du terme, tu dois me prévenir sur le champ. Est-ce bien compris, Alois ?

La moue constamment présente qu'il ne savait probablement pas qu'il affichait se changea en un rictus.

\- _Sur le champ ?_ Alors tu viendras dès que je te demanderai ?

Il regarda Claude en face pour la première fois durant cette séance. Comme toujours, il n'y avait rien sur son visage alors qu'il regardait Alois, seulement cette méticuleuse neutralité qu'il montrait à tous. Bon sang, _ça l'énervait_.

L'hésitation de Claude se fit voir, inspectant l'expression d'Alois, et ce dernier s'assura d'être aussi neutre que Claude. Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu là.

\- … Si nécessaire, oui.

Devait-il toujours parler aussi formellement ? C'était comme parler à ce foutu Spock.

\- Même au beau milieu de la nuit, lorsque tous les autres petits enfants sont allés se coucher ? Ma porte est verrouillée. Comment suis-je censé t'appeler ?

Ah-ha, était-ce de l'exaspération qu'Alois avait aperçu ? C'était parti aussi vite que c'était arrivé, évidemment, mais c'était apparu.

Alois : 1, Claude:0.

\- Si une telle occasion se présentait, tu devrais toquer à ta porte pour attirer l'attention de Ciel. Il peut dire à Ash d'aller me chercher.

Alois avait arrêté d'écouter dès que le nom de Ciel avait été prononcé, toute trace d'humour qu'il ressentait s'évaporant. Il ne l'avait pas manqué. Il était probablement le seul qui ne le manquerait pas. Ce _quelque chose_ lorsque Claude disait le nom de Ciel. Claude avait toujours le ton d'un robot, mais lorsqu'il parlait du bleuté, il avait presque l'air humain.

 _Non._ Alois s'empêcha de penser davantage. La jalousie était toujours pareille- une fièvre virulente, de plus en plus forte à mesure que sa vue devenait de plus en plus verte. La jalousie avait des serres qui le titillaient en effleurant son torse, mais un mot de Claude ou un regard de Ciel, et ces serres l'empalaient comme un couteau chaud dans du beurre. La jalousie n'avait pas de logique, ne s'importunait pas de savoir que Ciel était son ami, ne pouvait croire que Ciel ne voulait pas de l'attention de Claude.

 _Non_. Mais Ciel était son seul ami, et bien qu'il aime Claude, il ne pouvait ruiner cette amitié. Claude n'était pas celui qui restait avec lui lorsque Jim revenait – _plus maintenant, maintenant qu'il voyait Ciel_ – et Claude n'avait pas été celui qui s'était querellé avec Agni pour qu'il ait une veilleuse – _mais Claude lui assurait que le noir n'était pas si terrifiant_ – et l'on avait besoin d'un ami dans un endroit pareil.

Alois redevint silencieux. Cependant, ce ne fut pas un lourd silence cette fois-ci. Il ne parlait pas, pas parce qu'il avait choisi de ne pas le faire mais parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

Claude se leva et se dirigea vers un petit frigo qui n'était pas là auparavant. Il était presque vide, comme s'il n'était là que pour décorer, à l'exception d'un petit plateau en bas. Il prit le plateau vers le bureau, et sortit une seringue de l'un des tiroirs.

Claude prépara le Zydrate avec une grande attention, allant intentionnellement lentement comme s'il essayait de ne pas effrayer Alois. Habituellement, Alois aurait été enthousiaste pour la moindre attention de la part de l'homme, mais il ne pouvait penser qu'au fait que Claude n'aurait jamais embarqué Ciel dans des essais expérimentaux.

L'aiguille sembla être glacée lorsqu'elle pénétra la peau, des frissons parcourant le bras d'Alois. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de fixer le liquide dans la seringue, envoûté par le bleu presque lumineux. Pendant un instant, il pensa qu'il serait toujours en mesure de voir cette lueur bleuâtre parcourir ses veines.

\- J'ai annulé toutes mes séances d'aujourd'hui. Je vais vérifier le temps qu'il faut au médicament pour faire effet. Fais-moi savoir lorsque tu te sentiras différent. Comme tu es le premier, nous ne savons quasiment pas comment le Zydrate va agir sur ton système et pendant combien de temps. Alors ne laisse passer aucun détail.

Les heures qui suivirent passèrent en silence. Le silence n'était brisé que lorsque Claude demandait à Alois comment il se sentait, et recevoir une réponse en monosyllabe de sa part était une chance. Ce manque de réponse n'était désormais plus intentionnel.

Alois était vide.

Le Zydrate prenait plus de temps à agir que ses autres médicaments, mais lorsqu'il agissait, bon Dieu, c'était brusque. À un moment Alois bouillait de l'intérieur, les serres de la jalousie s'enfonçant plus profondément en lui. Et le moment d'après, il n'y avait rien. Un vide béant. Il savait qu'il était en colère, et il savait pourquoi et contre qui, mais ce ressentiment n'était tout simplement plus présent. Ses émotions semblaient être contrôlées par un bouton MARCHE/ARRÊT et quelqu'un l'avait mis vers l'arrêt.

Son esprit était intacte. Il se souvenait de sa colère, de sa jalousie, de sa peur de perdre les deux personnes qui lui étaient les plus chères. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à rattacher sentiments et pensées.

C'était comme s'il ne ressentait absolument rien.

Ciel Phantomhive existait subtilement.

Il était affalé dans la chaise que Claude avait ramené dans son bureau spécialement pour lui, identique à celle qu'il semblait préférer dans la section. Avec des coussins en plus, le confort était toujours primordial pour Ciel. Les bras grands ouverts qui ne faisaient que faire ressortir sa petitesse, il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir l'air physiquement grand lorsque sa simple présence était plus imposante que la vie. Il était étalé sur la chaise, les jambes pendouillant sur l'un des accoudoirs, la tête reposant sur l'autre, sa position faisant à elle seule comprendre que Claude était chanceux de n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de son attention.

L'aisance qu'il tentait désespérément de faire paraître était factice. C'était amusant qu'il pense pouvoir berner Claude.

Alors qu'il était installé sur la chaise comme il le serait sur son lit, il était visiblement tendu. Une veine de sa mâchoire sautait de manière irrégulière, les doigts de ses mains avaient des spasmes tandis qu'il se retenait de les refermer et il n'arrêtait pas de légèrement se tortiller, comme s'il avait peur de se mettre trop à l'aise.

Ciel ne parlait jamais de ses peurs, mais les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire quand Claude pouvait les voir. Lorsqu'il voyait brièvement la petite langue rose de Ciel constamment mouiller ses lèvres séchées, lorsque la pupille de son œil se dilatait chaque fois que Claude faisait un mouvement auquel Ciel ne s'attendait pas, lorsque son cœur battait à chaque fois que Claude se rapprochait davantage que ce à quoi Ciel s'était préparé, à tel point qu'il pouvait voir les va-et-vient de cette frêle poitrine.

Ciel fuirait-il, il se le demandait, étant donné qu'il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous le regard intense de Claude, son regard se jetant sur la porte verrouillée. Ciel ne rougissait pas lorsqu'il le fixait comme le ferait Alois, et il en était reconnaissant. Un rougissement n'aurait fait qu'abîmer cette parfaite pâleur nacrée.

Les griffures sur les tempes de Ciel avaient fini par cicatriser. Il se demanda, comme il le faisait souvent, comment une autre rougeur contrasterait avec cette peau blanche. Pas un rougissement, quelque chose de plus marqué, quelque chose qu'il pourrait toucher-

\- Dois-je commencer ?

La question fut un chuchotement acerbe, Ciel assez détendu pour la poser mais pas assez pour la penser. Cela produisit tout de même l'effet désiré, mettant fin à l'inspection impudente de Claude.

Claude avait de nouveau retiré ses lunettes. Ciel détestait cela.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu aimerais particulièrement parler ? demanda Claude, si ce n'est par politesse.

Ciel plissa le nez, haussant les épaules d'une manière paresseuse.

\- Non.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'avais justement un sujet en tête. (Cette once d'incertitude dans son œil saphir en dit plus que n'importe quel hurlement de terreur), J'ai parlé à Angelina la semaine dernière. Elle m'a annoncé les fiançailles d'Elizabeth.

Ciel fut à peine surpris. Claude était doué avec les mots et Ann avait toujours été faible face au charme. Il aurait tout de même préféré qu'elle radote sur son propre mariage plutôt que de donner à Claude l'opportunité parfaite de mentionner Lizzie.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? Enfants, vous étiez très proches, si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Je suis heureux pour elle. Son fiancé semble être une bonne personne.

Il semblait crispé, même pour lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne le pensait pas. Il n'aimait simplement pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. Chaque fois que Claude mentionnait Lizzie, ce n'était jamais une discussion agréable.

Claude ne répondit pas, reprenant son observation dénuée de pudeur. Le mal être de Ciel s'amplifia, bien qu'il était déjà bien présent. S'était-il trahi ? Avait-il laissé filer quelque chose avec cette infime réponse ? Si c'était le cas, alors il n'y aurait plus de doute. Lizzie serait le sujet de conversation, elle le serait toujours désormais, dont Claude se servirait pour l'atteindre. _Merde_. Il ne voulait pas que Claude parle d'elle. Il n'était pas assez bon pour parler d'elle.

Claude détourna enfin les yeux. Ciel se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Claude sorte son presse-papier du tiroir et se mette à écrire. Qu'écrivait-il ? Une phrase, cela n'avait été qu'une seule phrase ! Qu'est-ce que Claude avait bien pu en conclure ? Pourtant le stylo continuait de bouger, faisant un bruit insupportable, et quel genre de mensonges Claude était-il en train d'inventer à présent ?

Ciel dut faire un effort monumental pour rester sur sa chaise. Une partie de lui mourait d'envie de savoir ce qui était dit sur lui, et l'autre partie savait que s'il demandait assez _gentiment_ , Claude accepterait probablement de lui dire.

\- Le mariage est en décembre.

Évidemment. L'hiver était sa saison préféré, et qu'y avait-il de plus romantique que la neige ?

\- Selon les progrès que tu fais durant nos séances, il se pourrait que tu puisses y assister.

Ciel fut pris par surprise. Oh, il n'allait pas prendre cela comme un acte de gentillesse, il n'était pas dupe après toutes ces années. Claude avait toujours eut cette étrange habitude de dire quelque chose et de vouloir dire autre chose.

Et Ciel savait que lorsque Claude disait cela, ce qu'il voulait dire par là c'était que si Ciel se comportait bien, coopérait et faisait exactement ce que Claude souhaitait, il serait hors de St. Victoria avant la fin de l'année.

Claude afficha un sourire glaçant.

\- Alors, Ciel, qu'as-tu fait ?

La chambre d'Agni était incroyablement banale. Peu de touches personnelles, le strict minimum, sans portes reliées aux autres chambres. Au moins pour ce détail, il avait de la chance et Sebastian l'enviait. Encore aujourd'hui, il se réveillait toujours avec la squatteuse de lit rousse et Will portait constamment atteinte à sa vie, ce dernier semblait trouver que la respiration de Sebastian l'empêchait de dormir. Eh bien, désolée, Princesse, mais respirer peut être une nécessité.

C'était pour cette raison qu'ils s'étaient rejoint dans la chambre d'Agni plutôt que dans celle de Sebastian. Il valait mieux considérer que ses voisins étaient des ennemies plutôt que, si ce n'est des alliés, des personnes indifférentes aux derniers événements. Grell donnait certainement cette impression, l'une de ces personnes qui lorsqu'on les rencontre nous donne la certitude qu'elles finiront sur les gros titres un jour ou l'autre. Puis il y avait Will, qui était beaucoup trop attaché à ses couteaux au goût de Sebastian.

En ce qui concernait Ronald, il n'avait pas d'avis. Honnêtement, il oubliait que l'homme à lunettes travaillait ici, parfois. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à la réception, faisait compagnie à la réceptionniste plutôt que dans les quartiers. Ronald semblait être inoffensif. Cela voulait probablement dire qu'il était le plus dangereux. Sebastian allait garder un œil sur lui.

\- Ash... Non, il n'a pas demandé à me voir. Pourquoi, t'a-t-il appelé, toi ? demanda Agni, fronçant gravement les sourcils.

\- Mm, l'autre jour. Il m'a fait remarquer que j'avais quitté la section lorsque je le remplaçais. Il ne t'a vraiment rien dit ? Il s'est assuré de me faire comprendre que mon badge avait été enregistré dans le système. Cela veut dire que le tien aussi.

Bien qu'il aurait dû être déconcerté, une partie de Sebastian n'était pas surprise. Dans un asile dirigé par des lunatiques, pourquoi les choses devraient-elles avoir un sens ? Cependant, cela voulait dire que Sebastian avait été choisi. Il avait une idée de pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Ash ne s'était pas embêté à trouver pourquoi il avait erré dans l'Institut – _curiosité, mon cul_ – avant de l'agresser à propos de Ciel.

Le badge d'Agni n'avait pas été enregistré près de la section, alors il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il laisse sortir Ciel. Il n'y avait donc pas de raison de lui faire de remarque sur la situation.

Cela amenait à une question : pourquoi pensaient-ils que Ciel était sorti des quartiers. Couvraient-ils chaque endroits, ou avaient-ils une réelle raison d'être méfiant ?

\- L' _autre_ jour ? Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? Que s'est-il passé, qu'a-t-il dit-

\- Minute, papillon, ricana Sebastian, si quelque chose était arrivée, vu l'état dans lequel tu as vu Finny, penses-tu vraiment que je serais ici en train de te parler ?

Agni n'eut pas l'air convaincu.

\- Alors il t'a simplement questionné et cru le mensonge que tu lui as refilé ? Ash n'est pas arrivé là où il est aujourd'hui en étant dupe, tu sais.

\- Je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord. La facilité avec laquelle cela s'est terminé est ridicule, contradictoire, même, (Sebastian haussa à moitié les épaules), Mais il serait encore plus ridicule de continuer à se poser des questions. Je ne ferais que me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Agni soupira d'exaspération.

\- Ce ne sera _pas_ facile, Sebastian. S'ils gèrent la situation aussi nonchalamment, c'est qu'il y a une raison, et cette raison va probablement nous retomber dessus. Tu ne peux pas être aussi calme.

Sebastian ne fit que hausser les épaules à nouveau, adressant un sourire qui disait « _qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire_ ». Agni se retint à peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Son ami pouvait être si bipolaire parfois. À un moment, il était tendu et prêt à agir. Le moment d'après, c'était comme si le monde n'était pas assez intéressant pour qu'il reste éveillé.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui était sortie de l'incident avec Finny, c'était la réconciliation de Sebastian et Agni. Réconciliation, oui, mais cela ne signifiait pas que tout était oublié, Sebastian suspectait toujours Soma – bien que son côté rationnel l'influençait, lui disant que ses soupçons étaient nés d'informations venant de _Claude_ , et devrait-il réellement se baser sur lui – et Agni lui en voulait encore pour ces soupçons – bien que son côté rationnel l'influençait également, Sebastian se faisait simplement du soucis et peu importe ce qui avait déclenché les accusations de l'homme, ce n'était probablement pas de sa faute.

Néanmoins, Soma était devenu un sujet tabou. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se diviser à nouveau maintenant qu'ils savaient de quoi leurs ennemis étaient capables – quelqu'un avait effacé l'existence d'une personne de la mémoire des gens, excepté Sebastian. Rien que cela, c'était suffisant pour les faire réfléchir. Comment avaient-ils procédé ? Une sorte d'hypnotisme, mais cela ne pouvait sûrement pas être mis en place aussi rapidement sur autant de personnes, et pourquoi exclure Sebastian ? Une drogue peut-être, mais comment l'administrer au personnel sans laisser de traces ?

Ils étaient loin de pouvoir trouver comment, alors à la place, ils se demandèrent pourquoi.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment entendu ce que ce garçon Finny a dit. Mais je l'ai entendu dire qu'il avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir, quelque chose en rapport avec le Troisième Directeur.

\- Oui. Tu es ici depuis plus longtemps que moi, des idées sur son identité ?

Agni fronça les sourcils, se mordillant la lèvre en réfléchissant.

\- Non. Pour être franc, je ne vois jamais les deux Directeurs que je _connais_. Ils ne sont même pas à l'Institut la plupart du temps. Généralement, ils laissent les chefs des aides-soignants faire. Je crois qu'ils ont tous deux des bureaux en ville. Cela pourrait également être le cas de ce Troisième Directeur.

\- Attends une minute, l'interrompit Sebastian, secouant la tête. Lorsque Tanaka m'a présenté à Undertaker, il m'a dit qu'Undertaker était ici durant l'année.

\- Non, Undertaker n'est jamais vraiment là. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans son bureau, le corrigea Agni. Alors cela ne me surprendrait pas si l'autre Directeur était pareil. Que je sache, _aucun_ aide-soignant ne l'a rencontré.

Eh bien, cette conversation s'avérait être enrichissante. En fait, personne ne savait rien. _Fantastique_.

\- Mais Finny a dit que tout le monde était en danger. Ce danger doit forcément avoir un rapport avec le Troisième Directeur, rappela Sebastian à Agni, qui acquiesça de manière déconcertée.

\- Dans ce cas, penses-tu que l'histoire de Finny n'impliquait _que_ le Troisième Directeur, ou d'autres personnes ? Penses-tu que cela dépasse les chefs des aides-soignants ?

Sebastian se rassit, s'étant allongé sur le lit d'Agni, soudainement très agité. Il se mit à tourner en rond dans la petite chambre tel un animal en cage.

\- Non... non. Cette histoire de mémoire, peu importe de quoi il s'agit, j'ai l'impression que cela a même touché Ash et Angela. Je veux dire, Ash m'avait dans son bureau, mais il n'a pas mentionné Finny. Et pourquoi ? Il n'y a clairement aucun problème pour blesser le personnel, Finny en est la preuve, alors si Ash était au courant de la situation, cela n'aurait servi à rien de jouer la comédie. Il m'avait dans le creux de la main. Il aurait facilement pu me punir, essayer au moins, mais il n'a même pas semblé prêt à le faire.

La bouche d'Agni se mouva sans un son un moment avant qu'il s'écroule dans sa chaise, le portrait de l'épuisement.

\- Alors, si je suis bien, nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe ou de quoi faire.

Sebastian s'arrêta de marcher, ayant l'air pensif un instant.

\- … Non.

Agni se frotta les yeux, fatigué.

\- J'imagine que le mieux que nous puissions faire pour l'instant c'est de nous tenir à carreau, hein ?

\- C'est le mieux à faire.

Ils savaient tous deux que les plans marchaient très rarement comme il le fallait. Cela s'appliquait encore plus à l'Asile St. Victoria.

Ils se réunissaient dans le bureau d'Angela et d'Ash. Il y avait quelque chose dans la manière qu'ils avaient de se réunir dans cette pièce excessivement stérile, tous autour du bureau, la tête baissée, qui faisait penser au Conseil Maléfique de la Fin.

\- C'est un véritable échec. C'était à prévoir, étant donné que c'est une connaissance d'Agni, dit Angela d'un ton acerbe, le nom laissant un goût amer dans sa bouche.

Elle ne supportait pas la plupart des choses qu'elle devait côtoyer quotidiennement, mais l'homme bienveillant et lâche était l'une des pires. Elle préférerait mettre du jus de citron sur une blessure ouverte plutôt que d'être coincée dans une pièce avec lui.

\- Oui. De ce que j'ai vu, Michaelis nous sera inutile, acquiesça Ash, retirant un bout de poussière inexistant de sa chemise.

Ils regardèrent la troisième personne dans la pièce, attendant qu'elle se mette d'accord avec eux, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Vous vous avancez trop. Tout le monde ne sera pas un Grell. Sebastian est une tête de mule, il ne changera pas d'avis aussi facilement, dit Claude en regardant le frère et la sœur.

Leur dégoût était clairement visible sur leurs visages. Claude se disait qu'ils voulaient que Sebastian soit un échec seulement parce qu'ils ne l'appréciaient pas plutôt que pour une raison valable. Il reprit avant qu'ils ne l'interrompent :

\- Les patients l'ont clairement amadoué. Mais ce n'est pas irréversible. Il a simplement besoin qu'on lui... _apprenne_.

Le duo de lin resta dubitatif, mais ils étaient toujours les plus pragmatiques.

\- Les nouveaux membres du personnel n'apparaissent pas souvent, dit Ash à contrecœur. Il est vrai qu'il vaudrait mieux essayer.

\- Et si cela ne porte pas ses fruits, je suppose que nous pouvons toujours lui donner les tâches les plus manuelles, acquiesça Angela, les lèvres courbées.

\- Bien sûr. Laissez-moi faire, (Claude afficha un sourire crispé), Je suis certain que Sebastian comprendra notre façon de voir les choses si nous lui en donnons l'occasion.


	16. Chapitre 16

Voici enfin le chapitre seize ! Il en aura pris du temps, presque deux mois... Je ne vais pas vous mentir, en mettant les cours de côté, je n'avais souvent pas la motivation de traduire alors ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait pris autant de temps à sortir. Vous vous doutez que le prochain chapitre risque de prendre autant de temps, même si j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas. Enfin bref, je vous laisse enfin lire~

Bonne lecture !~

* * *

 _ **Écrit par Cennis**_

 **Chapitre Seize**

Le journal était un cadeau de Claude. Ce dernier l'avait donné à Alois quelques temps avant de l'emmener à St. Victoria, lorsqu'il était encore le jouet de Cet Homme et que Claude n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Il l'adorait et à juste titre. Le docteur n'avait pas pour habitude d'offrir des cadeaux à n'importe qui, après tout. Il savait également que l'objet avait été spécifiquement choisi pour lui. Il était habillé d'un doux cuir inestimable qu'Alois n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et toutes les pages étaient ornées d'or, bien qu'il sache que ce n'était pas réellement le cas il aimait y croire. Il l'adorait, comme l'avait prévu Claude.

Il était si beau qu'Alois n'osait pas y écrire. Il ne ferait qu'écrire de stupides choses qui ruineraient le blanc immaculé des pages. Une fois que le journal serait marqué, il serait officiellement sien, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas vouloir cela. Il préférait penser qu'il appartenait à Claude, qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose que l'homme détenait et dont il était le seul possesseur.

C'était ce qu'il avait pensé ces dernières années. Cependant, Alois avait toujours été esclave de ses émotions, notamment les plus néfastes. Sous le coup de la colère qu'il portait à Claude, il extorqua le journal de sa cachette sous son matelas, l'ouvrit avec tant de force que le dos craqua, puis il mit son stylo contre le papier. Il regretta dès que l'encre, l'encre noire laissa une tache sur la page, observant le petit point d'encre s'étaler tel un essaim d'araignées fuyant le bout de son stylo.

Il l'avait ruiné.

Il n'appartenait plus à Claude désormais.

 _Zydrate. Seringue. Une heure ou deux. Peut-être trois. 'Sais pas. Je me sens-_

Ciel lui avait dit de garder une trace de son expérience avec la nouvelle et étrange drogue. Étant donné qu'il avait déjà ruiné le journal, il s'en servait comme support. Enfin, il essayait. Qu'était-il censé écrire, exactement ? Les mots n'avaient jamais été son fort, encore moins maintenant qu'il se sentait tout chose.

 _Je me sens tout chose_.

Quelle précision. Il leva les yeux au ciel, analysant son gribouillage à peine lisible en tentant de faire sortir davantage de mots de son stylo. Ils lui résistaient bien, cependant.

 _Ça me plaît._

Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de beaucoup regarder la télévision. Entre une chose et l'autre, il ne restait jamais assez longtemps quelque part pour s'installer, encore moins pour trouver le temps de passer une heure ou deux planté devant la stupide boîte. Cependant, comme pour tout ce qu'il ne possédait pas, Alois se l'imaginait. Regarder la vie de personnes fictives se dérouler devant lui en technicolor, ces dernières trouvant toujours les meilleures répliques avant la page de publicités, leurs pitreries impliquant des dilemmes humoristiques facilement résolubles pendant la moitié du temps d'antenne. Des personnages que l'on pourrait facilement rencontrer dans la rue, sympathiser avec puis être embarqué dans leur monde de tragédie et d'angoisse hebdomadaire, des problèmes auxquels l'on peut s'identifier mais qui n'inquiètent pas vraiment. C'était ce qui était attirant dans la télé, non ? C'était une manière de s'éloigner de sa propre réalité en s'aventurant dans celle d'un autre – être dopé jusqu'au cou au Zydrate avait le même effet.

Il n'était pas Jim Macken, bien qu'il ne l'était pas depuis très longtemps. Il n'était pas Alois Trancy non plus. Alois Trancy était un personnage dans une série qu'il regardait. Dans cette série, Alois Trancy était amoureux du grand, mystérieux et serait-beau-s'il-souriait docteur, Claude Faustus, mais grand, mystérieux et serait-beau n'était plus vraiment intéressé par le petit Alois. Voyez-vous, la nouvelle s'était essoufflée lorsque le docteur avait trouvé un nouveau joli petit garçon sur qui s'exalter.

Le monde de ce feuilleton ressemblait beaucoup à la fourrière. Tous les bâtards galeux dont personne n'avaient voulu, jetés dans des cages, grattant les barreaux avec les pattes tout en adoptant un air pathétiquement mignon chaque fois qu'un acheteur potentiel passait. Alois se jeta contre les fils de fer qui l'emprisonnaient, s'y collant au point où le métal froid pouvait le couper, ébouriffant ses cheveux blond soyeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parfaitement en bataille ainsi qu'en mettant en avant ses adorables yeux bleus, mais le Dr. Faustus ne fit que lui passer devant sans lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'oeil. Pourquoi se donnerait-il la peine alors que quelques compartiments plus loin se trouvait Ciel Phantomhive, qui ne faisait pas le beau en s'agrippant de manière pathétique aux fils de fer qui le piégeaient, qui était assis dans sa cage et donnait l'impression d'être dans un palace.

Il regardait cette série, avec le Zydrate parcourant son corps, et il ria.

 _Pitoyable. Pourquoi ne voit-il pas qu'il n'est pas désiré ?_

Il regardait Alois à travers les yeux d'un spectateur impartial et il ria. Cela faisait une semaine depuis que le Dr. Faustus avait injecté le liquide bleuâtre en Alois et qu'il l'avait laissé pour compte. Durant ce temps, le Dr. Faustus ne lui avait accordé aucun regard bref, il n'avait pas croisé son regard désespéré même lorsqu'il l'interrogeait sur les effets de la drogue. Durant ce temps, le Dr. Faustus avait eu trois séances privées de plus avec Ciel, qui ne le regardait également plus.

 _Je ne suis pas jaloux_.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Alois Trancy brûlait d'envie, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait ressentir que cela. Mais lui, l'apathique garçon avec du bleu dans les veines, il n'était absolument pas jaloux. Et s'il pouvait encore ressentir quoi que ce soit, il se serait senti comblé.

 _Oui, j'aime ça. C'est la seule chose qui m'empêche de détester mon meilleur ami_.

\- Je veux parler de Vincent.

Une semaine était passée depuis que les sessions de Ciel avec Claude avaient triplé. Une semaine, trois séances, trois heures seul avec le docteur, ses mensonges empoisonnés et ses yeux tumultueux. Ciel savait que l'homme le mettait doucement à l'aise. Des questions innocentes auxquelles il connaissait déjà les réponses – _ton plat préféré, Ciel ? Ta couleur préférée, Ciel ? Qu'as-tu fait, Ciel ?_ \- et il n'employait pas ses techniques habituelles lorsqu'il ne recevait pas les réponses qu'il voulait entendre. Il savait que cela ne durerait pas cependant, ce simple schéma de question-réponse qui pouvait facilement être oublié une fois la séance finie. Ce n'était pas la manière dont Claude aimait procéder, après tout. Que Ciel soit en mesure de ne pas penser au docteur une fois qu'il ne le voyait plus était tout simplement inacceptable.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. On en revenait toujours à Vincent, toujours.

\- Alors parlez, dit Ciel, ses mots manquant d'agressivité, une simple suggestion.

Il continua à fixer le frigidaire blanc qui ressortait dans la pièce, situé dans un coin de cette dernière, une étrange décoration qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu auparavant. Il avait compris, à travers les années, qu'il arrivait plus facilement à garder les idées claires lorsqu'il n'avait pas à regarder Claude. Il y avait quelque chose dans le visage inexpressif de l'homme qui l'irritait au plus haut point.

\- Je vais devoir être plus direct, dans ce cas – Je veux avoir une conversation avec toi sur Vincent. Cela demande naturellement ta participation.

\- Je ne veux pas parler.

L'implicite « _je ne veux pas vous parler_ » n'échappait ni l'un ni à l'autre, c'en était presque palpable.

Ciel pouvait s'imaginer la lueur dans ces yeux ambres. De la colère ? Non, jamais, pas contre lui. De la déception, peut-être. Peu importe de quoi il s'agissait, il ne désirait pas le voir. Il préférait que ces atroces yeux soient vides.

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me parles pas.

Blessé, alors. Cette façon de parler était définitivement empreinte d'une souffrance certaine. Même si Ciel ne le regardait pas, Claude arrivait tout de même à l'irriter.

\- Désolé, je n'en ai rien à foutre.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, s'éternisant même pour deux personnes aussi taciturnes, jusqu'à ce que Ciel ait une irrépressible envie de regarder l'homme. Il ne le fit pas, cependant. C'était probablement exactement ce que Claude voulait, après tout.

\- Tes parents ont déménagé à Renbon peu après que Rachel soit tombée enceinte de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Ah, on y revenait alors. Il ne pouvait pas s'énerver contre Ciel, après tout, pas même lorsque le garçon était intentionnellement contre-productif.

\- Si vous le dites.

Il trouva soudainement ses ongles fascinants, et il se mit à fixer les bouts mâchouillés et abîmés de ses doigts. Il y eut un léger bruit lorsque Claude poussa sa chaise en arrière, ses jambes frôlant le tapis. Ciel ne le regarda toujours pas alors qu'il se levait ni lorsqu'il fit le tour du bureau avant de passer derrière lui.

\- Oui. De ce que je sais, ta mère n'était avancée que de quelques mois dans sa grossesse. Ils furent accueillis à bras ouverts.

Claude était de nouveau dans son champ de vision, et Ciel n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il regardait. Il reporta brusquement son attention sur ses mains. Alors que le docteur reprenait place, il posa quelque chose sur son bureau autrement vide.

Un dossier.

Celui de _Ciel_.

Il n'aurait pas pu détourner l'oeil même s'il l'avait souhaité.

\- Tes parents étaient très jeunes lorsqu'ils t'ont eu, ils étaient eux-mêmes des enfants. Mais Vincent était particulièrement irresponsable. Il avait de mauvaises accointances, n'est-ce pas, Ciel ?

La voix de Claude n'était qu'un vil murmure, si bas que chaque mot prononcé semblait être un secret entre eux, ce qui était techniquement vrai. Ce n'était qu'entre Claude, Ciel, et ce dossier. Et encore. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui était dit sur lui dans ces pages. Oh, il pouvait l'imaginer – fou, délirant, un danger pour lui-même et ceux qui l'entourent. Mensonges sur mensonges auxquels Claude croyait sans doute. Répéter une histoire de nombreuses fois suffit à la rendre un tant soit peu concevable. Il y a d'abord des changements mineurs, un petit détail oublié, comme dans un téléphone arabe, mais alors ces changements prennent de plus en plus d'importance jusqu'à ce que l'histoire soit méconnaissable. Que restait-il de vrai dans ce dossier, il se le demandait à présent, qu'est-ce qui avait disparu parmi les ouï-dire, et – _aïe_.

Ciel sursauta sur sa chaise. À cet instant, il oublia sa volonté de ne pas regarder le visage du docteur et jeta un coup d'oeil vers ce dernier. Rien. Il continuait à parler du même ton monotone, il n'y avait rien indiquant qu'il avait senti quoi que ce soit.

Qu'est-ce que c'était, bordel ? Ça – un bruit, si fort. Un bruit aussi tranchant qu'un couteau, un sifflement (était-ce un sifflement, un sifflement pouvait-il être aussi perçant?) qui transperçait les paroles de Claude et le pénétrait profondément. Il ne put rien faire contre la grimace qui s'installa sur son visage – Claude ne pouvait-il pas l'entendre ? Pourquoi continuait-il à parler, encore et encore alors que ce bruit était si fort qu'il arrivait à peine à penser. Il était impossible qu'il soit en train de l'ignorer. C'était inconcevable. Personne n'était aussi bon acteur, et Ciel savait reconnaître un bon acteur lorsqu'il en voyait un, étant lui-même du métier.

… Non. Claude s'était levé. Il était allé derrière Ciel pour prendre le dossier – et pour faire autre chose ? Il n'avait pas été en mesure de le voir, puisqu'il était dos à lui. Claude aurait facilement pu faire quelque chose, déclencher quelque chose pour mettre en route le bruit.

Il était impossible qu'il ne l'entende pas. Il devait être en train de faire semblant, pour faire croire à Ciel qu' _il_ était le seul à l'entendre. Ce fourbe sac à merde se jouait de lui. _À nouveau_.

Ciel fit disparaître tant bien que mal toute trace d'inconfort de son visage, détournant le regard du docteur afin d'en revenir au frigidaire. Ses tempes annonçaient déjà une migraine imminente. Eh bien, si Claude pouvait ignorer ce bruit avec tant de facilités, alors Ciel aussi.

\- … avoir pour eux – Ciel, m'écoutes-tu ?

Ciel secoua la tête pour se débarrasser du sentiment de malaise.

\- Oui. Non. Que disiez-vous ?

\- Nous parlions de Vincent... Tu es devenu très pâle, - Claude fronça les sourcils -, te sens-tu bien ?

Ciel était sûr et certain que s'il levait l'œil, il verrait une lueur de satisfaction, liée à l'obtention d'une réponse de sa part.

\- Parfaitement, fut tout ce qu'il dit alors que le bruit devenait de plus en plus fort dans ses oreilles.

Claude sembla hésiter un instant, ou peut-être était-ce l'imagination de Ciel, avant de reprendre ce qu'il disait auparavant.

\- Selon les informations que j'ai récolté à travers les ans, tu étais très souvent au cœur des querelles entre Vincent et Rachel, étant donné les circonstances. Elle le blâmait et lui... Il te blâmait, n'est-ce pas ?

Ciel serra les dents en réponse au martèlement progressif dans son crâne. C'était le genre de migraine qui pouvait être senti derrière les yeux, une pulsation, et tous les bruits devenaient un crissement d'ongle contre une ardoise. À l'exception du sifflement, évidemment. Il restait identique.

\- Non. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Sa voix était même calme. Bien. C'était ce qu'il voulait.

\- Ah. Nous arrivons à notre premier désaccord.

Claude ouvrit le dossier, feuilletant les différentes pages jusqu'à trouver celle qu'il cherchait.

\- Tu étais si jeune, tu ne te souviens pas bien, Ciel. Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter, tu l'idolâtrais, mais tu es à un âge où tu dois reconnaître que tes parents étaient eux aussi des personnes. Les enfants ont tendance à mettre leurs parents sur un piédestal, à l'écart de toutes les autres personnes qu'ils rencontrent, pensant qu'ils n'existent que pour prendre soin d'eux. Mais le fait est qu'ils avaient une vie avant ta naissance, t'élever n'était pas leur seule occupation, ils avaient des défauts et ils avaient fait des erreurs tout comme toi. Ciel, ton père était un homme imparfait et tu peux le glorifier autant que le souhaites, cela ne changera rien au fait qu'il a fait une erreur avec toi-

Le bruit - _zzzzzzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiiii –_ devenait si fort, s'il s'amplifiait davantage sa tête allait exploser _–_ _zzzzzzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiiii_ _–_ Claude devait la fermer, arrêter avec ces atroces mensonges et ce stupide dossier, et arrêter de le regarder ainsi.

\- Plus vite tu arrêteras de te mentir et d'ignorer ce qu'il s'est passé, plus vite je pourrais t'aider à aller mieux, Ciel. Ce souvenir de Vincent que tu as est factice, et c'est la seule chose qui te piège ici, qui t'empêche de guérir.

Il n'était pas malade – si ce n'est pour sa migraine, qui était de la faute de Claude, quel que soit la façon dont il produisait ce bruit, il était impossible de penser de manière cohérente ainsi – __arrêtez de parler de Papa, vous êtes un menteur, il nous aimait, nous protégeait__ _._

\- Tu dois te souvenir. Ton esprit tente de te protéger en se dissimulant derrière un mensonge que tu as créé, et je t'ai laissé faire car tu en avais clairement besoin, mais tu n'es plus en âge pour continuer à faire semblant.

La voix de Claude reprenait ce ton désespéré, animée d'une ferveur qui fit frissonner Ciel.

\- Si tu continues ainsi, je ne pourrais jamais te faire sortir d'ici.

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiiii_

Aïe.

\- Les souvenirs sont là. Tu dois simplement les accepter. Pour faire cela, tu dois penser à Vincent. Ce que Vincent a laissé arriver. Ce que Vincent a __fait__ _-_

\- __Fermez-là !__

Il lui fallut une bonne et longue minute avant que Ciel réalise que l'ordre prononcé venait de lui, qu'il n'était plus assis mais sur pieds en grimaçant contre le docteur. Il serrait les poings sans s'en rendre compte, tremblant avec l'étrange envie de craquer – une envie qui ne lui était pas propre, il n'avait recours à la violence physique que lorsqu'il perdait son tempérament et... merde, était-ce arrivé ? Vincent, le bruit, et les promesses de liberté qui ne faisaient que le piéger davantage, avait-il perdu la tête sans s'en rendre compte ? __Merde__ _._ Devant Claude qui plus est.

Ciel rouvrit lentement les mains avec plus d'efforts qu'il n'en fallait, et il se rassit, reprenant son calme qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué avoir perdu. Il devait regarder Claude maintenant, qu'il le veuille ou non, afin de jauger les répercussions de son acte.

La plupart des gens seraient perturbés, si ce n'est en colère de voir quelqu'un leur crier au visage. Claude Faustus n'était pas la plupart des gens, n'importe qui le connaissant pendant plus de cinq minutes le dirait, alors ce ne fut pas surprenant qu'il n'ait pas l'air dérangé par l'emportement de Ciel. En fait, il avait l'air plutôt satisfait.

 _ _Quel tordu__ _._

\- Je pense que nous pouvons nous arrêter pour aujourd'hui. (Claude referma le dossier, s'éloignant du bureau pour le ranger), Je vais te ramener à ta chambre.

Un silence glaçant se tint entre eux alors qu'ils retournaient aux quartiers. Claude le laissa à la porte, ce qui était étrange étant donné qu'il l'emmenait directement à sa chambre d'ordinaire, mais pas à l'intérieur, __jamais__ à l'intérieur.

Ciel claqua la porte derrière lui, enfonçant un doigt dans son oreille en le tournant. Le bruit était moins fort ici, ce n'était plus qu'un écho du bruit dans le bureau de Faustus. Même ainsi, c'était tout de même assez foutrement agaçant, comme une mouche qui volerait constamment autour de votre tête peu importe le nombre de fois où vous essayerez de la faire partir.

Il s'avança dans l'habituel désordre de son sol et s'écroula sur son lit.

Génial. Il ne pouvait pas faire le vide. Parfois il détestait réellement que son esprit refuse de s' _ _arrêter__ _._ Juste pour une heure, une minute, il n'avait pas un moment de paix.

 _ _Cela fait six ans. Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre maintenant__ _._

Claude était aussi honnête que Ciel lui-même, et il le savait. Il se souvenait de Vincent Phantomhive comme si c'était hier. Son père avait été – eh bien, pas responsable, en effet, mais il avait fait de son mieux. S'il y avait bien une chose de vraie dite par le docteur, c'était que les parents de Ciel n'étaient eux-mêmes que des enfants. Alors oui, Vincent pouvait être immature, traitant Ciel comme son ami plutôt que son fils, mais l'amour était incontestable. Lorsque Ciel pensait à son père, il pensait à des mots chaleureux et de douces mains, une grâce qui ne demandait aucun effort, une grâce qu'il n'arrivait pas à imiter peu importe à quel point il essayait, ainsi qu'une ombre derrière ces yeux qu'il pouvait facilement copier.

 _ _Mais... Ne pensais-tu pas la même chose à propos de Finny ? Ils t'ont fait oublier. Tu t'es trompé une fois. Combien de fois t'es-tu réellement trompé ?__

Non. Le Vincent dont il se souvenait était réel, aussi réel que lui.

 _ _Tu ne doutais pas non plus avec Finny, avant que tu vois le post-it. Comment pourrais-tu savoir que Claude ne joue pas au jeu du post-it, qu'il ne dira pas la bonne (mauvaise) chose et que tout te reviendra ?__

C'était exactement ce que Claude voulait lui faire penser. Faustus lui faisait juste perdre la tête, Ciel le savait, et il ne se laisserait pas faire. Cela faisait six ans – il n'allait pas les laisser gagner maintenant.

Au cas où cela n'ait pas été assez répété, rappelons que Sebastian Michaelis avait eu bon nombre d'emplois depuis qu'il avait arrêté ses études. Il avait été diplômé de l'université à vingt-deux ans. Ce fut durant les deux années qui suivirent la fin de ses études et qui précédèrent l'entrée dans le personnel de St. Victoria qu'il effectua ses travaux à la chaîne. Il avait fini par se mettre à ne candidater que pour les emplois les plus excitants. Son préféré, bien que pas assez intéressant pour le garder plus de quelques mois, avait été dompteur de lions.

L'entraînement en soi avait été pénible. Pas compliqué mais terriblement banal. Naturellement, il avait excellé et l'avait réussi deux fois plus vite que la norme. L'une des principales idées reçues concernant le dressage de lions était qu'il fallait fouetter l'animal chaque fois qu'il désobéissait et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il associe la désobéissance à la douleur. Si cela avait été la seule manière de dompter l'animal, Sebastian n'aurait simplement pas pu le faire. Abîmer le magnifique manteau de fourrure de ce félin avec d'atroces marques ? Blasphème.

Au contraire, une grande partie du métier consistait à apprendre à lire l'humeur de la bête. Les lions ne sont rien d'autre que de gros chats lorsqu'on les regarde bien. Le lion dont Sebastian avait dû s'occuper avait été une jeune lionne du nom de Betty – une fourrure bronzée et soyeuse, des yeux en amandes, de longues pattes agiles, une véritable beauté. Avec un certain tempérament, qui plus est. À tel point que le refuge ne pouvait pas la laisser avec les autres lions. Se familiariser avec ses habitudes n'avait pas été très compliqué; lorsqu'elle était agitée, elle était tendue et prête à bondir, ses yeux verts ne restant pas en place; lorsqu'elle avait faim, elle rôdait à la recherche de quoi que ce soit sur lequel se jeter; lorsqu'elle était contente, elle ronronnait comme un moteur d'engin et se roulait parfois sur le dos pour obtenir une caresse sur le ventre. Cependant, c'était de sa colère qu'il avait fallu le plus se méfier, étant donné qu'elle était si imprévisible que Sebastian aurait à peine pu avoir le temps de prendre les jambes à son cou. Ses oreilles tombaient contre sa tête, ses poils se hérissaient, et ses lèvres étaient parcouru de spasmes alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à montrer les crocs.

Ce fut grâce au temps que Sebastian avait passé en temps que dompteur de lions avec la capricieuse Betty qu'il sut dès qu'il posa un pied dans la chambre de Ciel que le garçon n'était __pas__ _de bonne humeur._

Ce dernier était dos à la porte et si Sebastian ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait pensé que Ciel dormait. Cependant, il était visiblement tendu. Ses épaules étaient relevées, comme l'aurait fait Betty lorsqu'elle se mettait sur la défensive. Ses pieds nus se mouvaient, faisant office de queue, et les légers sursauts nerveux étaient un signe que Ciel était prêt bondir au moindre problème.

\- Bonjour, le salua Sebastian avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme que nécessaire.

Et sans surprise, la réponse qu'il reçut ne fut qu'un grognement maussade qui aurait pu être un mot dans une autre langue mais certainement pas en Anglais. Eh bien, il était un battant, alors il retenta en rajoutant une couche de miellerie à son ton. Chaque fois que Betty était contrariée, l'attitude de Sebastian ne pouvait que se refléter sur elle, après tout.

\- Comment était-ce avec Faustus ? PG-13, j'espère.

Ciel sembla se tendre davantage, si c'était seulement possible. Sebastian se demanda brièvement s'il avait touché une corde sensible, un sentiment d'inquiétude commençant à se former dans son estomac, mais alors Ciel se dégagea du lit et Sebastian put voir son visage. Oh, c'était une expression de rage, aucun doute là-dessus, mais c'était quelque chose auquel il était de plus en plus accoutumé. Une expression d'irritation, de frustration, rien de plus. Les nouements qui auraient pu se transformer en préoccupation se dénouèrent et disparurent.

\- Es-tu obligé de parler ? Ta voix est insupportable, dit brusquement Ciel en se dirigeant vers sa bibliothèque pour attraper un livre de poche médiocre, l'ouvrant sans aucune précaution alors qu'il remontait sur le lit. Sebastian aurait pu être absorbé par le papier peint, complètement ignoré tandis que Ciel lisait – faisait semblant de lire, plutôt, il était difficile de lire quelque chose à l'envers.

Eh bien, la princesse sainte-ni-touche n'était clairement pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Si la technique pour amadouer Betty ne fonctionnait pas, le meilleur choix de Sebastian avait toujours été de rapidement battre en retraite avant qu'il ne finisse recouvert de griffures de lionne enragée – ou, ici, d'un rubik's cube en pleine face.

\- Mes excuses, mon chou.

Ses mots dégoulinaient tant de sarcasme que ce fut étonnant qu'il ne glisse pas en se retournant vers la porte. Il n'alla pas bien loin, cependant, avant que Ciel ne le suive maladroitement.

\- Une minute – où vas-tu ?

Le garçon avait l'air consterné, comme si le fait que Sebastian parte était une surprise. Oh oui, qui pourrait ne pas vouloir être en compagnie d'une attitude aussi charmante ?

\- Dehors pour aller voir les autres patients. Pour ne pas déranger tes délicates oreilles avec mon insupportable voix.

Une grimace assez familière prit place sur le visage de Ciel. Ce qui aurait pu être une expression menaçante chez n'importe qui d'autre lui donna un air boudeur, une expression qui se rapprochait plutôt du visage que ferait un enfant s'il était trop petit pour aller dans les montagnes russes à la fête foraine.

\- Oh, ne sois pas aussi susceptible, bon sang. J'ai la migraine, d'accord ? Cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois t'en aller. Tu n'as qu'à... t'asseoir et ne rien dire, soupira Ciel en montrant d'une main la chaise du bureau, ainsi qu'en frottant ses tempes apparemment douloureuses avec l'autre.

Sebastian remua les sourcils. Personne n'avait à lui faire de faveur.

 _-_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai vu Beast dehors. Je pense n'avoir jamais eu une véritable conversation avec elle jusqu'à maintenant-

\- __Reste__ _._

Toutes traces de mauvaises humeur avaient disparu chez Ciel, laissant seulement l'air exténué, ce qui lui donnait l'air encore plus petit. Le livre pendouillait au bout de sa main, oublié.

\- Je suis désolé...

Sebastian fut presque choqué, ayant pensé que le garçon était incapable de s'excuser.

\- … Que tu sois venu et que tu te sois vexé.

Ah, cela lui ressemblait plus, c'était la faute de Sebastian, d'être aussi sensible.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler aujourd'hui. Mais tu peux rester.

Sebastian lui évita d'en dire davantage en s'éloignant de la porte, prenant le livre de la main de Ciel.

\- Si tu as une migraine, lire n'est pas une bonne idée. Si tu n'arrives pas à dormir alors repose-toi au moins.

Ciel acquiesça hâtivement, retournant sur son lit dans la position qu'il avait adopté lorsque Sebastian était entré. Le garçon avait été sérieux lorsqu'il avait dit ne pas être d'humeur à parler, pas un mot ne fut prononcé entre eux durant le reste du tour de garde de Sebastian. Il ne dormit pas, restant simplement allongé en faisant face au mur comme s'il voyait autre chose que le bleu royal du papier peint. Cependant, malgré le silence, il ne fit jamais remarquer à Sebastian qu'il acceptait de le laisser partir, et bien vite le silence fut plus confortable que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Le départ de Bard de l'Institut avec Finny et Meirin avait été une bénédiction sous-jacente, probablement la meilleure chose qui était arrivée aux occupants, que ce soit le personnel ou les patients, depuis bien longtemps. Désormais ils ne regardaient plus leurs plats en se demandant quelle genre de créature cela avait été autrefois, ou quelle genre de créature __était-ce__ _,_ s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de comestible ou de quelque chose que le « chef » avait trouvé dans les jardins. C'était à se demander avec qui Bard avait couché pour obtenir ce travail. La personne avait sans aucun doute des papilles gustatives défectueuses.

Après la disparition du trio, il fut décidé que les membres du personnel restant se relayeraient les tâches. Chaque jour, un membre différent du personnel serait en charge de la préparation des repas, ses habituelles occupations confiées à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Grell mette intentionnellement le feu à la cuisine pour qu'elle soit assortie à sa veste. Même Bard avait réussi à limiter son accidentel incendie à un rythme hebdomadaire. Après cela, Ronald fut désigné comme nouveau chef, seulement parce qu'il n'allait de toute façon que rarement à la section. Il se trouvait que Ronald était un bien meilleur cuisiner qu'aide-soignant, et tout le monde fut plutôt content de cette décision.

Malgré les étonnants talents culinaires de Ronald, Sebastian continua à préparer ses propres repas. Le fait qu'il fut le seul rescapé du lavage de cerveau lui restait encore en tête et la seule raison potable à laquelle il pouvait penser, ce qui le démarquait de tous ceux qui avaient __oublié__ Finny, était qu'il cuisinait ses propres repas. Même les hauts gradés, Ash, Angela, et Claude avaient leurs repas préparés par Bard. C'était à se demander qui trafiquait la nourriture, ça n'avait sûrement pas été Bard, et comment la personne avait réalisé cette prouesse, Sebastian avait beau cuisiner pour lui-même, il utilisait tout de même les mêmes ingrédients, après tout.

Il avait convaincu Agni de lui aussi préparer ses propres repas. On n'était jamais trop prudent, et cela ne pouvait pas être plus vrai qu'à St. Victoria.

Ils étaient en train de prendre leurs petits-déjeuners ensemble à la cuisine plutôt que dans le réfectoire, assis à la table où Sebastian avait l'habitude d'être avec Bard, Finny, et Meirin. Ils étaient plutôt silencieux, prenant brièvement la parole de temps à autres – les choses étaient assez gênantes entre eux ces jours-ci. Lorsqu'ils ne parlaient pas de l'asile et de ce qu'il s'y passait, ils étaient tous les deux incapables de trouver quoi dire. C'était un peu décevant, pour être franc. Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette stupide phrase, quelque chose disant que l'amitié était comme de la glace. Une fois brisée, elle pouvait être fixée, mais les craquèlements seraient toujours présents. Il détestait vraiment ces dictons mais parfois ils s'avéraient être vrais. À l'université, lui et Agni avaient été en mesure de parler pendant des heures de tout et de rien sans problème. Maintenant, à cause d'une inquiétude mutuelle mal placée, ils avaient du mal à trouver autre chose à dire que __il fait vraiment moche aujourd'hui, hein ?__ _._ Il y avait plus important que la tristesse apportée par la brèche dans leur amitié, cependant; maintenant qu'ils s'éloignaient, Sebastian pourrait-il faire entièrement confiance à Agni s'il le fallait ? Il n'avait personne, ici. Oui, il faisait confiance à Ciel, mais jusqu'à un certain niveau. Quoi qu'on en dise, le garçon était un survivant. Il se pourrait toujours que si la liberté se présentait à lui, il se débarrasserait volontiers de Sebastian afin d'y accéder. Agni, cependant, il s'était dit qu'il n'avait aucun doute en lui. Mais à présent – ce qui était vrai pour Ciel pouvait-il l'être pour Agni ? Agni serait-il capable de laisser Sebastian se débrouiller tout seul, ou pire, de choisir Soma ? Le fait que Sebastian se pose seulement la question prouvait que sa confiance en Agni était discutable.

\- Oh – les ennuis arrivent, murmura Agni à lui-même, tirant Sebastian hors de ses pensées, regardant intentionnellement son assiette presque vide.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour entendre de rapides pas déterminés, résonnant depuis la porte derrière lui.

\- Bonjour, salua Claude, les regardant tour à tour, ses yeux ne croisant que ceux de Sebastian.

Ils murmurèrent chacun une réponse ressemblant plus à un grognement qu'à des mots. Il semblerait qu'ils aient tous les deux arrêté de tenter de cacher leur mépris pour l'homme.

\- Sebastian, vous ne travaillerez pas aux quartiers aujourd'hui. Vous êtes bien assez en retard sur votre entraînement en tant que membre du personnel.

Sebastian acquiesça lentement, un sentiment de mal être le parcourant alors qu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers Agni. Il était à l'Institut depuis plus de six mois. Parler de retard était compréhensible.

\- Si vous avez fini votre assiette... dit Claude en s'estompant, un sourcil levé curieusement.

\- Pas encore, répondit Sebastian, malgré le fait que son plat était presque entièrement vide et son estomac rempli.

Aussi puéril que ce soit, il comptait faire attendre l'homme, juste pour l'agacer. Une partie de lui espérait que Claude lui propose d'attendre autre part afin qu'il puisse demander à Agni en quoi constituait l'entraînement du personnel – une petite voix dans sa tête se demandait si c'était ce qu'ils avaient dit à Finny avant qu'il disparaisse, le jardinier avait-il été emmené pour une leçon de botanique qui s'était transformée en lobotomie ? - mais non, Claude ne fit qu'acquiescer et il continua à surplomber Sebastian alors que ce dernier jouait avec le reste de son repas dans l'assiette.

Et dire que Sebastian trouvait que Ciel était mauvais pour lire l'atmosphère.

-Bon, je te verrais plus tard, Agni, dit Sebastian à contrecœur en se levant, jetant les jaunes d'œufs indésirés dans la poubelle pour ensuite placer le plat dans l'évier.

Claude ne prononça pas un mot, acquiesçant à nouveau légèrement et il sortit de la cuisine, ne se retournant même pas pour s'assurer que Sebastian le suive. Absolument pas enthousiaste à cette idée, Sebastian lança un regard qui disait « __qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire__ _»_ à Agni et il suivit son supérieur.

C'était un réconfort amer que de savoir que Claude l'avait convoqué devant Agni. S'il y avait un témoin l'ayant vu être emmené, alors il y avait plus de chances qu'il revienne, supposait-il.

Ce réconfort n'était que factice. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir où Claude l'emmenait. Il avait visité tout le bâtiment de l'hôpital au sous-sol, jusqu'au dernier étage, bien que seul avec le temps disponible pour inspecter une pièce sans se faire attraper, et il n'y avait aucune pièce qui semblait servir à l'entraînement. De quel genre d'entraînement avait-il besoin, au juste ? Environ six mois après son arrivée à St. Victoria, tout ce qu'il avait officiellement fait, c'était de tenir compagnie aux patients durant la journée. Il faisait occasionnellement le ménage. Il avait très rarement à restreindre les mouvements de l'un des patients lorsque l'un d'eux devenait soudainement violent, bien que même dans ces cas-là il était souvent devancé par l'un de ses collègues, ces derniers étant étrangement enthousiastes. Peut-être que cet entraînement n'était que le protocole, plus pour faire bonne impression qu'autre chose ? Même là, il avait du mal à croire cela après avoir vu comment cet endroit fonctionnait, ils ne s'embêteraient pas à tenir leur image.

Le réconfort l'abandonna complètement lorsque Claude commença à l'emmener dans les bas-fonds plutôt qu'à l'étage, vers le sous-sol, vers La Pièce – ah, alors c'était cela. Un châtiment retardé ? Ash avait été indulgent mais Claude avait d'autres idées en tête. Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Bon Dieu, était-ce ce qui était arrivé à Finny ? Emmené loin, inconscient qu'il ne reviendrait pas, qu'il allait être oublié de tous. Était-ce ce qui allait également arriver à Sebastian ? Son nom serait-il effacé de la mémoire de ceux qu'il avait rencontré ici ? Personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Évidemment, sa mère se renseignerait après un certain temps, mais même ainsi, cela serait après un __long__ _moment._ Il s'était assuré de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas souvent la contacter. Et à part elle, il n'y avait personne. Sebastian déménageait si souvent qu'il ne s'embêtait jamais à garder contact avec de vagues amis ou amants qu'il avait rencontré en chemin-

\- Ah, les garçons ! Enfin, s'exclama une voix tonitruante, tirant plus que sortant Sebastian de ses pensées déconcertantes.

Sans qu'il l'ait remarqué, Claude l'avait emmené non vers mais loin des portes identiques qui menaient à la Pièce 1800. Ils avaient tourné, puis ils avaient longé un couloir qu'il... avait oublié. Ce ne pouvait être possible. À eux trois, Sebastian, Ciel et Agni avaient fouillé le bâtiment de fond en comble, non ?

Docteur roula vers eux avec un sourire rayonnant, haletant, le visage suintant de sueur. Ses cheveux bouclés châtains étaient attachés avec un élastique, bien qu'en le regardant Sebastian voyait mèche après mèche se rebeller et se libérer. Les yeux de l'homme étaient animés d'une lueur de joie, mais il avait également une sorte de manie à laquelle Sebastian ne s'était pas attendu venant de lui. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Docteur pour la première fois, il l'avait immédiatement apprécié, respectant sa passion pour son travail. Désormais, en sachant ce qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander en quoi consistait son travail. Sa première impression de l'homme se changea en quelque chose d'aigre, Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant vis-à-vis de lui.

\- Mes excuses, Docteur. Sebastian était en plein milieu de son repas, expliqua Claude, et il se pourrait qu'il s'agissait de la première fois où Sebastian le voyait montrer du respect envers quelqu'un d'autre.

Docteur remua la main avec désinvolture.

\- Pas de problèmes. Rentrons dans le vif du sujet, si vous le voulez bien ?

Il se retourna alors et roula le long du couloir étranger, les deux autres homme derrière lui. Ils ne leur fallut pas même cinq minutes pour atteindre une porte. Elle n'était pas comme les quelques autres portes du couloir qui étaient celles possédant un système électronique et étaient d'un gris industriel. Celle-là était tout au bout du couloir, une porte identique à celle de la section dans tous les aspects à l'exception d'une chose – là où la porte des quartiers avait un tableau électrique comme toutes les autres, celle-ci avait un trou de serrure.

Sebastian jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Claude qui fut ignoré.

Docteur se hissa juste devant la porte, fouillant dans les nombreuses poches de sa blouse blanche. Lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il recherchait, il émit un son de contentement et sortit un long fil de sa poche. Attachée au bout de ce fil se trouvait une clé d'argent rouillée.

\- Sebastian, vous devez vous assurer d'écouter ce que moi et le Dr. Faustus vous dirons, d'accord ? Et dès que nous le dirons, sans répliquer. Si vous n'êtes pas rapide, vous pourriez être blessé, compris ?

Docteur parlait alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte – Sebastian regardait de plus près à présent, et il pouvait voir que contrairement aux autres portes il n'y avait pas de numéro, mais une lettre, Pièce V – et il les fit entrer à l'intérieur.

Il en fallait beaucoup pour rendre Sebastian Michaelis véritablement sans voix. Un simple regard dans la Pièce V suffit.

Tout était blanc. Même selon les normes d'hôpital, c'était le plus blanc des blancs, comme si la couleur était un privilège immérité par les occupants de cette pièce. Les lumières fluorescentes étaient aveuglantes, le type de luminosité qui brûlait même avec les paupières fermées et qui faisait voir des taches dansantes. La pièce était divisée en petits compartiments – des cages transparentes sans barreaux ou cadenas, impénétrables. Le sol de ces cages était différent de celui du reste de la pièce. Alors que le sol où Sebastian se tenait était du linoléum propre, le parterre de ces cages était fait de planches de bois dur. Sur les bords de ces cages, le linoléum était grossièrement coupé, arraché du sol. Le bois à l'intérieur était en morceaux et sale, recouvert de Dieu sait quoi, ayant l'air d'être sur le point de se briser à n'importe quel moment avec un peu trop de poids. L'odeur de la pièce était répugnante, et si forte que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il dut faire un pas en arrière. Il ne se laisserait pas deviner ce qui constituait l'odeur. Mais le pire dans tout cela, cependant, ce qui avait consterné Sebastian, c'était ce qui se trouvait dans ces cages.

Des personnes. Du moins, ce qui avait autrefois été des personnes. Il était difficile de les qualifier ainsi. Ils étaient neuf au total, remplissant chacun presque toutes les cages à l'exception de la dernière tout au fond. Ils étaient vêtus de grands sweat-shirt et d'amples jogging blancs. Leurs visages étaient squelettiques, leur peau jaunâtre sur les os, leurs yeux si reclus que c'était à se demander s'ils pouvaient réellement voir. Leurs bouches étaient telle une entaille ratée, certains n'avaient même pas de dents, d'autres semblaient avoir des morceaux de glace sortant de leurs gencives. Ils semblaient être couvert de leurs propres crasse, avec du sang et des excréments, et la source de l'odeur fut évidente. Certains d'entre eux étaient recroquevillés dans les coins de leurs cages, s'enlaçant eux-mêmes avec fermeté tout en se balançant, tandis que d'autres étaient effrénés, se jetant contre les murs qui les piégeaient, ne semblant pas réaliser les blessures qu'ils s'infligeaient. S'ils avaient bien tous une chose en commun c'était les hurlements. Tous ensembles, une atroce harmonie alors qu'ils hurlaient. Pas de mots, rien d'intelligent, un simple râle d'agonie.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Je sais que cela paraît inhumain, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, ils n'ont plus rien d'humain, murmura Claude dans son oreille, se tenant si près de lui que Sebastian pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps.

Fermement, il tourna Sebastian pour lui faire face, regardant la cage la plus proche avec ce qui ne pourrait être qualifié que de pur dégoût.

\- Ce sont les patients expérimentaux. Ils sont beaucoup plus malades que ceux d'en haut. Ils ont très peu de chances d'être réhabilités. Ils ont donc été choisi pour subir les nouveaux traitements. Ces traitements... Ils peuvent sembler cruel, mais ils donnent au moins un espoir à des cas autrement perdus. Sous mes instructions et celles de Docteur, vous devrez administrer ces traitements, Sebastian.

Sebastian ne pouvait qu'être bouché bée devant Claude, bel et bien sans voix. Docteur prit alors la parole, se lançant dans un monologue solennel à propos des patients, les mentionnant par un numéro, et détaillant leurs traitements personnels. Tout ce qu'il disait rentrait par une oreille et sortait par l'autre, absorbé par le vacarme assourdissant des hurlements d'agonie des patients.


	17. Chapitre 17

Ce chapitre était censé sortir depuis le 17 juin, mais pour une raison quelconque je n'avais pas remarqué que ma bêta-lectrice l'avait corrigé.

Sinon, je pense que pour ceux qui l'ont également passé, le bac doit vous sortir par les trous du nez, mais j'espère que vous vous en êtes bien sorti ! On verra bien les résultats le 6 juillet, et je vous dirai si j'ai moi-même réussi !

Bref, je vous laisse enfin lire.

Bonne lecture !~

* * *

 _ **Écrit par Cennis**_

 **Chapitre Dix-sept**

Des araignées. Elles étaient sur lui. Tant de pattes, aussi légères qu'une plume, grouillant sur ses bras, son torse, ses jambes et – _quelle horreur_ \- il pouvait presque sentir les petits poils sur leurs trop nombreuses pattes, se propageant sur lui comme si elles étaient celles qui étaient furieuses.

Dégoût. Des pattes d'araignées de dégoût fourmillant sur sa chair, lui donnait l'envie de gratter, gratter et arracher sa peau afin de mettre fin à cette répulsive démangeaison sous sa peau. Il se mit à faire exactement cela, à mettre ses manches en arrière pour gratter ses bras, tenter de faire disparaître les démangeaisons qui y étaient apparues. Il gratta jusqu'à ce que ses bras soient rouges, laissant d'infinies traînées blanches là où ses ongles s'étaient trop enfoncés, mais le dégoût restait collé à lui tel une deuxième peau.

Une étrange compulsion parcourut Sebastian et il se tira hors de son lit. Il ne se préoccupa pas du boucan qu'il faisait malgré l'heure tardive, perturbant sans aucun doute ses voisins nocturnes alors qu'il agrippa les côtés de sa commode pour la pousser, la traînant sur le parquet afin qu'elle reste au milieu des deux portes adjacentes. Elles étaient toutes les deux à moitié bloquées désormais et les araignées qui grouillaient sur sa peau se calmèrent un peu, les démangeaisons devenant un peu plus supportables.

Au moins, Grell et William ne pourraient pas entrer dans sa chambre, pas cette nuit.

Sebastian fut soudainement frappé par le poids de l'épuisement. Il tituba vers son lit, se laissant tomber dessus sans une trace de l'habituelle grâce naturelle qu'il possédait.

 _Je ne peux pas_.

Il entendait encore les hurlements. Durant toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais entendu un tel son. Cela avait à peine été humain. Il lui était difficile de croire qu'un humain soit capable d'émettre pareil son d'agonie. Ce son avait empli la pièce d'une manière physique qui n'aurait pas dû être possible, aussi présent que Sebastian lui-même. C'était comme l'heure de pointe dans les transports publics; les gens écrasés contre le dos, le torse, les côtés, jusqu'à ce que toutes les inspirations ne soient plus que celle profonde et beaucoup trop proche de quelqu'un d'autre, de parfaits étrangers se tenant encore plus près de vous que n'importe quel membre de votre famille. Les hurlements avaient été si... _présents_ , comme un étranger dans le train, effleurant ses épaules. C'était presque comme si cela l'avait suivit jusque dans sa chambre, l'écho du cri retentissant encore dans le crâne de Sebastian alors qu'il était allongé dans le calme insupportable de sa chambre.

 _Ils ne peuvent pas s'attendre à ce que je..._

Il pouvait encore sentir cette odeur. Il n'avait pas voulu y penser, ce qui avait bien pu constituer une telle odeur, mais un simple coup d'œil aux résidents de la pièce n'avait pas laissé beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Cet endroit aurait aussi bien pu être une porcherie, les malheureux patients laissés pour compte dans leurs petits enclos pour baigner dans leurs propre sécrétion. Du vomi, des excréments, du sang – ça avait séché sur leurs vêtements, collé à leurs cheveux, s'était encastré au sol. Les voir suffisait à donner envie à Sebastian d'aller dans la salle de bain commune du personnel, qui n'était pas certifiée sans traces. De se tenir sous le jet d'eau chaude et nettoyer la crasse qui avait semblé migrer vers lui, comme si elle savait qu'il était propre et qu'elle souhaitait le salir.

 _Je ne_...

Les patients expérimentaux et leurs traitements radicaux, conçus par les hauts gradés de l'asile avaient été expliqués à Sebastian dans les moindres détails par Claude et Docteur. Pour chaque terme technique qu'ils avaient utilisé pour expliquer les « traitements », Sebastian n'avait entendu qu'une chose; _torture_. Ils ne tentaient pas de sa cacher derrière des justifications médicales et psychologiques, pas d'insistances pour dire que ce qui était fait servait à aider ces pauvres créatures, pas même une tentative d'être aussi subtile qu'avec les patients en haut. C'était de la torture pure et simple.

Et Sebastian était censé y prendre part.

Oh, on avait profité de son dégoût évident, bien sûr. Claude avait rapidement aperçu le regard dans ses yeux et il avait fait taire l'enthousiaste Docteur qui n'avait clairement pas remarqué, lui. On l'avait rassuré en lui disant que les patients étaient bien trop touchés pour recevoir un traitement classique. Seul les traitements les plus intenses pouvaient les faire réagir désormais. Il n'y avait presque plus rien d'humain chez eux _de toute façon_.

Sebastian aurait voulu pouvoir réfuter cette dernière affirmation, mais... Des yeux dénués d'intelligence les avaient regardés à travers le plastique, les patients déambulant à quatre pattes à l'intérieur de leurs enclos, montrant des dents déformées et produisant des grognements féroces. Il aurait voulu être capable de dire le contraire, mais merde alors, Sebastian n'allait pas commencer à se mentir.

Il lâcha un profond soupir d'exaspération, se relevant une nouvelle fois de son lit pour se diriger vers la porte. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne croisa sa route le long du chemin et la salle de bain était inoccupée, ce qui n'était pas si surprenant vu l'heure tardive qu'il était. Au cas où, il tourna le verrou, se collant contre la porte et se laissant glisser au sol.

Il s'en était bien sorti. Perturbé comme jamais, mais réussissant d'une certaine manière à garder les idées claires malgré les cris qui tentaient de les embrouiller. Puis il avait vu le patient V9. Du côté droit de la pièce, dans l'avant-dernier compartiment en plastique, V9 était le plus bruyant de tous. Il n'y avait pas eu un mot dans sa cacophonie, pas même une tentative d'en prononcer un, seulement un bruit inintelligible qui semblait exploser de sa bouche tel un haut-parleur. Chaque fois qu'il avait hurlé, il s'était jeté sans retenue contre les murs de son encaissement. Un bruit sourd étouffé avait accompagné les assauts continus, son épaule cassée laissant une tache de sang grandissante sur le plastique déjà proche de l'opacité. Sebastian n'avait pu s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement chaque fois que ce petit corps se heurtait, il avait presque pu sentir l'impact des os contre le mur. Comme si le sang sur ce mur n'avait pas suffi, V9 en était recouvert, séché et incrusté d'un marron croûte sur ses vêtements et sa peau. Surtout du côté gauche de son visage, le résidu y était si épais que Sebastian avait réussi à y voir de petits craquèlements. Sans s'en rendre compte, les pieds de Sebastian l'avaient emmené plus près de la cage, et il avait pu voir V9 plus clairement sous la lumière des néons. Il y avait tant de sang séché sur le côté gauche de son visage, mais là où il y aurait dû se trouver son œil gauche, il n'y avait qu'un trou béant et infecté.

Écœuré, Sebastian avait fait un pas en arrière, mais il s'était accroché à ce qu'il lui restait de son calme. Le peu qu'il lui en restait tentant désespérément de fuir, il l'avait empalé et l'avait tiré vers lui, près de lui – peut-être que s'il avait détourné le regard du patient V9 une seconde plus tôt, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Le recul avait toujours été une saloperie, cela ne pouvait pas être plus vrai que maintenant. Sebastian s'était laissé regarder V9 un peu trop longtemps et durant ce bref instant, il l'avait vu au-delà. Au-delà du sang et du comportement animal et brut, et il avait vu que le patient expérimental qui se jetait contre la barrière qui le séparait de Sebastian était Peter.

Peter, que l'on avait présenté à Sebastian comme l'une des deux moitiés du couple de résidents du Pays Imaginaire. Qui n'avait jamais été loin de Wendy, toujours prêt à la défendre, qu'elle en est besoin ou non. Qui avait disparu de la section depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité, celui pour qui Joker avait été envoyé dans La Pièce en le cherchant, celui qu'ils avaient tous fini par présumer mort.

Sebastian sentit ses yeux tourner, la salle de bain semblant virevolter dangereusement, et il réussit avec peine à se traîner vers les toilettes avant de perdre son dîner. Sa peau était recouverte de sueur, l'air était frais contre elle, et il rendit tripes et boyaux jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

« _Nous sommes loin d'en avoir fini avec le petit Peter._ », Sebastian avait entendu Angela prononcer ces mots lorsqu'il s'était caché dans le placard de Claude, qu'il avait vu Joker être emmené seulement parce qu'il avait défendu un ami, et ces paroles prirent soudainement une toute autre tournure. Pour être franc, il les avait complètement oubliées avec tout ce qui était arrivé – en apprendre davantage sur St. Victoria, former une étrange camaraderie avec Ciel, transgresser les règles et voir le vrai visage de l'asile – mais désormais elles bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles.

Sebastian pensait n'avoir plus rien à rendre mais son corps ne sembla pas du même avis, le forçant à se pencher par-dessus la cuvette des toilettes une fois de plus.

Il n'arrivait pas à remettre les images en place, les souvenirs vagues qu'il avait. Peter, petit mais grand d'esprit, un personnage essentiel qui avait disparu avant la fin de la première scène, remarquable dans son absence aux côtés de Wendy. Et puis _ça_ , Patient V9, quelque chose que Sebastian avait du mal à voir comme une personne.

Encore plus de questions luttaient pour avoir la priorité dans l'esprit déjà éreinté de Sebastian; ce qu'ils avaient fait à Peter, et ce que ce dernier aurait bien pu faire pour mériter un destin aussi cruel ? Était-ce ce qui était destiné à Finny s'ils n'étaient pas intervenus ? Et était-ce ce qu'il devait arriver à tous les patients du dessus, même Ciel ?

Ce fut une nuit sans sommeil pour Sebastian, la Section V s'imprimait dans son esprit, visible chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux comme s'il se tenait encore dans cette salle infernale. Il évita la cuisine et se rendit directement dans les quartiers le matin qui suivit. Le petit-déjeuner n'était pas quelque chose qui lui donnait particulièrement envie, encore moins en sachant qu'il pourrait être à nouveau coincé par Faustus.

Il avait développé une sorte de routine dernièrement. Si son tour débutait dans la matinée, il faisait ses rondes avec les autres patients. Selon qui était debout, parfois il se retrouvait à faire le duo de comiques avec Joker et ses innombrables tentatives de remonter le moral dans la section. D'autres fois il se retrouvait dans une étrange bataille de regard à sens unique avec Soma, qui continuait à s'assurer d'être à l'opposé de Sebastian dans la pièce avant de lui faire des grimaces. Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importe avec qui il passait du temps, il n'allait jamais directement dans la chambre de Ciel. Bien que personne ne lui ait fait de remarque ou ait l'air de s'importuner de la règle des portes non fermées, Sebastian ne souhaitait pas avoir l'air trop nonchalant et attirer l'attention sur sa présence fréquente là-bas. Si tout le monde préférait jouer les innocents, il leur rendrait la tâche plus facile. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il n'était pas d'humeur à simuler. Ignorant les quelques lèves-tôt dans le foyer, Sebastian détala de la porte de la section à celle de Ciel, entrant sans prévenir.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, d'épais rideaux noirs fermés sur l'unique petite fenêtre où la lumière aurait pu pénétrer. Le désordre était moins présent que d'ordinaire, grâce à son incapacité à être dans une pièce aussi encombrée là où une simple chute pouvait être létale, Ciel semblait particulièrement apprécier les jouets pointus. La tête dudit garçon était à peine visible sous les couvertures, une respiration silencieuse signifiant que Ciel était profondément endormi.

À réveiller ou ne pas réveiller ? Sebastian aurait probablement besoin de sa tête pour la conversation qui suivrait bientôt, alors plutôt que de risquer d'être mordu par un chien borgne de mauvais poil, il valait sans doute mieux ne _pas_ le réveiller.

Se résignant à une longue attente, Sebastian marcha prudemment sur le désordre et se laissa tomber sur la chaise de bureau. Ses yeux étaient endoloris et secs, cligner ne suffisait pas à faire disparaître la fatigue, et il finit par ne plus les ouvrir. Coude sur le bureau et menton dans la main, la chambre seulement animée par le son de leurs respirations, Sebastian succomba finalement à la léthargie.

Cependant, l'attente n'aurait pas été longue. À travers les ans, Ciel était devenu très sensible à son environnement. Les bruits, les odeurs, la présence d'une autre personne, les légers changements qui pouvaient être une potentielle menace. Ce ne fut pas le bruit de Sebastian fermant la porte derrière lui qui réveilla Ciel, ni sa prudente avancée jusqu'à la chaise. Non, ce fut le froissement du tissu alors qu'il bougeait dans son sommeil qui avait tiré Ciel hors de son état somnolent.

Plissant l'œil dans l'obscurité, Ciel se hissa hors des draps, le corps tendu. Il savait qu'il n'y avait normalement qu'une poignée de personnes qui pourrait être ici, celles qui étaient assez audacieuses ou qui ne redoutaient pas de la colère de Ciel, alors il ne fut pas surpris lorsque son œil s'ajusta enfin au peu de lumière et qu'il aperçut Sebastian.

Ciel ouvrit les rideaux, la lumière du matin chassant les ombres. À la lumière, il put constater que Sebastian ne semblait _réellement_ pas dans son assiette. Sa peau d'ordinaire pâle avait pris une teinte jaunâtre, et l'homme était vautré au-dessus de son bureau dans ce qui devait être une position inconfortable, si assoupi qu'il ne sentait pas le crayon à papier qui s'enfonçait dans l'une de ses joues.

Pour être allé jusqu'à s'endormir dans sa chambre, Ciel se dit que Sebastian ne devait pas être au mieux de sa forme. Même endormi, il semblait épuisé, et le garçon eut presque pitié de lui.

\- Eh, fainéant !

Sebastian fut ramené à la réalité par un coup de pied bien placé, assez pour le faire tomber de la chaise.

 _Enfin presque_.

\- Dormir pendant le travail ? Tss-tss, le gronda Ciel, secouant la tête de manière désapprobatrice.

Chez le jeune Phantomhive, ses émotions avaient tendances à se dominer de manière assez flagrante. Alors s'il fallait choisir entre ressentir de la pitié pour quelqu'un et agacer la personne, il n'était pas dur de deviner quel choix l'emporterait. Si quelqu'un était dans sa chambre durant son sommeil, alors c'était un tout simplement un abruti.

\- Mes excuses, votre Altesse, dit amèrement Sebastian en se remettant dans une position appropriée, arborant une grimace qu'on aurait plutôt attendue de Ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a foutu de si mauvaise humeur ?

Apparemment l'hypocrisie n'atteignit pas Ciel, sa propre humeur massacrante de l'autre jour oubliée ou délibérément ignorée. Se frottant les yeux, Sebastian reprit bonne place sur la chaise.

\- Pouvais pas dormir cette nuit. Bref, j'ai des nouvelles-

Ciel leva une main et secoua la tête.

\- Cela devra attendre. Tu devrais sortir. J'ai une séance avec Faustus bientôt.

\- Tu en as eu une hier, non ? Je pensais que c'était tous les deux jours.

\- _Théoriquement_. Il ne peut pas demain, apparemment, alors j'ai la chance de faire deux jours d'affilée. S'il te voit ici lorsqu'il viendra me chercher-

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre, l'interrompit Sebastian.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de couper la parole de quelqu'un. Même dans ses humeurs les plus sarcastiques, il se souvenait de ses manières ou plutôt, de la pantoufle de sa mère contre sa tête. Maman Michaelis ne tolérait pas l'impolitesse.

Ciel examina l'étrange expression sur le visage de l'homme, un mal être se mettant à le parcourir. Sebastian observa avec confusion Ciel lui faire signe de rester silencieux, aller vers sa porte et la frapper rapidement trois fois. Il n'y eut aucune réponse, pas d'indication que le garçon en attendait une, et ce ne fut qu'une fois que Ciel fut de nouveau sur son lit qu'il fit signe à Sebastian de continuer.

Et ce fut exactement ce que Sebastian fit. Il avait eu peur de ne pas trouver les mots pour décrire cet endroit et les créatures qui s'y trouvaient, ce qu'il était censé leur faire, mais une fois qu'il s'était mis à parler il n'arriva plus à s'arrêter. Il n'avait jamais été un grand bavard, mais à cet instant précis, peu importe quel filtre existait habituellement entre son cerveau et sa bouche, il semblait s'être volatilisé. Au début, Ciel eut l'air sceptique. Cependant, plus les détails affluaient de la langue bien pendue de Sebastian plus son expression se tordait, l'incrédulité laissant place au trouble.

\- Pensais-tu qu'il existait un deuxième groupe de patients ? demanda Sebastian lorsque Ciel ne sembla pas prêt à rompre le silence.

Il s'était attendu à ce que le garçon devienne blanc comme un linge, ait l'air effrayé, et se mette à tenir ce foutu post-it qu'il devait encore garder quelque part. À la place, si ce n'est pour son anxiété évidente, Ciel était calme. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, il eut l'air davantage hébété qu'autre chose.

\- Il y avait... des rumeurs, je suppose. Enfin, elles venaient de _Dagger_ , étonnamment, - Ciel plissa le nez pour se concentrer -, Il l'avait entendu de Soma, à qui Agni l'avait dit, qui je crois l'avait entendu de Ash ? Ce n'est certainement pas une source d'information viable. D'ailleurs, Dagger est persuadé qu'Angela est en réalité un homme et que Ronald attaque les gens avec une tondeuse. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit très convaincant.

Sebastian était moins sceptique sur le dernier point, mais pour l'heure se demander si Angela était réellement armée n'était pas important. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à poser des questions, mais se stoppa- Ciel le fixait. Pas de la manière polie, lorsque l'on regarde quelqu'un qui parle, mais d'une manière que Sebastian n'arrivait pas vraiment à déchiffrer. C'était un regard très étrange, un regard qu'on ne lui avait jamais adressé auparavant, surtout venant du garçon. C'était... prudent, presque. Calculateur. _Méfiant_.

On frappa rapidement trois fois à la porte, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, faisant presque sursauter Sebastian. Freckles passa la tête par la porte :

\- Il sera bientôt là.

Et elle la laissa ouverte derrière elle.

Ciel regardait toujours Sebastian avec cette étrange précaution, son ton posé mais impersonnel lorsqu'il dit :

\- Tu dois partir. Faustus est en chemin.

Claude parlait, son ton monotone rentrant dans une oreille et sortant par l'autre alors que la séance d'une heure et demie s'écoulait. Il aurait très bien pu être en train de s'adresser au mur derrière Ciel, la structure écoutait probablement plus que lui de toute façon.

Ciel avait été âgé d'environ treize ans lorsque Grell Sutcliffe était arrivé à St. Victoria. À cette époque, la liste des patients était différente. Il n'était lui-même là que depuis deux ans, pas encore le vétéran qu'il deviendrait par la suite. Il ne connaissait pas ces patients comme ceux qui arriveraient plus tard, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Ils étaient perdus, trop accommodés à ce que l'asile voulait qu'ils soient, alors Ciel devait toujours être sur ses gardes. Il s'assurait d'être présent lorsque de nouvelles personnes passaient par la porte des quartiers, se familiarisant avec elles.

La première chose qui lui était passée par la tête en voyant Grell Sutcliffe derrière Angela avait été, « _pas une menace_ ». L'homme était un cas désespéré. De longs et filandreux cheveux bruns qui s'échappaient du ruban rouge mal attaché derrière sa tête, ces derniers encadrant un visage clairement pâle et nerveux, des yeux anxieux d'un étrange vert chartreuse ne pouvant tenir en place sur un patient. Ses mains tremblantes avaient trifouillé son uniforme, comme s'il avait été incapable de rester immobile un bref instant, tirant de temps à autre sur la veste dans laquelle il avait l'air inconfortable, ou déroulant ses manches afin de couvrir entièrement ses mains. La deuxième chose à laquelle Ciel avait pensée en observant l'homme-souris avait été, « _quel con_ ». Il portait ses peurs comme un badge. Il y aurait très bien pu y avoir une pancarte illuminée juste au-dessus de sa tête – CIBLE FACILE, LES TIMBRÉS, DÉVOREZ-MOI – avec une flèche pointant le pathétique homme. S'il y avait bien une chose que Ciel avait apprise durant ces deux dernières années ici, c'était que l'on ne montrait _pas_ un simple signe de vulnérabilité à ces gens-là. La vulnérabilité était pour un fou ce qu'était une femme en pleurs lors de la St. Valentin pour un coureur de jupons. Une proie facile.

Il n'avait fallu qu'un seul mois pour que Le Changement opère sur le craintif Grell Sutcliffe et le transforme en le monstre sadique qu'il était aujourd'hui.

La première chose qui était passée par la tête de Ciel lorsque William T. Spears avait été guidé dans la section avait été, « _bon sang, tu t'es trompé de métier_ ». Il n'avait pas été aussi timide que Grell ou du moins il le cachait mieux si c'était le cas, et il croisait le regard des patients sans un signe d'intimidation. Cependant, on avait clairement pu voir que le seul patient dont il était l'aîné était Ciel lui-même. L'homme n'avait pas dû dépasser les dix-neuf ans. Cela se voyait dans la manière de s'habiller et de se tenir. En un mot, forcé. Les cheveux mis en arrière avec du gel, les épaisses lunettes à monture où la protection se trouvait encore, l'uniforme beaucoup trop méticuleusement arrangé, la manière qu'il avait de se tenir droit comme un I comme s'il tentait d'avoir l'air le plus grand possible. Cet homme, s'il pouvait seulement être appelé ainsi, faisait beaucoup trop d'efforts, et c'était un grand non de la part des patients. Les gens qui tentaient désespérément d'impressionner étaient très faciles à briser.

Pour lui, plus fort de volonté mais toujours fragile en vérité, il avait fallu trois mois avant qu'il ne succombe au Changement.

C'était toujours pareil. Tous les nouveaux membres du personnel qui mettaient un pied dans le domaine des fous étaient jugés par Ciel, un jugement qui finissait par devenir faux à cause de l'irréversible Changement; Ronald Knox, _est-il seulement assez âgé pour avoir le droit de boire;_ Hannah Anafeloz; _tu aurais été plus en sécurité en tant que prostituée en 1888_ ; Aleister Chambers, _juste... non_ ; et même Agni, _comment as-tu bien pu finir ici?_

Cela avait intrigué Ciel durant toutes ces années. La raison derrière tout cela. Lorsque le personnel arrivait, ils étaient s'il osait dire, normaux. Le peureux et maladroit Grell Sutcliffe de ce premier mois était quelque chose dont Ciel se souvenait encore aujourd'hui, bien qu'il avait un mal fou à associer ce souvenir avec la chose qu'était le Grell actuel. La chevelure banale s'était changée en rouge flamboyant si ce n'est chamarré, les lunettes rondes avaient été échangées contre une paire plus moderne qui semblaient faire ressortir la lueur maniaque toujours présente dans ses yeux désormais. Ses séries d'excuses avaient été remplacées par un sourire psychotique. Mieux valait ne pas parler de ses méthodes de traitement favorites. Comment avait-il pu changer aussi drastiquement ?

L'Autre Section. La Section V, comme l'avait appelé Sebastian. C'était cela l'explication. Était-ce une sorte d'initiation, Ciel se le demandait, un entraînement morbide digne d'un bizutage. Introduction aux 101 Tortures avec votre instructeur préféré, Claude Faustus ! Bon Dieu, c'était pire que ce qu'il s'était imaginé, et il avait imaginé _beaucoup_ de choses.

Depuis quand Sebastian était-il ici ? Quatre mois, bientôt cinq. Ils leur avaient fallu un bon moment pour s'occuper de lui, contrairement aux autres. La seule exception au Changement à laquelle Ciel pouvait penser était... Agni. L'homme qui avait été clairement hors de portée en arrivant, et qui s'était épris de Soma au point où Le Changement n'avait pas été en mesure de le toucher. Ils avaient abandonné son cas, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ils avaient ramené Sebastian.

Sebastian, sur qui Ciel avait lancé son dévolu. La seule chance qu'il avait de sortir de l'asile la tête sur les épaules. Il était bon à savoir que Sebastian n'avait pas semblé avoir pris goût aux vis à ongles et à la torture par l'eau, mais une fois de plus, Ciel aurait pu dire la même chose du reste du personnel avant qu'ils ne deviennent réellement le _personnel_. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser sa future liberté dépendre de peut-être et d'une confiance envers les autres – Sebastian semblait immunisé au Changement jusqu'à maintenant, mais ce n'était que le début, cette atroce initiation, et si un simple aperçu avait effrayé Sebastian au point où il n'avait pas pu dormir, alors combien de temps allait-il pouvoir résister ?

 _Merde_.

Ciel pouvait la voir, sa chance lui filer entre les doigts tandis que la Section V prenait de plus en plus de place dans l'esprit et la possible lucidité de Sebastian. Tous les autres membres du personnel avaient été aussi lucides que l'homme lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés pour la toute première fois – était-ce le destin de Sebastian ? De devenir aussi dérangé et naturellement mauvais que les autres ?

 _Pas tant que je serai là_.

Il pouvait la voir pour la première fois. Il détestait ce genre de clichés, mais la lumière au bout du tunnel était en vue. Cependant, atteindre le bout de ce tunnel dépendait entièrement de la personne qui l'y mènerait. S'il devait un jour sortir de St. Victoria, il aurait besoin de Sebastian, et il faudrait impérativement que ce dernier n'ait pas d'envie meurtrière.

\- Ah !

Ciel fut tiré sans plus de cérémonies de ses pensées par le bruit devenant deux fois plus intensément douloureux. Cela n'avait pas été si horrible ce jour-là, simplement un autre bruit de fond qu'il avait pu ignorer en se perdant dans ses pensées, mais il était soudainement devenu aussi, si ce n'est plus virulent que la veille.

\- Tu m'as l'air ailleurs, aujourd'hui. Y a-t-il une raison particulière à cela ? demanda Claude en le regardant avec une inquiétude candide.

Non, il n'y en avait pas. Juste les putains d'oreilles en sang.

\- Je vais bien, répliqua Ciel, indiquant qu'il ne l'était clairement pas.

Sans grande surprise, Claude ignora son ton et acquiesça simplement, sûr et certain qu'il avait l'attention de Ciel désormais.

\- Oh, j'ai oublié de te prévenir. Ann a redemandé une visite.

Ciel eut à peine la chance de réagir en entendant la nouvelle que Claude l'interrompit.

\- Évidemment, étant donné le danger que tu te représentes, tes droits de visite ont été restreints. J'ai dû lui refuser.

Ciel avait abandonné l'idée de répondre à cette histoire de danger pour soi-même depuis longtemps. C'était une bataille perdu, peu importe dans quel angle on le voyait. Toujours était-il qu'il aurait menti s'il avait dit ne pas être déçu. Après tout, sa tante était la seule véritable connexion qu'il avait avec le monde extérieur, au-delà des murs de St. Victoria. Cette visite aurait été sans l'ombre d'un doute consacrée aux détails exubérants d'Ann sur son mariage. Quelles fleurs elle comptait choisir – un bouquet des plus rouges amaryllis, sans aucun doute, ses préférés – et quelle serait la première danse – Angelina ne choisirait pas quelque chose d'aussi banale qu'une valse, mais Ciel ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la danse, encore moins des différents noms. Le mariage était en juillet, plus que cinq mois, et cela allait sans dire que Ciel n'y assisterait pas. Entendre les plans d'une Ann excitée aurait été la seule manière qu'il aurait eut de savoir ne serait-ce qu'une chose sur le grand jour. Enfin, plus maintenant.

Ciel savait aussi bien ce que Claude faisait que ce dernier. C'était une tactique si transparente, que le garçon se sentait offusqué. En ne le laissant pas voir Ann, il le coupait, l'isolait davantage entre ces murs. Et Sebastian – il faisait également parti de son plan. Le personnel savait, avait vu... peu importe ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

Lui dérober le seul lien qu'il avait avec le monde extérieur. Le priver du peu de contrôle qu'il possédait dans l'asile. Faisons cela, avaient-ils pensé, et Ciel Phantomhive sera éliminé une bonne fois pour toute.

 _Ils pouvaient toujours courir_.

Les séances du mercredi avaient au départ été présentées par Tanaka comme une manière de familiariser et mettre à l'aise les patients les uns avec les autres, de les faire sortir des petits groupes dans lesquels ils s'étaient reclus et qu'ils refusaient de quitter, pour interagir et s'ouvrir aux autres. Enfin, il s'agissait de la raison officielle, tout du moins. Dieu sait quelle était la véritable raison. Probablement pour les mettre encore plus mal à l'aise que d'habitude. Cette façade mise en place pour se rapprocher et s'ouvrir aux autres avait été délaissée en un temps record de deux semaines, une fois que Gray s'en fut lassé. Toutes les autres séances après cela consistaient principalement à les insulter sans vergogne, à les provoquer ou simplement les ignorer pour faire la conversation à Phipps.

Aujourd'hui était l'un de ces jours.

\- Enfin, ouais, je veux dire, _on_ a pas besoin de permission alors je propose qu'une fois qu'on en a fini ici on aille en ville, disait-il, ne faisant même pas face aux patients tout en faisant vaguement des gestes avec son presse-papier.

Phipps arbora une expression de ce qui devait être chez lui de l'incertitude.

\- Angela voudra quand même que les papiers soient remplis.

Gray pouffa.

\- Je ne sais plus du tout quoi mettre. J'ai déjà tué la seule sœur qui me restait la dernière fois qu'on est allé boire un verre. Il te reste pas quelqu'un qui serait tombé en phase terminale pendant la nuit ?

\- Je suppose que nous pourrions dire que nous avons besoin de nous réapprovisionner ?

\- Mais là on devra passer par Faustus !

Et ainsi de suite. Les patients étaient assis en cercle, dans l'oubli, parlant également entre eux. Ciel avait espéré que la séance serait terminée lorsqu'il reviendrait mais avait-il déjà pu être aussi chanceux ? Gray lui fit signe de venir sans même le regarder ou marquer une pause dans sa discussion avec l'autre psychiatre, réduisant à néant toutes les chances qu'il avait de filer dans sa chambre.

Jetant un œil au cercle, Ciel remarqua distraitement qu'Alois était assis entre Snake et Jumbo. C'était probablement la première fois depuis que le blond était à l'Institut qu'il ne s'était pas assuré de garder une place pour Ciel. Soma, d'un autre côté, lui faisait signe de la main pour qu'il prenne le siège à côté de lui, gardé spécialement pour lui. Il avait autre chose à faire que de penser au caprice d'Alois. Franchement, le blond se comportait comme une lycéenne susceptible dont l'amie avait été invité au bal par celui qu'elle voulait. D'abord il l'ignorait. Et puis quoi encore, il se mettrait à lancer des rumeurs comme quoi Ciel aurait de l'herpès ? Il devait grandir, et vite.

\- Comment ça s'est passé avec l'autre Tordu ? demanda Soma, toujours aussi de bonne humeur.

\- Comme d'habitude.

Ciel se frotta les oreilles, essayant de se débarrasser de l'écho du bourdonnement. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui provoquait ce bruit dans le bureau de Faustus mais cela lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs, sans doute parce que le restant d'écho prenait de plus en plus de temps à partir.

\- Hm-hm. Sinon, je me demandais, qu'est-ce qui lui les brise ?

Alors même _Soma_ pouvait voir la tension entre Ciel et Alois.

\- Il est encore plus casse-couilles que d'habitude ces temps-ci. Et il n'était déjà pas très copain-copain avec nous de base, tu sais.

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un haussement d'épaules.

Et comme d'habitude, Soma refusa de laisser tomber.

\- Oh, allez ! Si vous vous disputez, tu peux totalement me le dire, Ciel. Je _suis_ ton grand frère attitré après tout. Et à quoi servent les grands frères si ce n'est pour te réconforter lorsque rien ne va ? Je l'ai lu dans un livre alors ça doit être vrai – tu es l'un de ces personnages impassibles qui va être chamboulé et qui va mûrir, tout ça, tout ça, alors tu as besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. La mienne est toute à toi !

C'était un discours que Soma lui faisait au moins deux fois par semaine, plus s'il n'avait pas de chance. Il ne savait pas vraiment quand est-ce que cette soi-disant fraternité avait débuté, il n'avait certainement pas eu son mot à dire là-dedans, et peu importe à quel point il avait insisté sur son _heureux_ statut de fils unique cela n'avait pas découragé le Prince proclamé. Il répondait généralement à ces discours enthousiastes en s'en moquant, en roulant de l'œil ou en souhaitant que Soma _foute le camp_. Ciel fut sur le point d'avoir recours à deux si ce n'est les trois réponses, mais il en décida autrement.

À la place de sa répartie favorite, Ciel répondit :

\- Je peux vraiment ?

Il voulut presque avoir une caméra afin d'immortaliser l'expression bêta de surprise de Soma.

\- Qu- oui ! dit Soma, rayonnant encore plus qu'une centaine d'ampoules.

Une fois que Gray et Phipps s'accordèrent pour dire qu'un de leurs amis s'était malencontreusement fait renverser par un camion et qu'il ne passerait probablement pas la nuit, ils mirent fin à la séance du mercredi et le cercle se dispersa. Soma suivit avec excitation Ciel alors que ce dernier menait la marche vers la chambre de l'homme plus âgé, sa queue imaginaire remuant vivement.

La chambre de Soma était surprenante pour qui la voyait, sans aucune tache. Aussi puéril qu'il était, on le prenait à tort pour négligé. Au contraire, il ne supportait pas le désordre. Il était beaucoup trop important pour se complaire dans le désordre et la saleté, après tout. Bien que toutes les chambres soient conçues sur le même modèle – un lit simple, une table de chevet à tiroirs, une petite bibliothèque fixée au mur, une petite table fixée au sol, une salle de bain avec le strict nécessaire – elles variaient toutes selon le résident et la perspective du personnel. Alors que Ciel, présent depuis longtemps et gagnant des faveurs non demandées de la part du Chef des Psychiatres, avait de nombreux avantages tel qu'une porte qui restait ouverte après le couvre-feu, autant de babioles qu'il désirait ainsi que des rideaux pour sa fenêtre avec lesquels, s'il lui en prenait l'envie, il pouvait facilement se pendre avant que qui que ce soit le trouve, la chambre de Soma était très vide en comparaison. Sa bibliothèque était quasiment vide à l'exception de quelques livres et d'un collier doré, sa fenêtre était hors de portée et rien ne permettait de cacher la lumière, et ses tiroirs ouverts ne laissaient voir qu'un autre ensemble de vêtements de rechange. Le seul membre du personnel qui s'occupait de Soma était évidemment Agni, et l'aide-soignant n'était pas en position de pouvoir, il n'était donc pas en mesure de donner à Soma des choses qui apporteraient plus de vie à la pièce.

C'était assez déprimant, vraiment, qu'une personne aussi vivante que lui vive dans une chambre aussi banale.

Soma trottina derrière Ciel, fermant la porte du pied et sautant sur son lit, assis en tailleur, prêt à écouter. Il était clairement en train de réprimer un sourire, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi sérieux que ce que la situation lui donnait l'impression d'être.

Ciel prit la chaise de bureau, croisant les jambes.

\- Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Soma réussit à garder le sourire loin de son visage mais l'air mature était gâché par ses balancements alors qu'il était assis.

\- Eh bien, je me demandais. Agni et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous deux ?

Soma fut, sans trop de surprises, pris au dépourvu. Ciel Phantomhive montrait rarement de l'intérêt dans, enfin, _rien_. De toutes les choses auxquelles il aurait soudainement pu s'intéresser, les autres personnes étaient si bas dans la liste qu'elles auraient très bien pu n'être qu'une simple hypothèse. En comparaison, les relations des autres n'étaient même pas sur cette liste.

Soma n'était pas aussi naïf que ce que les gens pensaient, cependant. Il avait remarqué le temps que son petit frère passait avec le plus-vraiment-nouvel aide-soignant. Ces deux là étaient tout le temps dans la chambre du garçon pendant la majorité du tour de Sebastian, la porte toujours bien fermée pour Dieu sait quelle raison. Même lorsque Ciel s'aventurait hors de sa chambre, c'était à ses côtés que Sebastian allait et ils étaient toujours ensembles, jouant à un jeu ou parlant de choses et d'autres. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

Soma pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son petit garçon était un grand maintenant.

\- Agni et moi on est ensemble, dans un sens. Je veux dire, on peut pas vraiment appeler ça sortir ensemble parce qu'il faudrait vraiment _sortir_ ensemble, tu sais ? Ce qui s'en est le plus rapproché c'est quand on était dans le jardin en même temps. Mais je l'aime, confessa Soma, devenant étrangement sérieux. Et il dit qu'il m'aime aussi.

Ciel écouta attentivement, acquiesçant légèrement.

\- Alors, comment était-il lorsqu'il est arrivé ici ? Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment.

\- Comme maintenant, honnêtement, ricana Soma. Enfin, il n'a pas l'air aussi misérable qu'au début. Grâce à moi, j'en suis sûr.

Ciel eut l'air curieusement content d'entendre cela, et Soma n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir pourquoi.

\- Alors est-ce que vous avez baisé ? demanda Ciel sans aucune vergogne, comme s'il demandait simplement quel jour de la semaine on était ou si quelqu'un avait l'heure.

Soma s'empourpra d'un rouge exquis à une vitesse qui aurait déboussolé Meirin. Ce n'était pas surprenant que Ciel soit cru, il donnait un tout nouveau sens au mot parfois, mais c'était plus qu'étrange pour lui de s'intéresser à une telle chose.

\- Voyons, Ciel, demande-moi c'que tu veux vraiment savoir, hein, ria Soma, mal à l'aise et incapable de croiser le regard de son pas-si-petit-que-ça frère.

\- Pas besoin d'être timide, Soma. Nous sommes des hommes. Les hommes parlent de ce genre de choses. Je prend ta réaction pour un oui, alors.

Bon sang, il pouvait être si distant parfois. C'était comme s'il avait appris à communiquer à l'aide d'un manuel.

\- … Je, euh... ouais, on a couché ensemble... mais un gentleman ne demanderait pas, murmura Soma presque de manière incohérente, trouvant le trou dans sa housse de couette soudainement très fascinant.

\- Oui, oui. Merci.

Soma releva les yeux à contrecœur lorsqu'il entendit la chaise gratter le sol, Ciel se levant pour partir. Avant que le garçon puisse atteindre la porte, il sauta du lit et attrapa le poignet de Ciel, le faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Il tint de manière ferme et délibérée le poignet trop fin, assez fort pour laisser une marque de sa main, ne laissant pas la chance à Ciel de s'échapper. Comme Soma s'y attendait, le visage de Ciel se déforma alors qu'il tenta de se libérer.

Peu de personnes voyaient un Soma sérieux. Tout comme Joker, il faisait de son mieux pour toujours sourire, toujours plaisanter, toujours rire. Il était l'un des plus âgés, c'était alors son devoir d'essayer de rendre les choses plus simples pour les plus jeunes, même si tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de tenter d'apaiser la tension qui régnait constamment. En fait, il était fort probable qu'Agni et Ciel soient les deux seules personnes à voir un Soma réellement sérieux. Ils confirmeraient tous deux qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de très perturbant à voir.

La voix aussi ferme que celle d'un professeur expérimenté, Soma regarda Ciel droit dans l'œil et lui demanda :

\- Sebastian essaye-t-il de te forcer à faire quelque chose ?

La seule chose qui empêcha Ciel d'éclater de rire fut l'inquiétude réellement présente pour lui dans le regard de Soma. Il savait qu'il n'était pas la plus empathiques des personnes, mais même lui ne pouvait pas rire au visage d'un tel tracas, surtout s'il le concernait.

\- Ciel, tu n'as _pas_ à faire quoique ce soit que tu ne veux pas faire, d'accord ? Et si Sebastian essaye de te forcer, alors, viens me voir, d'accord ? S'il essaye de te faire quoi que ce soit-

\- Que vas-tu faire, Soma ?

Ciel arbora un léger sourire. Relâchant quelque peu sa prise sur le poignet de Ciel, Soma bomba le torse, frappant ses muscles imaginaires avec sa main libre et s'exclama :

\- Je pourrais battre Sebastian !

Il se dégonfla aussi vite, grimaçant.

\- E-Enfin, avec une chaise ou autre. Je veux dire, il est plutôt costaud.

Ciel dégagea son poignet, lâchant un rare rire sincère tout en serrant légèrement le bras de son ami. C'était probablement la première fois que Ciel avait touché Soma de son plein gré, et cela ne fit qu'inquiéter davantage l'homme.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais ce que je fais.

Les mots étaient censés être réconfortants. Ils ne firent que resserrer les nœuds qui se formaient au fond de l'estomac de Soma alors qu'il regarda Ciel sortir de la chambre.


	18. Chapitre 18

Le chapitre dix-huit est là, et avant que je parte en vacances, eheh. Et je peux vous annoncer avec fierté que j'ai eu mon bac avec mention assez bien, ainsi que l'université que je voulais !

Little-Bocchan : Ravie que l'histoire te plaise !

Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances !~

* * *

 _ **Écrit par Cennis**_

 **Chapitre Dix-Huit**

La télévision avait été éteinte. Alois Trancy était une fois de plus Alois Trancy. La miséricordieuse protection que le Zydrate lui avait procuré s'était dissipée, ne laissant plus rien entre lui et la réalité.

Alors que les jours passaient, son corps s'habituait petit à petit aux fréquentes doses de la drogue d'oubliettes. Il pouvait le sentir tandis que les sensations qui ne lui avaient pas manqué lui revenaient. Cela avait d'abord été un fourmillement dans les orteils, à peine présent mais tout de même remarquable. Puis l'étrange impression dans sa tête avait disparu. Chaque jour qui passait, sa vision se précisait. Chaque jour, son cœur s'alourdissait. Et alors son corps abandonna toute forme de progrès. Tout ce dont il avait momentanément pu s'échapper lui retomba dessus.

Dépression. Un mot beaucoup utilisé ces derniers temps. À tel point qu'il avait commencé à perdre de son sens. Les individus qui avaient eu une soi-disant mauvaise et épuisante journée pensaient pouvoir officiellement se déclarer comme dépressif, mais ils en ignoraient toute l'ampleur. Seul quelqu'un y ayant réellement été confronté pouvait comprendre – chaque inspiration étouffante, l'inexplicable rancœur à l'égard des êtres aimés seulement parce qu'ils osent être appréciables, toujours redouter le moment où le premier rayon de soleil apparaîtrait, renforcé par la peur de l'instant où il vous abandonnerait irrémédiablement. Votre lit devient votre pire ennemi et votre meilleur ami. Il est le plus chaleureux des cocons, mais il y a toujours une part de solitude parce que cette chaleur n'est que la vôtre, et les draps deviennent vôtre étau. Quitter ce lit, la seule source de chaleur, devient alors une idée si saugrenue. Lorsque le lit est si confortable et accueillant, pourquoi s'aventurer dans le monde extérieur ? Mais alors vous êtes piégé, pris au piège dans les couvertures qui vous embrassent si fermement, tandis que les jours s'écoulent sans vous.

Désespoir. Alois n'avait jamais été studieux, surtout en Anglais, il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyeux qu'un de ces livres en cuir. Il préférait les images, alors il ne s'était jamais vraiment embêté à apprendre les mots. Les définitions se mélangeaient souvent dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il avait toujours pensé que les mots dépression et désespoir signifiaient plus ou moins la même chose. À dix-huit ans, il savait précisément. La dépression venait avant le désespoir, parce que pour être dépressif il fallait encore espérer. On peut ne même pas se rendre compte de cet infime optimisme, mais c'était ce mot en six lettres qui séparait dépression et désespoir. Peu importe ce qui lui restait d'E-S-P-O-I-R au fond de son cœur, durant ces deux semaines, cet espoir s'était volatilisé. Le passage de la dépression au désespoir était si fort, que même Alois en fut surpris. Comme il regrettait la turbulente dépression. N'importe quoi plus fort que le _poids_ du désespoir.

Colère. Alois avait une réputation dans l'Institut, dont il était conscient, pour son tempérament tiré par les cheveux. À un moment, un sourire rayonnant. À un autre, une horrifiante grimace. Il était craint pour ses changements d'humeur mais personne n'en avait plus peur que lui. Pas à cause des conclusions que les autres en tireraient, non, mais simplement à cause de la culpabilité qui accompagnait chaque crise. Il se punissait plus que quiconque le pourrait jamais. Même en sachant cela, il sentait cette chaleur grandissante dans sa poitrine et était incapable de l'empêcher de le consumer. Alors que son corps surpassait le Zydrate, cette colère était plus forte que la dépression et le désespoir réunis. Une colère contre le monde ainsi que tous ceux qui y étaient et qui le laissaient vivre une vie aussi misérable, qui avaient de merveilleuses vies dont ils ne profiteraient jamais assez, qui le laissaient dans un endroit où personne ne verrait jamais à quel point il avait besoin d'aide.

Cependant, ce qu'il redoutait plus que n'importe quelle colère, c'était la jalousie. Le Zydrate, bien que résonnant et luisant toujours de bleu dans ses veines, n'était plus qu'un accessoire secondaire. Aussi utile que ses cheveux ou ses vêtements, si ce n'est avec encore moins d'effets. Désormais il voyait tout avec un filtre vert, jusqu'à ce que le vert soit la seule chose qu'il voit.

Ciel lui avait parlé de ses séances supplémentaires avec Claude comme d'une banalité, rien de plus, ni de personnel. Pourtant chaque fois qu'Alois voyait son meilleur ami être emmené hors des quartiers, il se sentait trahi. Comme si Ciel faisait quelque chose de sale, partageant des secrets auxquels Alois ne pourrait jamais prendre part, et cela lui faisait plus mal que n'importe quel blessure.

Il n'y avait rien de nouveau dans la façon que Claude avait de regarder Ciel. Il l'avait toujours regardé ainsi, et Alois était bien la première personne à s'en rendre compte. Après tout, il regardait toujours Claude lui aussi. Une émotion lointaine se consumant lentement dans ces vifs yeux ambres, une adoration à peine masquée que personne d'autre ne semblait remarquer à part Alois. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau dans ce regard pourtant il ne pouvait pas se souvenir avoir autrefois été aussi torturé par le fait qu'il n'en était pas le centre d'attention.

La pire des trahison restait celle de Ciel, qui daignait à peine le regarder ces derniers temps. Les rares fois où ils étaient dans la foyer ensemble, leurs regards ne se croisaient pas, pas même un rare coup d'œil. Son amie peu fiable, la Logique, venait alors lui rendre visite – _il est pâle, Alois. Il perd du poids, Alois. Ce n'est pas qu'il t'ignore, quelque chose ne va pas avec lui_ – mais la jalousie avait toujours été une fidèle compagne, et Alois choisissait toujours ceux qui lui étaient loyaux plutôt que ceux qui allaient et venaient comme bon leur semblait.

 _Oh_ , lui susurrait mesquinement son esprit, _c'est comme ça alors, hein ? Il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Claude est tout à lui maintenant et il n'a plus besoin de toi. Il ne veut plus de toi_.

C'était tout ce qu'Alois avait toujours été. Un simple pion.

Pour Luka, qu'il avait inconditionnellement aimé, il avait été un bouclier. Quelqu'un derrière qui se cacher et être protégé alors que Alois souhaitait simplement être lui-même protégé.

Pour Cet Homme, qui avait sali à jamais ses mains sans aucune chance de rédemption, il avait été la cible de ses perversions les plus tordues.

Pour Claude, à qui il avait donné tout ce qu'il restait de lui avec une confiance aveugle et une dévotion sans limite, il n'était qu'une distraction avant le véritable trophée.

Pour Ciel, à qui il s'était ouvert en pensant qu'il ne pourrait jamais former ne serait-ce que la plus superficielle des relations, il était un obstacle nécessaire pour atteindre sa destination.

Naïf.

 _Naïf._

NAÏF !

C'était généralement à ce moment là que sa gorge se nouait et que ses yeux le brûlaient. Il attendit, pensa qu'elles viendraient, _en avait besoin_ , mais pas une larme ne coula.

En résultat, sa frustration continua de grandir telle la plus tenace des mauvaises herbes. Sans rien d'autre sur lequel s'appuyer, sans même pouvoir pleurer, Alois se laissa aller à la colère. Le journal, autrefois chéri fut le premier à subir le contrecoup. Agrippant le livre de cuir avec tant de force qu'il laissa de petites marques d'ongles sur la surface, il rétracta le bras en arrière et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur. Lors de l'impact, l'objet explosa tel un ballon, la reliure se brisant, les feuilles s'envolant dans les airs. Il n'y eut aucune satisfaction lorsqu'il tomba au sol, alors il continua. La chaise vola sans but, atterrissant sur la bibliothèque et faisant tomber les quelques babioles par terre. Elles furent les prochaines victimes, ramassées par terre et jetées n'importe où. Avec chaque objet fracturé et cassé sur sa moquette, Alois attendit que la colère s'amoindrisse, mais elle continuait à bouillir en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il craigne brûler de l'intérieur. Il se mit à asséner de coups de pieds sa table de nuit, craquelant le bois, cependant il n'y avait bien que son pied qui s'abîmait, la peau s'arrachant avec chaque impacts, laissant des taches de sang là où il posait le pied.

 _Ils sont là l'un pour l'autre_ , susurra la voix, chaque mot empoisonné remuant le couteau dans la plaie, _et tu n'as personne. Tu n'as jamais eu personne et tu n'auras jamais personne_.

Alors il cria, aussi silencieusement que possible parce que même dans sa frénésie il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être vu ainsi, il cria pour faire taire la petite et mesquine voix dans sa tête. Les larmes finirent par arriver, coulant le long de ses joues en abondance, parce que cette satanée voix dans sa tête commençait à être de plus en plus familière.

Durant les deux semaines qui s'écoulèrent, Sebastian fut demandé par Claude de plus en plus souvent. Que ce soit lors du petit-déjeuner avec Agni, pendant qu'il attendait dans le couloir que les toilettes soient libres ou même lorsqu'il était sur le point de passer son badge sur le tableau de la section, Claude avait la remarquable capacité de sortir de nulle part. Il n'allait pas vers Sebastian depuis le bout du couloir, il n'avait pas non plus l'air de l'attendre quelque part, non, il ne faisait qu'apparaître à côté de lui comme s'il avait toujours été là.

D'une certaine manière, Claude Faustus avait réussi à le rendre paranoïaque. Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y porter une fascination morbide.

Alors que ces deux semaines passèrent, Sebastian remarqua qu'il passait plus de temps à la Section V que dans la Section Principale. Aucun autre membre du personnel n'eut à le remplacer et son absence n'avait pas de réel impact sur le fonctionnement de l'asile. Il fut davantage effrayé par cette réalisation qu'il ne l'aurait cru – qu'il ne soit pas là ne changeait rien dans le grand schéma des choses. Et si un de ces jours il était définitivement assigné à la Section V ?

Alors que ces deux semaines le traînaient, il devint à contrecœur le compagnon quotidien de Claude. Plus d'un fois, ce n'était que lui et Claude avec les patients, Docteur s'occupant de l'Infirmerie plus que débordante. S'il n'aimait pas l'homme auparavant, il le haïssait sans l'ombre d'un doute à présent. Ce visage, aussi blanc qu'un linge, semblait demander un bon coup de poing, et il se demanda pourquoi diable il continuait à refuser cette généreuse offre. Son ton monotone devenait encore plus insupportable que les cris des patients, Sebastian sachant parfaitement lequel des deux il préférait. S'il y avait bien une chose réconfortante dans la compagnie de l'homme c'était que Claude n'était pas plus ravi que lui, gardant constamment une certaine distance entre eux, et ne croisant son regard que lorsqu'il donnait des ordres.

Ah, les ordres.

Sebastian avait toujours été une personne respectueuse, du moins il aimait le penser. Si quelqu'un était son supérieur, alors cette personne l'était pour une bonne raison et cette simple raison suscitait son respect. Il lui était soumis, par hiérarchie et salaire. Si son supérieur lui donnait un ordre il le suivrait à la lettre afin de dépasser cette supériorité, et devenir celui qui était respecté. Alors lorsque Claude, le Chef des Psychiatres de l'Institut St. Victoria, lui donnait un ordre, selon ses principes, il aurait dû l'exécuter.

\- Contentez-vous d'appuyer le bout contre la plante de son pied.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas une once de respect entre Sebastian et Claude. Claude ne l'avait pas mérité, ainsi il ne méritait pas Sebastian. Oh, et cela incluait ses principes, évidemment.

\- Non, dit fermement Sebastian, son ton aussi résolu que tous les autres jours durant ces deux dernières semaines.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas que Claude dans la Section V avec lui. Il avait attrapé Sebastian au moment où ce dernier avait été sur le point de se glisser dans la section principale, malgré le fait que Sebastian ait évité sa toilette matinale et son petit-déjeuner pour ne pas lui tomber dessus. Claude avait été accompagné des silencieux triplets, Cantebury, Timber et Thompson, qui ne s'affairaient pas à l'Infirmerie pour une fois. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir la raison de leur présence auprès de Claude et Sebastian.

Cantebury avait une bonne poigne sur les cheveux courts et noirs du patient V5, l'autre main fermement plaquée contre son dos pour le garder au sol. Le Patient ne coopérait pas vraiment, se débattant vivement. Si cela n'avait été que Cantebury, V5 aurait probablement facilement pu l'emporter, mais l'assistant avait du renfort. Timber attrapa rapidement les poignets libres de V5 afin de les tenir à une main, se servant du poids de son corps pour garder le bas de V5 aussi proche du sol que possible. V5 gémissait pathétiquement, un son fort et plaintif qui semblait augmenter de volume à mesure que le journée avançait. Le patient ne s'arrêta jamais de se débattre, ses pauvres pieds nus ne restant pas en place jusqu'à ce que Claude murmure à Thompson de prendre prise sur le gauche. Il s'exécuta sans attendre, la maigre cheville facilement agrippée par la main de l'homme qui la tendit vers Sebastian comme une sorte de cadeau empoisonné.

Claude se tenait sur le côté. À peine audible par-dessus la cacophonie des patients et l'eau bouillant, une sorte de chauffe-eau portable sur lequel se trouvait une casserole d'eau bouillant lentement, à côté de l'homme. Alors que les triplets se démenaient avec V5 qui s'agitait encore, Claude observa calmement l'eau bouillir, une fine tige en métal posée à la surface. Tandis que les bulles se multipliaient, il mit la tige dans l'eau.

Sebastian avait une petite idée de ce qui allait suivre, son hypothèse confirmée lorsque Claude ressorti enfin le marqueur rouge et lui tendit le manche.

\- Inutile de faire beaucoup de force. Vous devez simplement appuyer le bout contre la plante de son pied. Vous n'avez même pas à abîmer la peau si vous préférez, proposa Claude, parlant comme s'il faisait un véritable compromis à la répulsion évidente de Sebastian.

Une fois de plus, Sebastian regarda Claude droit dans les yeux et dit :

\- Non.

Les triplets et le Patient V5 continuaient à se côtoyer au sol, les cris paniqués devenant assez forts pour que les autres patients soient secoués juste en les entendant. Rapidement, les autres s'y mirent également, dans une cacophonie mélodieuse. Cependant, bien que le bruit devienne si discordant que la tête de Sebastian sembla sur le point d'exploser, Claude n'y prêta pas attention. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Sebastian, une attention si intense qu'elle en était plus perturbante que tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

\- Si votre refus est dû à un problème moral, soyez rassuré, tout ce qui prend place entre ces murs est de mon ressort. Je prend l'entière responsabilité de ces patients et de ce qui leur arrive, Sebastian, promit Claude en tendant à nouveau le manche du marqueur. Vous ne faites que suivre des ordres.

Ces paroles étaient censées être encourageantes, mais chaque syllabe traversant ces lèvres ne faisait que répugner davantage Sebastian.

Suivre des ordres ? Des ordres de son supérieur, son patron, et Sebastian aurait vraiment dû prendre le marqueur et l'écraser contre le pied déjà endommagé du patient. Son instinct de survie refaisait surface – _fais-le, fais-le ou tu pourrais être le prochain dans la cage, ce n'est pas un homme qui aime qu'on lui désobéisse_ – mais il était surpassé par sa fierté. La fierté avait toujours pris une grande place chez Sebastian qui avait tant de choses dont il pouvait être fier, et avec chaque mot de Claude, cette fierté ne faisait que croître.

Il valait mieux que cela. Il était mieux que _lui_. Sebastian Michaelis ne prenait pas d'ordres de la part d'un minable comme Faustus. Il n'était pas lâche et il n'infligerait pas une torture à un innocent en se cachant derrière quelqu'un, derrière l'excuse de « _je ne faisais que ce qu'on m'avait dit de faire !_ ». Oh non, s'il le voulait alors Sebastian aurait attrapé le marqueur au fer rouge et l'aurait écrasé contre le pied de V5 jusqu'à ce que la peau bouillonne et clope jusqu'à la chair.

\- Non, dit-il de nouveau, son regard planté dans ces sinistres yeux ambres.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas. Ce n'était pas de la compassion envers les patients expérimentaux. Il avait beau se forcer, il ne ressentait que du dégoût lorsqu'il regardait leurs formes tordues et décharnées, dénué d'intelligence et de civilité.

Il y avait une et une seule raison pour laquelle il ne prenait pas le marqueur; Sebastian ne se laisserait pas devenir comme eux.

Il y avait soixante-sept dalles au plafond du bureau de Claude. Ce n'était pas une information très intéressante, et le savoir ne servirait pas à grand-chose dans la vie, mais c'était quelque chose que Ciel savait tout de même. Parmi ces soixante-sept dalles, cinq étaient fissurées et deux manquaient à l'appel. Ces deux trous ressortaient du lot, c'en était presque outrageant. Peut-être était-ce juste parce qu'il s'agissait du bureau de Claude, une telle imperfection était inhabituelle.

L'horloge sur le mur le plus éloigné ticait et tacait, l'aiguille des minutes dépassant enfin le IV. Trois heures vingt de l'après-midi, vingt minutes depuis que Ciel avait été emmené dans le bureau de Claude pour sa séance quotidienne, et le Docteur n'était toujours pas là.

Ciel se repositionna sur la chaise, se forçant à ne pas regarder l'horloge. Mourant d'ennui, il avait fini par recompter les dalles au plafond. Le temps qu'il atteigne le nombre soixante-sept à nouveau, l'aiguille des minutes avait atteint le V.

 _Où est-il, bon sang ?_

L'agacement était visible dans chaque traits du visage de Ciel. Comme si les deux dernières semaines n'avaient pas été assez épuisante, il avait atteint un nouveau niveau. Le boss étant Claude Faustus. Recharger le fusil, et tirer.

Bien qu'il exècre ces séances, que Claude ne se montre pas était encore plus perturbant. Ciel commençait à avoir l'impression de vivre tous le jours dans un état de mal être, ce qui n'était probablement pas très sain.

 _z_ _zzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiiii_

 _ _Ne réagis pas__ _,_ se répéta Ciel pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le bureau il y a vingt-cinq minutes. Peut-être que l'irritation avait moins avoir avec le fait d'être oublié par Faustus et plus avec le bruit désormais si familier, qui le suivait partout. Au-delà des murs du bureau du Psychiatre, ce satané son se répétant dans son crâne comme un mauvais souvenir, pas un instant de paix même dans le sanctuaire qu'était sa propre chambre.

Quand avait-il dormi pour la dernière fois ? Dormi pendant une nuit __entière__ _._ Pas d'agitation, pas de doigts dans les oreilles pour faire déguerpir le sifflement aiguë. Depuis bien trop longtemps. Il en était arrivé au point où il ne se sentait même plus fatigué – les membres n'étant plus un poids mais plus ou moins présents, l'œil constamment sec peu importe à quel point il clignait, le corps sans arrêt agité et prêt à combattre son envie de dormir lorsqu'il s'allongeait dans son lit.

Tout cela à cause de ce foutu bruit.

Il savait que Claude en était responsable. Une sorte d'étrange « traitement », sans aucun doute. Au début Ciel avait été sûr et certain que Claude portait des bouchons d'oreilles. C'était la seule explication logique qu'il pouvait trouver et qui expliquait comment l'homme était en mesure de rester assis là le visage impassible, alors que Ciel pouvait à peine réprimer la grimace du sien. Il n'entendait pas le bruit. S'il l'entendait, il réagirait.

Mais, non. Ciel avait attentivement regardé sans risquer d'être vu et il n'y avait rien obstruant les oreilles de Claude. Il entendait aussi bien le bruit que Ciel. Alors pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas comme Ciel ? Ciel n'était-il pas capable de le supporter, Ciel était-il _plus _faible__ que lui ?

Ciel fit la moue contre personne en particulier, réussissant à être offensé par ses propres pensées. Non, non, ce n'était pas ça. Le garçon comprenait le pouvoir qu'une personne pouvait exercer rien qu'en sachant qu'elle avait l'avantage. Ce n'était pas que Ciel était faible par rapport au Docteur, il n'avait simplement pas le même avantage.

Néanmoins, comprendre cela n'était pas d'une grande aide. Le bruit était toujours présent – _zzzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiiii –_ bourdonnant dans sa tête. Il était difficile de réfléchir alors que ce bruit perçait ses oreilles et sa devise, « _ne réagis pas_ », devenait de plus en plus dur à suivre tandis que l'irritation se transformait en quelque chose de plus fort. Plus tard, il prendrait du recul et se demanderait si ce n'était pas que son imagination, mais être assis sur cette chaise, la tête inconsciemment enfouie contre la fabrique pour tenter d'y échapper, le bruit semblait s'amplifier davantage. Ce qui avait commencé par être un simple bourdonnement d'abeille était devenu une nuée enragée dans une ruche.

Ce n'était plus irritant. C'était __douloureux__ _._

Et après avoir les oreilles percées pendant deux semaines, être privé de sommeil, tout cela à cause d'un simple son qu'il était le seul à pouvoir entendre, Ciel craqua.

Il ne se mit pas à bouger de son propre gré. Son corps s'était mis en marche, se levant soudainement sans que Ciel remarque qu'il y ait pensé. Ou peut-être qu'il n'y pensa absolument pas lorsque ses mains se mirent à arracher les petits tiroirs en bois du bureau de Claude, quelle surprise ce fut. Il mis les tiroirs à l'envers jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'ils contenaient tombe au sol. Il cherchait, il ne savait pas quoi, mais peu importe de quoi il s'agissait, c'était la source de ce bruit. Ce n'était pas dans les tiroirs. Ses pieds marchèrent d'un pas raide sur la moquette, attaquant les classeurs fiévreusement. Aussitôt, des dossiers en tout genre volèrent au sol, les papiers dans les airs. Cela aurait été l'occasion parfaite de prendre son propre dossier et d'enfin voir quels mensonges y étaient inscrits, et cela montrait bien à quel point Ciel était hors de lui pour que cette idée ne lui traverse même pas l'esprit, le dossier portant son nom jeté de côté aussi vite que les autres afin de chercher plus en profondeur dans le classeur. Lorsque tous les tiroirs, classeurs, le placard et même le frigidaire furent saccagés sans aucun signe de... peu importe de quoi il s'agissait, la respiration de Ciel fut saccadée et ses mains tremblaient.

Claude avait toujours été fourbe, Ciel le savait bien, alors il n'allait évidemment pas cacher la chose dans des endroits aussi évidents. S'il avait été à sa place, se demanda Ciel, où mettrait-il cela ?

Ciel trébucha en avant et tomba à genoux à côté du fauteuil de Claude. Le faux cuir de la chaise tenait en-dessous grâce à de petits boutons en cuivres, alors Ciel tenta de les déloger pour que ses ongles atteignent le rembourrage. Il n'avait besoin que d'une simple ouverture, un minuscule trou en guise d'accès, et il passa ses doigts sur la matière jusqu'à ce que ses ongles trouvent ce qu'ils recherchaient. Une fois cela fait, il tira d'un coup sec et la chaise se déchira comme du papier. Ce fut pendant qu'il était affairé à dépecer l'objet qu'il entendit un clic derrière lui.

Il se raidit instantanément, l'étrange hystérie qui l'avait habitée s'évanouissant avec le bruit de la porte qui se refermait. Ciel était encore secoué, mais l'obsession que l'hystérie lui avait apporté avait à présent disparu, lui laissant la liberté de _penser_. Et ce fut en retrouvant cette capacité qu'il réalisa à quel point il avait merdé.

Claude se tenait devant la porte du bureau, balayant prudemment du regard son bureau dévasté. Les tiroirs saccagés, l'amas de papier et de fournitures de bureau, ses manteaux jetés tout autour de l'armoire, et Ciel agenouillé, les doigts ensanglantés tenant toujours une poignée de rembourrage de la chaise. Lentement, comme s'il approchait un dangereux animal sauvage, Claude traversa la pièce. Il ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il marchait sur ses propres affaires, toute son attention concentrée sur le garçon qui haletait. Une fois aux côtés de Ciel, Claude se mit sur un genoux, à son niveau.

\- Que fais-tu, Ciel ?

Sa voix était toujours le même murmure calme, aucune trace de colère dissimulée, pas même une once de mécontentement sur son visage.

Ciel ne pouvait pas répondre. La seule réponse qu'il avait serait sans aucun doute retournée contre lui, elle n'avait pas de sens, même pour lui.

Après un silence prolongé, Claude reprit.

\- Je te promets que je ne m'énerverai pas. Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé. Si tu es honnête, tu n'auras pas d'ennuis, d'accord ?

Son ton n'était plus aussi monotone, plutôt rassurant, seulement il ne fit que rendre Ciel encore plus anxieux.

Cependant, Ciel resta muet, les mains moites reposant sur la chaise ruinée, fixant le visage du Docteur après avoir été pris sur le fait.

L'indifférence sur le visage de Claude disparue, une expression de profonde déception le marquant alors qu'il dit d'un ton plein de regrets :

\- Tu nous as tous les deux mis dans une situation très embarrassante. Très bien. Si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui t'a poussé à agir, alors je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de t'envoyer dans la Pièce 1800.

Et ainsi, il se releva de sa position accroupie, se dirigeant vers la porte. La panique aveugla Ciel. Le bruit perçait encore ses tympans, sa tête semblait prête à exploser à n'importe quel instant et il ne voyait plus que des miroirs tout autour de lui, lui montrant des choses qu'il ne voulait pas, __ne pouvait pas__ se laisser voir.

Pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là, le corps de Ciel se mouva de lui-même. Il trébucha sur ses pieds. Désespérément, il tendit la main et s'agrippa à l'un des bras de Claude, faisant presque tomber l'homme en le tirant fermement pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la porte. Il s'exclama alors sans même avoir le temps de penser à ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

\- Ce bruit, j'essayais juste de l'arrêter !

Oh, il n'aurait pas dû dire cela. Non, non, non. Faire preuve de vulnérabilité, de peur, réagir à quelque chose qu'il aurait dû ignorer.

Claude sembla à peine l'entendre, cependant. Ses yeux étaient collés à la main moite et légèrement ensanglantée qui tenait son bras, la regardant comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

Ciel retrouva ses sens, reprenant partiellement contrôle de soi. Rapidement, il retira sa main, si vite que l'on aurait dit que le bras de Claude l'avait brûlé. Il fit également un pas en arrière, au cas où.

\- … Quel bruit ? demanda Claude avec indulgence, secouant brièvement la tête avant de regarder de nouveau Ciel.

Il voulait rire. __Quel bruit ?__ Oh, qu'est-ce que c'était subtile, putain. On joue les innocents maintenant. Mais à cet instant, il ne pouvait pas rire, pas ricaner ou même pouffer, pas lorsque la menace de La Pièce était aussi présente. Il n'y avait rien de drôle.

\- Le... sifflement aiguë...

\- Ciel, il n'y a aucun bruit, répondit doucement Claude, comme lorsque Rachel lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas de monstres sous son lit ou dans son placard.

Ciel ne pouvait pas répliquer. Il aurait pu être têtu, insisté et dire qu'il y avait __vraiment__ un bruit, un bruit qui transperçait son crâne alors qu'ils se tenaient là, mais Claude avait toujours été une tête de mule, lui aussi. On devait choisir ses combats, et avec La Pièce en perspective, ce n'était pas un combat à poursuivre.

Claude s'avança légèrement, réduisant la petite distance que Ciel avait mis entre eux, son visage se tordant en ce qui aurait été de l'inquiétude aux yeux de n'importe qui d'autre, mais que Ciel ne voyait pas du même œil. Il n'y avait plus la prudence d'auparavant lorsqu'il tendit une main pour tenir la joue de Ciel. Il n'y eut qu'un infime effleurement contre la peau, paume contre joue, sa main n'ayant pas de réel contact, mais ce fut assez pour mettre Ciel en panique. Pourtant, il ne se dégagea pas, se trouvant paralysé par le poids de la menace qui régnait entre eux.

La voix incroyablement douce, Claude dit :

\- Si tu t'excuses pour ce que tu as fait, je n'aurai aucune raison de te punir. Cela restera notre petit secret.

Il se sentait mal. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis une éternité, les deux dernières semaines semblables à une journée interminable. Plus l'insomnie était longue, plus ses défenses s'appauvrissaient, moins il arrivait à réfléchir clairement. Sa tête semblait beaucoup trop lourde pour sa nuque, comme si elle allait se briser à n'importe quel instant. Ce satané bruit était encore là, en lui, sans aucune pitié. Et désormais s'il ne se prosternait pas devant le Docteur et présentait des __excuses__ _,_ il serait jeté dans La Pièce avec son reflet comme seule compagnon.

Le pouce de Claude se mit à tracer des cercles sur sa joue pour, il semblerait, être rassurant mais ce ne fit que monter la bile dans la gorge de Ciel. Avec chaque effleurement de l'homme contre sa peau, La Pièce devenait plus alléchante que la soumission.

 _ _Je ne peux pas. Pas encore. Je me suis fait le serment de ne jamais y remettre les pieds. J'ai réussi à tenir toutes ces années, je ne peux pas tout gâcher maintenant__ _._

Claude attendit patiemment alors que Ciel se battait bec et ongle contre lui-même et sa fierté, caressant gentiment le visage du garçon. Sa patience porta ses fruits, comme toujours, quand le visage de Ciel se déforma, prenant un rictus, et qu'il cracha sans aucune sincérité :

\- Je suis désolé.

Tout le monde était de mauvaise humeur à St. Victoria ce jour-là. Bien qu'il n'ait pas vu Ciel lorsque Sebastian avait enfin pu rejoindre la section principale, il décida d'attendre dans la chambre du garçon. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les autres patients. L'odeur de chair brûlée lui restait en travers de la gorge, collant à ses vêtements et cheveux, le suivant comme son ombre. Les braillements animales de V5 tandis que Claude s'était chargé de marquer le dessous de ses pieds, pour aucune autre raison que la cruauté apparemment, auraient très bien pu être retransmis par un haut-parleur dans la chambre, le bruit toujours aussi clair dans les oreilles de Sebastian maintenant que lorsqu'il s'était tenu juste à côté. Pour être franc, Sebastian avait été à __ça__ d'assommer l'être humanoïde aux cheveux noirs, juste pour le faire taire.

Si Sebastian était de mauvaise humeur, alors Ciel était l'allégorie de la furie lorsqu'il déboula dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Avant que l'homme plus âgé puisse ne serait-ce que le saluer, Ciel lui était passé devant, bouillonnant de l'intérieur.

Automatiquement, Sebastian se remua les méninges et tenta de se souvenir de quelque chose qu'il aurait pu faire pour mériter une réaction aussi négative. Cependant, alors que Ciel montra sa commode de la main, il sentit que cette colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui.

\- Tes doigts, grimaça Sebastian en apercevant la chair à vif et les ongles mutilés, sentant sa propre humeur s'assombrir soudainement. Est-ce la faute de Faustus ?

\- Mets-la contre la porte, fut la seule réponse que Sebastian reçu, la main blessée faisant à nouveau signe vers la commode.

Sebastian grimaça encore une fois.

\- Impossible. Ça pourrait provoquer un incendie, t'sais.

C'était censé apaiser la tension, une petite plaisanterie, mais alors qu'il la faisait, toute la colère de Ciel s'évapora. C'était... étrangement perturbant. Il ne saurait pas l'expliquer, même pour lui, mais voir cette rage quitter le garçon lui donna l'air si petit et épuisé. Comme si un fort coup de vent pouvait le briser en deux.

Sebastian se pencha sur sa chaise, ne remarquant pas vraiment qu'il serrait les poings. Deux scénarios s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit; ce qu'il voyait actuellement, un Ciel épuisé et abattu aux doigts rougis, et ce qu'il avait vu cet après-midi, Claude Faustus enfonçant un marqueur rouge dans la chair d'un autre être humain sans vaciller, sans même y repenser à deux fois.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Faustus, Ciel ? demanda Sebastian, sa voix étrangement calme.

Cela suffit à provoquer une étrange réaction chez Ciel, qui releva soudainement l'œil du sol, le nez plissé, mal à l'aise. Il fixa Sebastian quelques instants avant de secouer la tête, battant en retraite dans son lit.

\- Pas dormi depuis des lustres. Me sens mal, fut la réponse murmurée, le garçon enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller.

\- Alors dors.

\- Impossible. Pas maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ciel fit l'effort de se remettre droit, l'œil vitreux.

\- Tu te souviens du bruit dont je t'ai parlé ? Eh bien... J'ai peut-être mis un peu de désordre dans le bureau de Faustus en essayant de trouver d'où ça venait.

Sebastian leva un sourcil.

\- Un __peu__ de désordre ?

Le garçon haussa brièvement les épaules.

\- D'accord, je l'ai mis sens dessus-dessous. C'est pareil. Claude m'a pris sur le fait, et maintenant je risque d'aller dans La Pièce.

La soudaine montée de panique que Sebastian ressentit était clairement partagée, si l'expression de mal être de Ciel en était un bon indicateur.

\- Et si je ne dors pas un peu, comme, hier, je suis... foutu.

La fatigue commençait à réellement atteindre Ciel, l'empêchant de s'exprimer fluidement.

\- Mais je serai incapable de dormir s'il y a une chance qu'ils m'emmènent pendant que je suis inconscient, alors mets la commode contre la porte, d'accord ?

\- Ciel-

\- Roh, __je t'en prie !__ craqua Ciel, passant une main dans ses cheveux de manière agitée.

En fait, tout ce qu'il faisait semblait agité. L'œil fusant dans la pièce, les mains tremblantes, les jambes incapables de tenir en place. Il semblait vraiment au bout du rouleau.

Soupirant, Sebastian se leva et fit ce que Ciel demandait. Lorsque Ciel Phantomhive implorait, c'était que la situation était vraiment hors de contrôle. Comme il le faisait chaque nuit dans sa propre chambre, Sebastian agrippa les bords de la commode et la poussa à travers la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit devant la porte.

\- Veux-tu que je parte ? demanda-t-il alors que Ciel s'installait sous les draps.

Une simple touffe de cheveux ardoise ressortait de sous la couette, Ciel marquant une pause, avant de répondre :

\- Non. Je préférerais que tu restes.

Alors Sebastian reprit sa place sur la chaise de bureau. Pour la première fois en deux semaines, Ciel dormit.


	19. Chapitre 19

... Ca fait un moment, pas vrai ? Vous ne rêvez pas, le chapitre 19 est enfin là ! Le chapitre 20 devrait d'ailleurs sortir assez vite, enfin, en théorie. Disons que je participe à l'Inktober cette année, donc entre les cours et les dessins je dois sacrifier certaine choses pour l'instant. Bref, je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre tant attendu !

 **Réponse à Guest et Chlo de Wattpad :** La suite est enfin là, et si vous souhaitez que je puisse vous répondre pour vous "prévenir" de l'avancée de la traduction, il faut que vous ayez un compte. Autrement, je ne peux pas vous envoyer de MP !

 **Manon :** Merci !

 **Little-Bocchan :** Ravie de voir que l'histoire te plaît !

 **Avertissement : ce chapitre contient une scène assez... explicite, disons.**

Bonne lecture !~

* * *

 _ **Écrit par Cennis**_

 **Chapitre Dix-neuf**

Un léger fil de sueur luisant sur sa peau, Claude se releva après un travail rondement mené. Toutes les feuilles de papier qui s'étaient envolées étaient maintenant à leurs places, tous les tiroirs qui avaient été arrachés et vidés étaient remis en place, une nouvelle chaise en cuir pour remplacer l'ancienne. À lui tout seul, il avait rendu à son bureau dévasté son état immaculé d'origine, sans que personne ne se doute jamais de rien.

Il lui avait fallu une certaine dextérité pour éviter qu'Angela découvre ce désordre, avec sa mauvaise habitude de venir à l'improviste pour apporter encore plus de paperasse qu'il n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de faire, bien qu'il avait désigné Dagger comme bouc émissaire de Ciel, de toute façon. Cependant, il avait réussi à tout remettre en ordre, heureusement pour Dagger, et cela ne resterait réellement qu'entre lui et Ciel.

Cette simple pensée lui procurait une sensation de plaisir indescriptible. Il n'y avait rien de plus fort qu'un secret pour lier deux personnes ensembles, et ce secret n'appartenait qu'à eux. _À eux._ Il y avait peu de chose qu'il pouvait considérer comme leur pour l'instant, alors il y repensa encore et encore, et encore. La preuve avait disparu, un souvenir restait entre lui et Ciel, un instant figé dans le temps où le garçon avait été à sa merci et Claude lui avait accordé cette merci.

Pourtant, il se demanda alors qu'il s'installa dans la nouvelle chaise afin de reprendre son souffle, s'il n'était peut-être pas allé trop loin. La franche expression de Ciel avait été enivrante mais tout aussi pitoyable, et la pitié n'était pas quelque chose qu'il désirait pour eux. C'était la fierté qu'il recherchait, que le garçon avait senti devoir atténuer – cela n'avait pas été nécessaire. Il était possible de s'excuser sans sacrifier son amour propre. Claude se demanda si c'était simplement parce que Ciel _lui_ présentait des excuses qu'il avait dû abandonner sa dignité, et cette idée lui faisait un peu mal. Mais en même temps... Cette excitation à nouveau.

 _Il_ était celui qui avait percé la coquille que Ciel revêtait, pas un autre. C'était lui et lui seul qui avait entretenu la lueur de peur dans cet œil bleu, et cette peur était la conséquence de ses propres mots. Cela lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu, mais il avait obtenu une réponse de la part du garçon de pierre.

Bien qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose présent dans les histoires d'amour dénuées de sens, Claude s'imagina qu'il pouvait encore sentir un reste de la chaleur sur sa paume là où sa main avait touché la joue de Ciel. Combien, pensa-t-il, étaient-ils à pouvoir affirmer avoir ressenti cette chaleur ? La peau n'était pas aussi douce et lisse qu'il l'avait imaginé maintes et maintes fois, mais les légères bosses de l'acné et les prémisses de ce qui aurait pu être de la barbe ne firent que l'enchanter davantage; ce toucher n'était pas fantaisiste. Il était _réel_.

C'était suffisant, décida Claude. Il avait eu la réaction qu'il avait escompté. Peut-être plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé d'ailleurs. Roulant vers l'avant dans sa chaise, Claude sorti le tiroir du milieu de son bureau, l'un des nombreux tiroirs qui n'avaient pas échappé au ravage de Ciel. Ce dernier avait été près, un peu trop même. Ce n'était pas le tiroir qu'il aurait dû fouiller, cependant, mais l'intérieur du bureau qui l'accueillait. D'un bon coup sec, Claude décrocha le petit rectangle noir.

Il lui avait fallu un bon moment pour s'habituer au bruit de fond. C'était vraiment un horrible bruit – assez fort pour corrompre les pensées, voler le sommeil, l'appétit, et rester gravé dans les tympans. Il s'agissait de l'une de ses techniques favorites, assez subtile pour que les patients ne s'aperçoivent pas qu'ils subissaient parfois un traitement, mais cela le touchait également. Cependant, il était entraîné pour ce genre de choses, il avait maîtrisé l'art de ne pas réagir d'une manière dont Ciel aurait rêvé.

Mais cela avait porté ses fruits, alors Claude rangea le petit système de malheur en se demandant ce que lui réserverait sa prochaine séance avec le garçon.

Claude trop occupé à nettoyer ce qu'il restait de la crise de Ciel, Sebastian se retrouvait seul dans la Section V pour la première fois depuis que cette initiation tordue avait débuté. C'était au moins une bonne chose. La compagnie de l'homme était encore plus suffocante que les odeurs ou les braillements. N'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il était supposé faire, Sebastian finit par se retrouver assis par terre le dos contre la porte, les yeux se posant n'importe où sauf sur les patients. Afin de pouvoir au moins ignorer les cris, il se laissa songer.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, il pensa à Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian était inquiet, bien qu'il ne comptait pas laisser cette inquiétude se voir. Ciel avait semblé mieux se porter après avoir quelque peu dormi mais le sommeil en lui-même avait été une source d'inquiétude. Parler d'agitation n'était pas assez représentatif – se tordant de douleur, les traits du visage loin d'être apaisés, se débattant dans les draps comme s'il en était prisonnier. C'était un sommeil rongé par quelque chose que Sebastian ne pouvait voir, mais son imagination était ravie de concocter des cauchemars. Mettant cela de côté, il y a avait aussi le fait que Sebastian ait été autorisé à le voir dormir.

De la confiance ? Une pincée de la confiance que Sebastian avait accordé à Ciel, enfin retournée. Il était vrai qu'il existait certaines choses que deux personnes ne pouvaient pas traverser ensembles sans finir par se faire confiance, et mettre en place une mission de sauvetage dans un asile de fou en faisait sûrement parti. Cependant il n'allait pas se mettre à faire des conclusions hâtives. Oui, dans une situation normale – même si rien dans cette situation ne l'était – les personnes impliquées devraient se faire confiance, ou du moins _finir_ par se faire confiance.

Eh bien, Sebastian savait très bien que Ciel n'était pas la plupart des gens, et que les règles habituelles ne s'appliquaient pas à eux. Pour on ne sait quelles raisons, le garçon était renfermé, trop renfermé pour faire confiance en un claquement de doigts.

Ce n'était pas juste le fait que Ciel ait demandé à Sebastian de rester pendant qu'il dormait qui faisait réfléchir l'homme.

Ces derniers temps, Ciel était... eh bien, _collant_. C'était dur à dire, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un mot qu'il ne pensait jamais pouvoir associer au garçon généralement distant et froid, mais c'était le cas. Sebastian avait rencontré des gens collants par le passé. En fait, il semblait n'attirer que cela. Appelant à chaque heure, demandant où il avait été et avec qui, recherchant constamment une sorte de validation, que ce soit en apparence ou en attraction. C'était épuisant et il s'était fixé une règle, fuir dès que le sujet de conversation le plus courant devenait « _pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas répondu à mon message_ ». Ciel n'était pas collant comme des ex-amants ou des amis, et selon les standards communs, son comportement ne se qualifierait absolument pas de collant. Mais c'était _Ciel_ , et son comportement n'avait jamais été ordinaire.

C'était de petites choses.

Avant ce jour-là, l'humeur de Ciel n'était pas dur à deviner et cela avait toujours eu un impact sur la journée de Sebastian. Si le garçon était dans sa version d'une bonne humeur – l'équivalent d'agacé pour les gens normaux – alors Sebastian passerait probablement son tour de garde dans la chambre de Ciel, parlant de tout et de rien, échangeant des plaisanteries et se faisant laminer à tous les jeux auxquels ils jouaient. Si Ciel était de mauvaise humeur – imaginez l'enfant d'Ash et Angela. Puis tirez-lui dans le pied. Vous y êtes presque – alors Sebastian sentirait la tension dans l'air avant même de poser un pied dans la pièce. Parfois il restait et essayait de calmer les choses, la plupart du temps il pouvait dire qu'il n'était vraiment pas le bienvenue et battait rapidement en retraite sans qu'on ait à lui dire. C'était leur routine, pas planifiée mais qui s'était installée à un certain moment, et cela leur allait, de ce qu'il voyait. Plus maintenant. Maintenant, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il fasse beau, Ciel ordonnait plutôt que demandait que Sebastian reste en sa compagnie.

Ce n'était pas seulement cela, cependant. Hors de sa chambre, c'était pareil, si ce n'est pire. Sebastian s'assurait de toujours faire sa ronde avec les autres patients aussi, pour ne serait-ce que montrer aux autres membres du personnel qui travaillaient avec lui que _tout_ son temps n'était pas passé auprès de Ciel. Cela devenait extrêmement compliqué avec Ciel qui faisait ces rondes _avec_ lui. C'était quelque peu contre-productif. Il n'était pas particulièrement plus ouvert aux autres patients, il ne faisait que suivre et attendre que Sebastian ait terminé.

Cela commençait à être un tant soit peu étrange.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, est-ce que cela avait commencé seulement après l'incident dans le bureau de Claude ? Ou avait-ce été plus tôt, une fois que Sebastian lui avait parlé de la Section V. Il ne l'avait pas manqué, le regard indescriptible qui s'était faufilé chez le garçon, la méfiance qui s'était installée entre eux et qui n'avait jamais été là autrefois, du moins, pas autant.

Il y avait bien une conclusion qu'il pouvait tirer – Ciel se faisait du soucis pour lui, exactement comme Sebastian s'inquiétait pour Ciel – et il s'y tiendrait. Malheureusement, la Section V n'était pas un endroit fait pour avoir de grandes réflexions, ceux qui s'y trouvaient ne reconnaissant même plus le mot « penser », et Sebastian fut plutôt arraché que tiré de ses pensées par les gémissements incessants du Patient V9.

Tous les bruits dans cette pièce étaient atroces mais Peter arrivait à un niveau supérieur. Ce bruit n'était pas humain. Ce n'était pas le bruit d'un cochon qui allait être égorgé, mais celui d'un cochon _en train_ d'être égorgé. En couinant aussi fort c'était à se demander comment sa gorge pouvait ne pas se déchirer comme du papier, le son mettant Sebastian de plus en plus à bout. Ce n'était pas la même nervosité ou même l'anxiété qu'il ressentait habituellement dans la Section. C'était... de l'agacement. Le bruit lui grattait sur les nerfs et si cela aurait servi à quelque chose, il aurait ordonné à V9 de _la fermer_.

Sebastian se remit sur ses pieds, se mettant à marcher sur le linoléum usé et gonflé. La Section V avait beau ne pas être bien grande, elle réussissait à transformer chaque pas en kilomètre, la petite distance jusqu'à l'enclos de V9 ressemblant à une course de marathon. Sebastian apprenait à rester au centre du chemin entre les cages désormais, les patients avaient la mauvaise habitude d'attendre les pires instants pour se jeter contre leurs murs.

Devant l'enclos de V9 – _non_ , de Peter, Sebastian s'accroupit. À travers le plastique plus ou moins déformé, il apercevait Peter vautré sur l'estomac. Il portait encore la vieille tenue des patients qu'il avait porté en haut; un haut trop large, un pantalon blanc à cordon, les vêtements les plus impersonnels possibles. Cependant, ils étaient à présent déchirés à certains endroits, incrustés de choses qui donnaient à Sebastian l'irrépressible envie de se doucher, salis au point de non retour pour n'importe quelle machine à laver. Le peau du garçon n'était pas mieux, peut-être même encore plus sale que ce qu'il portait. Son cou était tordu à un angle qui ne devait pas être confortable, sa joue couverte de sang pressée contre le sol, ne faisant pas face à Sebastian. À des intervalles irréguliers, presque comme réglé comme une horloge, le garçon ouvrait ses lèvres craquelées et produisait une longue lamentation. Il avait l'air tellement plus petit que ce dont Sebastian se souvenait, et il n'avait pas été particulièrement grand au départ.

Humidifiant ses propres lèvres sèches, Sebastian se rapprocha un peu plus du plastique et dit :

\- Peter.

Il n'y eut rien. Pas de coup d'œil vers lui, pas d'épaules crispées, pas même une interruption momentanée dans la plainte. Il n'y avait aucun signe chez le garçon pour montrer qu'il avait reconnu le nom par lequel on l'avait appelé, ou qu'il avait entendu quoi que ce soit.

Une fois de plus, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci, Sebastian retenta :

\- Peter.

N'importe quoi. N'importe quoi suffirait. Un spasme, un frisson, un grognement, même le plus infime des silences dans cette longue lamentation. Juste quelque chose pour montrer qu'il avait entendu, qu'il avait au moins compris. Que même si le garçon ne reconnaissait plus le nom qui lui était sien, il y avait toujours _quelque chose_ , une once de familiarité qui lui ferait marquer une pause.

\- _Peter !_

Rien. Il n'y avait plus rien de Peter chez V9.

\- Parle-moi de Vincent.

C'était dans ces moments-là que Ciel regrettait son autre œil. Le roulement de l'œil exaspéré perdait de son impact lorsqu'il n'y en avait qu'un.

\- Nous en avons déjà beaucoup parlé. Je n'ai rien de nouveau à dire, répliqua-t-il à la place, sur ses gardes.

Cela faisait dix minutes depuis le début de la séance et il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Enfin, se calmer en présence de Faustus. La pièce était à nouveau immaculée, toute trace de la petite crise de Ciel disparue. Il s'y était attendu, cependant. Mais le plus déroutant, c'était ce silence. Le bruit était remarquable dans son absence, comme si Ciel s'était habitué à ce qu'il y ait trois personnes dans la pièce et désormais ils n'étaient plus que deux.

Alors cela n'avait pas été dans sa tête. C'était à la fois soulageant et concernant. D'un côté, il n'était pas plus fou que d'ordinaire, en oubliant l'incident du bureau. D'un autre côté, maintenant que Claude avait abandonné le bruit pour l'atteindre, il avait sans l'ombre d'un doute d'autre tours dans son sac.

\- Tu as menti les autres fois. Je veux que tu me dises la vérité.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner ce que Claude avait en tête. Ce dernier était tellement déterminé à ce qu'il ait des traumatismes paternels, c'en était ridicule.

Se faire accuser de menteur fit monter sa colère, mais Ciel la réprima. Il avait déjà perdu la tête une fois et cela avait été une perte de contrôle désastreuse. Il ne pouvait pas recommencer. Il avait échappé à La Pièce cette fois-ci mais il savait que Claude ne laisserait un tel manque de respect passer de nouveau sous la trappe.

Plutôt que les multitudes réponses salées qui le démangeaient, l'une d'elles expliquant clairement où Claude pouvait mettre sa vérité, Ciel répondit :

\- Pourquoi ne me parleriez-vous pas de lui, puisque vous êtes apparemment un véritable expert en la matière ?

\- Et si nous faisions un compromis; je vais te dire ce que je sais et ensuite tu me diras ce que tu en penses. D'accord ? proposa Claude, indulgemment.

Ciel ne manqua pas le sous-entendu des paroles de Claude, cette sale fouine – à contrecœur, si ce n'est pour au moins faire avancer les choses et en finir aussi vite que possible avec cette séance, il accepta.

\- D'accord. J'accepte.

Claude commença.

\- Vincent avait vingt-sept ans lors de sa mort, dit Claude, regardant ensuite Ciel pour avoir son avis.

Franchement, le garçon avait du mal à s'en souvenir. Enfant, on ne prend jamais en compte l'âge, à part le sien. Les adultes sont des adultes, _vieux_. Alors, incapable de réfuter, Ciel acquiesça vaguement et fit signe au docteur de reprendre.

\- Il avait les yeux gris, continua Claude.

Ciel acquiesça avec davantage d'empathie cette fois. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ces yeux.

\- C'était quelqu'un de très aimable la plupart du temps. Un homme très ouvert.

\- Hmm. Il était très chaleureux. Très immature, par contre. Beaucoup trop sensible, ricana Ciel.

Il se retrouva à parler malgré le fait qu'il se soit promis de ne rien dire. Il pouvait la sentir venir, la prochaine question, le sentiment d'appréhension par rapport à ce que Claude allait faire au nom de Vincent, à sa mémoire. Et avec, l'irraisonnable détermination de défendre ce nom. Pas avec des mensonges parce qu'il n'avait jamais menti à propos de Vincent et que les mensonges n'étaient pas nécessaires – la vérité suffisait.

\- Sa relation avec ta Mère, Rachel, était éreintée, remarqua Claude, pas de ton particulier à sa voix, un simple fait.

La colère de Ciel monta d'un cran mais il la réprima, son tempérament ne lui échappant pas cette fois. Aussi stablement que possible, Ciel répondit.

\- Ils avaient une très bonne relation, en fait. Ils s'aimaient.

Claude marqua une pause, tapant son stylo contre le dossier ouvert sur son bureau, ne regardant pas Ciel directement. Lorsqu'il le regarda, il arborait une sorte de fatigue alors qu'il le corrigea.

\- J'ai crû comprendre qu'ils s'étaient mariés jeunes, tous les deux âgés de dix-sept ans, l'âge que tu as aujourd'hui, parce que Rachel est tombée enceinte de toi. Ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour; c'était un mariage précipité.

Ciel pouvait sentir une grimace sur son visage mais il ne la fit pas disparaître, toute son attention mobilisée afin de rester silencieux face au poison craché par ces lèvres. Pas de réponse du garçon, ni de refus ou autre, Claude reprit.

\- Leur relation a continué à se dégrader lorsqu'ils ont déménagé à Renbon.

Le sentiment d'effroi pesant sur Ciel s'écrasa sur lui avec ce mot, le nom de cet endroit. Il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage.

\- Concernant ce qui est arrivé à Renbon... Rachel n'était absolument pas impliquée et n'hésitait pas à faire savoir son opposition. Cependant, Vincent était un participant actif-

\- _Assez_ , dit Ciel, soulagé qu'il ait réussi à ne pas hurler.

Certain qu'il pourrait continuer avec le même calme approximatif, il se laissa reprendre.

\- Je vous interdis. Mon Père n'a jamais levé une main sur moi. Il n'a fait qu'essayer de me protéger.

Claude arrêta de taper du stylo, le posant sur les feuilles. Le regard qu'il arborait en jetant un œil à Ciel n'était que pitié, et il bouillonna. Il y eu de l'hésitation dans sa voix lorsqu'il demanda doucement :

\- S'il s'agit de la vérité, pourquoi Vincent ne t'a-t-il jamais emmené loin de Renbon ?

Ciel tomba de haut. Ce fut bref, pas plus d'une seconde, mais le moment où il hésita à répondre, bafouillant, Claude avait gagné.

\- Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça...

Il n'entendit pas Claude se lever de sa chaise ou faire la tour du bureau pour se tenir à côté de lui. Plaçant gentiment une main sur l'épaule de Ciel, Claude dit :

\- Nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Penses-y quand même, d'accord ?

De la vapeur s'éleva dans l'air de la salle de bain attenante, aussi épaisse et chaude que l'eau où Ciel baignait. La condensation avait complètement embué le faux miroir – du plastique avec une sorte de papier aluminium reflétant dessus, un remplacement pas cher – et il s'agissait du type de chaleur pesante qui donnait envie de dormir.

La température n'était cependant pas aussi chaude que le sang de Ciel. Dernièrement il avait l'impression de ne ressentir que de la colère à des degrés variables, et cette simple impression l'énervait encore plus. Un véritable cercle vicieux.

Ses niveaux de colère avaient beau avoir varier, leur source restait la même; Claude putain de Faustus. Comment ce sac à merde pouvait-il se permettre de se comporter comme s'il avait toujours connu Vincent, Ciel ne la connaissait pas, mais il reconnaissait le fait que son Père ait eu une vie avant un fils. Ils s'étaient peut-être rencontrés, peut-être s'étaient-ils même connus. Mais c'était insultant de la part de Faustus de faire comme s'il connaissait Vincent mieux que _lui_. Claude ne savait rien – _mais_ , et ça lui faisait mal de simplement y penser, il mettait le doigt sur quelque chose.

Ciel détestait cela. Il détestait réellement, véritablement cela. Le talent que Claude avait pour l'agacer, juste comme ça, parce que Ciel y _avait_ pensé. En fait, il y avait énormément pensé.

Pour lui, Vincent était bien plus important que les autres. Lorsqu'il se rappelait de son Père, Ciel se rappelait de son héros. Il était l'allégorie d'un « ange gardien ». S'il tombait, il le rattrapait. S'il y avait un monstre dans le placard, il le faisait fuir. S'il se coupait ou avait un bleu, il l'embrassait mieux que personne. Mais... Cette image ne collait pas même avec les propres souvenirs de Ciel, sans parler de ce que Claude voulait lui faire avaler.

Vincent était son ange gardien. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il jamais tenté d'emmener Ciel loin de ce dont il devait être protégé ? Il avait dit à Claude que les choses avaient été plus compliquées, mais en réalité, à quel point cela pouvait-il être compliqué de fuir pour le bien-être de son enfant. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser que... la version des faits de Claude avait beaucoup plus de sens que la sienne.

Ciel réalisa ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit et il grogna, se laissant glisser sous la surface de l'eau comme pour nettoyer toutes preuves d'un accord avec Faustus. C'était exactement le type de conneries auxquelles Claude voulait lui faire penser ! Commencer à douter, à vaciller, pour que Claude ait plus de facilité à rentrer dans sa tête et à détruire ce qu'il restait de _Ciel_. Non. Non, il ne le laisserait pas. Six ans, six ans durant lesquels Ciel s'était accroché à sa propre vision des choses – ah, mais n'était-ce pas la même vision des choses qui lui avait dit que Finny n'était pas réel ? Ces jours-ci, c'était ce qui revenait toujours. Son esprit, son seul compagnon fidèle l'avait trahi. La seule chose qu'il croyait tant avait été incroyablement fausse. Si cela n'avait pas été grâce à Sebastian, il aurait vécu sa vie en croyant ce mensonge – _il n'y a pas de Finny_ – et n'aurait jamais su la vérité. Si son esprit s'était trompé pour Finny, il ne pouvait pas savoir combien d'autres choses avaient été et étaient toujours fausses. Renbon, Le Feu, _Vincent_.

Il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer; il ne pouvait plus se faire confiance.

La panique fit son apparition avec cette simple pensée et Ciel dut se rasseoir dans la baignoire, dut respirer. La vapeur dans l'air semblait l'étouffer.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Ciel Phantomhive n'avait jamais été, c'était un idiot. En fait, il était probablement très loin de là. Il avait réalisé il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'allait pas survivre seul à St. Victoria. C'était ce pourquoi il avait accepté les innombrables tentative d'amitié de Joker, laissé Soma dans son monde, s'était plus ou moins ouvert à Freckles, et avait même tendu la main de la camaraderie à Alois. Après tout, le monde était contre eux, les murs qui les enfermaient leurs ennemis. La dernière chose qu'il devrait faire c'était en vouloir à ses comparses. C'était encore plus vrai à présent, et de la même manière qu'il s'était forcé à former des liens avec les autres patients, faisant parti des Nous plutôt que de l'un d'Eux, il devait trouver un autre esprit sur lequel se reposer.

Si Ciel n'était plus en mesure de se faire confiance, alors il devait trouver quelqu'un de confiance. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix, et en réalité, il n'y avait qu'un seul réel candidat. Cela n'aurait jamais pu être l'un de ses congénères. Ils n'étaient pas mieux que lui, si ce n'est pire. Parmi eux, il était probablement le plus stable, même en prenant en compte son récent comportement assez problématique.

Ce devrait être Sebastian, sans l'ombre d'un doute. L'homme qui avait résisté au Changement, qui avait prouvé sa valeur et sa loyauté maintes et maintes fois. L'homme lui était _sien_ , Ciel le savait, parce qu'il y avait planté ses serres avant que l'Institut en ait eu la chance. Cependant, ce n'était pas définitif. Tout cela pouvait changer en un instant. _Sebastian_ pouvait changer en un instant, et Dieu sait que le personnel y comptait, la Section V et les patients expérimentaux en étant un bon exemple. Le Changement avait toujours été imprévisible et irréversible, le rendant véritablement terrifiant. Sebastian pourrait très bien venir dans les quartiers aujourd'hui en véritable monstre, une sorte d'ombre de l'homme qu'il avait été, ce dernier à qui Ciel était prêt à accorder sa confiance bien gardée.

Ils avaient besoin de quelque chose de plus fort. De plus profond. Quelque chose qui lierait entièrement Sebastian à lui. Et Ciel avait une assez bonne idée de quoi.

Lorsque Sebastian fut enfin libéré de son tour dans la Section V, il alla droit dans la chambre de Ciel. Ce n'était pas comme s'il en savait plus qu'avant, mais il se sentait encore obligé de partager ses tentatives inutiles de communication avec le garçon.

Passer le seuil de la chambre de Ciel fut comme marcher tête la première dans un mur de chaleur. La porte de la salle de bain était grande ouverte et bien qu'il était en mesure de voir que la baignoire était vide, il y avait encore de la buée, la pièce étant un vrai sauna. Présent depuis pas plus d'une minute, la peau de Sebastian était déjà humide, que ce soit à cause de la sueur ou simplement à cause de la vapeur autour d'eux.

Sans trop de surprise, Ciel était avachi sans aucune gêne sur son lit, les draps en pile à ses pieds. Il était dans un état second, la paupière sautillant dans un rêve que lui seul voyait. Il n'était pas dur de comprendre qu'il venait de se laver, et encore plus qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de se sécher correctement après. L'uniforme peu flatteur des patients collait à son corps, le tissu blanc trempé montrant brièvement la peau rosée dessous. Le corps fin si ce n'est fragile était apercevable à un degré presque indécent et Sebastian trouva cela quelque peu étrange que Ciel se laisse être vu aussi vulnérable, surtout en sachant parfaitement que sa porte n'était pas verrouillée. Ses cheveux mouillés bouclaient légèrement au bout, laissant une trace humide sur son oreiller, et de petits filets d'eau coulaient encore le long de son cou.

\- _Mmf-_

\- Tu vas retomber malade comme ça, l'avertit Sebastian en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle à côté du bureau, indifférent au regard vicieux qui lui était adressé par le garçon à présent réveillé.

Ciel retira la serviette de son visage, n'ayant pas l'air aussi endormi que quelqu'un qui viendrait de se réveiller, et il cracha un remerciement très peu convaincant. Tout comme le regard, Sebastian ne fit pas attention au ton, un peu plus qu'habitué aux humeurs de Ciel ces jours-ci.

\- De rien. Sinon, j'étais seul à la Section aujourd'hui, commença Sebastian, et Peter faisait un véritable raffut.

Ciel acquiesça sans prêter attention à ce qu'il venait de dire, se baissant un peu afin de prendre un rubik's cube oublié au pied du lit. Il le résolvait toujours mais finissait par mélanger les couleurs pour la prochaine fois qu'il s'ennuierait.

\- Il était aussi perdu que d'habitude, alors je n'arrivais pas à savoir qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Je pense que son œil – enfin, son _absence_ d'œil – lui faisait mal. Dieu sait que l'on peut voir l'infection à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Alors qu'il parlait, Ciel était clairement plus intéressé par le jouet dans ses mains que par ce que racontait Sebastian, tournant les différentes colonnes comme si aligner les couleurs était la chose la plus importante qu'il puisse faire. Il fit un faux mouvement et le jouet roula au sol. Par automatisme, Sebastian se leva et se baissa pour le ramasser, et – et l'œil de Ciel n'était certainement _pas_ sur le rubik's cube dans ses mains.

 _Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu_.

L'opinion que Sebastian avait de Ciel put être assez bien définie lorsque la première chose à laquelle il pensa en remarquant le regard pas si subtil sur son derrière fut, « _Qu'est-ce que Grell a encore fait à mon pantalon ? »_

Avec un sourire narquois, il jeta le rubik's cube à Ciel et demanda :

\- Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ?

Il s'attendit à un ricanement moqueur ou à un roulement de l'œil méprisant. Probablement une raillerie sur ses cheveux, juste pour être sûr. Ce qu'il eut à la place fut un sourcil levé et un courbement des lèvres qui pouvait seulement être vu comme... suggestif.

Si Sebastian ne le connaissait pas mieux que cela, il aurait pensé que Ciel essayait de le draguer, mais il le connaissait, et les mots « Ciel » et « drague » ne pouvaient pas être dans la même phrase, même pas dans sa propre tête. Ce n'était pas compatible. D'une, il était sûr et certain que le garçon n'avait rien qui puisse se rapprocher de la libido, un élément clé dans l'attirance. Ciel était beaucoup trop... _froid_ pour cela.

\- … Bref, reprit Sebastian en revenant à sa place, comme j'étais seul, je me suis dis qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à tenter de lui parler. Le mot clé étant _tenter._ Il n'a même pas reconnu son propre...

Les couleurs pas encore alignées, Ciel haussa brièvement les épaules et jeta le jouet de côté, le laissant loin au bout de son lit. Prétendant au moins être attentif cette fois, il croisa rapidement le regard de Sebastian et acquiesça, puis il se mit à fouiller dans l'un de ses tiroirs. Il était dur de savoir comment le garçon se procurait sa marchandise, mais le tiroir ne manquait pas de sucreries, chaque petit emballage plus diabétique que l'autre. Sortant l'une des nombreuses sucettes, Ciel se mit à la déguster, la tentative peu concluante de prétendre écouter abandonnée.

\- … Mère. Je l'ai contactée, convaincue d'aller voir Peter. Horrible femme, un caractère de cochon, je comprends mieux comment il a pu finir ici.

Définitivement pas en train d'écouter alors. Ciel continua à acquiescer dans le vide, léchant langoureusement la sucette, sa langue prenant rapidement une teinte de cerise rouge. Sebastian avait déjà vu Ciel manger auparavant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il retenait en particulier, ça aurait été un peu étrange autrement, mais lorsque l'on passait autant de temps qu'eux avec quelqu'un, on apprenait les manières et les habitudes de l'autre. Sebastian savait donc que Ciel n'avait jamais eu pour habitude de déguster sa nourriture comme dans un film porno amateur – de longs coups de langue exagérés, passant le bout sur ces douces lèvres roses, suçant d'une manière qui serait plus utile sur, eh bien, vous savez – ce n'était simplement pas le genre du garçon, et pourtant...

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Sebastian éclata de rire. C'était plus fort que lui. Fixer ses fesse était une chose mais faire _une pipe à une sucette_?

\- Devrais-je vous laisser seul toi et cette sucrerie, Ciel ?

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Ciel. En entendant la question railleuse, ses oreilles devinrent rouge écarlate, le reste de son visage ne tardant pas à les rejoindre. Retirant le bonbon de sa bouche, il fit la moue et demanda :

\- Pourquoi rends-tu cela aussi difficile, bon sang ?

Sebastian n'aurait pas été plus étonné si le garçon s'était mis à parler dans une autre langue.

\- Et qu'est-ce que _cela_ exactement ?

Il y aurait pu y avoir une infinité de réponses à cette question, toute aussi étrange les unes que les autres, mais la dernière à laquelle il s'attendait de la part de Ciel lui fut aboyée dessus.

\- J'essaye de te séduire, imbécile !

Il y eu un moment de silence. Ciel, fronçant les sourcils, le nez plissé de dégoût, son rougissement embarrassé se calmant, semblait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une réponse parfaitement acceptable puisqu'il ne dit rien d'autre et se contenta de regarder Sebastian avec appréhension. L'homme voulait rire de plus bel, bien qu'il sache pertinemment avec quelle force Ciel était capable de jeter ce rubik's cube heureusement oublié au sol, pour l'instant, à ses pieds. D'un autre côté il se demandait qu'est-ce qui avait censé être séduisant dans ce que Ciel avait fait. Peut-être que voir un Ciel Phantomhive mouillé exciterait certaines personnes, mais après avoir eu à s'occuper de lui lorsqu'il était malade, Sebastian avait surtout peur de devoir rejouer l'infirmière avec le pire de patients. Il n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de se reprendre des compresses froides au visage. Bon, le sourire narquois comptait _peut-être_ , mais il souriait très souvent de cette manière alors était-ce réellement étonnant que Sebastian est d'abord pensé qu'on se moquait de lui ? Mais... la sucette ? _Vraiment ?_ Où diable avait-il appris ça, dans un mauvais porno ?

Au lieu de rire au nez de Ciel, Sebastian courba les lèvres en un sourire sournois, et il ricana.

\- Si c'est le cas, alors tu as vraiment besoin de revoir tes techniques de dragues.

Mettant la sucette ratée de côté, Ciel s'assit droit sur le lit, réussissant d'une manière ou d'une autre à reprendre un air de dignité malgré le rouge toujours présent sur le bout de ses oreilles. Il inspira profondément et prit le taureau par les cornes.

\- Écoute, il est évident que je ne suis pas doué pour draguer, alors soyons francs, d'accord ? Tu es attiré par moi.

\- Dis dont, on est imbu de soi-même.

\- Alors tu le nies ?

Il y avait une certaine assurance dans sa voix, une confiance que Sebastian n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre. Il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un moment où il aurait fait preuve d'un certain attachement en dehors des limites de leur étrange petite amitié. Évidemment, on ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, Ciel Phantomhive _était_ quelqu'un d'attirant. Il était d'une beauté porcelaine; une peau blanche poudrée, l'œil qui lui restait d'un bleu profond qui devenait plus intense lors de ses pics de tempérament, une silhouette pour laquelle n'importe quel mannequin aurait tué. Même sans prendre en compte le physique, il y avait quelque chose d'attirant chez lui. La manière qu'il avait de se tenir, de diriger une pièce et tout ceux qui y étaient sans avoir à dire quoi que ce soit, on ne pouvait nier qu'une telle présence n'était pas une qualité très alléchante. Même l'indifférence qu'il présentait ne le rendait que plus attrayant, les rares instants de chaleur comme un piège du Malin – il s'en souvenait le mieux, étant donné leur rareté, les entre-deux avec Joker et Finny, où Ciel avait mis de côté son désintérêt, et Sebastian avait assurément était fasciné par ces moments-là.

Oh oui, Ciel était attirant, Sebastian le reconnaissait, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était particulièrement attiré par lui, si ?

Ses poils se mirent à se hérisser sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

\- Tu as... un certain charme, je suppose, concéda Sebastian. Où veux-tu en venir ?

Le visage de Ciel affichait la même exaspération qu'une personne essayant de convaincre un enfant, _non, ce n'est pas parce que c'est une image de nourriture que tu peux la manger_.

\- Tu es attiré par moi. Je suis attiré par toi. Où diable penses-tu que je veuille en venir ?

Sebastian blêmit.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux.

\- Autant qu'un AVC.

La discussion avait pris une tournure presque surréaliste. Sebastian dut se demander s'il ne s'était pas endormi – il avait pris l'habitude de faire cela dans la chambre de Ciel après des tours particulièrement éreintant dans la Section V – et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve causé par l'épuisement. Ce devait être cela; il était inconcevable que Ciel lui fasse des avances, le garçon qui avait presque réussi à étrangler un adulte en bonne santé parce que ce dernier avait osé le toucher.

Incroyablement mal à l'aise et plus que légèrement confus avec la tournure des événements, Sebastian se pressa pour trouver une réponse, réussissant à dire :

\- Tu es un peu jeune pour moi, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Je suis légal.

\- Tu es un _minet_.

\- Je suis sûr que si je savais ce que cela voulait dire, je serais offensé. Écoute, - le garçon secoua la tête en essayant d'en revenir au sujet -, tu es ici depuis un moment, pas vrai ? Plus de six mois, au moins. Tu es un jeune homme en bonne santé. Tu as des besoins.

Sebastian eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas grimacer. Comme si se faire draguer par quelqu'un deux fois plus jeune que lui n'était pas assez gênant, Ciel avait soudainement prit le rôle d'une enseignante. Cela lui rappelait les horribles cours d'éducation sexuel au lycée, où on lui disait que ses besoins étaient normaux, où l'on s'entraînait à mettre un préservatif sur une banane, le tout dans une ambiance médicale. Il s'attendait presque à ce que Ciel lui fasse un discours de prévention sur les rapports sexuels protégés.

\- Et soyons francs, à moins que tu dises adieu à ton amour propre et t'abaisses à Grell, tu ne feras rien avant un bon moment. Je suis un adolescent avec des hormones, je suis programmé pour être excité comme un lapin, que je le veuille ou non. Pour moi, nous pouvons nous entraider, finit Ciel avec un léger haussement d'épaules, comme s'il suggérait d'aller déjeuner ou d'acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussures.

Bien qu'il détestait la simple idée d'y penser, Sebastian devait l'admettre, le petit avait raison. Cela faisait _effectivement_ une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait fait l'amour. Cela n'avait jamais été un problème auparavant. Ce n'était même pas de la vantardise lorsqu'il disait pouvoir trouver des partenaires sans aucun problème. Il était arrivé à l'âge où l'on commençait à remarquer le sexe opposé, ou dans certains cas le même, en même temps qu'il ait enfin mûrit et perdu ses airs puérils. Il n'avait donc jamais manqué d'opportunité. Femmes, hommes, c'était rare qu'il n'ait pas qui il voulait et plutôt que de lui donner plus envie, il avait du mal à poursuivre quelqu'un qui n'était pas intéressé et il perdait lui-même tout intérêt.

Cela faisait-il réellement six mois ? Bon sang. Avec la tournure inattendue que sa vie avait prise après son arrivée à St. Victoria, tout le reste était devenu secondaire, sa libido inclus apparemment. Il n'était même plus à l'aise à l'idée de se toucher, les rares fois où il avait glissé sa main sous la ceinture de son pantalon avaient semblé être le signal envoyé à ses voisins psychotiques pour qu'ils viennent toquer. Comme Ciel l'avait dit, la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était que Grell le voie faire _ça_ et le prenne comme une invitation. Il aimait bien son amour propre.

\- Je ne dirai pas le contraire... Cela fait un _moment_ , admit Sebastian avec hésitation, bien que reprenant rapidement. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il est plus qu'évident que tu n'aimes pas être touché, Ciel. Et je ne parle pas d'un simple sentiment de malaise, mais d'un véritable dégoût. Peu importe si je n'ai pas fait l'amour depuis longtemps, je ne suis pas en manque au point où je coucherais avec quelqu'un qui serait écœuré tout du long, consentant ou pas.

Ciel resta silencieux, réfléchissant. Alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il se retourna entièrement pour faire face à Sebastian, s'assurant que ce dernier le regarde dans l'œil. Ce qu'il allait dire était important. Ce qu'il allait dire devait être _entendu_.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, j' _ai_ une phobie du toucher, et tu as vu jusqu'à où cela peut aller. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis complètement frigide, tu sais. Et cela varie selon les personnes. Soma et Alois sont toujours collants avec moi, je ne me sens pas malade chaque fois qu'ils me touchent. Freckles peut être un peu plus tactile aussi. Je ne vais pas lui hurler dessus à cause de ça. Je suis un grand garçon, Sebastian, je peux m'occuper de moi. Et puis, pouffa Ciel, une once de sournoiserie revenant dans sa voix, il y aura des règles, évidemment.

\- … Des règles ? demanda Sebastian avec hésitation, curieux malgré lui.

\- Trois, pour être précis, répondit promptement Ciel.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire narquois et railleur de se former.

\- Continue.

\- Règle numéro une, - Ciel leva son index -, pas de baiser. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il y avait de si bien à cela et ce n'est simplement pas hygiénique. Règle numéro deux, - son doigt d'honneur rejoignit le premier -, pas de pénétration. Là encore, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'excitant, et il y existe pleins d'autres manières de se faire plaisir sans avoir recours à l'acte sexuel. Et règle numéro trois, - son annuaire rejoignit les autres dans leur position levée -, je reste partiellement si ce n'est entièrement habillé. Cela va sans dire.

Ça n'allait pas vraiment sans dire mais Sebastian ne s'embêta pas à le faire remarquer. Il était toujours dans l'incrédulité. Ce matin, tout ce qui l'inquiétait c'était ses heures dans la Section V et ce qu'ils essayeraient de lui faire faire. Maintenant, Ciel Phantomhive lui proposait du sexe. Il pouvait dire, et avec la plus grande honnêteté, qu'il ne l'avait _pas_ vu venir.

Sebastian fronça gravement les sourcils.

\- S'est-il passé quelque chose durant ta séance avec Faustus ?

Ciel cligna de l'œil tel un hibou.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est... C'est comme si cela sortait de nulle part, Ciel. L'autre jour, nous parlions de Peter, ou – ou de quelles étaient les chances que Ash et Angela soient en fait des clones amibiens. Bon sang, nous parlions de l'apocalypse zombie encore hier ! Et maintenant tu me fais du rentre-dedans ? Quelque chose est clairement arrivé pour te faire penser à moi de cette façon. Alors soit tu as eu un rêve érotique d'un seul coup, soit quelque chose est arrivé lors de ta séance. Je serai plutôt du genre à pencher vers la deuxième hypothèse.

Ciel fronça les sourcils, à l'identique de Sebastian. Bon sang, était-il obligé de tout décortiquer ? On lui offrait du sexe sans liens affectifs et il posait des questions. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement accepter comme n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait ? Apparemment non, étant donné que Sebastian était toujours assis en attendant une réponse à sa stupide question. Très bien. S'il voulait qu'il y ait un sens profond et psychologique derrière tout cela, Ciel pouvait parfaitement sortir des conneries à la Freud pour le satisfaire.

\- Après toute l'histoire de Finny, je... Je me suis demandé ce qu'ils avaient fait d'autre, Sebastian. À ma tête, mes pensées, mes souvenirs. Ils peuvent clairement embrouiller tout cela. Je... Je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser et cela me rend malade. J'ai besoin de quelque chose. Quelque chose dont je peux être _certain_ , quelque chose de physique, quelque chose qui me ferait garder les pieds sur terre. Tu es le seul à qui je peux faire confiance pour être ce quelque chose.

Ciel se surprit lui-même avec cet aveu. Cela avait été plus proche de la vérité que ce qu'il avait prévu, après tout. Il n'eut pas le temps de regretter, cependant. Vérité ou mensonge, intentionnel ou pas, cela avait fonctionné.

Sebastian l'approcha lentement, comme s'il lui laissait une chance de retirer tout ce qu'il avait dit, de faire la poule mouillée et d'annuler l'offre. Il n'en fit rien, observant simplement Sebastian s'avancer lentement vers lui. Il ne monta pas sur le lit comme Ciel s'y était attendu, à la place il s'agenouilla devant lui. Mettant ses mains avec précaution sur les genoux de Ciel, Sebastian se permit un autre petit sourire, et lança espièglement :

\- Un conseil; lorsque tu pratiques le subtil art de la séduction, essaye de ne pas en faire un contrat.

Ciel n'eut pas le luxe de répliquer à cette agaçante remarque avant qu'il soit tiré par les genoux hors du lit et contre le torse de Sebastian. Il se laissa glisser au sol, le dos reposant contre le côté de son matelas.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se rua sur lui, comme s'il s'apprêtait à embrasser le garçon placé entre ses jambes. Avant que Ciel puisse le gronder pour être sur le point de transgresser la toute première règle pas même cinq minutes après qu'elle ait été établie, Sebastian changea de direction, posant ses lèvres contre le cou du garçon à la place. Plutôt qu'une langue titilleuse, ce furent des dents qui s'affairèrent sur la peau, mordillant d'une douleur timide. Génial. Comme embrasser et baiser, Ciel ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'excitant dans le fait d'être léché, avoir quelqu'un baver sur lui n'était pas sexy.

Un frisson commença à parcourir la peau de Ciel, un léger manteau de dégoût le recouvrant et grouillant sur sa chair, semblable à de minuscules insectes avec beaucoup trop de pattes. Sebastian n'était même pas (encore) en train de se servir de ses mains, ses dents titillant simplement son cou, mais déjà l'écœurement frappait à la porte, déterminé à se frayer un chemin chez lui.

 _Respire_.

Ce fut alors la soudaine envie de s'échapper qui lutta contre le dégoût. Ses mains mouraient d'envie de se presser contre le torse de Sebastian – pas pour le toucher, pas pour sentir, mais pour _pousser_ , pousser l'homme et ses touchers loin de lui et libérer un chemin vers la porte de sa chambre et la liberté. C'était suffocant, avoir le torse de Sebastian toucher le sien, et il tenta de se raisonner, _il t'a à peine touché. Il y a assez de distance entre vous pour respirer_.

Lorsque le raisonnement ne fonctionna pas, n'accueillit pas l'air dans ses poumons compressés, il en vint à la discipline.

 _Arrête ça. Tu as voulu cela, tu_ vas _l'accepter. Tout va bien, Ciel, d'accord ? Il ne te fait pas de mal, il n'essaye même pas, et si tu lui dis d'arrêter,_ il le fera.

Ce fut d'une certaine aide. Il répéta encore et encore dans sa tête – _si tu lui dis d'arrêter, il le fera_ – et l'effrayante suffocation s'atténua. Une touche n'était pas si intimidante que cela lorsque l'on pouvait la contrôler, et Ciel était en contrôle de la situation.

Il devait tester ce contrôle, cependant. S'assurer qu' _il_ était réellement celui qui décidait de ce qu'il se passait et de quand cela s'arrêtait, alors il prit une poignée de cheveux de Sebastian et tira l'homme loin de son cou.

\- Arrête de jouer la vierge effarouchée et mords-moi.

Il espérait que Sebastian prenne son souffle haleté pour de l'excitation plutôt que la panique qui commençait à disparaître, et si le regard vitreux et le sourire désireux étaient une bonne indication, son espoir n'était pas en vain. Les mains de Sebastian se posèrent légèrement sur ses hanches alors qu'il souffla :

\- Oui, monsieur.

Il se pencha à nouveau afin d'enfoncer efficacement ses dents dans la clavicule de Ciel. Ce n'était pas une morsure joueuse comme les autres semi-mordillements, une morsure douloureuse que Ciel ne détesta pas. Ce n'était pas de la romance et voir que Sebastian ne prétendait pas que cela en était, c'était soulageant.

Le dégoût du début commençait à s'évanouir et son corps se mettait à réagir à Sebastian. L'une des mains de l'homme avait glissé entre leurs corps, sa paume malaxant la bosse grandissante dans le pantalon de Ciel. L'autre main se baladait près de l'ourlet de son haut, la pulpe de ses doigts suivant légèrement la courbe de son estomac, un toucher qui chatouillerait d'ordinaire mais sur le moment, alors que la chaleur montait dans le creux de son estomac, il ne fit que le brûler davantage.

Même lorsque l'excitation de Ciel amplifiait, la petite voix au fond de sa tête se faisait savoir, lui ordonnant de fuir avant que les choses empirent. Le dégoût avait presque entièrement disparu, cependant, et il était plus facile de la faire taire.

 _Je vais m'y habituer, parce que je_ dois _m'y habituer, pour nous deux_.

La main jouant avec son estomac s'apprêta à retirer son haut et Ciel réagit pour la première fois au toucher, attrapant fermement la main baladeuse. Sebastian le regarda avec curiosité, l'autre main continuant ses massages taquins, le tissu contre la peau ne rendant le frottement que pire – enfin, meilleur.

\- Mon haut reste, ordonna Ciel, sa voix heureusement pas aussi haletante qu'il le redoutait.

Sebastian ne répliqua pas, laissant une dernière morsure au cou de Ciel avant de se baisser au maximum dans sa position et de se débarrasser de ce fichu bout de tissu entre eux. L'homme ne se servit pas de ses mains cette fois, se penchant assez et rendant Ciel défait sous lui seulement à l'aide de sa langue.

Ciel ne se mit pas à gémir comme un écolière dévergondée, quelque chose que Sebastian trouva plus que satisfaisant. Mais il n'était pas non plus silencieux sous les bons soins de Sebastian. Avec chaque trait que sa langue laissait sur la chair, de petit et presque inaudibles grognements s'échappaient des lèvres fermement scellées de Ciel, le souffle plus fort à chaque instant. Lorsqu'il atteint le point de non-retour, ce fut dans un grommellement forcé, le garçon tentant de rester silencieux mais en étant finalement incapable.

Son visage d'un rouge délicieux, Ciel reprit son souffle. Pendant un moment, il fut incapable de croiser le regard de Sebastian, regardant partout sauf vers l'homme entre ses jambes, mais une fois que sa respiration lui fut revenue, la honte partit également.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent intensément et Ciel dit seulement :

\- Je ne ferais pas _cela_. C'est indécent.

Le garçon ne tenta pas d'en faire des tonnes comme les amants passés de Sebastian l'avaient fait, pas d'actions théâtrales, pas de tentatives voulues d'avoir l'air sensuel. Pourtant lorsque Ciel passa sa langue contre la paume de sa main, laissant une traînée brillante, le pantalon de Sebastian se resserra quelque peu, et il dût admettre qu'au moins à ce moment-là, il y avait quelque chose de très attirant chez Ciel pour lui.

Ciel garda ce regard intense alors qu'il déboutonna le pantalon de Sebastian et descendit la braguette, glissant sa main dans le boxer de l'homme. La salive sur sa paume était à la fois enivrante et exaspérante lorsqu'elle toucha la chair brûlante de Sebastian, et il lui fallut de peu pour ne pas se relâcher dans la main du garçon. Ciel était sans pitié avec ses caresses, intentionnellement lentes et prolongées, et le minuscule sourire presque imperceptible mais sans aucun doute sournois, rendait clair le fait que le rythme infernal était calculé.

Malgré le fait qu'il se soit déjà fait la même chose tout seul de nombreuses fois comme Ciel le faisait à présent, savoir que ce n'était pas _sa_ main qui provoquait cette exquise exaltation était beaucoup plus excitant. La paume de Ciel était douce, épargnée par le travail manuel qui avait durci celle de Sebastian et laissé de dures callosités sur ses doigts, et l'homme se rendait bien compte de cette douceur alors qu'elle lui passait dessus avec une lenteur atroce.

Lorsque Ciel eut finalement pitié et accéléra, donnant à Sebastian le même moment d'euphorie qu'il avait lui-même accordé au garçon plus tôt, ce ne fut pas avec la même retenu déterminée dont Ciel avait fait preuve. Ciel avait réussi à se contenir grâce à l' _envie_ de rester silencieux. Sebastian dût mettre son visage contre le creux du cou de Ciel afin d'essayer d'étouffer sa voix.

Alors que Sebastian reprenait son souffle, redescendant du moment de plaisir, Ciel se dégagea de sa position entre l'homme et le lit et disparut dans la salle de bain. Il revint aussi vite qu'il était parti, essuyant sa main avec un torchon humide, le jetant à Sebastian lorsqu'il eut fini.

\- Ton tour devrait bientôt finir, dit le garçon en resserrant la ficelle de son pantalon.

Sebastian n'avait jamais été du genre à rester sans voix, une réponse toujours prête à sortir quelque soit la situation, alors ce fut extrêmement frustrant lorsqu'il ne put trouver aucun mot à dire en s'essuyant avec le torchon. Cependant, il n'était pas non plus du genre à laisser quelqu'un d'autre avoir le dernier mot, alors tandis qu'il finissait de se remettre en ordre et de commencer à partir, il dit :

\- Si nous allons vraiment faire... _cela_ , alors j'ai moi aussi une règle.

Sceptique, Ciel répondit avec hésitation.

\- Vas-y.

\- Tu vas devoir te mettre à te coiffer. J'ai des standards, tu sais.


	20. Chapitre 20

Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'un chapitre sort aussi vite. Seulement une semaine et quelques jours sont passés depuis le chapitre 19 ! Même si j'aimerais bien, ne vous y habituez pas, hein !

Bonne lecture~!

* * *

 _ **Écrit par Cennis**_

 **Chapitre Vingt**

Ciel tint, au moins, trois minutes après que Sebastian se soit éclipsé de sa chambre, cet insupportable sourire narquois aux lèvres. Pendant ces trois minutes, il fit un véritable effort pour rester le plus immobile possible, le plus calme. Ce fut plutôt simple au début, le poids persistant de ce qu'il refusait de reconnaître comme étant une jouissance le submergeant encore, et penser s'avérait être une tâche compliquée. Malheureusement, son esprit avait toujours été son pire ennemi. Et lorsqu'il se manifestait, il frappait là où cela faisait mal.

Il avait déjà ressenti cela auparavant mais il refusait d'y associer un nom. C'était une émotion _étouffante_. Elle commençait lentement, comme les premiers pas de quelqu'un entrant dans l'eau. Elle se formait autour de ses pieds, se faisant encore assez discrète. Puis elle montait, et devenait plus dure à ignorer. Elle se mettait à tirer sur ses vêtements, rendant la traversée plus compliquée, jusqu'à ce le simple fait de bouger devienne une véritable lutte. Elle avait commençait sans se faire remarquer mais avec une vitesse qu'il ne pouvait pas rivaliser, elle était soudainement au-dessus de sa tête, dérobant la place dans ses poumons qui aurait dû accueillir l'air.

Alors que la honte l'étouffait cette nuit, Ciel écrasa ses lèvres contre la bouche de son inhalateur et s'étrangla avec le goût amer du médicament, ordonnant à sa poitrine de mettre fin à ses hauts-le-cœur et à son esprit de ne plus hurler.

Il avait honte – il s'était offert comme une vulgaire prostituée, à l'une des rares personnes dont l'opinion, il devait l'admettre, avait peut-être était plus ou moins importante. Ce n'était même pas l'acte en lui-même qui le laissait sans air. Le sexe était du sexe, rien de plus que l'avarice d'une personne pour sa propre satisfaction, des bafouillages de second plan désespérés d'obtenir ce bref instant de plaisir. Ce n'était pas comme si tout cela lui était étranger. Oui, il avait aimé se penser au-dessus de tout cela, d'être aussi froid et insensible que possible, mais finalement, il n'avait pas menti en disant à Sebastian qu'il était aussi dépendant de ses hormones que n'importe quel autre adolescent. Avec la puberté venait les matins gênants de draps collants semblables à un agaçant rite pervers, autant mettre une carte de bienvenue, « _Tu es un grand maintenant !_ », avec des mouchoirs dans l'enveloppe à la place de l'habituel billet de dix livres.

Non, ce n'était pas l'acte en lui-même qui obligeait Ciel à s'accrocher à son inhalateur comme si sa vie en dépendait, quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis son arrivée à St. Victoria, où il était encore assez naïf pour espérer. Par dessus tout, il avait honte du fait qu'il ait dû y avoir recours. Il était fier de son ingéniosité, de son habilité à manipuler son entourage pour son propre compte. Y aurait-il eu un autre moyen ? S'il n'avait pas été aussi dérouté par ses séances avec Claude, par toute la situation avec Finny, ses propres doutes grandissants sur les souvenirs auxquels il s'attachait, aurait-il trouvé une manière plus tangible de remédier à la situation ?

C'était douloureux. Il avait trouvé une solution, en effet, mais une qui sacrifiait l'impénétrabilité qu'il s'était toujours assuré. En faisant cette offre à Sebastian, il s'était certainement éloigné de la position de manitou. Il avait été si prudent dans toutes ses interactions avec l'homme – pour Sebastian, il était quelqu'un qui détenait des réponses, une sorte d'allié. Le plan avait toujours été d'utiliser Sebastian comme un pion, les bras et lui le cerveau, celui qui ouvrait les portes. Cependant, Ciel s'était lui-même conduit dans une impasse, n'est-ce pas ? Même avant ce jour et l'évolution de leur relation, ce petit plan que Ciel gardait avait commencé à chanceler.

Cette nuit où Sebastian avait accordé sa confiance pour en savoir davantage et où il avait accepté de le laisser sortir des quartiers afin d'aider Joker, Ciel avait fait un compromis. Pour calmer les doutes de Sebastian, il les avait liés, attaché leurs poignets avec un bout de tissu. Pour Sebastian, cela ne représentait probablement pas plus. Pour Ciel, ça avait été comme mettre toutes ses cartes sur la table. S'ils avaient été attrapés cette nuit-là, Ciel n'aurait pas été en mesure de fuir, du moins pas aussi vite que s'il avait été détaché. Non, ils auraient été attrapés ensembles, et Ciel aurait payé le même prix que Sebastian. Cela avait-il vraiment commencé si tôt ? Ces inhabituelles soumissions ?

Et tous les compromis qu'il avait fait en essayant de venir en aide à Finny. Il avait été mortifié en apprenant que Sebastian avait lu son dossier, une trahison, pas de confiance parce qu'il n'y en avait pas entre eux, mais une trahison tout de même. Pourtant Ciel n'avait-il pas rapidement oublié cette colère ? Ce n'était pas, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, parce qu'il avait été surpassé par le drame de leur situation. Malgré de nouveaux problèmes et des peurs refaisant leur entrée, il y avait eu une petite voix chuchotant constamment au fond de l'esprit de Ciel; _il l'a vu. Il l'a lu. Il sait_. Et chaque fois que ce vile murmure devenait plus fort que ses autres pensées, il y avait effectivement une colère montante. Sebastian n'avait pas eu le droit, surtout lorsque Ciel lui-même n'avait toujours pas eu l'opportunité de jeter un œil aux calomnies écrites à son sujet sur ces pages. Néanmoins, il ne l'avait pas confronté concernant cela comme il aurait _dû_ le faire pour mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. S'il laissait Sebastian s'en tirer avec une chose pareille une fois, ce dernier recommencerait sans aucun doute. Le plus haut dédommagement qu'il avait donné avait été de laisser Agni derrière lui et de refuser d'essayer de le retrouver – ça n'avait pas réellement était de la cruauté envers Agni, plutôt un message pour Sebastian, que Ciel passait en premier, _toujours_.

Une règle qu'il lui avait bien fait comprendre étant donné que Sebastian l'avait suivi comme un chien fidèle malgré ses propres problèmes. Cependant, une règle ruinée lorsque Sebastian lui avait proposé de s'échapper. Pas de liens, pas de tu me le revaudras plus tard, passe et prends deux cent dollars, _la liberté_. Et Ciel avait dit non. Non parce que cela ne lui convenait pas, rôder dans l'ombre tel un lâche, perdre sa dignité et passer le restant de ses jours à sursauter devant des ombres. Non parce que – et cette pensée renvoya Ciel contre son inhalateur, toujours positionné au bord du lit où il avait glissé – Sebastian serait sans doute le premier à payer pour sa disparition. D'une certaine manière, pour une certaine raison, cela semblait ne pas être négligeable. À une époque, ce n'aurait pas été le cas. En fait, plus tôt cette nuit même, ce n'aurait pas été le cas. Mais le simple fait que Sebastian lui ait offert une telle chose, sans égoïsme et seulement pour le bien de Ciel, le fit réfléchir. Oh, il y avait pensé cette nuit-là. Retourné ce simple geste dans tous les sens dans sa tête jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Mais peu importe comment le garçon tordait la chose, la brisant et la réparant, il ne trouvait pas une quelconque mauvaise intention.

Ciel, qui ne souhaitait rien de plus que de briser les murs de St. Victoria jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus le retenir, avait tourné le dos à la chance de fuir, tout cela pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'était étrange, ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il faisait, et ça l'effrayait.

Sebastian le détruisait. Ciel avait toujours vu leur petite alliance comme à sens unique, alors que Ciel avait planté ses serres en Sebastian, mais c'était de moins en moins le cas. Si Ciel avait planté ses serres en Sebastian alors clairement Sebastian avait lui aussi une emprise sur lui, assez pour obtenir la même attention réticente que le garçon avait fini par laissé à Alois, Soma et Freckles, parfois Joker.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Ça n'y avait jamais ressemblé. C'était une nécessité. Le garçon puissant rendu impuissant à cause de certaines circonstances et l'homme envoyé avec du pouvoir à partager, leur marche dans la lucidité commençant à s'éroder et enfonçant leurs serres dans l'un et l'autre plus profondément, jusqu'à ce que ce soit la seule chose qui les fasse tenir.

C'était terrifiant, cette co-dépendance alarmante à laquelle Ciel se retrouvait soudainement rattaché, et alors qu'il frissonna au bord de son lit, il trouva l'inhalateur inefficace pour calmer ses inspirations franches et paniquées. L'objet lui était inutile désormais alors il le mit de côté, rassemblant à la place ses draps et un oreiller dans ses bras, se rendant tant bien que mal dans la salle de bain. Le verrou de la porte était froid et lourd tandis qu'il le ferma, la petite pièce se mettant en place en émettant un « clic » tonitruant dans cette petite salle de bain privée, et déjà l'isolation faisait ce que l'inhalateur n'arrivait pas à faire – avec aucun autre bruit à part sa propre respiration irrégulière, il était facile de prétendre qu'il avait enfermé le monde derrière cette porte, verrouillé ses peurs, ses démons, même sa logique à glacer le sang qui lui disait qu'il était ridicule, si Sebastian le changeait alors c'était un changement que le liait mieux à l'homme et les rapprochait de la sortie.

Ciel s'était fait une raison à propos de l'évasion, toute indulgence une fantaisie, mais juste cette nuit-là, il s'était laissé un moment de vulnérabilité. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis ses treize ans et réaliser que Vincent ne viendrait pas à son secours le bouleversa, qu'il pourrait attendre éternellement en vain. Comme il l'avait fait cette nuit d'il y a quatre ans, Ciel jeta sa literie dans la baignoire, se mettant à l'intérieur et tirant le rideau le plus loin possible. Comme en verrouillant la porte, Ciel se laissa imaginer que le monde avait soudainement disparu. Il n'y avait que lui, dans sa couette en guise de cocon, caché du monde dans son coin. Au-delà du rideau jaunâtre de la douche, il n'y avait rien. Du vide, grand et désert, sans aucun bruit. Une isolation parfaite.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce fut avec des crampes et des courbatures, mais la tête reposée. La peur, la panique, la honte – tout s'était dissipé. C'était une nouvelle matinée et il repensait à la veille avec un tout nouveau point de vue. Ce qu'il avait enclenché avec Sebastian, qu'il ait pu trouver une alternative plus sûre ou non, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il devait regretter. Il y avait des risques, évidemment, mais chaque pas était un risque à l'Institut.

Il s'était douché, habillé et avait mis cette nuit de côté. Ce serait le seul instant de faiblesse qu'il s'accorderait pour le reste de son séjour à St. Victoria et qui ne serait pas oublié.

À dix heures, Ciel sortit de sa chambre avec la même assurance qu'il avait durement mise en place. Pour les autres patients s'affairant dans le foyer, il n'y avait aucune différence chez Ciel Phantomhive, pas une once de vacillement dans cet œil d'un bleu rebelle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, bon sang ? demanda Sebastian en jetant un regard confus à travers le foyer, s'asseyant dans la place vide en face de Ciel.

La jovialité était au menu aujourd'hui, le rire dans l'air, la pièce encore plus bruyante que d'ordinaire.

Ça n'arrangeait pas la migraine de Ciel.

\- Je suis sûr que sur une autre planète c'est considéré comme du jonglage. Sur Terre, par contre... grommela Ciel, ne daignant pas regarder en direction de la troupe.

Curieusement, Snake était au centre du groupe. Un Snake à l'air très embarrassé. Ses cheveux ivoires étaient en bataille, ses vêtements en pagaille et Sebastian pouvait voir depuis l'autre bout de la pièce que s'il s'avançait d'un pas il risquait de faire un vol plané à cause des nombreuses chaussettes en boules à ses pieds. Ce n'était pas le bon roux à ses côtés. Plutôt que Drocell, son compagnon de toujours et qui aurait très bien pu être son siamois au vu de l'espace qui se trouvait entre eux généralement, se trouvait Joker. Alors que Sebastian observait l'inhabituel duo, Snake glissa sans trop de surprise sur l'un des dangers à ses pieds et fut retourné à cent quatre-vingt degrés. Joker tenta de le rattraper avec son bras valide, finissant seulement étalé sous lui en riant de bon cœur sans s'importuner d'un Snake confondu en excuses.

\- Où est Drocell ?

Sebastian regarda le groupe, l'habituelle bande de Joker, le roux taciturne pas parmi eux.

\- Malade, apparemment, - en voyant son froncement de sourcil, Ciel s'empressa d'ajouter -, Rien de grave, de ce que je sais. Il a attrapé froid, rien avoir avec le personnel. Snake déprimait dans un coin alors Joker a voulu le distraire.

\- Ce n'est pas très concluant, ricana Sebastian.

Alors qu'il disait cela, les balles de jonglage fait maison volèrent à nouveau dans toutes les directions, l'une d'elles touchant Beast sur la tête. Elle réagit de son habituelle grâce naturelle, son joli minois grimaçant, jetant la balle là d'où elle venait d'un revers qui rendrait jaloux n'importe quel athlète.

\- Qui est le génie ayant eu l'idée de laisser un homme à un bras enseigner un jonglage aussi maladroit ?

C'était, pensa Ciel, un peu trop normal. S'il s'agissait d'un satané rêve mouillé, il penserait que ce qui était arrivé la veille n'avait été qu'un rêve particulièrement réaliste. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir à quoi s'attendre désormais. Pour être franc, il avait été agité toute la journée en attendant que Sebastian finisse par se montrer pour son tour dans les quartiers – quelque chose qui arrivait de plus en plus tard dans la journée jusqu'au point où il semblait inutile pour lui de simplement venir.

Ciel devrait-il se mettre à agir ? Eh bien, c'était lui qui avait fait cette proposition, après tout. Il pouvait difficilement être surpris si Sebastian le poussait à le faire. Toujours est-il que, l'anxiété qui le rongeait n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Le but de la manœuvre avait été de l'aider à se _débarrasser_ de son anxiété, pas de l'empirer. Une erreur, malheureusement. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, supposait-il. Il avait du mal à gérer ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, les relations sexuelles étant probablement la première chose concernée. Pas assez d'informations.

L'agitation durant l'attente de l'arrivée de Sebastian l'avait même sorti de sa chambre. Une partie de lui avait eu peur que s'il restait, même s'il n'était pas couché sur son lit comme d'habitude, ce serait pris comme une invitation. C'était l'une des dernières choses qu'il voulait actuellement.

Ciel avait mis la machine en marche. Ce serait à Sebastian de s'occuper du reste.

Une partie de lui – une très _petite_ partie – avait peut-être été un peu déçue par ce nouveau développement. Maintenant qu'il avait pris les choses à un autre niveau, rien ne serait plus pareil. Il n'y aurait plus de jeux innocents pour passer le temps et exercer ses compétences supérieures, savourant l'évident coup porté à l'amour propre de Sebastian. Il n'y aurait plus de simple discussion – enfin, étant donné que leur discussions étaient souvent assez pesantes à cause du sinistre personnel et des potentiels dommages corporels, peut-être pas aussi simple, mais tout de même. Maintenant que le sexe avait été ajouté à l'équation, l'étrange camaraderie qu'ils avaient mise en place à travers les mois depuis l'arrivée de Sebastian, autant de camaraderie que d'antagonisme, ne serait plus jamais la même.

Ciel avait gagné un allié mais perdu un compagnon, et au vu du nombre lamentable de ceux qu'il avait, c'était plus décevant que ce qu'il aurait imaginé.

\- Je sais jongler, tu sais. Très bien, d'ailleurs.

Sebastian avait continué de parler malgré le manque de réponse de Ciel, semblant presque s'y être attendu.

\- Et je dois dire qu'il y a beaucoup moins de blessés lorsque je le fais.

Ciel humma à peine en réponse, regardant dans sa direction sans réellement le voir. Une ombre voilait son œil, un épuisement profond se collant au garçon comme des miasmes – il n'avait pas dormi, et si ça avait été le cas, ça n'avait pas été un sommeil de tout repos.

Sebastian réalisa quelque chose, bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois. Ciel avait un esprit vif, ainsi qu'une approche de la manipulation qui rendrait vert n'importe quel politicien. Cependant, malgré tout cela, peu importe à quel point il était mature, parfois Ciel était tout aussi perdu que n'importe quel adolescent.

Sebastian réduisit l'espace entre eux, s'étant attendu au soudain sursaut de Ciel, et murmura :

\- Tu réfléchis trop.

Avant que le garçon ait eu le temps de répondre, Sebastian s'était levé de son siège, marchant à grands pas en direction du groupe afin d'emprunter quelques chaussettes enroulées. Il revint aussi vite qu'il était parti, faisant signe à Ciel de se mettre debout.

Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, Ciel se résolut à rester dans son siège.

\- Hors de question.

\- C'est plus dur que ça en a l'air, tu sais. Ça demande une certaine concentration. C'est plus dur de passer son temps à cogiter lorsque l'on jongle, dit Sebastian en jetant l'une des balles en l'air tout en passant les deux autres entre ses mains avec une facilité expérimentée et plus de grâce que l'on aurait pu croire venant de quelqu'un qui jetait des chaussettes.

\- Ça n'a rien avoir avec la concentration. C'est simplement une coordination entre la main et l'œil et, je suis prêt à parier, de la perception de la profondeur. Impossible pour moi, dit Ciel en haussant les épaules, n'essayant même pas de feindre la déception.

\- Ne me sors pas l'excuse du handicap. En tant que receveur de beaucoup de projectiles gracieusement lancés par toi, je suis le mieux placé pour savoir à quel point tu vises bien, objecta Sebastian, les balles passant maintenant à travers l'air et ses mains dans un cycle parfait.

Ciel roula de l'œil. _Frimeur_.

\- Rien à voir. Tu es juste une cible facile, répondit Ciel en résistant à l'envie de le frapper au menton pour voir s'il pouvait continuer à jongler. Tu ne penses pas sérieusement réussir à me faire faire _ça_ , si ? Même ton égo n'est pas aussi gonflé.

\- Hmm. Impossible que tu y arrives de toute façon. Tu as la coordination de Bambi, et la moitié de son charme.

\- N'utilise _pas_ la psychologie inversée sur moi. C'est insultant, pouffa Ciel, croisant les bras sur son torse, indigné.

\- Je crois me souvenir que tu l'as utilisée sur moi une fois. « _Peur de perdre_ », c'était ça ?

Sebastian arbora un grand sourire lorsque Ciel pouffa de rire, et avec ce ricanement, une partie de la tension du garçon sembla s'évanouir.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ça avait fonctionné. C'était si facile, sourit Ciel, narquoisement. Nostalgique, hein ? Ça doit être l'âge, Sebastian.

\- Retrouver ma jeunesse d'antan, soupira-t-il longuement, retournant à sa place sans perturber le rythme de ses mains et des chaussettes.

Ciel observa attentivement et lâcha un « pff » lorsque aucune des balles ne tomba.

\- Frimeur, cracha le garçon, bien que le mot n'ait pas le même tranchant qu'autrefois.

Sebastian n'avait pas réussi à faire jongler Ciel, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Il n'était pas trop déçu cependant, se délectant d'un autre succès alors que Ciel se permettait un autre rire nasale, le voile sur son œil disparaissant petit à petit.

Son reflet était flou.

La douche avait été trop chaude, laissant la pièce embuée par la condensation, une chaleur suffocante. Le miroir était tellement marqué par la buée, que son reflet n'était qu'un simple flou de jaune, de bleu et de rose. Ses formes étaient indiscernables, le faux miroir ne montrant pas les grands yeux bleus qui se retrouvaient toujours sur cet homme, rien des lèvres qui étaient restées trop longtemps souriantes, rien de l'amertume qui le briserait en tentant de la contenir. C'était une bonne chose, être flou, et il préférait observer le flou de couleur qu'il était devenu plutôt que de quitter la salle de bain et de faire face à ce qu'il avait infligé à sa chambre.

La colère qui l'avait dévasté quelques jours plus tôt avait tout détruit sur son passage. Sa chambre était la seule pièce au monde qu'il pouvait considérer comme la sienne, mais il l'avait lui-même saccagée. Les quelques biens gisaient au sol, les quelques meubles sans dessous-dessus, le journal, autrefois chéri, mis en lambeaux et désormais inutilisable sans une chance de retrouver son état originel.

La colère était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et il ne restait qu'un flou de couleurs sur un faux miroir de salle de bain. Il était juste... perdu. Que faire, se demanda Alois alors qu'il observa une gouttelette d'eau couler le long du miroir et brouiller davantage ses couleurs, lorsque les deux seules personnes qui comptent le plus pour nous ne veulent plus de nous dans leur vie ?

\- C'pas juste.

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait à voix haute depuis plusieurs jours et sa voix lui était méconnaissable. Vide, rauque après si peu d'utilisation, incroyablement basse. Sa voix était-elle elle aussi brouillée ? Était-elle elle aussi indiscernable à présent ?

Alois sursauta en sentant quelque chose s'enrouler fermement autour de sa taille, et il se raidit sur place. Une chaleur solide contre son dos, quelque chose de chatouilleux caressant doucement sa peau encore humide. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant d'être en mesure de bouger à nouveau, alors que les petits bras enroulés autour de son torse se resserrèrent très légèrement et Alois se retourna brusquement, adoptant un mouvement sec du bras tout en reculant. Les bras n'essayèrent pas de résister, le relâchant dès qu'il se mit à se débattre. L'évier était froid contre le dos d'Alois et il regarda l'intrus.

Des cheveux châtains en bataille qui commençaient à boucler à cause de la condensation encadraient un visage rose et potelé, des rondeurs d'enfant dont il ne se lasserait jamais. De grands yeux noisettes, toujours avec cet émerveillement qui en agaçait plus d'un mais qui n'était là que pour ne rien rater, fixant Alois avec la même affection qu'il ne pouvait oublier. Habillé de la même manière que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, des bretelles marrons clair assorties à ses yeux avec une chemise à peine trop large, les manches dépassant ses mains. Le devant de ses vêtements était un peu plus foncé que le reste – humide, là où il avait enlacé un Alois pas encore sec. Le garçon gigota nerveusement, son petit sourire content ne restant pas en place alors qu'il attendait patiemment.

Il y eut d'abord un hoquet, à mi-chemin dans la gorge d'Alois qui ne sortit pas, le laissant hoqueter encore et encore, et encore. D'abord silencieusement, juste un léger petit ricanement qui grandissait avec chaque hoquets jusqu'à ce que Alois soit plié en deux, se tenant l'estomac comme si cela permettrait de calmer le nœud qui s'y resserrait. Son rire était beaucoup trop fort pour la petite salle de bain et sa propre tête, ne sonnant pas comme le sien, comme si les murs se moquaient de lui, son propre esprit le narguant.

\- P-Pourquoi tu rigoles ? demanda timidement Luka, de doux yeux noisettes animés par la confusion et l'inquiétude.

Oh, cette voix. Cette voix qui avait hanté Alois pendant des années, le même ton, la même sonorité, la même douceur aiguë tant attendue.

Alois put à peine parler à cause du fou rire apparemment sans fin sortant de ses lèvres, réussissant finalement à dire :

\- J-J'imagine que je suis _vraiment_ devenu fou !

L'expression de Luka s'assombrit et le rire s'arrêta instantanément. Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pâles en grimace – une expression qui pouvait, même après toutes ces années, arrêter Alois en un instant.

Le petit garçon s'avança timidement, hésitant, regardant son frère à la recherche du moindre signe de rejet. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, il leva les bras afin d'enlacer à nouveau Alois mais il les relaissa tomber de manière gênée, marquant une pause tout en laissant une petite distance entre eux. La douleur dans sa voix était indéniable lorsqu'il prit la parole :

\- Je pensais que tu serais content de me voir, Jim.

 _Oh_. Quelque chose chez Alois fut déchiré en entendant ces mots là, de doux yeux le regardant avec une prudence qu'il ne devrait jamais avoir à ressentir, pas avec Alois, pas avec son grand frère. La peur d'être indésiré qu'Alois ne connaissait que trop bien – il ne pouvait pas l'infliger à Luka, pas à _son_ Luka.

Et pourtant... ce n'était pas réel. Bon sang, ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Il le savait, il n'était pas assez fou pour ne pas l'ignorer.

Une autre salve de rire hystérique échappa à Alois alors qu'il répondit.

\- Je serais beaucoup plus content de te voir si ce n'était pas le signe que je perds complètement les pédales.

Luka risqua un petit et timide sourire, comme pour tâter le terrain, haussant les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Au moins t'es pas seul.

Le garçon se rua une nouvelle fois vers lui, reprenant soudainement courage, et il enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Alois une fois de plus. Alois avait à nouveau dix ans, avec son petit frère dans ses bras, la seule chose qui suffisait à faire fuir tout le malheur qui les entourait; Cet Homme devint un souvenir lointain, quelque chose tout droit sorti d'un cauchemar qui disparaissait au réveil; les douloureux tiraillements de la famine étaient beaucoup plus facile à supporter, le délire de la déshydratation bien loin; toutes pensées de Claude et Ciel, Ciel et Claude, individuellement, _ensemble,_ disparurent.

Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que les bras autour de lui, si chaleureux, si fermes, si _réels_. Oh, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Ça ne pouvait pas être le cas, pas lorsqu'il avait vu de ses propres yeux le corps froid de Luka dans la terre, mais il était difficile de repenser à cela alors que sa voix résonnait dans les oreilles d'Alois et que son corps était chaud contre celui d'Alois. Ce qui était vrai, c'était que Claude ne se souciait plus de lui, que Ciel n'avait plus besoin de lui, c'était sa propre capacité dégénérescente à ignorer les pensées les plus sombres de son esprit.

Alois s'agenouilla au niveau de son petit frère, et il rapprocha le garçon de son torse. Cachant son visage dans le cou de Luka, et sentant la chaleur d'une autre personne l'entourer, Alois sut que quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui avait fini par lâcher, brisé sans espoir d'être réparé un jour. Mais il était si dur de s'en soucier.

Lorsque la lucidité était si solitaire, peut-être que la folie n'était pas si mal.

\- As-tu repensé à ton Père, Ciel ? demanda Claude avec ce que l'on pourrait confondre avec de l'hésitation.

Une réticence réfléchie d'aborder un sujet qui s'était avéré ne pas être très bien reçu. Ciel ne fit pas cette erreur, sachant pertinemment que tous les mots choisis et les pauses faites dans son discours étaient planifiés par Claude.

\- Oui, avoua Ciel, imitant le même ton réticent avec une meilleure approche de la sincérité. Et je – enfin, j'avais dix ans lorsqu'ils sont morts. Je ne peux pas vraiment affirmer que je me souviens parfaitement de tout. Qui se souvient de son enfance à la lettre ? Je suis... prêt à accepter le fait que je me souviens de choses à travers les yeux d'un enfant.

Mensonges.

Chaque mot était un mensonge.

Ciel avait enfin choisi quoi faire. Penser qu'il pourrait se contenter de sourire et de tout supporter avait été stupide, arrogant même – plus que n'importe qui, Ciel aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer Claude Faustus. Bien qu'il détestait devoir l'admettre, Ciel était sur le territoire de Claude. Dans une bataille entre docteur et patient, le docteur avait un avantage naturel. Encore plus en prenant en compte le nombre inquiétant d'informations que Claude avait sur le passé de Ciel. Cela avait vraiment été naïf de la part de Ciel de penser qu'en restant muet comme une carpe, il pourrait s'en sortir dans ces séances avec Claude. Cette stratégie avait si vite échoué, crise après crise provoquée chez lui, au point où il en était à la merci de Claude.

S'il avait un désavantage auquel il ne pouvait pas remédier alors la seule option restante était de jouer au jeu selon les règles de Claude. De toutes les stratégies auxquelles Ciel avait pensé, l'une d'elles ressortait le plus, celle où il mentait. Si la « guérison » était le but de ce jeu – être réhabilité dans la société moderne, capable d'y remettre un pied – alors une guérison qui n'impliquait pas d'électrocutions ou une méthode barbare était définitivement ce qui était prévu. Il devrait mentir comme il respirait, salir le nom de son Père, mais c'était un sacrifice nécessaire. Tant qu'il savait lui-même ce qui était réellement arrivé à cette époque, ce que Claude croyait, ou pensait que Ciel croyait n'était pas important. Il ferait tout ce qui lui permettrait de se rapprocher de ce portail en fer blindé une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Je vois. C'est une bonne chose que tu commences à voir les choses d'une manière plus rationnelle, répondit lentement Claude, le regard neutre alors qu'il l'observait de près.

Pas une once de croyance, évidemment, et c'était à prévoir. Après toutes ces années, le Docteur s'était résolu à voir tout ce que Ciel disait comme un mensonge. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Ciel ricana.

\- Nous verrons cela. Pour l'instant, je vais vous ménager, si ce n'est pour faire un peu bouger les choses. Je pense toujours que vous dîtes n'importe quoi, mais allez-y, voyons à quel point vous pouvez rendre vos mensonges plausibles.

Ah, c'était parfait. Juste la bonne dose de condescendance et d'irritation, avec un ajout copieux de réticence.

\- Un esprit ouvert, c'est tout ce que je demande, répondit Claude, et ça recommença.

Un discours qui diffamait Vincent à un niveau spectaculaire, plaçant Rachel comme la demoiselle en détresse, et puis Ciel, comme le pauvre garçon qu'il ne se laisserait jamais vraiment être.

Ciel laissa le poison le recouvrir, s'assurant de garder son calme, acquiesçant au bon moment et faisant parfois un commentaire pour rester crédible. Et lorsque Claude alla encore plus loin, essayant de forcer une réaction que Ciel ne pouvait pas se laisser avoir, ce dernier se mit à penser à Sebastian.

Le développement de leur relation avait été à double tranchant. Protéger l'homme Du Changement était la motivation principale, ainsi que de se procurer une source de rationalité externe qui lui servirait lorsque le propre esprit de Ciel ne serait plus aussi fiable qu'autrefois. Cependant, il y avait eu une autre raison, moins importante.

Alors que Claude continuait de parler, Ciel se laissa aller dans la lune tout en réprimant un sourire satisfait. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement... _puissant_ en sachant quelque chose que Claude ignorait. Même s'il était effectivement piégé sous le joug de Claude et entre les murs de l'Institut, il y avait quelque chose que Ciel contrôlait complètement, un secret qui enragerait Claude autant que les mots de ce dernier l'exaspéraient.

Sur la clavicule de Ciel, une vilaine morsure rouge faisait tâche sur sa peau pâle, et alors que Ciel y repensait, il pouvait presque sentir une douleur latente là où les dents de Sebastian s'étaient trop enfoncées et avaient percées la chair.

Que penserait Claude s'il voyait cette morsure ? Une marque physique de quelqu'un d'autre sur lui. La tentation d' _accidentellement_ laisser sa chemise glisser sur son épaule et de laisser la marque être visible, juste pour faire disparaître ce manque d'émotion du visage de Claude se fit savoir. Pour voir qu'il était en mesure de faire tomber Claude à la renverse aussi facilement que Claude avec lui depuis ces dernières séances.

Mais, non. Ce serait puéril, et contre-productif. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour Claude. C'était sien, quelque chose qu'il était le seul à savoir, quelque chose auquel Ciel pourrait se tenir lorsque Claude briserait la réalité qu'il pensait être sienne avec des mensonges si plausibles.

Pourtant, il y avait une satisfaction suffisante dans le petit secret de Ciel. Claude le retenait dans cette cage dorée et pensait que cette situation tordue durerait. Mais désormais quelqu'un d'autre était là, voyait Ciel et touchait Ciel d'une manière dont Claude pouvait seulement rêver.

C'était une victoire, pas seulement pour lui mais pour Sebastian aussi, sur ce malveillant docteur. C'était _leur_ victoire.


	21. Chapitre 21

Yooo, je suis là avec le chapitre vingt-et-un ! Et il est long, en plus, vous en avez de la chance, eh !

Bon, en vrai c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, voilà.

Bonne lecture !~

* * *

 **Écrit par Cennis**

 **Chapitre Vingt-et-un**

\- Beast, tu peux- ouais, merci.

Joker grogna d'un inconfort mal dissimulé tandis qu'elle passa son bras gauche dans la manche de son haut. Même après les soins minutieux de Jumbo, cela restait sensible bien que sur le chemin de la guérison, le plus doux des gestes pouvant provoquer une salve de douleur agonisante. Les morceaux restant de peau sur son avant-bras ainsi que les bouts de tendons retenant fermement les os ensemble étaient un véritable nid à infections, exposés et vulnérables. Bien qu'au moins six mois soient déjà passés avec seulement quelques cicatrices, Joker n'arrivait toujours pas à surpasser la peur de se réveiller un jour avec la peau noire de pourriture.

\- Est-ce que je dois aller chercher Jumbo ? Y dort encore, mais- commença Beast, ses formes délicates hantées par une inquiétude continue.

Joker s'était rendu compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir à quoi ressemblait son visage sans ce voile de tracas. Et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Nan, j'vais bien. J'préfère avoir une jolie fille qui m'habille, sourit Joker, faisant un clin d'œil qu'il savait être capable d'apporter des couleurs à ses joues.

Aussi bien réglée qu'une pendule, elle rougit comme prévu, essayant en vain de prétendre que ce commentaire ne lui faisait rien. Il n'y avait aucune timidité dans la manière qu'elle avait de retirer son bas de pyjama, cependant. Aussi clinique et professionnelle qu'elle pouvait l'être, un contact avec les patients qui ferait rougir de honte Angela. Elle tentait de ménager sa dignité, il le savait, mais elle s'en sortait aussi bien qu'en essayant de cacher son embarras.

La dignité n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir pour lui désormais. Cela lui avait été extirpé de tous les côtés, arraché aussi facilement que la peau de son bras, bien loin de sa portée. Ils avaient fait de lui un enfant apeuré, se cachant d'eux comme le ferait un petit avec les ombres de son lit. Beast pouvait être aussi professionnelle et nonchalante qu'elle le voulait, le fait était qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour s'habiller et cela l'irritait. Vingt-et-un ans, pourtant presque incapable de mettre son propre pantalon, encore moins attacher la ficelle autour de sa taille. L'humiliation lui était aussi familière que le rougissement l'était pour Beast. La douleur dans son bras le lançait, mais son incapacité à se vêtir seul, à regarder dans un miroir sans déguerpir comme si l'objet pouvait lui faire du mal, c'était ces choses là qui irritaient Joker.

\- Sinon, - Beast mordit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, lui donnant une couleur rouge brillant qu'aucun rouge à lèvres ne pourraient égaler -, l'état de Drocell a empiré. Une fièvre, a dit Snake, quand j'ai réussi à le faire parler.

\- Oh ? fredonna Joker sans véritable intérêt, concentré à lacer ses chaussures à une main.

Il entendit Beast claquer de la langue avec impatience, puis il aperçut ses mains s'approcher pour lui venir en aide, et il les repoussa d'un coup sec. Il avait été plus violent qu'il ne l'avait voulu, étant donné la manière dont elle recula vivement. Une excuse fut instantanément à ses lèvres, les mots prêts à s'échapper lorsqu'il croisa son regard blessé, mais il les ravala alors que son humeur s'assombrit. Le lacet glissa entre ses doigts une nouvelle fois et il ne fut pas d'humeur à présenter des excuses.

\- Il peut seulement se reposer. On n'a pas vraiment de médicaments cachés entre les coussins des canapés, tu sais.

Ses yeux sombres s'illuminèrent d'une lueur d'agacement passagère, pourtant elle ne lui aboya aucune remarques désagréables. Avant qu'il fusse emmené, lorsqu'il était encore leur héros invincible, elle n'aurait pas hésité à lui donner une bonne grosse tape derrière la tête. _Allez, j'suis un enfoiré, dis un truc !_ Mais non, ces jours-ci elle passait son temps à marcher sur des œufs lors de leurs discussions, craignant tant de dire la mauvaise chose. Elle devrait mieux le connaître que cela. Elle devrait savoir qu'il n'y avait pas à être si prudente, à prendre ses mots avec tant de pincettes. Il mourait d'envie de lancer une dispute, de craquer pour provoquer une réaction. Il voulait la voir féroce, il voulait qu'elle lui fasse remarquer lorsqu'il était insupportable. Si elle ne le prévenait pas, comment pouvait-il savoir s'il agissait mal ? Il ne le supportait pas, être traité comme un enfant.

\- Je suis au courant, répondit prudemment Beast, si prudemment, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air diplomate. Mais on a toujours réussi à improviser. On a aidé Smile la fois où-

\- Le personnel a aidé, c'est différent, l'interrompit Joker, la langue sortant légèrement d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il se concentrait pour essayer de nouer l'un des lacets autour de l'autre.

Mais encore une fois, la petite ficelle blanche lui échappa, et il grogna dans sa barbe. Beast se rapprocha une fois de plus mais il l'arrêta en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Elle semblait encore plus frustrée que lui, si c'était seulement possible. Toujours prête à aider, si désespérée de se rendre utile, mais il était de moins en moins d'humeur à se montrer sympathique.

\- Ouais, eh bien... Je vois pas Sebastian se mettre en danger pour Drocell, pas toi ?

Si elle continuait à mordre sa lèvre ainsi, elle allait saigner. Elle devenait déjà violâtre sous ses dents. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient beaucoup trop là où elle tenait son bras autour d'elle, de petites marques roses s'imprimant sur sa peau. Joker voulait éloigner ses mains avant qu'elle se griffe à nouveau – il y avait déjà des marques rouges évidentes le long de ses bras, son inquiétude était toujours si évidente – mais il avait aussi besoin de sa seule main valide pour finir d'attacher sa foutu chaussure. Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes, et il n'en avait toujours pas faite une.

\- On doit au moins réussir à garder sa température basse sinon il va finir à l'infirmerie.

C'était bas de mentionner l'infirmerie, et peut-être que Beast n'était pas si prudente que ça avec lui mais plutôt stratégique. C'était mieux, beaucoup mieux, cette infime ruse dans son regard. Elle savait comment se jouer de lui, depuis toujours. Jouer de son inquiétude, de ses sympathies. Tirer sur ses cordes jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne le son qu'elle voulait. Une visite dans le petit repaire de Docteur n'augurait jamais rien de bon. S'il restait là, à pourrir avec son propre tempérament, seulement pour que Drocell disparaisse et ne revienne jamais – eh bien, il devrait aussi gérer la culpabilité, et c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

Beast retenait un sourire narquois. Abandonnant sa chaussure, il tendit le bras vers elle, dégageant l'une de ses mains de son bras avant qu'elle ne puisse se faire plus de mal, et il la tira vers lui sur le lit. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Qui aurait pensé que le chantage affectif puisse être de _bonne_ augure ? Au moins elle ne le traitait pas comme sur un champ de mine. Beast avait toujours du mordant lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il le fallait.

\- J'irai parler à Snake, m'assurer qu'il sache faire baisser la température de Drocell. Vérifier qu'il hallucine pas – si on arrive à ça, l'infirmerie sera la seule solution – mais croisons les doigts et ce scénario n'arrivera pas. On fera tous des tours alternés pour les surveiller pendant la journée. D'accord ?

Beast lui accorda un sourire, approchant son épaule de la sienne de manière amicale, entremêlant leurs doigts ensemble un bref instant avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi t'acceptes que je te mette ton pantalon mais tu t'énerves pour tes chaussures, murmura-t-elle en les laçant facilement, levant instantanément les yeux au ciel avant même que Joker ait la chance de faire un commentaire salace.

Pour être franc, la mauvaise humeur de Joker n'était pas seulement dû à cette impuissance encore étrangère. Ça jouait beaucoup évidemment – on avait envie de baisser les bras, sans mauvais jeu de mots, passer de pouvoir tout faire soi-même à nécessiter de l'aide pour lacer ses chaussures – mais aujourd'hui c'était plus par rapport à Drocell. À peine le nom avait-il quitté la bouche de Beast qu'il avait pensé; _qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire_. C'était cruel, oui, mais c'était également ce à quoi il pensait immédiatement concernant les malheurs des autres patients ces jours-ci. Après tout, c'était en essayant de venir en aide à Peter qu'il s'était retrouvé ainsi. Il devrait vraiment être fou pour avoir eu à subir cela et ne pas avoir de pensées égoïstes.

Joker n'était pas sûr de savoir quand ou pourquoi il était devenu le meneur des patients. Il n'avait certainement pas postulé pour cette dangereuse position, ça, c'était sûr et certain. Il ne doutait absolument pas que c'était ainsi que le personnel et ses congénères le percevaient, aussi illogique que cela lui paraissait. Contrairement à Smile, il n'était pas le plus renseigné concernant l'Institut, ni le plus ancien résident. Et contrairement à Peter et Wendy, il n'était pas le plus âgé, il n'avait donc pas cette autorité naturelle des aînés qui pouvait imposer le respect. Pourtant, malgré son âge et ses années passées ici n'étant pas aussi impressionnantes que d'autres, il était celui que le reste des patients avaient suivi. Lui vers qui ils se tournaient pour demander conseil et pour être protégé. Lui qu'ils mettaient en avant lorsque pour survivre il fallait être invisible.

La vérité était qu'il leur en voulait. La plupart du temps ce n'était qu'un peu. Juste une petite douleur dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il les regardait, bien cachée dans son ombre. D'autres fois, lorsqu'il se réveillait en sueur à cause de la douleur et qu'il était incapable de mettre un pied dans la salle de bain de peur de voir un bout de son reflet, cette douleur devenait un coup de poignard dans sa poitrine, menaçant de le déchirer de l'intérieur à l'extérieur. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé, c'était injuste. Où était son bouclier lorsqu'ils étaient occupés à se cacher derrière lui ? Smile était venu le chercher la dernière fois, effectivement, mais même ainsi, il était arrivé trop tard pour lui éviter l'attaque du personnel. Et qu'avaient fait les autres, son petit groupe, à part rester assis à se lamenter ? Il savait ce qu'ils auraient attendu de lui pour eux si la situation avait été inversé. Qu'il vienne à eux, évidemment, les sauver tel un chevalier en armure. Eh bien, Joker était désolé de les décevoir, mais un simple sweatshirt ne faisait pas une très bonne armure, et ça ne l'avait pas protégé _lui_.

Il était trop facile de se laisser avoir de la rancune envers eux, mais il n'était pas du genre rancunier. Malgré le fait qu'il souhaiterait qu'ils ne dépendent pas autant de lui, et malgré toute la haine qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul, ils étaient pour lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille. La haine passagère en faisait juste partie, supposait-il. Il n'y avait pas de famille sans disputes. Alors lorsqu'ils revenaient d'un mauvais traitement et qu'ils avaient besoin de réconfort ou de divertissement, il se portait volontaire sans aucune hésitation ou sans qu'on ait à lui demander.

C'était exactement ce pourquoi, pensait-il, ils se mettaient derrière lui. Au moment où l'un des autres patients – ses frères et sœurs, en lien plutôt qu'en sang – atteignaient leurs limites, son ressentiment venant de son statut de bouclier humain disparaissait et était remplacé par de l'inquiétude. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les aider, ses seuls alliés, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Pas seulement son petit groupe, ceux qui l'entouraient quotidiennement, mais les autres aussi. Smile, Soma, Drocell, Snake et même Alois, ils étaient tout aussi important pour lui, même s'il ne les voyait pas autant que les autres. Drocell et Snake étaient là l'un pour l'autre, en retrait dans les coins, absorbés par leur petit monde. Soma était toujours en mouvement, impossible de tenir une conversation avec lui, mais il bougeait comme bon lui semblait. Smile, eh bien, Smile se faisait plus de soucis qu'il ne le laissait voir. Puis il y avait Alois.

Dès l'instant où Alois Trancy avait été emmené dans la section, yeux vitreux et silencieux, un petit poing serrant la manche du Dr. Faustus comme s'il s'agissait de son seul espoir, Joker avait compris qu'il fallait être prudent. Il y avait eu quelque chose chez lui qui avait donné la chair de poule à Joker, une absence de volonté chez le garçon qui le terrifiait. Cette première impression s'était avérée être juste avec le temps. Enclin à de soudaines humeurs, souriant trop facilement pour que ce soit sincère ainsi qu'avec d'effroyables tendances à la violence, Joker n'était pas fier d'admettre qu'Alois lui faisait peur. Et parfois, bien que ce soit cruel, il regardait Alois et se demandait si St. Victoria n'était pas l'endroit fait pour lui après tout. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun problème à enfoncer ses doigts dans l'œil d'un innocent, ces murs semblaient être le meilleur endroit pour lui, et pour la sécurité du reste de la population.

Aussi présente que cette peur pouvait parfois l'être, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'Alois était tout autant une victime que le reste d'entre eux, et également le frère de Joker. Bien que ce dernier détestait son rôle de chef, il ne faisait rien pour le rejeter, jouant le jeu du mieux que possible. Depuis ce poste, il voyait plus que ce que les patients voyaient entre eux. Il remarquait lorsque Wendy fixait sa gauche ou sa droite sans aucune émotions, cherchant quelqu'un qui n'était plus là. Il remarquait lorsque Dagger commençait à perdre patience et avait besoin de s'éloigner du groupe quelques temps. Il remarquait même lorsque Freckles avait sauté une nuit de sommeil, peu importe à quel point elle essayait de le cacher aux autres. Alors il ne manqua pas de voir que Alois et Smile, autrefois comme manche et bouton, bien qu'à contrecœur pour Smile, s'évitaient activement ces temps-ci.

Joker s'en inquiétait. _Beaucoup_.

Même pour un aveugle, la cause de leur soudaine distance serait évidente, le cache-œil que Smile portait depuis quatre ans maintenant une preuve de la tension constante régnant entre les deux amis. En voyant à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés, personne n'aurait pu deviner que c'était Alois lui-même le responsable de la perte de l'œil de Smile, mais Joker avait vu l'attaque de ses propres yeux. La raison était la même qu'aujourd'hui; Dr. Claude Faustus.

Smile n'avait rien fait pour provoquer Alois, à part peut-être être la cible de l'attention de Faustus, bien que contre son gré. Contrairement à la plupart des patients, Smile n'avait pas approché Alois, n'avait pas proposé une amitié rencontrée par de l'hostilité et de la méchanceté. Quasiment tous avaient essayé d'accueillir Alois avec bienveillance, mais il n'avait rien fait pour s'intégrer dans le groupe, et encore maintenant, Joker était le seul qui tentait toujours de créer un lien. Une partie de lui espérait que les autres feraient de même, aussi futile que ce fusse. Mais même Joker avait jeté l'éponge après qu'Alois, voyant Smile revenir à la section après une séance avec Faustus, se soit jeté sur le plus petit garçon sans qu'il y ait eu de provocation au préalable. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps. À peine avait-il mis Smile à terre et enfoncé ses doigts dans son œil droit que Soma, pas paralysé par le choc comme les autres, s'était précipité pour dégager Alois.

Alois avait visité La Pièce pour la première fois après cet incident, et lorsqu'il était revenu il n'était plus exactement la même personne, mais à ce moment-là, aucun des patients n'avaient voulu ne serait-ce que s'intéresser à lui. L'agressivité et la méchanceté était une chose, attendu même, et ils auraient pu lui pardonner. Mais attaquer un autre patient, l'un d' _eux_ , il n'y aurait pas dû y avoir de pardon. Et pourtant.

\- Si tu as essayé de me tuer, alors tu as besoin d'entraînement.

Smile, la moitié du visage cachée par des bandages blanc serrés, avait approché Alois sans hésitation au moment où il l'avait aperçu recroquevillé sur l'un des fauteuils. La Pièce n'avait pas été clémente avec le blond, le laissant tremblant, sursautant à chaque bruit, une ombre de la petite chose énervée qu'il avait été il n'y avait qu'une semaine. Il se raidit lorsque Smile se tint devant lui, comme s'il se préparait à un coup, mais il ignorait que Smile ne blessait jamais avec un poing alors que la parole suffisait.

\- Je... commença Alois, même ce simple mot si faible et tremblant, mais il n'avait rien à dire.

Il se contenta de fixer Smile avec prudence, s'attendant à une quelconque revanche de la part de ce dernier. Les autres patients du foyer faisaient plus ou moins la même chose, observant curieusement. Même Joker n'était pas sûr d'intervenir s'ils en venaient aux mains.

\- La gorge aurait été une meilleure idée. Ça, c'était plus embêtant que mortel, reprit Smile lorsqu'Alois ne répondit pas, parlant si nonchalamment que cela aurait pu être à propos de la météo plutôt que de la perte de son œil. Calme-toi. Si je comptais me venger, je l'aurais déjà fait.

Ce ne fut évidemment pas rassurant pour Alois qui ne fit que davantage se recroqueviller sur lui-même, fixant Smile avec une peur à peine dissimulée. Cela semblait amuser Smile qui arbora ce qui ressemblait le plus à un sourire, malgré son surnom.

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, ria-t-il du nez, un peu mesquin. Je l'ai _déjà_ fait. Je peux voir que tu as apprécié ton petit tour dans La Pièce.

Alois sursauta, montrant finalement autre chose que de la peur. Joker n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il vit sur le visage du garçon ensuite, de la surprise oui, mais autre chose. Lorsqu'Alois dit :

\- _Tu_ m'as envoyé là-bas ? Mais... comment ?

Joker reconnut cela comme une quasi admiration.

\- Faustus peut être conciliant, surtout lorsqu'il essaye de plaire. Avec moi en tout cas. Mais tu l'as déjà remarqué, - les lèvres de Smile se courbèrent avec ironie -, Prends cela comme un avertissement. Je tiens pas mal à l'autre œil, je détesterai le perdre lui aussi.

Joker n'était pas sûr de savoir à quoi s'attendre ensuite, mais ce n'était certainement pas Alois éclatant de rire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé aux quartiers, Alois avait l'air d'avoir son âge, ricanant de manière puérile comme si cette menace était la chose la plus drôle qu'on lui ait jamais dite. Smile attendit qu'il s'arrête, l'agacement devenant évident alors que sa menace perdait de son impact, mais finalement Alois se calma et Smile put reparler.

\- Viens, - Smile inclina la tête, un signe de le suivre -, tu dois nettoyer cette coupure. Si ça s'infecte, tu seras envoyé à l'infirmerie. Si tu trouves que La Pièce est horrible, attends un peu de voir cet endroit.

Alois regarda Smile avec une méfiance évidente.

\- Pourquoi... Est-ce que tu m'aides ?

Smile roula de l'œil, réussissant encore à rendre cela signifiant malgré que son efficacité ait pris un coup.

\- Les patients doivent se serrer les coudes, Einstein.

Puis il se retourna pour partir. Joker savait que c'était une des démonstrations les plus bienveillantes que Smile pouvait faire généralement. Le garçon désormais borgne n'eut même pas à regarder derrière lui, certain qu'Alois le suivrait. Et il le fit, sans trop d'assurance, cependant.

Si on avait dit à Joker à quel point Smile et Alois se rapprocheraient par la suite, il n'y aurait pas cru. Smile était difficilement gentil avec lui, se moquant plus qu'autre chose, et le réconfort n'était pas dans ses cordes. Pourtant une amitié s'était formée, bien qu'inattendue, et une qui avait duré à travers les ans. Jusqu'à maintenant. Comme la faveur de Faustus avait fait craquer Alois à l'époque, ce fut ce flagrant favoritisme qui créa un gouffre entre eux aujourd'hui. Contrairement à toutes ces dernières années, cependant, Alois ne mettait pas cela de côté, et Smile ne semblait plus s'en faire assez pour faire le plus petit des efforts, apparemment.

Joker ne pouvait pas dire qu'il appréciait Alois. Même si Smile avait mis l'agression derrière lui – Joker ne doutait pas qu'il y avait un autre but derrière tout cela – Joker ne pouvait jamais vraiment l'oublier. Il y avait une tendance animale dans la colère d'Alois, et c'était le genre de colère qui ne pouvait jamais véritablement être contrôlée. Cela les mettait tous en danger, et ça effrayait Joker. Et pourtant, Joker se faisait actuellement du soucis. Il les voyait s'éloigner, se repoussant comme les deux pôles opposés d'un aimant, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en faire.

Smile était entouré. Il avait beau ne pas l'avoir souhaité, prétendu que la compagnie de Joker et celle de Soma étaient irritantes et indésirées, que même Freckles allait un peu trop loin, mais ce n'était jamais plus qu'une plainte lancée en l'air. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Smile n'était pas seul. Il ne l'avait jamais réellement été. Malgré sa morosité, il attirait les autres, même lorsque sa langue bien pendue réussissait à les garder en quelque sorte à distance.

Alois n'avait pas cette attirance là. Il était culotté et imprévisible, capable de faire preuve d'une grande violence, et tous les patients l'avaient qualifié comme n'en valant pas la peine. Même Joker. Le seul qui lui avait laissé une réelle chance était Smile, mais il n'avait même plus cela.

Alois était seul, et Joker n'arrivait pas à trouver cela correct.

* * *

Dagger chantait comme une casserole. Comparer cela à un étranglement de chat aurait peut-être était un peu fort, mais quelque chose de semblable, oui, comme tirer sur la queue de ce pauvre chat. C'était une vieille berceuse qu'ils avaient entendu de nombreuses fois déjà, qui passait à un air générique qui n'allait pas avec les paroles, et cela commençait à tous leur taper sur les nerfs.

\- Bouc'-là, Dagger ! Ma chasse d'eau a d'jà mieux chanté ! craqua Wendy, jetant l'un des coussins du canapé sur lui.

Joker essaya de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, mais cela s'avérait être compliqué. Évidemment, maintenant Dagger allait crier encore plus fort pour agacer Wendy, évitant les projectiles lancés sur lui.

Ils étaient à l'intérieur depuis trop longtemps. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau à dire. On pouvait presque voir une frustration agitée tatouée sur leur peau.

\- Est-ce que je devrais les arrêter, ou... offrit à moitié convaincu Joker, aussi enthousiaste qu'un cuisinier interrompant le dernier repas d'un détenu.

Wendy s'était levée de son siège à présent, se mettant à sa poursuite, mais il n'y avait pas l'habituelle gaieté. Ils étaient à fleur de peau. Parfois, Joker pensait que ce serait l'ennui qui les achèverait.

\- Nan, laisse-les, dit Beast en ayant l'air aussi vivante que lui, rongeant un de ses ongles. Soit il se taira soit Wendy se calmera. Elle est insupportable, cette semaine.

Wendy était toujours insupportable ces jours-ci, mais Joker ne s'embêta pas à le dire.

Détournant les yeux de ce comique digne de Benny Hill, Joker regarda par-dessus son épaule la porte de la chambre d'Alois, bel et bien fermée comme elle l'était depuis ce matin. Midi déjà bien passé maintenant, bien plus tard que l'heure habituelle à laquelle Alois émergeait, mais aucun signe du garçon.

\- J'reviens dans une minute, dit Joker, s'extirpant du canapé.

Il avait attendu toute la matinée, mais Alois ne semblait pas prêt de sortir de son plein gré. Eh bien, si le combat ne venait pas à lui, alors Joker devrait aller au combat.

Levant sa main valide pour frapper à la porte, un son venant de l'intérieur arrêta Joker. La confusion lui faisant froncer les sourcils, il baissa la main et se rapprocha à la place, essayant de mieux entendre à travers le bois. C'était le résonnement d'une conversation, les mots indiscernables mais pourtant fluides, portée par la douce voix d'Alois. Il se retourna, vérifiant qui était dans la pièce, quelles portes étaient fermées, qui il savait être hors des quartiers. Le compte était bon, personne d'oublié, alors à qui Alois parlait-il ?

L'inquiétude de Joker se transforma en quelque chose de plus tordu. Il frappa fort contre la porte avant que la petite voix qui lui disait de partir ne commence à paraître de plus en plus raisonnable. Instantanément, le murmure étouffé de l'autre côté cessa, comme si quelqu'un avait coupé le son.

Il y eut un bref raffut à l'intérieur, des pas étouffés se rapprochant de là où il se tenait, et la port s'ouvrit enfin. Alois sortit à peine la tête, la porte assez ouverte pour ne voir que des yeux bleus méfiants le regarder.

\- Quoi ?

Pas de salutations, de comment vas-tu. Pas que Joker se soit attendu à être chaleureusement reçu, mais la franche hostilité de la part du garçon était injustifiée. Il avait l'air aussi prêt à claquer la porte au nez de Joker qu'à lui parler.

\- Salut.

Joker arbora un grand sourire, aussi chaleureux qu'il le pouvait, reculant d'un pied. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air imposant – trop petit, trop maigre, et maintenant un air faible – mais il tentait de cacher encore plus cela. La main nonchalamment dans sa poche, un peu éloigné, laissant de l'espace à Alois. Tout chez lui disait « _pas de danger_ ».

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on t'a pas vu. J'vérifie juste que tu sois pas mort ou autre.

Le regard qu'Alois lui asséna ne pouvait être que décrit comme brutal, un mépris qui aurait rendu Smile fier.

\- Je suis vivant, cracha-t-il d'une manière qui rappelait plus Smile que lui, les mots dégoulinant de dédain.

Sa lèvre sautilla, comme s'il voulait sourire, et il jeta un vif coup d'œil derrière lui.

\- Ouaip, je vois ça, répondit Joker, essayant de ne pas faire transparaître à quel point il détestait avoir à avoir cette conversation avec Alois.

Ils étaient difficilement les meilleurs amis, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par le niveau d'hostilité qu'il recevait. Alois ne rendait pas les choses faciles.

\- … Au revoir, dit-il catégoriquement, s'apprêtant à fermer la porte.

Joker se retrouva à la bloquer, mettant son pied entre la porte et le mur. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose n'allait _vraiment_ pas. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. Qu'il le veuille ou non le fait était que Joker avait une responsabilité envers les autres patients. Si cela avait été l'un des autres, il n'aurait pas battu en retraite aussi facilement. Il n'avait pas le droit de traiter Alois différemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu – _bouge_ , s'indigna Alois, tirant la porte afin de l'écraser contre le pied de Joker.

Réprimant une plainte, Joker en profita pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, voyant sa chambre totalement vide.

\- T'es enfermé là-dedans depuis le début de la journée. Et si tu venais t'asseoir un peu avec nous, petit ? offrit Joker en ignorant la voix dans sa tête qui prenait de l'importance.

 _Va-t'en_. _Il est perdu. Laisse tomber_. Il aurait été facile de l'écouter, mais serait-ce aussi facile de dormir cette nuit s'il le faisait ?

Ce fut inutile, cependant, alors que le regard méfiant d'Alois s'intensifia. Était-ce à ce point étrange, se demanda Joker, blessé, qu'il s'intéresse à Alois ? Alois était-il incapable de voir plus dans ce geste qu'une bonne raison d'être douteux ?

\- Je ne préférerai pas, répliqua Alois, dégageant le pied de Joker et claquant la porte avant qu'il puisse l'arrêter.

Pendant un moment, Joker se contenta de rester au même endroit et de fixer la porte, un mauvais pressentiment. Que ce soit de la culpabilité ou juste de l'inquiétude, il ne savait pas, mais ça ne semblait pas important que ce soit l'un ou l'autre. Alors que les murmures derrière la porte reprirent, Alois parlant dans le vide, Joker eut l'impression qu'il avait tendu la main trop tard.

Se détestant un peu comme toujours pour cette raison, Joker se demanda encore une fois si peut-être Alois n'avait pas réellement sa place à St. Victoria.

* * *

Les chaises étaient conçues de manière à être juste assez petites pour ne pas bloquer efficacement les poignées de portes, mais Alois essaya tout de même, l'illusion d'un barrage lui suffisant. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir l'ombre à travers le bas de sa porte avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Désolé pour ça.

Se retournant avec un grand sourire, Alois reporta son attention sur Luka, s'asseyant en tailleur sur les draps. Ses traits, si semblables à ceux d'Alois mais adoucis par la jeunesse, étaient marqués par un choc si fort que cela aurait semblé exagéré sur n'importe qui d'autre.

\- C'était _qui_? chuchota Luka.

Il semblait toujours chuchoter, Alois trouvait, comme si chaque mot était un secret juste entre eux. C'était un véritable contraste avec la bruyante exubérance dont il se souvenait, mais, la mort changeait tout le monde.

\- Joker, Alois haussa les épaules. 'Sais pas ce qu'il voulait par contre. Il ne me parle jamais d'habitude.

Reprenant sa place à la tête du lit, Alois s'installa contre l'oreiller, encourageant Luka à se rallonger la tête sur le genoux d'Alois. La chaleur contre sa jambe était réconfortante, réelle et terre à terre, chassant cette voix tordue au fond de son esprit qui lui disait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

\- Mais, son _bras, -_ Luka écarquillait les yeux, son ton si incrédule -, qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

Il était bien trop facile de revenir aux ancienne habitudes. Une histoire à peine formée dans sa tête avant qu'elle s'échappe de ses lèvres, Alois fabriqua une explication en un claquement de doigts, une histoire de fantaisie qui réunissait toutes les qualités des comtes préférés de Luka.

\- Tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire, commença Alois, comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

\- Promis ! cria Luka, enthousiaste.

\- Parce que si tu le dis, la malédiction va se propager.

Une promesse, un fil tentant pour que son frère l'attrape et sans problème, il le fit.

\- Quelle malédiction ?

Les yeux grands ouverts, croyant chaque mots qu'on lui disait. C'était l'une des choses qui avait le plus manquée à Alois, l'attention qu'il recevait, lui et simplement lui, comme si ses paroles étaient la seule vérité qui soit. Alois la seule chose au monde qui comptait. Et c'était le cas, non ? Maintenant, dans cette pièce, Luka n'existait que pour _lui_. Défiant toute logique, Luka était revenu juste pour qu'Alois n'ait plus à se sentir seul, et personne ne pourrait le lui reprendre.

\- Celle du démon. Personne ne sait exactement _pourquoi_ le démon est venu pour Joker, ni ce que Joker a fait pour provoquer sa colère, mais tous les ans depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés, la malédiction s'est propagée petit à petit. Au début, personne ne remarquait, parce que c'était à l'intérieur. Il se mettait de très mauvaise humeur, ou devenait triste sans raison, et personne ne pouvait le voir. Mais alors la malédiction est devenue plus forte, et maintenant on peut la _voir_. Ça le consume. Petit à petit, ça va continuer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un squelette !

De la même manière que Luka donnait du pouvoir aux mensonges qu'Alois racontait à cause de sa confiance aveugle, il donnait également du pouvoir à Alois. Sa simple existence, le voir ici, l'entendre, pouvoir le toucher, cela rendait Alois puissant d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais connu à St. Victoria. C'était Alois qui avait ramené Luka à lui grâce à sa seule volonté, par le pouvoir de son désir. Pourquoi voudrait-il quitter cette chambre, abandonner ce pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant, perdre cette fascination qu'on lui donnait après tant d'années ? Au-delà de cette porte, il n'y avait rien pour lui. Mais à l'intérieur, c'était juste lui et Luka, comme ça avait toujours été. Comme ça aurait toujours dû être.

* * *

\- Je peux ?

Snake sursauta comme si l'on venait de le frapper. Toujours timide, il semblerait que ce trait de caractère ait évolué vers un extrême, les yeux de l'homme hantés alors qu'il les leva vers Ciel. Même malgré son habituel manque de couleur, il semblait malade à cet instant, le genre de maladie qui réveillait l'instinct de survie, garder une distance de ce qui pourrait être contagieux. Ayant déjà ignoré cet instinct et sa propre aversion quand il s'agissait de parler aux gens, et de simplement se préoccuper des autres en général, Ciel ne vacilla pas et montra de la main le siège vide à côté de celui de Snake.

Après une hésitation si longue que n'importe qui d'autre aurait été insulté, Snake inclina à peine la tête, et Ciel s'enfonça dans le fauteuil sans plus de cérémonie.

Le foyer était bruyant ce jour-là. Joker et sa troupe jouaient à un jeu ou alors ils se disputaient, difficile à dire avec eux, tandis que Soma cria un commentaire déplacé depuis son perchoir de l'autre côté de la pièce. Grell et Ronald s'occupaient des quartiers, se disputant sur les mérites artistiques du film Titanic. Secrètement, Ciel était d'accord avec Ronald sur le fait que la beauté de Leonardo Dicaprio ne suffisait pas à faire un bon film, mais il aurait fallu être courageux pour essayer de rétorquer ça à Grell.

Avec le bruit qu'il y avait, c'était étonnant que Snake ait posé un pied dans la pièce, surtout sans sa fidèle ombre pour lui tenir compagnie. Mais là encore, peut-être que le bruit était mieux que le silence de sa chambre vide.

Ciel attendit patiemment, le silence lui venant facilement. Snake trifouillait quelque chose autour de son poignet, une chaîne détériorée avec un pendentif de fleur de lys se balançant dangereusement de son socle bon marché. Le genre de babiole qu'on trouverait dans une pochette cadeau au supermarché, mais que Ciel savait que Drocell avait considéré comme le plus précieux des or.

\- Ash l'a emmené ce matin, finit par murmurer Snake, la voix douce et exténuée, il a dit qu'il pourrait nous infecter.

Ciel l'avait deviné, mais c'était toujours mieux de l'entendre de la sorte plutôt que de se baser sur des suppositions. Bien qu'il n'avait fallu qu'un regard vers Snake pour comprendre. Sans Drocell à ses côtés, il avait l'air d'une moitié d'image, sans les traits qui contenaient ses couleurs. Il n'essayait absolument pas de cacher sa vulnérabilité, quelque chose qui rendait Ciel mal à l'aise, qu'il le veuille ou non. Même s'ils étaient cassés par défaut, les patients faisaient d'habitude attention à le cacher, mettre un masque et avoir l'air fort, au moins un minimum. Snake ne faisait aucun de ces efforts, la seule personne pour qui il se serait forcé devenue la raison pour laquelle il aurait eu besoin de le faire, et lorsqu'il regarda Ciel, ce fut avec des yeux pâles et implorants. De réconfort, d'encouragements, rien que Ciel saurait donner.

À la place de platitudes vides, Ciel se contenta d'acquiescer, les laissant retomber dans le silence. Lorsque assez de temps passa pour qu'il ne donne pas l'impression de fuir, il s'excusa et retourna dans sa chambre. Il était facile de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le regard déçu de Snake le suivre alors qu'il partit.

* * *

\- Grell a coincé Ronald, Sebastian informa Ciel en fermant la porte du pied derrière lui, étouffant les braillements dans le foyer. Quelque chose en rapport avec Gangs of New York ?

\- Ne demande pas, tu ne veux pas savoir. Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

Ciel mit de côté le livre de poche écorné, lu tant de fois qu'il pouvait le réciter mot pour mot, accordant son attention à Sebastian à la place. Il plissa le nez en sentant une odeur désagréable mais familière suivre Sebastian à travers la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que c' _est_?

\- Hm ?

Sebastian semblait distrait. S'étirant sur le lit de Ciel, il avait presque l'air en aussi mauvais état que Snake plus tôt, blême et raide comme une corde. Il fronçait les sourcils, de frustration ou d'épuisement, probablement les deux. Il était dans son uniforme, le col à boutonné de sa chemise et son pantalon beaucoup trop froissés, mais il n'avait pas été dans la section. Ça avait dû être un jour de Section V, alors. Cela expliquait son humeur moins bavarde, au moins.

\- Laisse tomber.

Ciel se dirigea vers son bureau, s'occupant en prétendant réarranger certaines choses, juste afin de mettre un peu de distance entre lui et l'odeur nauséabonde. Il _connaissait_ cette odeur, cette impression de _déjà vu_ dansant juste au-delà de la portée de sa mémoire.

\- Comment était-ce ?

\- Sur une échelle de un à dix ? Onze.

Même sa voix semblait vouloir éteindre les lumières et dormir.

\- C'était avec Docteur aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu le voir comme quelqu'un de décent un jour. Il a essayé de me pousser à les brûler toute la journée. Sans but, sans raison, il voulait juste que je les ébouillante.

\- L'as-tu fait ? demanda Ciel.

Cela provoqua une réaction.

\- _Non_ , lança Sebastian, lui assénant un regard affligé.

Il avait clairement touché une corde sensible. Pas d'humeur à se disputer, Ciel haussa simplement les épaules, un geste qui se rapprochait le plus d'une excuse chez lui.

\- Je m'obstine à dire non, et il continue à demander que je le fasse. Il en a eu marre que je refuse et l'a fait lui-même.

Ciel réprima la soudaine envie de se toucher le dos, serrant les poings, alors que le bas de sa colonne vertébrale le picotait de manière désagréable. Il connaissait cette odeur, l'odeur de la chair grillée et fondue, la façon qu'elle avait de se loger dans les narines. Maintenant qu'il l'avait reconnu, il était impossible d'ignorer le fait qu'elle s'installait dans la pièce, comme de l'eau remplissant un verre à ras bord.

\- Sebastian, viens ici.

Sebastian soupira mais le suivit de manière obéissante dans la salle de bain. Il leva les sourcils jusqu'à la raie de ses cheveux, lorsque Ciel ferma la porte derrière eux et dit :

\- Déshabille-toi, direction la baignoire.

Après un moment de stupeur, Sebastian arbora un grand sourire bêta.

\- Eh bien, c'est un véritable progrès par rapport à la sucette, mais il faut revoir les préliminaires.

\- Tu t'en sors sans préliminaires, répliqua Ciel. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu vas prendre une douche. Je ne veux pas avoir cette odeur autour de moi, ça me rend malade. Allez, monte. Tu peux même utiliser mon savon.

Le sourire de Sebastian s'évanouit, l'épuisement revenant comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

\- Eh bien, tu es trop bon.

Malgré cette répartie et le ton pas très heureux, il fit ce qu'on lui dit, se déshabillant avec de grands gestes inutiles, montant dans la baignoire. Sa silhouette contre le rideau de douche blanc et sale semblait incompatible cependant, n'ayant pas l'habituelle grâce que Sebastian possédait, mais peut-être que c'était simplement dû au fait qu'il était conscient que Ciel ne faisait aucun mouvement pour quitter la salle de bain. Pas qu'il ait envie de se rincer l'œil, mais si quelqu'un entendait l'eau couler et voyait qu'il n'y était pas, des questions seraient posées et des suppositions qui se rapprocheraient trop de la vérité seraient faites.

Comme le pensait Ciel, Sebastian était beaucoup trop conscient de la présence de ce dernier, qui pouvait probablement voir chaque mouvement de ses bras et de son corps à travers le plastique de mauvaise qualité du rideau. Savoir cela ne faisait pas resurgir une sorte de timidité. De toutes les choses que Sebastian était, la timidité n'en avait jamais fait partie, et il appréciait les coups d'œil de Ciel s'éternisant un peu sur lui depuis que leur petite liaison avait commencé il y avait environ deux mois. Non, pas de la timidité, mais définitivement un sens d'inconfort. À n'importe quel autre moment il aurait rebondi sur les commentaires salaces, provoqué Ciel dans des tentatives de drague déloyales, l'incitant à monter dans la douche avec lui.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui il était beaucoup trop obnubilé par les braillements des patients de la Section V. La simple idée de toucher Ciel se transformait en une vision de sa main tenant une tige en métal brûlante contre la peau de Ciel. Sebastian avait beau ne pas avoir cédé sous l'insistance de Docteur et fait ce qu'il ordonnait, les yeux vitreux du patient l'avaient regardé avec une peur non dissimulée de toute façon, et même ça, c'était mieux que le néant absolu des autres patients, déjà trop perdus. Il ne les avait pas plaqué au sol, il n'avait pas brûlé leur chair, mais leurs cris avaient été autant pour lui que pour Docteur quoi qu'il en soit.

La peau d'un beau rose tendre et rougeâtre, Sebastian coupa finalement l'eau, les doigts fripés et l'air autour de lui lourd de vapeur. Il s'apprêta à tirer le rideau, à accepter la serviette qu'il voyait l'ombre de Ciel prête à lui donner, mais il s'arrêta. Le rideau était comme une barrière à cet instant. Un bouclier derrière lequel il se cachait. Il était plus simple de se laisser parler maintenant qu'il n'avait pas à voir le regard sur le visage de Ciel lorsqu'il prendrait la parole.

\- J'y ai pensé.

Les mots étaient à peine plus qu'un chuchotement, une confession honteuse qui perçait avec difficulté le rideau de douche.

\- C'était le Patient V2. Une femme. Elle avait dû être belle autrefois. C'est une hurleuse. La plus forte de tous, même lorsque l'on ne la touche pas. J'ai _considéré_ la chose, Ciel. De juste... la blesser, sans raison, juste pour pouvoir partir de cette section.

Sebastian n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il attendait comme réponse, en disant à un autre patient une telle chose. Des hurlements, du dégoût, qu'on le chasse et qu'on lui dise de ne plus jamais parler à Ciel. Elles étaient toutes plausibles, des réponses toutes justifiées, mais Ciel n'en fit rien.

Tirant le rideau, Ciel se pencha sur le côté de la baignoire, ne se préoccupant pas de la nudité de Sebastian. Il ne le regardait même pas l'œil collé au mur en face sans vraiment le voir.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à considérer les choses.

Malgré la gravité du sujet, la voix de Ciel était nonchalante, désinvolte presque.

\- _Je_ considère les choses tout le temps. Il y a quelques années, j'ai vraiment pensé à étouffer Soma avec l'un des coussins des canapés, juste pour qu'il me laisse enfin seul. Il parlait tout le temps, ça semblait être la seule façon de le faire _taire_. Une fois, j'ai volé l'un des stylos de Faustus – je l'ai caché dans la ceinture de mon pantalon – et je suis resté pendant des heures à me demander si je ne l'enfoncerai pas dans l'œil qu'il me restait. Et lorsque tu es arrivé ici pour la première fois, j'ai pensé à t'utiliser pour sortir d'ici. Je me fichais de savoir comment. De ce que cela t'aurait coûté, s'ils t'enfermaient à ma place. Je n'avais pas du tout pris en compte les conséquences. Penser à certaines choses ne fait de mal à personne, Sebastian. Ça aide même, avoir un plan de secours, une mesure de protection juste au cas où tout s'effondre. Savoir qu'il y a une alternative permet de rester lucide. Ça n'a rien de mal, tant que ça reste cela – _une pensée_.

Sebastian glissa pour s'asseoir dans la baignoire, croisant le regard de Ciel lorsqu'il décolla enfin son œil du mur. Il y avait de la compréhension, oui, mais surtout c'était un avertissement. La menace dans son expression était dissimulée par la douceur alors que Ciel passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sebastian, écartant les mèches mouillées de son visage.

\- Le fait est que, tu n'as _pas_ blessé V2. Tu y as pensé, oui, peut-être que tu l'as même voulu, mais tu ne l'as _pas_ fait. Et c'est là, qu'est la distinction. C'est ce qui te sépare du reste du personnel.

La main de Ciel se serra dans ses cheveux, tirant presque de manière douloureuse, et Sebastian entendit la fin non prononcée de cette phrase; _reste ainsi_. Réprimant le sourire narquois qui le démangeait aux coins des lèvres, il se laissa tomber en avant, reposant son front contre le dos de Ciel. Il sentit le garçon se raidir de la tête aux pieds, une pointe de satisfaction le traversant lorsque cette rigidité fut intentionnellement rejetée et que Ciel ne bougea pas, ne le repoussa pas. Il retira sa main, tordue derrière son dos maintenant que Sebastian avait bougé, la laissant reposer sur son épaule à la place.

Ce ne fut pas avec la même inquiétude qu'auparavant que Sebastian reprit la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y ai pensé. Cet endroit c'est l' _Enfer_ , Ciel. La chaleur, les odeurs, tous ces cris. Tout ce qui s'y trouve te déchire, t'horripile. Même si je n'y suis plus maintenant, je peux encore les _entendre_. J'y pense, et je pense à les faire taire, que peut-être les cris s' _arrêteront_. Et cela me fait peur. Que je sois capable de penser une telle chose. Et je me demande si c'est ainsi que les autres membres du personnel ont commencé. Peut-être qu'ils étaient comme moi, mais ils voulaient arrêter ces cris, eux aussi ? Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire, combien de temps reste-t-il jusqu'à ce que les pensées deviennent dangereuses, jusqu'à ce que je considère commence à avoir l'air moins monstrueux ?

Ciel ne bougea toujours pas, ses doigts jouant sans cesse avec la clavicule de Sebastian, mais il fut silencieux pendant un moment avant de reprendre la parole. La menace avait disparu de son discours, et de la même manière que l'inquiétude inconsciente de Sebastian, évaporée.

\- Je peux le comprendre. C'est... _difficile_ , de chanceler sur cette ligne. Je vacille entre les deux extrêmes depuis plus longtemps que je puisse me souvenir.

Ciel se retourna un peu afin de le regarder, quelque chose dans son expression que Sebastian n'arrivait pas à définir.

\- Ne pas être capable de se faire confiance, c'est la pire chose que ces gens peuvent te faire. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu as déjà perdu le jeu. Il n'y a qu'à trouver quelque chose d'extérieur sur lequel dépendre, quelque chose que en quoi tu peux croire et qui te permettra de garder les pieds sur Terre.

Sebastian prit le poignet de Ciel, immobilisant sa main en mouvement, la tenant assez légèrement pour qu'il puisse s'échapper s'il le voulait.

\- Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux, Ciel.

\- Alors ne le deviens pas, répondit Ciel, comme si cela pouvait être aussi simple.

Un regard pensif passa alors sur son visage, quelque chose que Sebastian aurait qualifié comme de l'espièglerie sur n'importe qui d'autre, avant qu'il se retrouve sur le dos dans la baignoire avec Ciel chevauchant son estomac nu. Ses vêtements s'assombrirent avec l'humidité partout où leurs corps se touchaient, mais Ciel ne sembla pas remarquer, examinant le corps de Sebastian pensivement avant de s'arrêter sur sa main gauche, la levant comme pour l'inspecter.

Puis, sans une once d'hésitation, Ciel se pencha et lui mordit la main. Sebastian avait été mordu de nombreuses fois, à différents endroits, mais le haut de sa main était un nouvel emplacement. La violence de la morsure l'était tout autant, pas le genre de morsure joueuse ou aguichante. Alors que les dents de Ciel s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, Sebastian, pas étranger à un peu de douleur, se retrouva à japper d'une manière pas très humaine. Du sang germa des papules en forme de croissant, coulant le long de son bras, une quantité inquiétante pour une simple morsure. La peau était bel et bien déchirée, et un peu de sang était étalé sur les lèvres de Ciel alors qu'il sourit en se penchant en arrière avec un air satisfait. Ses lèvres tachées d'un rouge effroyable, il avait définitivement l'air sinistre.

\- Tu ne deviendras pas l'un d'eux, Sebastian. Tu n'as pas le droit. Je t'ai eu en premier. Et chaque fois que tu penseras oublier cela, je veux que tu regardes ta main et que tu te souviennes. C'est ma marque.

Sebastian ne put que rester incrédule un long moment, dévorant des yeux une goutte de sang glissant le long du menton de Ciel, avant de lâcher un rire secoué. Il s'avança, rapprochant assez leurs visages pour qu'il puisse sentir le souffle de Ciel sur sa peau, voir le mouvement alarmé lorsque Ciel pensa qu'il allait essayer de l'embrasser. À la place, il laissa une main léviter autour de l'arrière du cou de Ciel, désirant toucher, les rapprocher, mais résistant à l'envie, et il passa sa langue sur le sang qui tachait sa lèvre inférieure.

L'ombre d'un baiser, la meilleure chose pour eux.


	22. Chapitre 22

Je suis en vie, et encore dans les temps pour vous dire bonne année ! Et joyeux anniversaire à cette traduction qui a maintenant 2 ans ! Aah, ils grandissent si vite...

Allez, bonne lecture !~

* * *

 _ **Écrit par Cennis**_

 **Chapitre Vingt-deux**

Sebastian n'avait jamais été lui-même emmené à la chaise électrique. Ce n'était pas très surprenant, étant donné qu'il respirait encore. Pourtant il aimait croire qu'il connaissait la même anxiété, la pression de l'appréhension battant contre sa peau avec chaque pas qu'il faisait et qui le rapprochait de la porte de la Section V. Entouré de Docteur et Ash, l'un roulant devant et l'autre suivant fidèlement ses pas, ils étaient pareils à des sentinelles. Fuir était une idée un peu trop audacieuse et pas vraiment tentante, et même si Sebastian y pensait sérieusement, vu comme il était cerné ce serait impossible.

Plus que dix pas et il imaginait qu'il était déjà en mesure de sentir la chaleur de la pièce. Un véritable étouffoir, pire que le métro bondé, l'air s'y faisant rare. La manière que les patients avaient de se déplacer, de sans cesse tourner en rond dans leurs cages, la sueur se collant à eux comme une deuxième peau.

Plus que huit pas et il pouvait les sentir. Leur odeur putride, des semaines et des mois de crasse, au point où cela aurait très bien pu faire partie de leur chair désormais. Ils laissaient leurs marques sur le sol, sur leurs enclos vitrés, sur Sebastian lui-même. Une marque qu'il grattait jusqu'à la chair rouge pour essayer de la laver.

Plus que six pas et la claustrophobie s'installait déjà. Les murs insonorisés, cette seule porte avec ses cliquetis mécaniques qui semblaient fatidiques chaque fois qu'il l'empruntait, la chaleur, l'odeur, et le bruit à donner des vertiges, impossible de s'en échapper.

 _Respire_.

Sebastian devait fréquemment se rappeler de le faire dernièrement, une action autrefois instinctive, maintenant de plus en plus réfléchie. Respirer profondément et lentement, la seule manière d'empêcher la panique de prendre le dessus. Si la panique l'emportait un jour sur lui, il avait peur de ce qu'il ferait. Comme un animal piégé, il se défoulerait parce qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir, pas avec Ash ne le quittant pas d'une semelle et une porte fermée dans son chemin. Mais sur qui se défoulerait-il ? Docteur, Ash, ou les cibles acceptables ?

 _Respire_.

Plus que quatre pas et l'une des mains de Sebastian se mit à tenir l'autre, sentant le coton rigide du bandage. L'adhésif tirait sur ses petits poils, une légère douleur de temps à autres. Sa main gauche palpitait de manière embêtante, deux jours après la morsure de Ciel et toujours aussi douloureuse, et il se concentra sur cette palpitation brûlante qui le lançait. La peau était déchirée en forme de croissant, de maladroites marques d'un rouge de croûte, entourées par des taches de violets et de bleus.

N'étant pas masochiste, la violente morsure aurait dû l'énerver, mais Sebastian trouvait du réconfort dans le preuve physique d'un allié. C'était ce que Ciel avait lui-même recherché, Sebastian en était certain maintenant, lorsqu'il lui avait fait cette maladroite proposition il y a tant de mois. Il n'avait pas compris à l'époque mais désormais c'était clair, tout tombait sous le sens. La morsure était une ancre dans les eaux turbulentes de la Section V.

Plus que deux pas et Sebastian commençait à faire le vide. Se concentrant sur la sensation du bandage en coton tressé s'emmêlant avec ses ongles beaucoup trop longs, il put mettre un pied dans la section sans être heurté de dégoût par l'odeur. Les cris étaient une véritable agression, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus étouffés par les murs et la porte, et il resserra son poing autour du bandage. Assez fort pour sentir une douleur vive, assez pour reprendre brutalement son attention et lui permettre de garder la tête froide alors qu'il était entièrement submergé par la Section V.

\- Je pense que nous allons nous occuper du Patient V6 aujourd'hui, décida Docteur joyeusement, souriant à Ash en passant.

Plus Sebastian était avec cet homme, plus il le haïssait, encore plus que le reste du personnel. Il commençait même à battre Faustus. Avec son attitude perpétuellement joviale contrastant drastiquement avec ses actions brutes et le plaisir qu'il trouvait dans la souffrance qu'il infligeait. Docteur était facilement le membre du personnel le plus déboussolant jusqu'à maintenant. Son sourire était malsain, un signal de Pavlov qui faisait redouter à Sebastian ce qui suivrait.

Ash, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il venait à la section, avait du mal à garder un niveau de propreté avec tout ce qui l'entourait. Il ne touchait rien s'il le pouvait, et s'il ne pouvait pas l'éviter, seulement avec des gants en latex protégeant ses mains de la crasse. Il portait un masque de chirurgie blanc sur le visage, semblable à celui qu'il avait porté lorsque Sebastian avait joué au malade il y a si longtemps, il devait en avoir un bon stock rangé dans son bureau. Ce fut avec une expression de dégoût qu'il prit V6 par le cou d'une main gantée, la sortant du coin où elle était blottie, et il la jeta au sol à leurs pieds.

V6 ne fit pas un bruit, contrairement aux autres banshees. Lorsqu'elle les regarda, ses yeux étaient vides, enfoncés dans son visage sale. S'il regardait de plus près, Sebastian pouvait presque voir plus que cela – la femme semblait jeune, pas plus âgée que lui, et elle avait l'air d'être asiatique – mais il mit fin à ces pensées. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était de savoir différencier les patients, de les rendre humains dans ses pensées. Il était plus facile de les voir comme des numéros.

\- Je ne suis pas un homme insensible, Sebastian. Je sais que vous pensez que je suis une sorte de monstre, et je peux comprendre pourquoi vous penseriez cela avec votre point de vue actuel, mais j'espère vous montrer un jour en quoi ce que nous faisons ici est bénéfique, pas seulement pour ceux dans la section du dessus mais sur une échelle globale, disait Docteur, aussi enthousiaste que d'ordinaire, n'ayant d'yeux que pour Sebastian en lui parlant. Ces patients ont depuis longtemps perdu tout espoir de réhabilitation. Pas de famille à qui ils manquent, pas assez de perception de soi pour se reconnaître eux-mêmes dans un miroir, ils sont un sacrifice nécessaire. Mais ! Comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas insensible à votre détresse. Vous les voyez encore comme des personnes. Notre erreur a été de vous jeter dans le grand bassin et à s'attendre à ce que vous nagiez immédiatement. Je vois à présent que nous avons besoin de vous mettre à l'aise.

V6 ne recula pas devant eux comme tous les autres le faisaient. Elle n'eut pas non plus recours à une quelconque agression, de se jeter à eux la bouche tordu en grognement et les mains imitant des serres. C'était son immobilité qui perturbait le plus Sebastian. Des yeux vides le regardaient, pas d'un air implorant ou même accusateur, juste vide. Les lumières étaient allumées, mais personne n'était à la maison. Bien que Sebastian détestait que les patients répliquent, ayant encore assez de volonté enfouie en eux pour le faire malgré ce que Docteur croyait, c'était beaucoup mieux que V6 et son apathie brisée.

S'était-elle recluse quelque part dans son esprit fracturé, Sebastian se posa la question alors que Ash sortit une paire de ciseaux du sac de Docteur, quelque part où elle était en sécurité loin des gens comme eux ?

\- Il faut y aller petit à petit. Alors tout d'abord; nous devons corriger votre erreur. Ash ?

Ash s'exécuta face à l'ordre sous-entendu, offrant les ciseaux à Sebastian comme s'il s'agissait d'une véritable offrande. L'acier rouillé et les lames encrassées, il avait peur de s'imaginer par quoi, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de cadeau qui donnait envie de remercier la personne. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir mis des gants en latex semblables à ceux d'Ash qu'il accepta la paire de ciseaux. Même à travers les gants, ses mains le démangeaient, souillées par l'idée de ce qui avait pu être fait à des gens avec cet instrument. Il était lourd dans sa main, une lourde culpabilité.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, la Section V n'est pas exactement au même niveau d'hygiène que la section principale. Ce n'est pas une aussi grande priorité, ici. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, nous pouvons faire quelques changements. Comme celui-ci – je veux que vous coupiez ces cheveux, s'expliqua Docteur, ne daignant pas ne serait-ce que jeter un œil à V6, avachi au sol, les regardant.

Sebastian lui rendait son regard, incapable de détourner les yeux de V6. Il y eut alors de la peur en lui. Une assurance non fondée qu'au moment où il briserait le contact, elle se jetterait sur lui. Avec plus de présence d'esprit que n'importe lequel d'entre eux pensait qu'elle possédait, elle prendrait les ciseaux et les enfoncerait dans sa gorge. Pour se protéger, pour préserver ses longs cheveux noirs, et pour prendre sa vie avant qu'il puisse la tondre comme un vulgaire mouton.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait plus propre, répliqua Sebastian un peu tard, sa voix agréablement monotone.

Il avait depuis longtemps maîtrisé l'art de parler à ses « supérieurs » avec un respect qu'il n'éprouvait pas.

\- Un bon coup de balai serait plus efficace.

Ash ne semblait visiblement pas amusé, mais Docteur éclata de rire, comme si Sebastian lui avait raconté la plus drôle des plaisanteries. C'était déconcertant de voir à quel point il semblait apprécier Sebastian, encore plus en sachant que Sebastian était certain qu'il aurait apprécier Docteur dans d'autres circonstances. Comment un tel monstre pouvait avoir l'air aussi ordinaire ?

\- Oui, oui ! Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, la longueur est un problème. Nous pouvons à peine leur faire confiance pour qu'ils se lavent tout seul et il nous est trop dangereux de le faire nous-même. Il y a plein de saletés qui s'y coincent.

Docteur grimaça, jetant enfin un œil à V6, seulement un très court instant. Sebastian aurait aimé penser que c'était de la culpabilité qui l'empêchait tant de la regarder, mais au vu de son expression, c'était plutôt dû au dégoût.

\- Coupez, Sebastian. Jusqu'au crâne, s'il vous plaît.

Il ne put ignorer qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre à présent, pas une requête, et l'esprit de Sebastian s'égara à nouveau vers la cage vide dans le coin de la pièce. Les cheveux de V6 étaient longs, traînant au sol où elle était assise, emmêlés et pleins de nœuds, les bouts de certaines mèches cassés comme si elle les avait mâché. Son regard croisait toujours le sien, aussi vide qu'avant. Pourtant Sebastian imaginait qu'il y voyait quelque chose. Une imploration de ne pas le faire, ce qui semblait être un geste insignifiant à la surface mais qui ne ferait qu'empirer. Il n'y avait pas de telles pensées là, évidemment, aucune pensée chez V6, mais à cet instant, Sebastian voulait le voir plus que tout. De savoir qu'il y avait toujours un esprit fonctionnel là quelque part.

\- Ça ne devrait pas se défendre mais juste au cas où, Ash, pourriez-vous ?

Docteur fit un signe à Ash et ce dernier s'exécuta sans poser de question, ses mains gantées forçant la tête de V6 au sol. Elle suivit le mouvement articulée comme un chiffon, se laissant être écrasée au sol, n'offrant aucune résistance de la part de son corps. Désormais prosterner devant Sebastian, il fut inexplicablement soulagé de ne plus avoir à croiser son regard.

Sans ce regard dans lequel il imaginait une accusation et une étincelle de vie qu'il savait ne pas réellement être là, ce fut du gâteau pour Sebastian de s'agenouiller à côté d'elle, de prendre une mèche graisseuse de cheveux et de la couper. Les ciseaux dans la main droite et la morsure bandée sur la gauche, il continua à couper tout en serrant autant que possible sur la blessure, réanimant la douleur. Ne se concentrant que sur cette douleur, il réussit à étouffer la voix exubérante de Docteur, la joie de voir Sebastian enfin suivre un ordre, et sa propre honte pour l'avoir fait.

* * *

De ses doigts adroits il remettait les pages ruinées et froissées dans les fentes du dos du journal. Sans colle pour les faire tenir, elles refusaient de rester en place, menaçant de glisser hors de la reliure en cuir avec chaque mouvement fait. Seules quelques pages avaient été écrites, le blanc à présent taché de son écriture en patte de mouche, les mots se faisant de plus en plus rares et illisibles au fur et à mesure. Même maintenant, alors qu'il avait la pointe de son stylo posée sur la première page blanche ruinée qu'il avait trouvée, sa main tremblait comme une feuille. Il ne remarquait pas ses tremblements, fronçant les sourcils comme si le stylo était responsable de ce désordre lettrique qu'étaient devenues ses pensées, et il continua à écrire.

Blotti sur le lit contre Alois se trouvait Luka, piquant du nez et ronflant plus fort que n'importe quel enfant de son âge. Autrefois cela empêchait de dormir la nuit, mais une fois le ronflement disparu, il avait été incapable de dormir correctement la nuit pendant des mois. Souriant tendrement, il écarta quelques mèches de cheveux du visage de Luka et reporta son attention sur ce qu'il restait du journal posé sur ses genoux repliés.

Le journal avait été un cadeau de Claude, un cadeau qu'il avait détruit dans un accès de colère. Il avait immédiatement regretté, il n'avait rien détruit d'autre que quelques de ses propres affaires durant son accès de rage contre Claude et Ciel, et il avait essayé de remettre en morceau le journal depuis. Un effort en vain sans colle ou ruban adhésif. Il savait que s'il en demandait à Claude, Claude acquiescerait probablement, mais seulement une fois qu'il saurait quelle en serait l'utilisation. Laisser Claude voir ce que Alois avait fait au seul cadeau qu'il lui avait fait était déjà assez dissuasif, encore plus en sachant qu'il pourrait voir ce que Alois y avait écrit ces derniers mois.

Le secret le plus compromettant; _Mon frère mort est revenu_.

Le simple fait que Alois reconnaisse la gravité de la chose signifiait qu'il n'était pas trop perdu, il se le répétait intérieurement, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait depuis le retour de Luka. S'il avait toujours la capacité mentale de reconnaître à quel point sa désillusion était dangereuse alors il lui restait certainement assez de bon sens pour continuer à se leurrer un peu plus longtemps. Il était trop facile d'essayer de se justifier; tout le monde lui mentaient sans remord, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Lorsque Luka deviendrait un événement anodin, quelque chose qui ne lui procurerait plus un horrible sentiment de culpabilité, alors à ce moment-là il irait voir Claude pour lui avouer dans quel cercle vicieux il se sentait sombrer.

 _MON FRÈRE EST MORT. CE N'EST PAS RÉEL._

Il remplissait la page de cet avertissement, la même phrase imprimée en capital encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'encre tache le côté de sa main et que son index soit douloureux après avoir tenu le stylo trop longtemps. Alois avait refusé de se laisser s'attarder sur ce fait depuis l'instant où Luka l'avait quitté, mais à présent, avec cette chaleur blotti contre lui et ce ronflement agaçant brisant le silence, cela ne semblait plus être la fin du monde. Les mots n'étaient que cela, des faits qu'il devait tenir, même lorsqu'il se laissait croire l'inverse.

Après tout, qu'y avait-il de _faux_ dans la manière dont Luka avait de lui sourire ? Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la sincérité dans le monde qu'ils partageaient, des plaisanteries et des rires. La façon qu'avait Luka d'absorber chaque parole des histoires d'Alois était aussi honnête aujourd'hui qu'il y avait cinq ans. Luka était plus réel que n'importe qui au-delà de la porte de sa chambre. Plus réel que Ciel et ses mots de réconfort vides, plus réel que Claude et ses promesses en l'air, et certainement plus réel que Joker et sa soudaine _inquiétude_.

Le stylo de Alois s'arrêta alors que la pensée se précisait, empirait.

Il était beaucoup trop simple que de prétendre que ce n'était que cela, mais son esprit avait toujours été son pire ennemi, et il refusait de lui accorder une minute de repos. Bien que la personnalité et le comportement soient une réplique parfaite du Luka dont il se souvenait, il y avait des différences qui se faisaient savoir. Ses vêtements qui ne changeaient jamais ou qui ne se salissaient, et ne se froissaient pas comme ils le devraient lorsque Luka était assis d'une certaine manière ou lorsqu'ils s'enlaçaient. Un visage de garçonnet épargné par le temps, les années depuis qu'il était parti ne laissant aucune marque sur lui, mais des années qui avaient changé Alois d'une manière qu'on ne pouvait simplement pas oublier. Le plus déconcertant cependant, ce qui rendait Alois malade à cause d'un tel réalisme, c'était les grognements et les soudains accès de colère pas propre au garçon et qui le possédaient parfois. Des deux frères, Luka n'avait jamais été celui enclin à la colère.

 _MON FRÈRE EST MORT. CE N'EST PAS RÉEL._

 _MON FRÈRE EST MORT. CE N'EST PAS RÉEL._

 _MON FRÈRE EST MORT. CE N'EST PAS RÉ-_

Les paupières d'Alois étaient lourdes alors qu'il continuait à gribouiller les mêmes mots sur une page vierge. Deux bonnes heures étaient passées depuis qu'il avait commencé à écrire pour se souvenir. Désormais l'écriture monotone servait seulement à chasser le sommeil dont il aurait bien besoin. De toutes ses inquiétudes à propos de Luka, celle qui inquiétait le plus Alois était la peur irrationnelle de s'endormir à côté de lui et de se réveiller seul, Luka de nouveau parti.

Personne ne pouvait résister au sommeil éternellement, cependant, et assez vite le stylo ne bougeait plus et Alois tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le soleil marquant midi était déjà haut dans le ciel, pénétrant la pièce par la fenêtre sans rideaux, et son réveil s'accompagna d'une panique instantanée qui le rendit nauséeux. Il était seul dans le lit, les draps froids à côté de lui, personne d'autre dans la pièce.

\- Luka ?

Se levant du lit, le journal tomba de ses cuisses sans qu'il ne s'en importe, les pages s'éparpillant à nouveau au sol. Au moins quatre pages étaient recouvertes de la devise, au recto et au verso, une confession écrite qui pourrait le mener à sa perte si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains. Alois n'y fit pas attention, marchant sur les pages sans se retourner alors qu'il se ruait dans la salle de bain, le seul endroit où Luka pourrait se cacher.

\- Luka !

La lumière de ladite salle de bain était aveuglante. La salle de bain était vide.

Alors que la panique se faisait plus vive, une petite voix l'appela depuis la chambre.

\- Jim ?

Luka était là. Jetant un œil d'un regard trouble depuis le bout du matelas, ses cheveux en pagaille et son visage toujours marqué par le sommeil, Luka était là où il n'était pas il y a quelques instants. Alois aurait pu en pleurer de soulagement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a ? demanda Luka alors qu'Alois l'enlaçait, le menton tremblotant même lorsqu'il se disait que pleurer serait stupide.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de pleurer à cet instant.

\- Je pensais que tu étais parti, admit Alois, la voix tremblante avec un rire d'autodérision.

Luka rejoignit le rire, sans se moquer, et il l'enlaça tout aussi fort.

\- Je t'abandonnerai pas une deuxième fois, Jim, promis.

* * *

Les mains de Sebastian continuaient à le démanger, une impression désagréable qui persistait même après qu'il ait quitté la Section V. La peau poisseuse à cause de la poudre dans les gants, il lui fallut faire preuve de plus de maîtrise de soi qu'il n'en faudrait pour résister à l'irrépressible envie de se gratter. Il n'y avait eu aucune goutte de sang, se rappela Sebastian, ni de cris. Il n'avait pas blessé V6. Il l'avait même aidé, d'une certaine manière. Sans d'aussi long cheveux, elle serait beaucoup plus propre. Aucun dégât fait, et Docteur le laissait tranquille, pour un moment, au moins. C'était gagnant-gagnant.

Ces excuses semblaient fades.

Sebastian avait passé beaucoup moins de temps à la Section V, cette fois. Ce n'était pas surprenant puisque les heures passées à refuser des ordres et à se disputer avec Ash, ou peu importe qui le supervisait, n'avaient pas eu lieu d'être. Cela lui laissait beaucoup de temps pour aller à la section principale et voir Ciel, mais d'abord, il décida de faire un détour à l'infirmerie. Il se demanda distraitement s'il y verrait Hannah. Elle n'avait pas été à l'Institut depuis des mois. En fait, la dernière fois qu'il se souvenait l'avoir bien vu c'était justement à l'infirmerie, l'ayant emmené là-bas après que Alois l'ait attaqué. Avait-elle été envoyé dans un véritable hôpital ? Connaissant St. Victoria, son absence n'avait rien d'innocent.

Les triplets étaient les seuls membres du personnel dans l'infirmerie lorsque Sebastian arriva. S'occupant de la dose du soir des patients, aucun d'eux ne fit attention à lui lorsqu'il entra. Il les ignora également, se rendant tout droit vers le lit occupé.

Drocell toussa, un bruit rauque et crû, signe d'une toux grasse. Les yeux reclus et les cheveux collant bouclant autour de son visage, les lèvres gercées et le nez rouge, il était plus blanc que les murs de l'infirmerie. _Va voir s'il est réellement malade_ , lui avait dit Ciel la veille, et en le voyant à présent, il n'y avait aucun doute sur la véracité de sa maladie. Sebastian pourrait donner la nouvelle avec soulagement. Ce que Ciel aurait fait si Drocell n'avait _pas_ été malade, il pouvait seulement se l'imaginer, mais une autre mission de sauvetage était loin d'être une bonne idée. La Section V avait été une punition suffisante après leur dernière promenade d'héroïsme amateur. La cage vide au fond de la Section V était beaucoup trop remarquable par son inoccupation.

\- Sebastian ?

La voix de Drocell était pire que son apparence, chaque syllabe un rasoir contre sa tendre gorge. Bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air surpris de voir Sebastian, il n'avait pas non plus l'air particulièrement ravi. Le titre de Staff était dur à porter, malgré ses nombreuses actions allant à l'encontre de ce dernier.

\- Tes amis sont inquiets, dit Sebastian en guise de salutation, plaçant une chaise près du lit.

Ami était probablement un grand mot, et il doutait que l'inquiétude de Ciel pour le bien-être de Drocell soit véridique, mais le regard méfiant qu'il recevait le convaincu d'essayer et de bien se comporter.

\- Alors j'ai dit que je passerai. Quel est le diagnostic ?

Drocell n'eut pas l'air convaincu, le ton sec lorsqu'il répondit froidement :

\- Une grippe après un traitement.

Un traitement. Sebastian ne put s'empêcher d'être curieux. Si ce qu'on lui ordonnait de faire à la Section V était considéré comme un traitement pour les patients condamnés, quels genre de traitements étaient administrés aux patients qu'ils essayaient apparemment de soigner ? Son évidente curiosité n'aidait en rien la méfiance de Drocell, c'était certain, mais Sebastian se devait de lui demander de s'expliquer.

\- Ils voulaient que je leur dise des choses. Des choses qui sont fausses. Mais ils ne voulaient pas la vérité, ils voulaient que je crois _leur_ vérité.

Chaque mot était prononcé à contrecœur, le regard de Drocell accusateur, comme si c'était Sebastian lui-même le responsable.

\- Alors ils ont attaché un tissu sur mon visage et ils ont versé de l'eau dessus. Je ne pouvais pas respirer. Ils ont continué jusqu'à ce que je leur donne les réponses qu'ils voulaient.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

\- Alors tu leur as quand même dit les choses qu'ils voulaient entendre ?

Drocell ne fut pas ravi par le ton employé, plus dévalorisant qu'il l'avait voulu, et il se répéta.

\- Je ne pouvais pas _respirer_. J'aurais dit n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête.

\- En leur donnant exactement ce qu'ils voulaient, - Sebastian secoua la tête comme s'il était déçu -, Qu'est-ce qu'ils essayaient de te faire dire ?

Sebastian put voir Drocell se refermer et il sut qu'il avait eu toutes les réponses qu'il aurait pu lui extirper. Il était plus mécontent qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Finalement, le sort de Drocell était-il si important ? Sebastian lui avait à peine adressé la parole avant aujourd'hui. Ça ne faisait pas une grande différence sur le long terme. Pourtant alors qu'ils échangèrent des au revoir retardés et qu'il quitta l'infirmerie, le sentiment de démangeaison continu contamina le reste de sa peau, partant de ses mains pour couvrir le reste de son corps. Agitation, frustration et irritation. Ça se propageait comme une infection jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une seule partie de lui épargnée.

La morsure sur sa main le lança alors qu'il serra le poing et il tenta de se concentrer sur la douleur, le tiraillement de la peau déchirée, le léger craquement du peu de croûte qui s'y trouvait, la colle qui tirait ses poils, mais ça ne marchait pas comme la dernière fois. Ça ne le fit que réfléchir.

 _Nous ne sommes pas indestructibles._

Il était du Personnel, autant que les autres. Même s'il ne prenait pas du plaisir dans la torture et ne se leurrait pas dans un sentiment de bonne action, il portait tout de même l'uniforme, il pouvait toujours quitter les Sections à la fin de la journée. Il était du Personnel, et il n'était pas infaillible. Un patient l'avait mordu et il avait saigné. Il ressentait encore cette douleur. Il était humain, ils n'étaient _tous_ rien d'autre que de la chair et du sang, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Drocell, aussi grand que les autres, se recroquevillait et se repliait au lieu de répliquer ?

Ils n'étaient pas des enfants. Ciel, à dix-sept ans, était le plus jeune, et Sebastian avait vu sa force. Au moment où il s'était senti dans une impasse, du haut de son mètre soixante-dix Ciel avait mis au tapis un Agni plus grand et physiquement plus fort sans une once d'hésitation. Si Sebastian n'avait pas été là, il aurait pu étrangler Agni cette nuit-là. Si Ciel pouvait faire une chose pareille, le plus jeune, si enclin à tomber malade, alors ils pouvaient sûrement tous le faire. Bon sang, Alois avait enfoncé son doigt dans l'œil de quelqu'un le tout premier jour de Sebastian, et en faisant cela il avait perturbé tout l'Institut. N'était-ce pas un pouvoir d'un autre genre ?

Ils étaient _capables_. Ils avaient la force et la motivation, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Alors _pourquoi_ , Sebastian se le répétait avec de plus en plus de jugement, pourquoi jouaient-ils les victimes, se laissaient être harcelés et brisés comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autre option ? Il y _avait_ une autre option, il y en avait toujours eu une. Un bousculement, un coup de poing, une arme au pire, il y avait toujours une autre option.

C'était _pathétique_.

Drocell était allongé là-bas, malade comme un chien, blâmant ceux qu'il avait laissé le noyer. Mais non, il était hors de question de contre-attaquer, qu'il ne les laisse pas lui faire de mal. Ils n'étaient que des humains, aussi éphémères et fragiles que lui ! Il affirmait leur avoir dit ce qu'ils voulaient pour qu'ils arrêtent, mais un coup de poing bien placé aurait eu le même effet, si seulement il avait eu le bon sens de le faire.

Plus Sebastian se rapprochait de la section principale, continuant à ruminer, plus il s'énervait.

Les patients étaient ceux qui l'avaient mis dans cette situation. Sebastian n'aurait jamais pu affirmer être un homme bon, non, mais il n'était pas non plus mauvais. Sur le spectre noir et blanc, il était un gris ferme et stable. Même ainsi, il ne faisait pas de mauvaises choses. Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Il n'avait jamais gravement menti. Il n'avait jamais volé. Tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était d'accepter la recommandation d'un ami et de se présenter pour le travail. Son seul crime avait été d'essayer de se frayer un chemin dans le monde, de gagner respectueusement de l'argent. Qu'y avait-il de si terrible à cela, qu'est-ce qui justifiait un tel châtiment ? Pourtant maintenant on lui ordonnait de blesser des innocents sous prétexte de les aider, des innocents qui ne faisaient pas un mouvement pour se défendre, le laissant crouler sous toutes les responsabilités de ce qui arrivait, tandis qu'il ne pouvait penser qu'à la menace constante de ce qui avait été fait à Finny et à cette cage vide de la Section V.

Au moment où Sebastian arriva aux quartiers, il était inexplicablement enragé. Il fila directement dans la chambre de Ciel, ne remarquant pas ou ignorant le regard mauvais que Grell lui adressa, mais tout en sachant que cela remonterait à Angela avant la fin de la journée. Il ne remarqua même pas que Ciel n'était pas dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive après lui, une expression se rapprochant le plus de l'inquiétude à cause du fait qu'il soit venu.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ciel, ne fronçant même pas les sourcils lorsque Sebastian prit le lit à la place de la chaise.

Affalé sur le matelas les chaussures sur les draps, d'ordinaire c'était plus que suffisant pour déclencher une réprimande, mais cette fois, Ciel se retint. Démarrer une dispute était tout un art.

\- Je suis passé à l'infirmerie, annonça Sebastian avec nonchalance. Drocell _est_ malade mais il reviendra probablement dans quelques jours. Pas de quoi s'affoler.

\- Et ?

Sebastian le regarda du coin de l'œil.

\- Et quoi ?

\- Et quelque chose te dérange clairement – est-ce qu'il a vomi sur tes chaussures ? demanda Ciel, montrant Sebastian de la main comme s'il y avait un nuage noir au-dessus de sa tête. Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que Drocell soit malade te rende aussi hystérique.

\- Et rien.

Au lieu de craquer, la voix de Sebastian était parfaitement amicale, ce qui ne faisait que réconforter Ciel dans l'idée que quelque chose _était_ arrivée pour l'énerver.

\- Tout va bien.

Ciel roula de l'œil.

\- _Oh_ , alors nous mentons maintenant. D'accord, acquiesçant, il prit un ton mielleux, les mots si lourds de sarcasme qu'ils auraient pu servir d'armes lourdes. Le savais-tu ? Tu es aussi un patient, ici. Quel retournement de situation, je sais. Et je suis en fait de mèche avec les Directeurs. Tout ça, ce n'est qu'une ruse.

\- Hilarant, dit Sebastian, impassible. Tu aurais dû être un comédien.

\- Grell est amoureux d'Angela, répondit Ciel. Tu es juste une couverture pour lui.

Sebatian s'assit correctement, le début d'un regard mauvais luttant contre la nonchalance forcée de son visage.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas imaginé du genre à vouloir parler des sentiments. Allons-nous bientôt nous tresser les cheveux, aussi ?

\- Je ne veux pas parler de _sentiments_ , dit Ciel, crachant le mot, mais de quoi préférerais-tu parler, du beau temps et de la pluie ? Est-ce que nous avons fini avec ta crise, parce que tu dois sortir dans environ cinq minutes. Alors soit tu continues à être un bâtard passif-agressif, soit tu me dis simplement ce qui est arrivé. Les tresses sont plus que facultatives.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard un long moment, mais comme assez souvent, Sebastian fut le premier à craquer, détournant les yeux en soupirant. Lorsqu'il répondit, ce ne fut pas bien plus qu'un murmure, une question qu'il se posait plus à lui qu'à Ciel.

\- Pourquoi tu ne te bats pas ?

Ciel entendit tout de même et il eut l'air confus, encourageant Sebastian à développer.

\- Je veux dire, je t'ai vu. Tu n'es pas sans défense, tu n'es pas faible. J'ai vu maintes et maintes fois que tu es plus intelligent qu'eux. Pourtant tu vas à tes petites séances de psy sans poser de question. Tu te comportes bien et tu baisses la tête comme le petit garçon intimidé que tu es. Je t'ai vu battre à plate couture Agni à mains nu pourtant tu es terrifié par une simple _pièce_. Une pièce qui n'a rien de menaçant, juste des miroirs ! Crois-le ou non, tu n'es pas _aussi_ affreux que cela à regarder, Ciel.

Le visage de Ciel était devenu neutre dès la première mention de La Pièce, ce qui cachait efficacement sa confusion. Il y avait de la colère dans la voix de Sebastian, de la colère contre _lui_ et il ne comprenait pas d'où elle venait. Elle n'était pas justifiée, il en était certain. Il était l'une des quelques cibles acceptables, l'une des deux ou trois personnes au plus contre qui Sebastian pouvait râler et éviter de sévères répercussions après. Néanmoins, il se retrouva irrité, et même alors qu'une voix rationnelle lui répétait que c'était une colère mal placée qui devait être gérée avec précaution, il n'aimait pas avoir à la subir.

Il réussit à contrôler son propre tempérament avec plus de difficulté qu'il l'aurait voulu, demandant calmement :

\- Sebastian, que vois-tu quand tu regardes dans un miroir ?

Sebastian souffla, exaspéré.

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation; je réponds mon reflet, tu insultes mes cheveux. On connaît la chanson.

Ciel secoua la tête, répondant de manière courte.

\- Pas cette fois.

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise de bureau avec une soudaine fatigue désarticulée. La plupart du temps, il avait l'air de ne pas être touché par St. Victoria, infaillible d'une manière que Sebastian ne pouvait qu'espérer reproduire. Mais parfois, dans ces moments-là, l'épuisement profond de l'âme se faisait savoir.

\- Tu as bien de la chance. D'être capable de regarder ton reflet et de te dire, « _oui, c'est moi_ ». De ne pas douter une seconde. J'envie cette assurance. Je ne l'ai pas eu depuis longtemps. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point un miroir peut être terrifiant lorsque l'on ne se connaît plus soi-même. Il n'y a nulle part où se trouver dans La Pièce pour échapper à ses propres yeux, et même en les fermant, tu _sais_ que cette... chose avec ton visage te regarde toujours, t'observe, te juge. Ton reflet sait _tout_ , Sebastian, et ça, ça m'effraie. Je ne me vois plus dans le miroir... Ce que je vois... Je ne sais même pas comment appeler cette chose qui me regarde, mais je ne me laisserai _pas_ la devenir. Ce n'est _pas_ moi et je ne laisserai pas cela changer. Tu peux rire et faire autant de commentaires sarcastiques que tu le souhaites, mais à moins que tu aies été enfermé dans cette pièce avec seulement ça pour te tenir compagnie, tu n'as _aucun_ droit de me dire que cela ne mérite pas ma peur.

Sebastian eut la décence de baisser les yeux un moment, comme s'il regrettait d'avoir abordé le sujet, et dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait également mis fin à la conversation. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui il était en colère, aujourd'hui il avait besoin de comprendre.

\- D'accord. Tu as raison. Je ne comprends pas ça et je ne veux pas particulièrement le comprendre. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question – _pourquoi tu ne te bats pas ?_

Ciel s'esclaffa quelque peu, incrédule.

\- Tu penses que je ne me bats pas ?

\- Oui, tu ne fais rien.

Quelque chose chez Sebastian se brisa alors, une corde un peu trop tirée, et il s'emporta.

\- Tu les laisses juste faire ce qu'ils veulent et je sais que tu pourrais faire quelque chose, vous pourriez tous _faire_ quelque chose, mais vous restez assis là à attendre que quelqu'un vienne vous sauver. Et je trouve cela pathétique. Vous êtes pathétiques parce que vous vous laissez être des victimes, et ils sont pathétiques parce qu'ils se laissent devenir exactement ce que Angela et Faustus et tous les autres voulaient qu'ils soient-

Sa tirade prit brusquement fin lorsque Ciel en eut assez, se rapprocha et gifla Sebastian sans se retenir. Sa joue devint immédiatement rouge, son silence reflétant sa surprise. De toutes les réactions auxquelles il s'était attendues, la gifle n'en faisait pas partie.

\- Si tu as fini, dit froidement Ciel. Heureusement, son mépris s'effaça petit à petit alors qu'il continua. Je comprends. Se sentir inutile est l'une des pires sensations au monde, mais t'emballer à cause de cela ne va pas t'aider. Je ne vais pas te mentir, ta position est tout aussi délicate que la mienne actuellement. Tu es à leur merci, tu es le pauvre petit garçon de St. Victoria tout autant que nous autres, et il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire. Mais je t'interdis de remettre la faute sur nous. Nous ne t'avons rien fait. Je _comprends_. Tu veux que les patients expérimentaux se défendent, n'est-ce pas ?

Sebastian ne voyait plus rouge, et il regretta profondément de s'être emporté ainsi. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il en avait gros sur le cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il explose. Sa joue le brûlait, et bien qu'une partie de lui était inquiète qu'il se mette réellement à apprécier ce genre d'attaque, il était reconnaissant de son efficacité.

Sebastian hésita soudainement à relever les yeux. S'il voyait ne serait-ce qu'une infime forme de pitié sur le visage de Ciel, il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de le supporter. Il n'avait pas besoin de pitié, pas de la part d'un patient, et certainement pas de la part de Ciel. Une fois que le silence fut présent juste un peu trop longtemps, il se força à lever la tête. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il ne vit rien d'autre que de l'impatience chez Ciel. De l'impatience, de l'agacement, la seule inquiétude là étant qu'il se demandait s'il avait giflé Sebastian si fort que ses neurones contrôlant la parole avaient été touchés. C'était mieux ainsi, ce pied d'égalité, cette balance parfaite.

Sebastian retrouva sa voix une fois de plus.

\- Cela rendrait les choses beaucoup moins... _faciles_ , admit honteusement Sebastian. Tu as dit que je pouvais penser à les blesser autant que je le souhaitais tant que je ne le faisais pas vraiment. Alors je fais exactement cela et ça aide. Et ce n'est pas imaginer leur faire du mal qui aide. C'est de penser à ce que cela voudrait dire pour moi si je le faisais. Docteur, Ash et le reste qui ne seraient plus sur mon dos, de ne pas avoir à repenser à deux fois chacun de mes faits et gestes, de me sentir un peu plus en sécurité. Je suis égoïste, Ciel, je suis le premier à l'admettre. Je ne veux pas finir comme Finny, et savoir que blesser ces patients est la seule chose qui peut me permettre de ne pas finir comme lui, c'est beaucoup trop tentant. Et je me dis que, s'ils n'essayent même pas de se battre pour eux-mêmes, alors pourquoi devrais-je ? _Je_ me préoccupe encore assez de moi-même. Je ne veux pas mourir, ou pire, finir comme eux.

Ciel acquiesça, répondant simplement.

\- Tu as peur.

\- Je n'ai _pas_ peur, dit Sebastian en haussant la voix, s'offusquant sans raison. Mais je ne peux pas indéfiniment leur dire non, Ciel. Ce n'est pas de la peur, c'est de l'instinct. Je sais que si je continue à leur dire non, c'est ma vie qui est en jeu. Je ne me laisserai pas être le prochain Peter.

Ciel répondit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, n'ayant évidemment pas oublié l'accusation de Sebastian.

\- Tu as dit que je ne me battais pas. Loin de là. Je n'utilise peut-être pas mes poings mais être une victime, c'est bien la dernière chose que je me laisserai être. Il n'est pas nécessaire de donner des coups pour se battre et je préfère briser un esprit plutôt qu'un os.

\- Oui, oui, c'est très poétique, souffla Sebastian du nez, mais je ne te suis pas vraiment.

\- Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que nous luttons comme nous le pouvons. Je préfère garder les mains propres. Je ne peux pas leur donner plus de munitions à utiliser contre moi, alors tout ce qu'il me reste c'est la stratégie. Mais toi, le fait que tu _puisses_ résister _est_ ta lutte. Tu n'es pas impuissant, tu les défies et il n'y a rien qu'ils puissent y faire.

Hier encore cela aurait suffi pour apaiser ses maux, mais même avant que Ciel finisse de parler, Sebastian pouvait sentir le poids fantôme des ciseaux rouillés dans sa paume et l'impression de poudre des gants qui ne faisaient rien pour garder ses mains propres. V6 et son regard vide, aucune résistance, exécuter l'ordre de Docteur devenant alors si simple. Ciel était si sûr que Sebastian résistait, lui faisant presque confiance dans son ignorance. Inexplicablement, c'était pareil à une trahison. La culpabilité se changea en irritation sur sa langue.

\- Tu aurais été remarquable dans les années soixante, ria-t-il. Ça a l'air bien en théorie, Ciel, mais nous ne sommes pas dans l'épisode spécial d'une émission quelconque. Je ne peux pas dire cela et ne pas en subir les conséquences.

Ciel lui renvoya ses pics comme il se le devait, réussissant à faire transparaître tant de dédain dans un seul œil.

\- Vraiment ? Parce qu'il me semble qu'Agni s'en soit parfaitement sorti.

Sebastian dut s'avouer vaincu. C'était Agni qui lui avait recommandé St. Victoria, le seul autre membre du personnel sain d'esprit ici, qui était ici depuis beaucoup plus d'années que Sebastian. En voyant à quel point son amitié avec Soma était flagrante, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, il était impensable qu'Agni n'ait pas eu à subir un traitement similaire de la part du personnel comme il en recevait un actuellement. Tout aussi impensable que de se dire qu'Agni puisse blesser un des patients, expérimental ou non. Il n'avait même pas voulu ne serait-ce que dégager Ciel au-dessus de lui alors que les mains du garçon avaient été autour de sa gorge. Quelque soit le changement qui s'opérait chez les personnes qui travaillaient à St. Victoria, un changement que Sebastian sentait sur lui, Agni l'avait combattu et il en était ressorti vainqueur.

\- Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire, reprit Ciel. Nos situations ne sont pas les mêmes, peu importe comment nous les regardons. Mais Agni, il pourrait t'aider. Va lui parler. Demande-lui comment il a tenu aussi longtemps. Au moins, tu sais qu'il est de ton côté.

* * *

\- Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui vit dans ses cheveux, chuchota Luka de manière conspirationniste à l'oreille d'Alois, regardant Docteur d'un air suspect en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin, c' _était_ vivant.

Il lui fallu faire un effort monstre pour ne pas rire à gorge déployée des mots que personne d'autre ne pouvait entendre, un sourire traître apparaissant furtivement, un que le regard assidu de Docteur ne manqua pas. C'était une autre sonnette d'alarme pour l'homme depuis que leur visite mensuelle avait commencé, pourtant une autre petite différence fuitant qu'Alois oublia de cacher.

Docteur était très bon dans ce qu'il faisait. Bien qu'il ne soit pas psychologue, il était fier de ce qu'il faisait et se servait de son temps libre pour s'informer sur les domaines dans lesquels il avait des lacunes. Il lui fut donc clair en quelques minutes alors qu'il fermait la porte de l'infirmerie que quelque chose n'allait pas. Savoir quoi était simplissime.

Alois partageait rarement un contact visuel aussi déterminé. Bien que son comportement puisse passer d'extraverti à réservé en un instant, une chose ne changeait jamais, sa capacité à ne pas pouvoir tenir un contact visuel avec la majorité du personnel, excepté le Dr. Faustus, pendant longtemps. Il le cachait bien normalement, prétendant un changement d'attention, quelque chose par la fenêtre ou quoi que ce soit de nouveau dans la pièce attirant toute son attention. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il croisait le regard de Docteur de manière délibérée. Un geste beaucoup trop réfléchi. Alarme numéro une.

Sa manière d'être assis. Alois n'était pas quelqu'un de naturellement à l'aise, peu importe la situation ou l'endroit. Surtout pas dans l'infirmerie, ce que lui et ses congénères considéraient sans aucun doute comme un « territoire ennemi ». Il avait toujours cette attitude renfermée, donnant l'impression d'être capable de potentiellement agresser n'importe qui et qui gardait les gens à distance comme les pics d'un hérisson. Il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, se faisait aussi petit que possible, toujours sur la défensive, pourtant aujourd'hui il était différent. Aujourd'hui il était assis avec un calme forcé, enfoui dans les coussins, les muscles détendus. Un changement trop soudain, un changement qui n'avait pas raison d'être. Alarme numéro deux.

Ses pupilles. Pas leur taille, elle était correct. Cependant, Alois avait beau fixer intensément Docteur, son regard stable, ses pupilles ne restaient pas en place. Il essayait peut-être de garder son attention sur Docteur, mais la manière que ses pupilles avaient de légèrement aller vers la gauche, et plus d'une fois, était inquiétante. Surtout que chaque déplacement était suivi d'une réaction humoristique. Un sourire retenu, un rire étouffé, ce genre de chose. Il n'y avait rien pouvant expliquer une telle hilarité que Docteur puisse voir. Alarme numéro trois.

Docteur n'avait pas pour habitude d'ignorer des avertissements aussi flagrants. Il mit de côté la dose de Zydrate du jour et appela le Dr. Faustus. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver, répondant à l'appel de Docteur. Au moment où il passa la porte de l'infirmerie, un léger changement se produisit chez Alois, facile à manquer mais que Docteur attendait. Le contact visuel disparut, il se raidit, et il ne se laissait plus distraire par sa gauche. Le contact visuel restait le plus intéressant à observer. Tout l'inverse – se forçant à regarder Docteur alors qu'il ne le ferait pas habituellement, et maintenant il refusait de regarder le Dr. Faustus alors qu'il serait incapable de regarder autre chose habituellement – très intéressant.

\- J'étais occupé, dit le Dr. Faustus en faisant signe à Docteur de se mettre sur le côté, n'ayant toujours pas fait attention à la présence d'Alois.

Il parlait avec le respect habituel dont il faisait preuve avec ceux un cran en-dessous de lui dans la hiérarchie. Docteur l'ignora, comme il le faisait toujours.

\- Je m'excuse de vous avoir dérangé, mais j'avais pensé que vous désireriez vous occuper de cela en personne, voyez-vous, s'expliqua Docteur avec un enthousiasme qui ne collait pas à la situation. J'ai remarqué quelques anormalités chez le patient. Des changements de comportement que vous voudriez peut-être connaître.

\- Tel que ?

Bien que son expression était loin d'avoir changé, il y avait plus d'intérêt dans la voix du Dr. Faustus à présent. Autant d'intérêt qu'il en laissait paraître, du moins. Il jeta un regard pensif à Alois, prenant en note les différences qu'il pouvait immédiatement voir, mais alors son attention fut attirée par la seringue inutilisée sur la table.

\- Vous ne lui avez pas administré sa dose.

\- Enfin, non, - Docteur marqua une pause, sentant que ça ne lui plaisait pas -, Cela ne me semblait pas raisonnable alors que nous n'avons pas répertorié tous les effets que cela à déjà eu.

Le Dr. Faustus n'eut pas l'air convaincu, ne continuant pas la conversation et il alla s'adosser contre la table devant Alois. Alois ne montra aucun signe qu'il avait remarqué sa présence, fixant le sol avec une expression figée dans la pierre.

\- Alois.

Docteur faillit tomber des nues en entendant le changement dans la voix du Dr. Faustus, de son habituelle froideur indifférente à un ton presque chaleureux.

\- Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit dont tu aimerais me parler ?

Alois secoua sa tête toujours baissée, ses cheveux tombant sur ses yeux.

\- Non.

Ce n'était pas une réponse très enjouée, comme un enfant pris sur le fait mais qui essayait encore de feindre l'innocence. Ça ne se passerait pas ainsi.

\- Très bien. Alors je vais poser quelques questions et je voudrais que tu y répondes honnêtement, d'accord ?

La gentillesse que le Dr. Faustus simulait, ça ne pouvait être que simulé, marchait déjà. Alois n'était plus aussi tendu, relevant lentement la tête. Docteur observa avec intérêt, épiant chaque mouvement qu'Alois faisait.

\- Quand était notre dernière séance ?

\- Il y a trois semaines.

Un plissement du nez, un spasme au coin de la bouche, ce n'était pas agréable à dire.

\- Et tout allait bien à ce moment-là, tu ne m'as pas menti ?

\- Non.

Froncement de sourcil, offense d'une telle accusation.

\- Et tu ne vas pas me mentir maintenant ?

\- … Non.

Une hésitation évidente rattrapée trop lentement, les débuts d'un inconfort.

\- Depuis notre dernière rencontre, as-tu eu affaire à de quelconques nausées ?

\- Non.

Une réponse immédiate, une expression de soulagement, de l'honnêteté.

\- Depuis notre dernière rencontre, as-tu rencontré des pertes de sommeil ?

\- Non.

Un léger changement de ton, bien que la réponse soit rapidement donnée, un mensonge.

\- Alois.

\- … Oui.

Sa garde faiblissait à présent, Docteur pouvait le voir, et ses pupilles recommençaient leur aller à gauche. Était-ce de la panique, il se le demanda, se rapprochaient-ils trop de la limite de confort du patient ?

\- Et depuis que ton cycle de sommeil a été perturbé, as-tu connu de quelconques hallucinations visuelles ou auditives ?

\- Non.

Le Dr. Faustus et Docteur durent marquer une pause. La réponse était trop rapidement donnée mais il n'y avait aucun changement de ton, pas de mouvement des yeux. Vérité ou mensonge, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient en être certain. Sans pouvoir choisir quelle direction prendre avec cette réponse, l'interrogatoire prit fin.

\- Très bien. Merci pour ton honnêteté, Alois, dit le Dr. Faustus, la voix aussi dangereusement douce. Si quoi que ce soit change, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler et je viendrais dès que j'en aurais le temps. Maintenant, nous allons te donner ceci et tu pourras retourner aux quartiers.

Le Dr. Faustus prit derrière lui le Zydrate, le liquide bleu néon barbotant dans le tube étroit. Docteur fronça les sourcils, se hissant vers la table tout en toussant poliment.

\- Dr. Faustus, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux davantage étudier les effets avant de continuer ce traitement en particulier ? interrompit Docteur d'un ton qu'il voulait être le moins intrusif possible.

D'après le regard qu'il reçut, c'était un effort en vain.

\- Je ne vous aie pas demandé votre avis, dit le Dr. Faustus de la même manière, retroussant la manche qu'Alois présentait.

Docteur s'avança, mettant une main ferme sur le Dr. Faustus avant qu'il puisse approcher de plus près l'aiguille de la jointure du bras d'Alois. Le Dr. Faustus se tendit sous le toucher inattendu.

\- Nous devons nous dire qu'au point où nous en sommes, cela fera plus de mal que de bien, essaya de raisonner Docteur, lançant un sourire rassurant à Alois, mais le garçon avait de nouveau la tête baissée.

Abruptement, Docteur se retrouva repoussé, les yeux froids ambres du Dr. Faustus brûlant.

\- Occupez-vous du zoo en bas, _Docteur_ , et je m'occuperai des patients.

Sans plus de cérémonies, il se retourna vers Alois et enfonça l'aiguille avec plus de force qu'il n'en fallait réellement. Un geste clairement exagéré rien que pour Docteur. Docteur vit rouge pendant un moment, un coup porté à sa fierté, mais il se prit en mains pour ne pas s'énerver. Avec un sourire moins sincère qu'à son habitude, il leur dit au revoir alors que Faustus ramenait Alois à la Section principale. Avec le rappel de son zoo, ses pensées retournèrent à la Section V et ses résidents, mais il était dur de se concentrer dessus après avoir vu les débuts d'une dégradation flagrante devant ses yeux. Une dégradation qui pourrait pourtant être sauvée.

 _Occupez-vous du zoo_ , Docteur se remémora, même alors que cela le démangeait de rappeler Alois. Il y avait tant qu'il pouvait faire pour le garçon, seulement au bord de la ruine, des méthodes de traitement qui pourraient le ramener avant que l'esprit pourrisse sans espoir de retour en arrière. Mais non. Comme le Dr. Faustus avait eu la bonté de lui rappeler, ce n'était pas son travail.


End file.
